Sekiryuutei Red of Destiny
by neo-159
Summary: Issei Hyodou, un chico pervertido que ha fallado el examen de ingreso hacia la Academia Kuoh, es transferido hacia otra región, la Academia Kanto, nuestro héroe deberá enfrentar un nuevo escenario de poderosos guerreros, el propósito de sobrevivir de ese peligroso lugar, deberá demostrar que el poder no tiene límites de lo que será capaz de desafiar el destino.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, les saluda neo-159 soy nuevo en fanfiction, como verán esto es una nueva historia de HS DxD, pero esta vez será en otro lugar en vez de Kuoh, les diré que aquí, nuestro protagonista se asignara en otra academia, empezara como el comienzo y no como la traición de lo sobrenatural, en este trabajo hare con un ligero crossover con el anime Ikkitousen, se me pareció bien esa idea, he visto un fanfic de ZGMF-X13A Providende en ese crossover, pero lleva mucho tiempo que no actualiza desde el 2015, asi que yo escribiré esta historia, sé que muchos de ustedes tienen preguntas en sus cabezas pero será después de este capítulo, les contare los detalles luego asi que empezamos…

High School DxD e Ikkitousen no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores originales, Ichiei Ishibumi y Yuji Shiozaki.

Hola - Diálogos.

(Hola) - Pensamientos o recuerdos.

[Hola] - Ddraig o Albion.

 **Hola** \- Otros seres poderosos.

"Hola" - Llamadas, hologramas, cartas, mensajes.

Capítulo 1: Prologo - El Poder de Desafiar el Destino.

 **Tren - Destino: Nanyo**

En estos momentos del dia de hoy, nos encontramos en el tren mediante lleno de gentes donde se dirigía a una región llamado Kanto. Unos de los puntos de lo cual en este transporte había partido desde hace unos minutos de una ciudad conocida, Kuoh.

Hay una explicación que fue muy relevante en este sentido, podemos ver en unos de los puestos de este tren, un joven de 16 años, cabello castaño, ojos de color miel, proviene de la ciudad donde había crecido, Kuoh, por lo visto ese chico no se encontraba nada feliz que digamos.

Se trata de Issei Hyodou, que tiene una mirada decaída, él tiene su cabeza hacia abajo y no encontraba nada mejor que mirar el piso del tren, llevaba puesto un uniforme de la academia, camisa blanca manga corta, pulóver anaranjado, pantalón negro y unos zapatos deportivos color blanco con azul. Sin embargo no era lo que él estaba esperando vestirse con la ropa en su primer año en el instituto.

Ahhh… Como puede ser en este mundo un lugar tan cruel - Dijo el castaño tristemente para luego suspirar, a pesar de que sus planes de asistir en kuoh de esa forma en conseguir un harem se habían desvanecido completamente.

La razón por lo que se encuentra en ese estado, es porque él había fallado el examen de entrada, el castaño no sabía que había pasado en ese momento de esa desgracia, él estaba muy seguro que respondió todas las preguntas, lo suficiente para poder entrar en la academia kuoh; lo peor de todo, sus amigos matsuda y motohama si lograron ingresar en la academia, acaso en este mundo horrible no hay ni siquiera justicia por lo que pueda cumplir mi sueño, era lo que el chico pensaba en sus adentros.

Debe haber un error de esto, es imposible que esos dos si pudieron entrar a kuoh mientras yo no he logrado entrar - Decía el castaño asi mismo, veía que era su única explicación posible.

A decir verdad, issei por una razón sobre esto, cuando él no pudiese confirmar de esto. Hay una verdadera explicación sobre lo que ocurrió, es por un error que el responsable de este acto hizo que él chico estuviese en este tren y no en otro lugar.

Lo que ocurrió fue que cuando calificaban las notas de exámenes de ingreso, un profesor que estaba demasiado cansado por el exceso de trabajo de la noche anterior confundió el examen de Issei Hyodou por una tal Akihisa Yoshi. El punto final era que el castaño no puede entrar y si realmente quería asistir en la academia kuoh deberá tomar exámenes de transferencia a mitad del año. Por lo quedara sin educación de lo cual no podrá entrar, issei no tuvo otra opción que aceptar inscribirse en una academia en el área de kanto para estudiar hasta cuando sea el momento de transferirse.

Como estaba un poco alejado donde el castaño vivía, él tenía que levantarse muy temprano para tomar el estación de tren, que resulta un poco molesto asi que la idea del castaño tuviese que vivir en algún lugar cerca de su nueva escuela cuando debe estar presente, aun le faltaba unos meses de encontrar una vivienda en la zona de kanto.

En fin, con los eventos que ha pasado nada ha estado saliendo bien en la vida de Issei Hyodou, pero quizás la rueda de destino que le jugo a él no iba a ser para nada cruel en ese momento.

¿Por qué un chico tan joven como tú se ve tan desanimado? - Dijo una voz que resulto ser muy femenina.

Sin embargo el castaño todavía estaba demasiado concentrado en sus propios pensamientos que no escucho las palabras de una chica, de haberlo hecho él se llevaría una muy agradable sorpresa. Pero a la vez, issei tendría una buena suerte de la persona que le está hablando no era de las que se rendía tan fácilmente.

Oye te estoy hablando, al menos presta atención a una chica cuando te habla delante de ti - Dijo la chica con un tono de regaño.

Y ahí fue cuando el castaño se dio cuenta de que una chica le hablaba, levantando lentamente la cabeza y luego se quedó fascinado ante lo que tenía en frente de sus ojos de miel.

Se trata de una chica que tiene la misma edad de issei, cabello color verde con sus dos coletas cortas en ambos lados que le llegan hasta los hombros, ojos del mismo color, piel un poco más oscuro de lo normal y uniforme de otra academia, camisa manga larga y una falda ambas de color vinotinto, medias blancas y zapatos marrones. Por su punto de vista de issei, se dejaba ver el enorme tamaño que está un poco abierta de la camisa de esa chica. Claramente ella se inspiraba "inocencia", sin embargo el castaño no dejaba que una pequeñez como este fuese una gran cosa. La belleza de esa chica simplemente era deslumbrante para su gusto.

…¿Eh? - Fue lo único que se lo ocurrió de decir el castaño, quien había embobado e hipnotizado con sus ojos directamente sobre los pechos de la chica.

Pero la chica en vez de molestarse por la reacción del castaño, meramente se rio un poco, como si ya fuese natural para recibir ese tipo de miradas.

Te pregunte porque te veías tan desanimado - Volvió preguntar la peliverde, quien se sentó al lado de issei.

El castaño le tomo unos segundos pensando rápidamente en su mente a componerse, pero lo logro antes de que el silencio se vuelve incomodo en el tren.

Ah bueno es que reprobé mi examen de ingreso para la academia kuoh a la que yo quería entrar… - Dijo el castaño, quien hacia lo imposible de no mirar a los pechos de aquella chica, pero él era bastante malo pretendiendo de no mirarla.

La peliverde lo sabía desde el principio donde el castaño lo está mirando de sus pechos, no intento corregirlo. Por alguna razón ese chico capturo el interés en ella, asi que no la iba a dar importancia de algo como de esas miradas.

Hmm… Ya veo - Respondió la peliverde - Es una lástima.

E-estoy bien, no hay porque deprimirse, estoy seguro que lo hare bien en mi nueva escuela - Dijo el castaño, quien ahora trataba de no caerse decaído en frente a la chica.

De la nada aparece una hermosa chica de pechos grandes le estaba hablando, el castaño no dejaría que una oportunidad tan extraño como esta se desperdiciase. Él debía hacer una buena impresión, (aunque él no se dio cuenta que la chica ya sabía que el castaño le estaba viendo sus senos cosa que no molesto en ella). La respuesta de la peliverde fue lo siguiente…

Ha ha ha... - Una risa por el súbito de cambio de ánimo de issei - Realmente eres interesante en esto - Dijo la chica.

En eso el castaño se puso feliz ya que era la primera vez que la chica no se alejó pensando que él era raro. Entonces tuvo la oportunidad de conversar con ella…

No me he presentado, mi nombre es Issei Hyodou, es un placer - Dijo el castaño de manera entusiasta, ofreciéndole la mano a la chica.

Ryofu Housen, un gusto - Respondió la chica llamada ryofu, aceptando la mano de issei.

El castaño iba a decir algo más, pero los ojos verdes de la peliverde se dieron cuenta de algo importante.

Aquí es donde me bajo - Dijo la chica, al parecer había llegado a estación donde ella debía bajarse para irse.

Al oír eso el castaño se desanimó, ya que su oportunidad de saber más a la peliverde se habían terminado.

Ise-kun, se me olvido preguntarte algo - Dijo la peliverde, la razón por la que ella hablo en primer lugar al castaño, era porque sintió algo especial en él - Tienes una magatama? - Pregunto.

¿Magatama? - Dijo el castaño con una cara confusa.

Esa reacción fue lo suficiente para que ryofu supiese que issei no sabía nada de las magatamas o de los guerreros peleadores.

(Ya veo… igual no importa) - Pensó la peliverde misteriosamente - Espero que nos volvamos a vernos - Y con eso se levanta del puesto donde está el castaño, la peliverde se bajó del tren para seguir su camino. Pero ahora ella está un poquito interesada en ese chico. Era una lástima que él no posee una magatama, pero aun asi su instinto le decía que ese chico era especial de alguna forma. Para entonces… sería divertido si se encontrasen en otra ocasión.

Las puertas del tren se cierran y con eso ryofu se había ido.

Si… yo también espero que nos volvamos a ver, ryofu-chan - Dijo el castaño con una voz suave, mirando la ventana donde la peliverde se iba caminando.

Esa chica ya se había quedado en la mente de issei y difícilmente él nunca lo olvidaría de esa bella imagen. El tren entonces comenzó a marcharse para dirigirse a la siguiente estación, pero el castaño se había dado cuenta de algo detalladamente importante…

¡Espera, esa era mi bajada! - Exclamo el castaño, recordándose cuando salió en ese estado de fascinación de lo cual la peliverde lo había dejado.

Su primer dia en la escuela y las cosas se estaban complicando en la vida juvenil de issei…

 **Academia Kanto - Entrada**

El castaño había llegado a las puertas donde sería el lugar donde el atenderá las clases por los próximos meses; sin contar desde que salió de la siguiente estación, tuvo que bajarse del tren corriendo con mucha prisa para llegar a tiempo. Él se encontró con alguien bien inesperado.

Se trata de una chica con su cabello naranja que le llega hasta la espalda, ojos de color aguamarina, piel de durazno y lleva puesto un vestido de una pieza color violeta, tiene un cuerpo bastante atractivo, el castaño declaro en verla tan solo una vez, hermosa.

En una fracción de unos segundos después de que el castaño se fijó en el rostro de la chica, sus ojos se bajaron un poco para ver algo que realmente hiso que sus esperanzas se elevasen, de hecho él pensó que estudiar aquí no estaría nada mal. En su primer dia en kanto, primero fue aquella chica de pelo verde en el tren y luego aparece esta chica de pelo naranja. Ambas tienen unos pechos bastantes grandes, era justo el tipo de chica y gusto de issei.

Primero ryofu y ahora esta chica, el castaño se había encontrado dos mujeres de unos buenos pechos en un solo dia, pero al menos él empezaba sentirse menos triste en asistir en la academia kuoh.

Sin embargo, el castaño recordó rápidamente que esa chica estaba rodeada de todos los chicos de esta academia, lo cual se notaban que no eran demasiados amigables que digamos. Bueno para el castaño no era un peleador, ni tampoco tiene experiencia en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, él no iba a dejar que ellos vayan a golpear a esa chica que apenas ingreso en este lugar.

Cuando el castaño estaba a punto de dirigirse al lado de la chica para intentar detener en esa pelea.

POW!

Se escuchó un sonido en el escenario, es porque la pelinaranja acababa de usar un solo golpe a unos de los chicos que lo dejo inconsciente en unos segundos, quien trato de atacarla primero.

Qué?... - Fue lo único que logro decir el castaño, al ver la facilidad de esa chica que le había derrotado a ese chico que se encuentra en el piso.

Luego de eso, entonces más personas se abalancearon a la pelinaranja para atacar, quien le está mostrando su gran habilidad de combate que empezó a pelear, derrotando a todos uno por uno, con mucha facilidad.

Increíble… - Dijo el castaño, que se encontraba sorprendido y entretenido por ver como la pelinaranja continuaba peleando, ahora con un tipo de trenza larga que estaba dando unas patadas, pero sin embargo igual fue derrotado como si nada por la chica.

Durante unos minutos, issei escucho que ella se presentaba asi misma como hakufu sonsaku.

Desde entonces, después de vencer al tipo de trenza, la pelinaranja dio un pulso de salto hacia atrás, pero cuando a punto de perder el equilibrio, un chico de pelo rubio con una mirada de acosador se colocó detrás de ella para evitar la caída.

Por alguna razón, el castaño sintió una inquietud en su cuerpo al ver manos que movían de ese chico rubio opaco que había atrapado a la pelinaranja.

Él sabía en qué posición estaba por hacer cuando esas manos significaba que algo va a ocurrir, pero ese chico no se atrevería hacerlo frente al público que está a su alrededor cierto; pero los temores y miedos del castaño fueron confirmados, para su total envidia que siente en este momento, el tipo le agarro los pechos de la pelinaranja.

Por un momento el tiempo se volvía lento para issei, como si su mente no puede comprenderse lo que había pasado o más bien estuviese ocurriendo enfrente de sus ojos miel.

Cintura 65 cm, pechos 93 - Decía el chico que le apretaba los senos de la pelinaranja - Estas bastante crecida - Dijo.

Acertaste - Dijo una sorprendida pelinaranja, quien no se veía enojada por el chico de que estuviese manoseando. Ella aparentemente es ingenua, una tarada o bastantemente tonta cuando se encuentra en este tipo de situaciones.

Si bien esa chica no se encontraba enojada, el castaño ciertamente estaba molesto por una incontrolable envidia de lo que está viendo en esa escena.

(Ese maldito degenerado hijo de….) - Dijo el castaño maldiciendo mentalmente - (Ni motohama ha hecho eso) - Aunque recordaría esa útil información las medidas de la pelinaranja.

Eres un vendedor de ropa interior verdad? - Pregunto la pelinaranja al rubio, eso lo confirmaba que ella es diferente el resto, de pronto recordó que tenía cosas que hacer se aleja del tipo para ponerse en posición de combate, la pelinaranja demanda a otro oponente.

Ahí salió de la multitud de los chicos, un sujeto que es tres veces alto que la chica, un cuerpo musculoso de un fisicoculturismo, pelo marrón oscuro de peinado hacia atrás, lleva puesto el uniforme de la academia, mirando con cara de pocos amigos a la pelinaranja.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue un intercambio un tanto comediante y divertido entre la pelinaranja con el enorme tipo.

Lo siento, creo que se me cayó en algún sitio - Dijo la pelinaranja cuando buscaba algo.

Que se te cayo? - Pregunto el tipo enorme con una vena que empezaba a palpitar en su frente, por la ridícula escena que está viendo.

No te preocupes, lo escribí mi nombre encima - Declaro la pelinaranja triunfalmente de su idea.

QUE?! - Grito el tipo enorme, que se empezaba a molestarse una vez más.

Lo escribí, con letra pequeña y pintura de óleo, pero creo que se puede leer bien - Decía la pelinaranja con un aire de inocencia, lo cual buscaba desesperadamente en su vestido o por el piso - No te habrás enfadado cierto?, podemos luchar, aunque no tenga ese estúpido objeto…

El castaño cuando escucho esa palabra se pone curioso, ya que hace unos minutos atrás la peliverde menciono también de ese objeto y al parecer el gigante posee una de esas en la oreja izquierda.

Al parecer la magatama era un objeto muy importante, debido a eso, el enorme estudiante se irrito demasiado al como la pelinaranja seguía buscando su pertenencia que fue regalado por su madre.

¡¿Estúpido objeto?! - El tipo se veía bastante enojado.

Al final concluyo cuando el tipo enorme le decía a la pelinaranja que debe lanzar un golpe de lo cual recibiría sin ninguna queja.

Intenta darme una patada - Declaro el sujeto masculino - No te contengas.

P-pero, no me gusta golpear a la gente que no se defiende - Dijo la pelinaranja.

¡Deja de hablar y golpéame de una buena vez¡ - Grito el tipo con furia a la pelinaranja.

Finalmente ella hiso lo que tenía que hacer, con un movimiento una poderosa patada le dio en el costado de lado izquierdo del sujeto. Esa patada fue acompañada con una brisa lo cual hiso que la tela de su vestido se elevaba un poco, mostrando una ropa interior de color blanco de la pelinaranja, el castaño por su parte no tuvo ninguna queja en absoluto por la generosa vista que esta viento en sus ojos.

Sin embargo, ese tipo enorme no se veía afectado ni tampoco inmuto por el golpe de esa patada, eso hizo que el castaño se quedara impresionado de que alguien como él no se veía con un gesto de dolor de ese ataque. Pero entonces el enorme sujeto simplemente agarro la pierna de la pelinaranja en donde está en las costillas y lo lanza al aire. El castaño que apenas se dio cuenta de lo que va a pasar, el tipo con su puño derecho golpeo el estómago de la pelinaranja, mandando a volar en dirección hacia la muralla.

¡Cuidado! - Exclamo el castaño que se puso a la acción, por ver a la pelinaranja se iba a lastimar con el impacto de la muralla; por puro instinto tuvo que moverse a toda velocidad para evitar que ella sale herida, desafortunadamente era demasiado tarde para el joven, el cuerpo de la pelinaranja es estrello en la pared de la muralla lo cual se está ocasionando grietas rompiéndose.

Crack!

Cuando toda la gente se dieron cuenta de la presencia del castaño, quien había desapercibido desde la entrada de la academia es por debido a que la pelinaranja se llevó toda la atención del dia. El chico comprendió que si hubiese terminado muy lastimado en ese momento no podría atrapar a la chica, pero aun asi hubiera hecho lo posible en esto.

El tipo enorme y todos los chicos se retiran del lugar adentrándose en la academia dejando a issei y hakufu solos en el lugar.

Oye… te encuentras bien? - Pregunto el castaño, preocupado por el estado que se encuentra la pelinaranja. A pesar de ser un pervertido él no podía dejar a esta chica lastimada aun cuando su vestido que llevaba, para poder ver ciertos detalles en el cuerpo de la pelinaranja.

Por eso hakufu sonsaku hizo una última sonrisa para después caer inconsciente en el piso.

 **Mientras tanto en los pasillos superior….**

En este momento podemos ver en los pasillos de la academia kanto, un chico que se encontraba recargándose de la pared relajándose un poco, es el mismo tipo que le agarro los pechos de la pelinaranja desde hace unos minutos por el camino está el enorme sujeto dirigiendo hacia este, empezando la conversación de ambos…

Saji… - Dijo el tipo cortésmente al mencionado.

Luchar contra una chica… no es típico de ti, gaku-chan - Decía el rubio relajadamente.

Hmp, solo le puse una prueba para ver si ella era el… - Decía el tipo pero interrumpido por el rubio.

El guerrero procedente de las llanuras del interior, que en el campo de batalla se convertirá en el conquistador supremo - Contemplo el chico.

Solo es una leyenda - Contesto el tipo una vez más - Lo sé, pero…

Te interesa ¿eh?- Dijo el rubio - ¿Puedes enfrentarte a ella, sin el permiso de En-chan?

Haz lo que quieras, no eres más que un perro faldero- Declaro gakushu mientras se meditaba un poco.

Qué sucede gaku-chan, porque tan preocupado, déjame adivinar… es por esa chica desde hace un momento?- dijo el rubio y la mirada del tipo se estrecharon.

No digas tonterías - declaro el tipo, intento seguir caminado hasta que de pronto…

Ahh…

Sin previo aviso se cayó de rodillas al piso, sintió un gran dolor en el costado izquierdo en la zona donde la chica golpeo, gakushu recordó la patada de la pelinaranja.

Es imposible - Decía el tipo jadeando - ¿Cómo?

Ella no se apellida sonsaku por casualidad - Declaro el rubio.

¿Qué has dicho, saji? - Dijo gakushu con voz de dolor.

En respuesta, el rubio saco de uno de sus bolsillos una magatama verde, el cual decía escrito "Hakufu Sonsaku" en tinta de oleo que se encuentra un poco borroso. Saji lo había robado cuando manoseaba los pechos de la pelinaranja.

No puede ser… - Dijo el tipo.

 **Enfermería**

La pelinaranja se encontraba teniendo un sueño. Un sueño sobre su madre y el dia que recibió la magatama antes de irse de Tokio. Ella dormía sobre una de las camas de la enfermería, lo cual el castaño tuvo unos problemas encontrar esta sala, por no saber dónde se ubicaba.

Issei por su parte se encontraba mirando a la durmiente pelinaranja, viendo desde al lado de la cama sentado en una silla, vio como el vestido que tenia dejaba notar que ella llevaba sostén puesto. Un pervertido como issei es, incluso hay cosas de que él no haría ese acto, asique se limitó observando a la chica. Desde entonces los ojos de aguamarina de la pelinaranja empezaban a abrirse.

Estas despierta - Dijo el castaño con tono feliz y también sorprendido por la resistencia de la chica.

La pelinaranja todavía estaba medio dormida y debido a eso ella pensaba que el castaño era otra persona. Hizo más rápido de lo que issei pudo reaccionar, ella le dio un abrazo y comenzó a disculparse.

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, ¡Perdóname mama! - Dijo la pelinaranja empezando a disculparse. Sin darse cuenta de que era issei, quien se encontraba enfrente suyo y no su madre, le dio un fuerte abrazo a nuestro protagonista.

No es como si el castaño estuviese en posición de quejarse de algo, al contrario, él se encontraba visiblemente feliz en esto, especialmente con los senos de la pelinaranja siente directamente en contra de su pecho. Meramente para issei era una sensación que el sentía por primera vez y realmente era lo mejor.

No me des nalgadas con esa regla, tampoco me hagas hacer mi tarea - Gritaba la pelinaranja, que todavía no se da cuenta que su madre no se encuentra aquí - No me ates con esa correa y me encierres en un lugar oscuro - Dijo ella con su voz, se sonaba asustada.

Issei levemente se preguntó mentalmente, que clase de persona debía ser la madre de hakufu, debido a que incluso chica tan fuerte como ella puede estar asustada de su madre, sin embargo para él…

Ah… con que este es el tamaño de sus pechos en ella, realmente es de mi tipo…- Murmuro el castaño que se encontraba atrapado en su propia fantasía, él no quería que este grandioso momento terminaría tan pronto. La pelinaranja al ori la voz del chico, se dio cuenta por unos segundos de que su madre no se entraba aquí.

¿Eh?- Dijo la pelinaranja que se encuentra confundida, dándose cuenta que está en una enfermería con el castaño del cual lo había visto antes de desmayarse por el golpe de gigante.

Ah! - Dijo el castaño, que se daba cuenta que la pelinaranja había dejado de creer que él era otra y no su madre. Sin embargo, el chico no quería desperdiciar en esta oportunidad para hacerse cercano con la pelinaranja - Mi nombre es Issei Hyodou, mucho gusto - Decía con un tono como si fuese un caballero.

Hakufu por su parte solo únicamente miraba al chico con curiosidad….

Luego de unos minutos después, el castaño le conto a la pelinaranja de las heridas del impacto de esa muralla, ella se aprovechó se presentó en este momento ante el chico y agradecerle a él por haber ayudado de traerla en esta sala. Además la pelinaranja le explico que su madre le había dicho, que tenía que derrotar 30 personas en el primer dia para tomar el control de esta academia y entre otras cosas de su vida. Menciono que debe buscar una revancha contra ese tipo enorme de lo cual se veía determinada para combatir contra ese oponente una vez más.

De hecho la pelinaranja hizo muchos movimientos con sus puños, además decía que estaba emocionada y feliz por haber venido en esta academia. Aunque para el castaño había notado por como los movimientos de ella, hicieron que su vestido casi se le cayese y únicamente su pechos se estuvieran evitando.

En estos momentos la pelinaranja dijo que ahora su objetivo era convertirse en número uno, que tendrá que pelear contra personas muy fuertes que poseen esas joyas. El castaño le pregunto de qué se trata esa magatama a ella, cosa que se alarmo cuando buscaba su objeto desesperadamente de su vestido, incluso la parte donde se levanta su vestido mostrando su parte intima cosa que el chico casi tenga una hemorragia nasal por ese acto; la pelinaranja decía al castaño que si tiene esa joya lo que le respondió fue no, eso hizo que ella se pone pánico, había perdido su magatama si su madre se entera de eso, no quería saber qué clase de castigos va a hacer cuando lo vuelva a verla. Cuando todavía se estaban discutiendo algo lo interrumpió…

Hola - Dijo un nueva voz saludando al castaño y la pelinaranja, que se encontraba en la entrada de la enfermería.

Ah, el vendedor de ropa interior de antes - Decía la pelinaranja alegremente reconociendo a la persona.

Issei por su parte no confiaba en ese sujeto para nada, eso hiso que el rubio se fijara al nuevo estudiante lo cual tuvo que presentarse.

Soy saji genpou, unos de los cuatros devas - Dijo el rubio - Gusto en conocerte emm…

Issei Hyodou - Declaro el castaño.

Por cierto, vengo a entregarte esto - Decía el rubio que simplemente le regresaba en el aire un objeto que resultó ser una magatama verde, lo cual hiso que la chica lo atrapara con sus manos.

Mi magatama… - Dijo la pelinaranja que revisaba por donde estaba sus pechos lo cual ella lo usaba como collar para luego mirar de reojo al rubio – Tú me lo robaste - Acuso.

Te equivocas, todo ha sido un malentendido, te abalanzaste sobre mí, asi que me la tome para que no se te cayera y lo perdieras, es todo - Decía el rubio.

(Pero que excusa más mala…) - Pensaron el castaño y la pelinaranja al mismo tiempo respectivamente.

Bueno, gracias, me salve de los regaños de mama que me castigaría de esto, no sabes lo duro que puede llegar a suceder - Dijo la pelinaranja.

Trátala con cuidado, es la prueba que eres un guerrero - Dijo el rubio a la pelinaranja, para después mirar al castaño - Cuídate, Hyodou-san - Luego de eso salió del lugar dejando a los chicos.

Adiós - Dijo el castaño con un susurro no amigable, para que nadie escuchara.

Y asi siguieron continuar la charla en esta particular tarde de este dia en la academia kanto.

 **En la Calles de Nanyo**

Issei y Hakufu iban caminando por la calles de la ciudad, la escuela había terminado el dia de hoy. El castaño debe tomar el tren para regresar a su casa en kuoh, pero la pelinaranja que está al lado de él menciono que a partir de ahora vivirá en un departamento que se encontraba de unos kilómetros cerca de la estación, asique los jóvenes podrán caminar juntos tranquilamente cuando salieran de la academia. El chico lo había ayudado a la chica, llevarla a la enfermería aun cuando eso significaba llegar las clases en el primer dia, la conclusión fue que la pelinaranja termino cayéndole bien al castaño.

Aunque la chica tiene aire, un tanto inocente (tarada), la pelinaranja no se dio cuenta que el castaño con sus ojos de lujuria, estaba mirando los senos de vez en cuando. Ahora el castaño hizo una pregunta a la pelinaranja de con quien viviría en ese departamento ya que era nueva en esta ciudad. Ella respondió que va a vivir sola, pero originalmente quería quedarse con su primo de la infancia que atendería a nanyo y que estaba supuesto a recibirlo en este dia.

¿Y qué le paso a tu primo? - Dijo el castaño que estaba curioso, tenían uno de sus manos un sándwich, lo cual él compro en la hora del almuerzo.

Pero cuando menciono lo que había ocurrido su primo, la pelinaranja se desamino completamente por unos segundos.

Koukin estaba dispuesto a recibirme el dia de hoy, pero… tuvo un accidente desde la semana pasada - Dijo la pelinaranja que miraba el suelo, por recordar ese trágico dia que era inesperado para su primo.

¿Él, está bien?- Decía el castaño, ahora mismo se sentía mal por decir ese comentario, lo cual era sensible por ver, como la animada y alegre pelinaranja para después sentirse triste y decaída, por lo él ha hecho aquella pregunta.

Un auto lo atropello, cuando estaba por unas compras en el mercado para los preparativos- Declara la pelinaranja de forma dramática- Le quebraron la columna vertebral y en la parabrisas se le rompió el cuello de ese choque y ahora se encuentra en coma en un hospital de Tokio – Finalizo ella por revelar el destino de su primo.

Eso… realmente no era lo que issei esperaba ori eso. Es decir, en esa situación suena muy irreal en esto, como si las cosas hubiesen pasado de una manera rápida, de ese convenientemente hecho que el primo de hakufu no estuviera en este presente desde hoy. Por eso el castaño tiene que decir algo, ya que las brisas del viento y el silencio, se vuelve incomodo donde reina el lugar de las calles.

Lamento por lo que paso a tu primo, hakufu-chan - Dijo el castaño con un tono de pena.

La pelinaranja únicamente asiente, pero todavía se encontraba en su estado desanimado por acordarse de ese horrible recuerdo. El chico, está viendo como el ambiente se estaba empeorando en la calles, se volvía mudo que digamos, tuvo una idea en su mente para cambiar el tema.

Hakufu-chan, por lo que a ti en verdad, realmente te gusta pelear, cierto?- Dijo el castaño, que está tratando de iniciar otra conversación.

Cuando escucho esa pregunta, la pelinaranja se volvía animarse, haciendo que su felicidad creciera definitivamente alto.

¡Sí!, ¡me encanta!- Dijo la pelinaranja alegremente feliz - Issei, tú también peleas? - Pregunto ella, quien parecía emocionada para saber que el castaño puede luchar.

¿Eh? - Dijo el castaño, con su dedo señalándose asi mismo – Bueno… como decirlo…- Ahora se encontraba con un pequeño dilema lo cual respondería un sí o un no a la chica.

Él realmente diría si, que sabe pelear para impresionar a la pelinaranja, desafortunadamente para el castaño, después de ver el nivel de los que peleaban en esta región, incluso aquellos que la chica derroto con mucha facilidad, serían capaces de recibir la peor paliza de su vida, sabía que tenía que decir de que esos golpes únicamente le traería mucho dolor.

Yo… no peleo - Admitió el chico, negándose con la cabeza. Se fijó, como la pelinaranja lo miraba, lo cual se puso un poco decepcionada, pero sin embargo, ella rápidamente volvía animarse.

No importa, ese tipo enorme era muy fuerte, asique puedo pelear contra algunos oponentes como el- Dijo la pelinaranja, alza su puño al aire con voz llena de determinación, cosa que realmente calmo al castaño.

Seguro que si- Dijo el chico tranquilizado.

Entontes ambos llegaron el lugar donde issei tenía que separarse para llegar a la estación donde deberá irse hacia kuoh.

Bueno… - Suspiro para luego hablar - Aquí me tengo que separar - Dijo el castaño que estaba un poco decaído, ya que hasta ahora realmente le gustaba pasar el tiempo con la pelinaranja.

Si…- Incluso ella se veía medio triste de que el castaño de lo cual se entablo una agradable amistad con él y también le hizo compañía en este dia de hoy, tenga que irse - Pero mañana nos volvamos a ver - Y con eso la pelinaranja se animó y se despidió del castaño, continuando su camino a su hogar, mientras el chico veía retirarse.

Hakufu-chan… claro que nos veremos mañana - Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa, estaba feliz de esto. Tuvo que dirigirse hacia la estación de trenes, se encontraba muy bien de ánimo - YAAHOOOOOO…..!SI! - Incluso dio un salto de alegría por lo bueno que había terminado en este dia.

Y asi, la primera piedra del harem de issei, había empezado a ser colocada de una pieza…

 **Tren - Destino: Kuoh**

He he, hakufu-chan es tan ingenua…ah - Dijo el castaño de forma alegre, viendo por la ventana del tren de por como el cielo se está atardeciendo a la hora de la noche, el cual regresará hacia su casa, después de su primer dia en la academia kanto.

Pero desde entonces, issei le recordó algo, lo cual se colocó la mano en su barbilla de modo pensativo y desde entonces empezó a hablar…

No, tampoco debo olvidar de ryofu-chan, también tiene un buen tamaño de esos pechos y un tipo de encanto en ella, como se volvía seductora… - Dijo el castaño, asi es, la peliverde era más directa y claramente pudo ver la atracción que el chico sentía por ella.

Ryofu, claramente era una chica con experiencia o al menos era la impresión que ella daba con un toque seductor. Pero a la diferencia de Hakufu; Issei no sabía en donde se encontraría la peliverde o él la volvería a verla una vez más en este tren. Pero sin embargo el impacto que había hecho y el castaño estaba decidido con su sueño de tener un harem.

Pero aun no entendía muy bien de los acontecimientos en la que el chico se había medido, ni tampoco sabe de los magatamas y los guerreros peleadores; Al final el castaño decidió entrometerse en esta situación, aun asi es para estar cerca de la pelinaranja. Y asi fue en como Issei Hyodou se dio cuenta de esto, pero quizás, él había fallado el examen de ingreso hacia kuoh y termino asistiendo a nanyo, que fue una bendición de los cielos…

El futuro de estos eventos, que ocurrirá en este tiempo se confirmara cuando él llegaba a la región nanyo, de no poseer una magatama, sería uno de los mejores momentos que pasaran en la vida del castaño.

Porque para aquellos que están controlados por el destino de continuar peleando por su territorio; Issei Hyodou, era alguien que tenía un verdadero poder que se encuentra dormido en su cuerpo lo cual desataría una batalla, para romper las barreras de su camino: El poder y la fuerza de ser inmune de lo cual no existe límites para desafiar al destino.

Porque en este momento, Issei y Hakufu deberán luchar para sobrevivir los desafíos que se encontraran en el camino de los ángeles guerreros que nacieron de la era de los tres reinos, quien se convertirá el más fuerte de todos….La verdadera diversión está por comenzar….

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

Espero que le hayan gustado el siguiente capítulo, verán en este fic, issei se encontraba feliz aun cuando había fallado el examen de ingreso hacia la kuoh, pero al final decidió seguir delante de cumplir su sueño de ser el rey del harem en nanyo, para ser compañero da clase a hakufu, que sería la chica principal de su harem.

Aunque ella no era la primera chica, ryofu tuvo ese honor desde el comienzo.

Como habrán notado, koukin no se presentara en la historia, como está bien explicado él tuvo un trágico accidente y no regrese al final de la serie, solo aparecerá en el flashback de la mente de hakufu; por cierto, la madre de la chica tampoco tendrá razones para mostrarse tan pronto en esta trama, aparecerá después de la primera temporada.

Hakufu, vivirá en un edificio que tiene un departamento del cual tendrá dos habitaciones libres para los inquilinos del hogar de ella, eso lo mencionare después.

Issei, será novato por ser malo en pelear contra un oponente, pero con el tiempo, poco a poco se acostumbrara a entrenarse, aquí añadiré 3 estilos de combate al chico que debe superar esos retos, deberá ganar esas habilidades, para proteger de sus seres más queridos, eso también será más adelante.

Tuve que agregar más detalles en esta historia que deberá adaptarse en el desarrollo de las escenas que representa en el manga/anime.

Y lo del mundo sobrenatural, lo veremos en esta historia de que algún momento, issei se enterara tarde o temprano sobre la existencia de las tres fracciones, donde ellos se fijaran en él. Recuerden, que toda serie o manga tenga el contenido ecchi, el protagonista siempre tendrá su harem.

Por cierto, para ser honesto de todo esto, claramente es un cross, entre High School DxD e Ikkitousen, pongo esto en la sección DxD, debido de Ikki de fanfiction no es muy amplia aun, muchos menos en el área en español y por qué la sección de los crossovers no lo voy a colocar en ese sitio, sería un dolor de cabeza por agregar en ese ligar, aquí lo pondré clasificación M por escenas desnudas de las personajes de Ikkitousen, ustedes deciden si les coloco lemon cuando issei tenga sus días con una chica o dos en el momento perfecto.

Dejen sus comentarios, reviews y criticas de esta historia, si le gusto o no.

En el Próximo Capitulo: La Guerrera Sádica y el Decreto en la Academia.

Se despide neo-159 y feliz año nuevo para todos, nos vemos luego….


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos le saluda neo-159, les traigo la continuación de la historia del fic, llevo días que no actualizo esto pero aquí está, como han visto el capítulo anterior, issei deberá afrontar los momentos que pasan durante su vida estudiantil en la academia nanyo, además el descubrirá tarde o temprano sobre las magatamas y los guerreros peleadores en la región kanto, por ahora el chico será novato por los combates y más adelante subirá su experiencia de practica poco a poco, lamento por la falta de ortografía y los errores del primer fic, les diré unas cosas al final del capítulo, sin más comenzamos…

High School DxD e Ikkitousen no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores originales, Ichiei Ishibumi y Yuji Shiozaki.

No dejare que le hagas daño - Diálogos.

(Es fuerte) - Pensamientos o recuerdos.

[El desafiara lo que se interponga en su camino] - Ddraig o Albion.

 **Está a un nivel diferente que el mío** \- Otros seres poderosos.

"Pelea por aquellos que son importantes para el" - Llamadas, hologramas, cartas, mensajes.

Capitulo 2: La Guerrera Sádica y El Decreto en la Academia.

 **Parque Nanyo - Noche**

En las horas de las noche por las calles de la ciudad kanto, son encontramos en un parque donde vemos tres personas rodeando a un sujeto, que parece ser tres veces más grande que los demás, se trata de Gakushu, el tipo que recibió la patada de la pelinaranja desde la academia en este primer dia, él está mirando con fastidio de por como esos chicos le desafiaran en una pelea en medio de su camino, cosa que acepto para terminar este combate rápido.

¡Kyaaaaaa! - El primer chico que tiene un peinado atrás con una magatama en su oreja izquierda, le lanza una patada de su pie izquierdo hacia el rostro del enorme tipo, pero el sujeto musculoso lo detuvo con un solo dedo de su mano izquierda antes de hacer contacto, haciendo que el chico que se quedaba atónito al igual que sus acompañantes.

Gakushu, con su mano izquierda agarro la pierna del chico, lo lanza hacia el otro lado, haciendo que se estrelle en un árbol fuertemente, dejándolo inconsciente, los dos chicos se empezaban a temblarse por ver como el sujeto enorme que acabo a su compañero de un solo instante.

Siguiente - Dijo gakushu, viendo como los dos se retroceden lentamente - Vamos atáquenme.

Ah? - Dijo el segundo chico extrañado.

¡Atáquenme de una vez! - Grito gakushu, haciendo que los chicos se sobresaltaran por lo que escucho.

¡Es un monstruo! - Dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo, huyendo del parque por sentirse asustados por el enorme tipo.

Gakushu, estaba de pie viendo como esos chicos corrían de ahí dejando a su compañero caído, ahora está solo en las horas nocturnas del parque.

(Era algo diferente… no importa cuanto lo intente, No consigo quitármelo de la cabeza…) - Pensó gakushu, meditando por lo que paso hoy en la academia - (Esta ansiedad… no, creo que es terror) - Luego se fijó en su costado izquierdo por donde la pelinaranja golpeo con su patada - (Tengo que enfrentarme otra vez con sonsaku y comprender que es…) - Está sumido en sus pensamientos que de la nada sintió como es golpeado por un pie en su rostro, para ser exactos era una fuerte patada…

POW!

Haciendo que saliera disparado en dirección a la pared de piedras, estrellándose fuertemente…

WHAM!

Ahora gakushu, esta incrustado dentro de la pared, en el agujero vemos sus piernas que están afuera, manchado por pequeños escombros y al parecer recibió un grave daño.

Vemos a una silueta que está enfrente caminado normalmente, cuando se detuvo en un momento se revela de quien se trata, era una chica de edad 19, su altura es de160 cm , cabello corto que llega hasta los hombros color azul oscuro, su ojo derecho es de color verde mientras que el izquierdo lleva un parche blanco, tiene un lunar del lado izquierdo cerca de la boca, una correa negra por el cuello con un collar de cruz plateada, lleva puesto un traje azul de maid francesa, guantes azules, medias del mismo color con líneas blancas y una botas negras (Medidas Pecho:85 - Cintura:58 - Caderas:86).

Realmente eres un masoquista… - Dijo la peliazul, con sarcasmo en sus palabras - Je… Que aburrido…- Luego ella se lame su dedo índice con su lengua.

 **Kuoh - Residencia Hyodou - Habitación de Issei**

Mientras tanto en la cuidad kuoh, en una casa de 2 pisos, se encontraba el castaño vestido con una camisa blanca y short azul, esta recostado en su cama con sus manos detrás de la cabeza mirando el techo.

En la mente del chico pensó a la pelinaranja desde que lo vio desde la entrada de la academia nanyo, ella al parecer se emocionaba y fascinaba por pelear contra la gente fuerte, tiene un aire de inocencia pero a veces era tarada, pero descubrió por sí mismo que no era estúpida, sino que esa chica era inocente y torpe a la vez.

(Mmnn… vaya, desde que comencé a estudiar en una academia de otra región, no podía creer que hakufu-chan haya peleado contra esos chicos, se veían fuertes, ella los derroto con suma facilidad pero cuando le toco con el enorme tipo, no parecía afectarle la patada que hizo hakufu-chan) - Pensó el castaño por un momento para luego sonreír de forma pervertida - (Ahh… lo que me alegro de esto, es por ver como la brisa le elevaba su vestido, del cual vi su ropa interior blanco y en la enfermería sentí su suavidad de sus pechos cuando me abrazaba directamente, era lo mejor, me pregunto… si en mi camino podría encontrarme con unas chicas que son de mi gusto).

Cuando el chico estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, una voz de una mujer se escuchó desde las escaleras.

Ise, la cena esta lista - Dijo la mama del chico.

Enseguida bajo mama - Dijo el castaño cundo se levantaba de su cama - (Espero que mañana me encuentro con ryofu-chan en el mismo tren que voy, para decirle algo que me dio curiosidad) - Pensó cuando salía de su habitación para dirigirse al comedor.

 **Volviendo al Parque Nanyo**

Ahora gakushu estaba de pie pero en su estado se encontraba lastimado, en su rostro le salía una línea de sangre en la nariz y boca, la patada de la chica le había herido gravemente, mientras la peliazul lo veía con una sonrisa divertida, de pronto…

AAAGGGHHH! - Grito gakushu, por sentir un dolor su brazo izquierdo, al parecer le han dañado el tríceps braquial.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA - Se reía la peliazul, por como gakushu de arrodillaba con su mano derecha cuando se sostenía su brazo izquierdo.

Ugh! - Gimió gakushu de dolor cuando su cuerpo empezaba a temblar.

Si te mueves morirás- Dijo la peliazul cuando se arreglaba su guante derecho - Tienes 3 ligamentos y 4 articulaciones destrozadas.

Ryomou… - Dijo gakushu cuando se levantaba la vista para ver a la mencionada - Quien te lo dijo… fue enjutsu?

Gakushu, actuaste sin permiso de enjutsu - Dijo la peliazul - Los que no actúen bajo la voluntad de nuestro líder, deben ser eliminados.

A qué viene eso? - Pregunto gakushu.

Por qué uno de los cuatro devas está asustado? No sé nada sobre este conquistador supremo, pero… - Dijo la peliazul que esta confiada de si misma.

Saji te lo dijo… - Dijo gakushu.

No importa quién me lo dijo - Dijo la peliazul sin despegar la vista de gakushu - Sólo sé que si una persona le tiene miedo a un nombre no puede seguir siendo uno de los cuatro devas - Decía cuando volvía a lamer su dedo índice.

Gakushu se levanta para darle un puñetazo de su mano derecha a la chica, pero ella salta y atrapa en su brazo izquierdo en una llave.

Tú también? - Dijo gakushu, tratando de liberar el agarre de la chica de su brazo, pero le fue imposible por la fuerza que ella posee.

Qué? - Dijo la peliazul.

Tú también tienes miedo…? -Dijo gakushu - de la aparición del conquistador supremo?

¡Yo soy diferente a ti! - Dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa casi maniática cuando apretaba el brazo izquierdo de gakushu, para luego…

CRACK!

¡AAAGGGHHH! - Grito gakushu, por como la chica le facturo su brazo izquierdo.

JAJAJAJAJA - Rio la peliazul, cuando se soltaba el brazo de gakushu.

Entonces gakushu intentaba agarrar inútilmente a la chica con sus brazos, pero ella lo evadía.

Mierda - Dijo gakushu cuando sus brazos están cruzados.

Te lo diré claramente gakushu… - Dijo la peliazul, cuando salto saca 2 esposas, luego….

CLICK!

La primera esposa le sujeto en la muñeca derecha.

CLICK!

Y la segunda en la muñeca izquierda.

Gakushu está con los brazos cruzados del cual están esposados por la chica que está en pleno aire.

Los débiles no sirven… a nuestros planes - Dijo la peliazul cuando se pasaba encima de gakushu, para luego poner sus pies en la cabeza de este.

Ugh! - Gakushu no podía moverse, cuando la chica le jala sus brazos del cual están esposados, le hace que se estrangulen a el mismo.

Por dios… estas estrangulándote a ti mismo - Dijo la peliazul que esta de cabeza, cuando se sonreía divertidamente - Que masoquista.

Aghhhh! - Luego gakushu le sale espuma de su boca.

Ya apenas puedes respirar - Dijo la peliazul - Luego… tus ojos se llenaran de sangre… y acabaras por perder el conocimiento.

Ugh!... por… porque, ryomou? - Dijo gakushu por la dificultad de hablar cuando resistía la fuerza de la chica - No tengo ninguna duda de que eres fuerte… eres casi tan fuerte con un nivel a… como toutaku o kakouton… sin embargo… tus ataques… no me hacen sentir… el mismo terror… que el que sentí con el de hakufu sonsaku - Decía cuando le quedaba poca conciencia - Porque?... dímelo, por favor….

KYAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA - Rio la peliazul fuertemente.

 **Cerca de Ahí…**

Vemos al rubio terminado de tomar su lata de refresco, había oído el grito de gakushu y los sonidos de la pelea, su plan principal era usar a la chica de pelo azul para que atacara a gakushu y fue la idea perfecta que hizo hasta ahora, ryomou estaba enamorada de él después de todo, solo la utilizaría para cuando ella le fuera útil, la manipularía sutilmente y luego la dejaría ir.

Parece que ryomou ha hecho su trabajo… - Dijo el rubio relajándose para luego hacer una sonrisa relajada - Koukin shuuyu ya no se encuentra en esta región cuando su misión era proteger a esa chica, hakufu sonsaku, será más fácil de eliminarla pero debo deshacerme de su nuevo compañero, issei hyodou… vere como se pasaran las cosas - Decía cuando se marchaba del lugar.

 **Volviendo al Parque**

La peliazul respiraba cansadamente cuando apretaba las esposas de sus manos y gakushu está inconsciente en el suelo cuando le salía espuma en la boca y la línea de sangre que salía de los ojos.

Hakufu - Dijo la peliazul cuando le recuperaba el aire - Sonsaku…

 **Al Dia Siguiente - Tren - Destino: Nanyo**

El castaño está sentado en el puesto del tren, miraba la ventana del tren por ver las ciudades, ahora se encontraba alegre, desde ayer en la mañana se sentía triste cuando no logro pasar el examen de ingreso a la academia kuoh, luego apareció la chica pelo verde de buen cuerpo cuando él se alegró que ella no se alejó pensando que era raro, después vio a la pelinaranja que peleo a los chicos hasta que el sujeto gigante lo derroto, ayudo a llevar a la enfermería para atender las heridas y al final se convirtieron en amigos, ese fue uno de sus mejores momentos por ver a 2 chicas en un solo dia.

Ahh… bueno por ahora me fue bien - Dijo el castaño que todavía está mirando por la ventana.

Desde luego que si - Dijo la peliverde que estaba parada detrás del asiento del chico, haciendo que volteara su cabeza.

Ah! Hola ryofu-chan - Dijo el castaño que está saludando tranquilamente a la chica.

Hola ise-kun - Dijo la peliverde sentándose al lado del chico - Pareces que estas de buen humor hoy.

Si, lo estoy - Dijo el castaño que está riéndose un poco cuando se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Como te fue ayer en la academia - Pregunto la peliverde.

Ahh… bien, han pasado muchas cosas - Respondió el castaño, no quería decir de que la pelinaranja había peleado contra los chicos de la academia, pero…

Como la pelea que sucedió en la mañana? - Dijo el peliverde, haciendo que el chico se sorprendiera de que ella lo descubrió sin problema.

Como lo sabes? - Dijo el castaño.

Instinto - Dijo la peliverde normalmente.

Ya veo, ryofu-chan puedo preguntarte algo? - Dijo el castaño.

Claro - Dijo la peliverde.

Tú sabes algo sobre esas magatamas que tienen en las orejas de los chicos que están en la academia donde yo estudio? - Dijo el castaño soltando la bomba haciendo que la chica se quedara en silencio por escuchar esa pregunta que hiso el chico.

(Asi que lo descubrió) - Pensó la peliverde para luego empezar a hablar - Ay algo que te voy a decir sobre las magatamas ise-kun - Decía cuando el chico prestara atención de lo que ella va a decir - En los últimos años de la dinastía yuang, existían los espíritus de los héroes legendarios que lucharon por la unificación de china, en la era de los tres reinos se encuentran sellados dentro de las antiguas gemas y fueron esparcidas por todo japón… Esas gemas conocidas como las magatamas, tienen la capacidad de despertar el enorme poder dormido que hay en las reencarnaciones de los antiguos héroes chinos, hombres y mujeres de cualquier academia se luchaban entre su territorio para demostrar de quien se convertirá el más fuerte de todos y esas personas son llamados guerreros.

Lo que me estás diciendo que esas magatamas pueden desertar el guerrero que lleva dormido en su interior lo cual desataría un poder? - Dijo el castaño del cual escucho la historia que hizo la chica.

Asi es ise-kun - Dijo la peliverde - Cuando un sello se rompe sobre la magatama, se despierta el guerrero más fuerte que lleva dormido.

Ahora entiendo porque hakufu-chan tenía que derrotar a 30 personas en el primer dia para tomar el control de la academia - Dijo el castaño, cosa que la chica percato.

Hakufu-chan? - Dijo la peliverde.

Si, la conocí desde que llegue en la entrada de la academia, lo lleve a la enfermería por tener heridas del impacto de la muralla que hiso el enorme tipo - Dijo el castaño.

(Enorme tipo?... de ser gakushu de nivel B, uno de los cuatro devas de nanyo) - Pensó la peliverde, hasta que el tren se detiene en la estación - Bueno debo irme - Decía cuando se levantaba del puesto por donde está el chico, antes de bajarse del tren se voltea para hablar - Debes cuidarte ise-kun.

De quién? - Dijo el castaño que esta dudoso.

De saji genpou - Decía la peliverde cuando se bajaba de tren para seguir su camino - (Espero que sobrevives en esta región ise-kun).

Las puertas del tren se cierran para luego marcharse hacia otra estación.

Saji?... porque será - Dijo el castaño asi mismo por las palabras de la chica - (La magatama que tiene hakufu-chan deber tener un guerrero muy poderoso, lo averiguare después) - Pensó por un segundo hasta que recordó algo - Ah! perdí mi bajada… otra vez - Decía cuando volvía a olvidar a bajar del tren.

 **En las calles de Nanyo**

El castaño estaba corriendo por las calles para dirigirse a la academia nanyo, en el camino se encontró con la pelinaranja, llevaba el informe femenino de la academia, camisa blanca con una cinta roja amarrado en su cuello, pulóver anaranjado, falda de color rojos con unos cuadros, medias blancas y zapatos café oscuro, del cual ella tenía prisa.

Hakufu-chan! - Dijo el castaño cuando la mencionada se detenía para voltear su cabeza a ver a su amigo.

Hola issei! - Dijo la pelinaranja con alegría cuando saludaba con la mano haciendo que el chico le devolvía el saludo.

Supongo que tienes prisa - Dijo el castaño, llegando al lado de la chica.

Si es que me levante tarde porque desde la llamada mi mama me regaño cuando le dije que pinte mi nombre en la magatama - Dijo la pelinaranja, teme cuando imaginaba a su mama que le castigara con un bambú.

Ya veo - Dijo el castaño hasta que piso algo, extrañado le retira su pie para ver una magatama del cual está rota - Una magatama? - Decía cuando agarraba el objeto del piso para verlo mejor.

Una magatama, se le caería a alguien? - Dijo la pelinaranja cuando veía el objeto que tenía el chico en la mano derecha.

No lo sé - Dijo el castaño - Me pregunto de quién será?

Ahh, una vez que se te cae no sabes a quien le pertenece - Dijo la pelinaranja - Por eso creo que deberían escribir los nombres.

Debe ser por un peleador o algo asi - Dijo el castaño para luego lanzar la magatama al aire.

Desde entonces chica se detiene para luego pisar su pie derecho al suelo cuando se alza su puño al aire.

Esto se pone interesante, me pregunto si tendré la revancha del sujeto enorme de la academia o un combate con el peleador - Dijo la pelinaranja con una sonrisa.

Revancha? - Dijo el castaño cuando se voltea su cabeza para ver a la chica - Piensas pelear con el tipo que te derroto ayer?

No… no lo hare - Dijo la pelinaranja, haciendo que el chico le sale una gota en la cabeza.

(Es mala mintiendo) - Pensó el castaño - Por qué no te olvidas de eso?

Es que… me dio un buen golpe - Dijo la pelinaranja un poco desanimada - Mi mama me solía decir a unos extraños hombres "debe devolver lo que le presta, de acuerdo mujer?".

(Es una situación diferente… me pregunto si la mama de hakufu-chan había tenido una vida tan difícil) - Pensó el castaño - (Ella se parece a una niña).

Creo que debería ir a por el peleador, porque puede ser más fuerte que yo - Dijo la pelinaranja mirando al otro lado cuando ponía su dedo índice por la barbilla.

Bueno dejando el tema, debemos apresurarnos para no perder el dia de clase - Dijo el castaño.

Esta bien - Dijo la pelinaranja.

El chico empezaba a correr para llegar a la academia seguida por la chica.

Espérame issei - Dijo la pelinaranja cuando corría por detrás del chico.

El chico se asomó por su hombro para ver como ella corría y se fijó como sus pechos se rebotaban arriba y abajo.

(Vaya sus pechos se ven un poco grandes) - Pensó el castaño, estaba tan distraído que no vio a una misteriosa chica que está por delante del cual cargaba unos libros.

Cuidado! - Dijo la pelinaranja alarmando al chico.

Eh? - Dijo el castaño que esta extrañado cuando se voltea su cabeza ya era demasiado tarde - AAHHHH!

KYAA! - Grito la chica cuando es chocado por el chico haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo junto con los libros.

Ahh, mi cabeza - Dijo el castaño que está un poco adolorido por la caída, pero luego toco algo suave lo cual levanta la vista para ver que su mano izquierda estaba tocando el pecho derecho de la chica - (Que suaves) - Pensó por la suavidad que tenía el pecho de la chica.

KYAAAA~ - Gimió la chica.

Ah lo siento - Dijo el castaño separándose rápidamente a la par se levantaba - Discúlpame, es que no me fije por donde corría - Decía con tono de disculpa.

Yo igual, es que no me fije por donde caminaba - Dijo la chica cuando se ponía en cuclillas para recoger sus libros.

Déjame ayudarte - Dijo el castaño cuando se arrodillaba para ayudar la chica.

Gracias - Dijo la chica del cual acepta la ayuda del chico.

Cuando ambos agarraron el último libro, ellos se levantan sus miradas, el chico se fijó a la chica, era una adolecente de edad 17, su altura es de161 cm, unos anteojos de lectura en forma de circulo, ojos verdes, cabello largo y lacio de color castaño que está atado con 2 moños de color anaranjado del cual caen tanto el lado izquierdo y derecho, a pesar de que se lo ata en la parte inferior de la cabeza, lleva puesto una camisa blanca con adornos de color azul, falda azul, madias cortas y zapatos de color café oscuro (Medidas: Pecho:96 - Cinutura:61 - Caderas:92).

Linda… - Dijo el castaño sin pensar, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara por el alago que hizo el chico - Ah lo siento no quise decir eso.

N-no, está bien - Dijo la chica mirando al otro lado cuando todavía tiene el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Issei - Dijo la pelinaranja cuando llegaba al lado del chico - Estas bien?

Sí, no es nada - Dijo el castaño, cuando le devolvía los libros a la chica - Aquí tienes.

G-gracias - Dijo la chica de que el chico le entrego sus libros.

Disculpa por lo que paso, soy issei hyodou un gusto - Dijo el castaño.

Ryuubi gentoku, un gusto issei-san - Dijo la castaña cuando se presenta al chico con una sonrisa cálida.

Ella era distinta a la pelinaranja, ya que tenía una inocencia infantil y tonta, pero la castaña que esta enfrente en sus ojos tiene un aire de inocencia, linda y por su tono de voz podemos decir que es tímida.

Bueno, si me disculpas ryuubi-san debo irme, vámonos hakufu-chan - Dijo el castaño cuando se levanta, se voltea para ver a la pelinaranja de cual no esta - Hakufu-chan?

Creo que se fue por allá - Dijo la castaña cuando apuntaba su mano en la dirección por donde se fue la chica.

Ah rayos, gracias y hasta luego - Dijo el castaño cuando salía corriendo por la dirección que menciono la chica.

Hasta luego issei-san - Dijo la castaña cuando se fijo en el suelo del cual había un teléfono negro, luego recordó que el chico había olvidado recogerlo - Espera! - Decía cuando intentaba detenerlo con la mano pero ya era tarde el joven ya se había ido con mucha prisa, ella recoge el teléfono del chico en el suelo para luego levantarse - Supongo que cundo lo vea se lo entregare - Luego le guarda el teléfono en el bolsillo de su falda para después volver a seguir su camino.

Mientras tanto la pelinaranja seguía corriendo para llegar a la academia.

Uno menos - Dijo la pelinaranja con tono divertido, dejando atrás al chico.

 **Academia Nanyo - Azotea**

Vemos a una persona que está apoyándose en la barra de hierro y un tipo enorme con unas cintas en su rostro y su brazo izquierdo esta vendado.

Por dios gaku-chan, estas horrible - Dijo el rubio.

No juegues conmigo, estúpido - Dijo gakushu - He escuchado que enjutsu ha llamado a kannei.

Si - Dijo el rubio.

Es raro que enjutsu llamo a alguien que no seas tú… - Dijo gakushu - No oigo su voz desde hace 6 meses.

En-chan dijo que vencería a toutaku -Dijo el rubio - Es normal que el tome precauciones.

No puedo vencer a toutaku con esa incertidumbre - Dijo gakushu cortésmente.

Si quieres decirle algo, puedo pedirle permiso para que puedas verlo, está bien? - Dijo el rubio.

Nadie cambiara aunque lo haga - Dijo gakushu - Pero no puede esconderse más. El que lleva el nombre del conquistador supremo ha aparecido… - Decía hasta que abrió un poco sus ojos - Le dio alguna orden directa a kannei?

Como he dicho antes, para vencer a toutaku… - Dijo el rubio cuando su pelo cubrió sus ojos por un segundo para luego revelando una mirada un poco divertida - Quiere ahorrarse las preocupaciones en el futuro.

Hakufu sonsaku - Dijo gakushu - Lo hará ya o…

 **En los Pasillos de la Academia…**

El Castaño y la pelinaranja bajaban rápidamente de las escaleras para dirigirse a la cafetería.

Espera hakufu-chan, cual es la prisa - Dijo el castaño mientras la chica se adelantaba.

Es que en la cafetería hay rollitos de queso de yakisoba - Dijo la pelinaranja.

Rollitos de queso de yakisoba? - Pregunto el castaño.

Si, koukin me lo menciono desde la semana pasada, que esos rollitos son muy populares pero no hay muchos, por eso se les conoce como el almuerzo legendario - Respondió la pelinaranja.

Ah… ya veo - Dijo el castaño.

Mientras corrían en los pasillos de la academia, se encontraron con una chica de cabello corto que llega hasta los hombros color azul oscuro, ella vestía el uniforme femenino de la academia, la pelinaranja se detiene para ver a la chica por curiosidad y esta miraba a ella, por otra parte el chico miraba a la chica por unos segundos, pero lo que llamo la atención eran 2 cosas: Un parche en el ojo izquierdo y unos buenos pechos que poseían del cual combina con su perfecto cuerpo.

La peliazul se percata de que el chico le estaba mirando del cual ladea su cabeza para verlo haciendo que este mirara hacia otro lado para no fijarse a los atributos de la chica.

Luego de eso la chica empezó a marcharse de ahí sin decir nada.

Tiene un parche en el ojo? - Dijo la pelinaranja.

Si, creo que ella había tenido un accidente - Dijo el castaño, viendo como la chica se alejaba.

Después de eso el castaño y la pelinaranja siguieron hasta la cafetería, por suerte ya no hay gente.

Unos rollitos de queso de yakisoba, por favor! - Grito la pelinaranja.

Lo siento, los rollitos se terminaron hace un rato - Dijo la vendedora, haciendo que la chica lloraba cómicamente mientras se mordía el cuello de su camisa.

El castaño veía como su amiga se encontraba en ese estado, hasta que recordó algo en su cabeza.

(Pues claro, porque no me di cuenta) - Pensó el castaño - Hakufu-chan, acompáñame - Decía cuando agarraba la mano de la pelinaranja para luego salir de la cafetería para dirigirse al salón.

Espera issei - Dijo la pelinaranja.

Cuando llagaron al salón, el chico le suelta la mano de la pelinaranja para dirigirse a su puesto, abre el maletín para luego sacar un bento, después camino hasta la chica para entregárselo.

Porque me entregas tu comida issei - Dijo la pelinaranja esta dudosa por el chico que le entrego su bento.

Deberías comerlo hakufu-chan - Dijo el castaño.

Pero, que comerás tu? - Dijo la pelinaranja.

Tranquila yo me comprare un sándwich - Dijo el castaño con tono tranquilo - Vamos… - Decía cuando salía del salón para volver a dirigirse a la cafetería siendo seguido por la pelinaranja.

 **Almacén de Gimnasio**

Llamarte a un sitio como este es más común en un manga hentai - Dijo el rubio que esta de espalda.

Que esta pasando - Dijo la peliazul seriamente.

No te entiendo, "que piensas hacer conmigo?" - Dijo el rubio para después voltear su cabeza para ver a la chica - Retenerme?... ja, solo bromeaba.

Parece que enjutsu ha dado a kannei la orden de atacar a sonsaku - Dijo la peliazul.

Te estas enterado pronto como siempre, mou-chan - Dijo el rubio, mientras la chica se estrechara su mirada hacia este.

Porque kannei? - Pregunto la peliazul.

Kan-chan es uno de los cuatros mejores - Respondió el rubio - Asi que no es extraño que reciba una orden.

Si se la hubiera dado al kannei de antas… - Dijo la peliazul - No sé que ha hecho, pero desde hace meses no es el mismo kannei kouka de antes y tampoco es el mismo luchador.

A quien le importa incluso si se ha vuelto loco sigue teniendo sus habilidades… en realidad -Dijo el rubio cuando se voltea para caminar hacia la chica del cual su ojo esta cerrado, pasando de lado - … Puede que sea más fuerte que tu mou-chan.

Quieres morir, saji genpou? - Dijo la peliazul con tono serio hasta que el mencionado que esta de su espalda le abraza.

Suena bien, si me gustaría que pudieses matarme, mou-chan - Dijo el rubio cuando empezaba a quitar la cinta roja de la chica con su mano derecha, luego se desabotona la camisa para que le abriera un poco y después se inserta su mano para llegar a tocar el pecho izquierdo de esta, empezando a manosear - Mou-chan, supongo que ella te ha atraído tu atención verdad? Dijiste algo sobre ella del cual no te interesaba.

Desde entonces la chica abre su ojo cuando recordó las palabras de gakushu desde anoche.

"Tus ataques… no me hacen sentir… el mismo terror… que el que sentí con el de hakufu sonsaku"

Luego, ella le agarraba el brazo derecho del rubio con su mano derecha, para que retirara la mano de su pecho izquierdo.

Creo que enjutsu me ha decepcionado cuando había dado orden asi a ese idiota - Dijo la peliazul.

Ese idiota… - Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa picara hasta que escucho un sonido - Has oído eso?

Desde entonces, la peliazul se voltea pero vio como una línea de saliva que caía desde arriba, haciendo que abriera su ojo para ver a un hombre que esta colgado en el techo, lleva una chamarra anaranjado, pantalón negro, zapatos a igual color y en su rostro tiene una cara de maniático.

Kannei - Dijo la peliazul con una mirada seria.

Yo… - Dijo kannei cuando sacaba su lengua - Matare a sonsaku - Decía cuando saca su teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón para mostrar un mensaje hacia los chicos, ahí decía lo siguiente:

"Decreto Imperial: Ejecutar a Sonsaku Hakufu - Enjutsu Kouro"

 **En los Salones**

Los alumnos de la academia nanyo empezaban a revisar sus teléfonos para leer un mensaje del cual había llegado, ahí decía lo siguiente:

"Decreto Imperial"

 **Y Afuera**

Todos los chicos también habían recibido el mismo mensaje del cual estaban fascinados de esto.

 **Más Tarde**

Habían terminado las clases, los alumnos empezaban a retirarse de la academia para dirigirse a sus casas.

El castaño y la pelinaranja caminaban tranquilamente hacia la salida, bueno, la chica estaba feliz cuando el chico que esta al lado suyo le había dado su bento para que ella pueda disgustar la comida en la hora del almuerzo.

Esa comida estuvo deliciosa issei, gracias - Dijo la pelinaranja con tono feliz.

No hay de que - Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa tranquila, hace horas en la cafetería veía como la chica comía la comida de su bento animadamente cuando este disgustaba su sándwich del cual lo había comprado.

Quien te hizo la comida - Pregunto la pelinaranja.

Mi mama - Dijo el castaño - Ella fue lo que cocino de esta mañana, por cierto hakufu-chan, que hace tu mama.

Bueno, los pasatiempos de mi mama son la ceremonia del té y los arreglos florales, debe estar tranquila en tokio - Dijo la pelinaranja.

Ya veo - Dijo el castaño.

Ah, olvide algo - Dijo la pelinaranja haciendo que el chico dejara de pensar.

Olvidaste algo hakufu-chan - Dijo el castaño con tono curioso.

No es muy importante - Dijo la pelinaranja - Me la quite durante la clase de gimnasia y la deje allí.

Dejar que - Dijo el castaño del cual esta viendo como la chica se da la vuelta.

Voy a buscarlo - Dijo la pelinaranja empezaba a correr para devolverse hacia la academia, dejando al chico que esta de pie.

El castaño veía la chica que se adentraba a la academia, por lo bueno que ha pasado en este dia, volvió a ver a la peliverde por segunda vez en el tren y una pelicastaña con unos buenos pechos que puede rivalizar con los de su amiga y la chica del tren, por otro lado la peliverde le conto sobre los magatamas y los guerreros, le pareció dudoso cuando vio el tipo enorme que poseía uno de esas en su oreja izquierda desde que empezó a estudiar aquí y por ultimo el rubio que había manoseado los pechos de la pelinaranja desde que lo vio, luego apareció en la enfermería para devolver la magatama de la chica, al parecer tiene una sonrisa tranquila pero el chico no confía para nada a ese rubio.

Pero de pronto el chico reacciono rápidamente que los chicos de la academia del cual lo estaba rodeándolo, no sabia que esta pasando él no había hecho nada malo ni tampoco se había metido en un problema, luego vio como uno de los muchachos tenia en sus manos un cartel blanco con unas letras que decía "Decreto".

Pero que demonios?! - Dijo el castaño que miraba como los chicos se acercaban hacia su sitio - (Rayos!) - Pensó cuando tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

 **Con Hakufu**

La pelinaranja había llegado a los vestidores de gimnasia, fue a su casillero, lo abre para buscar algo.

Vamos a ver… - Dijo la pelinaranja cuando buscaba por la mirada para luego encontrar finalmente su magatama del cual tiene como un arete - Aquí esta - Decía cuando agarra el objeto para colocarlo en su oreja izquierda - Menos mal que me acorde, mama me castigaría otra vez por perder mi magatama por segunda vez…

Te encontré, hakufu sonsaku - Dijo una voz de locura haciendo que la pelinaranja buscaba por todos lados por escuchar esa voz.

 **Con Issei**

El castaño esta en un mal momento por donde se encontraba, vio como un hombre que tiene una pañoleta en la cabeza le mostrara un mensaje en la pantalla de su teléfono que decía: Orden Imperial.

Decreto imperial? De que se trata todo esto - Dijo el castaño que sentía temor por dentro.

No lo se… solo no han dado una orden de derrotarte a todos los luchadores de esta academia - Dijo el tipo de pañuelo - Eso es todo.

Por que a mi si ni siquiera he hecho algo malo - Dijo el castaño hasta que recordó algo en su mente - Hakufu-chan!

 **Con Hakufu**

La pelinaranja vio en el techo un tipo que lleva una chamarra anaranjado del cual este se suelta para aterrizarse hacia el suelo, saca 2 rolos negros de su ropa, fijando a la chica del cual era su objetivo, luego el tipo empieza a relamer su arma con su arma con un rostro desquiciado.

Eso es asqueroso - Dijo la pelinaranja sintiéndose asqueada por que esta viendo.

 **Con Issei**

El castaño esquivaba los golpes de los chicos de la academia desde que empezaron a atacarlo.

Espera, no se que esta pasando, pero yo no quiero problemas - Dijo el castaño cuando agitaba sus manos, intentando frenar esta situación sin éxito.

Eso no me interesa - Dijo un chico que intentaba dar una patada hacia el estomago del castaño lo cual esquiva por poco.

Mierda - Dijo el castaño mientras otro chico se aproxima con un bata de beisbol en su mano, se agacha rápidamente antes de que este golpeara en su cabeza - Ahh… tengo que buscar a hakufu-chan, debo entrar ahí no quiero recibir esos golpes - Decía cuando se levanta - Es ahora o nunca, aaaaaaahhhhhhh - Grito para empezar a correr hacia la academia siendo perseguido por los chicos de la academia.

Atrápenlo - Dijo uno que tenia un palo de madera.

Rápido que no escape - Dijo otro que traía unas cadenas.

No lo dejen ir - Dijo uno que traía una espada de madera.

(Como demonios saldré de esto?!) - Pensó el castaño cuando seguía esquivaba y evitaba los ataques de los chicos - (Issei concéntrate por lo que haces, esta gente te quiere golpear por algo que no hicistes, hakufu-chan dijo que buscaría algo cuando lo había quitado durante la clase de gimnasia) - Luego su mente proceso rápidamente hasta que encontró una respuesta - Claro en los vestidores de gimnasia! - Decía cuando se adentraba en la academia.

Todo esto es visto por el rubio que esta en la azotea del cual tenía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y con una mirada entre divertido y arrogancia.

Pareces que esquivas bien, issei hyodou, pero no creo que te salvaras de esto cuando yo este ahí para que no interfieras de esto, bueno es hora de empezar… - Dijo el rubio cuando empezaba a salir de la azotea.

 **Con Hakufu**

El tipo lanza un ataque hacia la pelinaranja, lo cual usa la puerta de otro casillero como escudo cuando el rolo de esto lo conecto, la puerta del casillero salió disparado hacia al aire para luego caer al suelo a la par que el casillero también cae al suelo.

Por que has hecho eso? - Dijo la pelinaranja, pero este tipo omitió las palabras de la chica, se vuelve a relamer para luego patear el casillero que esta en el suelo directo a ella.

La pelinaranja a un pulso para atrás esquivando el casillero para después golpearse en la pared para luego caerse al suelo, vio como el tipo intentaba golpear con su arma, antes de que hiciera la chica salta hacia arriba esquivando el ataque de tipo lo cual formo un cráter, luego se aterriza al otro lado, el tipo hizo media vuelta para dar una patada al pecho de la chica, esta lo esquiva por poco pero su camisa blanca junto el pulóver naranja están rasgados dejando ver su sostén rosado.

Ah, mi uniforme nuevo - Dijo la pelinaranja por ver como el estado de su ropa para luego ver empezar a molestarse por el tipo - Vas a pagar por esto! - Decía cuando apuntaba con su mano - Mama me va a castigar otra vez! - Vio como el tipo lo miraba como loco cuando se reía - Pero que pasa contigo….?

Pero el tipo lo ataco rápidamente a la chica haciendo que este al aire cuando su uniforme esta casi destruido por donde esta el cuello de la ropa hasta la cintura.

La pelinaranja reacciona para aterrizar en el suelo, cuando este vuelve a atacar, ella lanzo una patada hacia el tipo del cual detuvo el golpe con sus rolos, ella abre los ojos por que este lo detuvo sin problema, lo que no espero es que el tipo usa su pie derecho para golpear el estomago de la chica, haciendo que las ventanas se rompieran en el proceso por la onda de choque, los casilleros se tumbaban como si fuera una pila de domino, después en la habitación de los vestidores de gimnasia ya se encontraba en un desastre, la pelinaranja esta en el suelo cuando se tocia de dolor por el golpe del tipo, le quedaba su falda, unos trozos de su camisa del ahora están destruidas mostrando sus pechos que están cubierto por su sostén.

Voy a matarte, hakufu sonsaku - Dijo el tipo cuando se aproximaba lentamente hacia la chica.

Q-quien eres tú…? - Dijo la pelinaranja que esta adolorida.

Kannei kouka - Dijo el tipo del cual se presenta.

Kannei…? - Dijo la pelinaranja a dura penas de hablar - Uno de los cuatro devas?

Te matare, sonsaku hakufu - Dijo el tipo con locura.

Si eso es lo que quieres…- Dijo la pelinaranja cuando empezaba a levantarse - Inténtalo!

El tipo ataca con su rolo hacia el rostro de la chica, esta lo esquiva por otro lado para luego girarse a si misma para darle una patada por la espalda del tipo, haciendo que cayera al piso derrapándose hacia los casilleros destruidos lo cual se estrella fuertemente, creando una nube de polvo.

Ha sido él que me ha desafiado, asi que no tenia elección, verdad koukin? - Dijo la pelinaranja cuando miraba la nube de polvo del cual el tipo se estrello.

 **Con Issei**

El castaño seguía corriendo por los pasillos cuando los chicos todavía lo perseguían sin vacilar.

(Rayos es que ellos no se cansan?) - Pensó el castaño con desesperación.

Por otro lado de los pasillos, la peliazul caminaba normalmente con una mirada seria para buscar a la chica.

 **Con Hakufu**

El tipo golpeo el suelo con sus rolos formando un cráter del cual la pelinaranja lo había esquivado antes, levanta su mirada desquiciada viendo a la chica que esta en posición de combate.

 **Con Issei**

El castaño seguía con mucha prisa para encontrar a la pelinaranja, algo malo le pasaría a ella cuando esta en peligro, para su suerte había distanciado mucho de sus perseguidores, vio una habitación de limpieza del cual tuvo una idea, lo abre, entrándose rápido para luego cerrar la puerta, de pronto escucho las pisadas de los chicos desde los pasillos del cual todavía lo buscaban.

Demonios se escapo - Dijo el tipo del cual se maldice a si mismo.

Ese chico es demasiado astuto - Dijo otro tipo.

El corre más rápido que nosotros y ha esquivado todo de nuestros ataques - Dijo uno que tiene el rostro de rebelde.

Que tal si se encuentra en la cafetería - Pregunto uno que es arrogante.

Puede ser, vamos - Dijo el de pañuelo cuando se dirigía a la cafetería siendo seguido por los chicos.

El castaño suspiro de alivio cuando los chicos se habían ido, se sale de la habitación para comenzar a correr el lado opuesto del pasillo, se dirigía hacia las escaleras para subir al piso de arriba, pero antes de llegar vio el rubio que esta que se encontraba recargándose de la pared con su pie derecho del cual le bloquea el camino, se reduce su velocidad para luego detenerse.

Saji - Dijo el castaño con voz molesto por ver como este estaba relajado.

Estas muy preocupado de tu amiga no es cierto a los que interrumpan la ejecución serán eliminados… - Dijo el rubio dando una pausa para luego hablar - Lo siento hyodou, pero aquí no pasaras porque es mi deber para cumplir la orden.

Asi que esto significa que alguien le han mandado a eliminar a hakufu-chan no es cierto? - Dijo el castaño - Si mal no recuerdo eres uno de los cuatro devas si no me equivoco.

Muy agudo en tus palabras iseei hyodou, unos estudiantes como tú son diferentes en esto - Dijo el rubio cuando se separara de la pared.

Hazte aun lado saji, no tengo tiempo para que estés jugando conmigo - Dijo el castaño.

Quieres forzar tu muerte? - Dijo el rubio cuando sacaba su mano derecho para luego se truene sus huesos - Antes de que avances tendrás que enfrentarme si lo logras hyodou.

(Esto se pone peor) - Pensó el castaño.

 **Con Hakufu**

El tipo intentar a dar un golpe la pelinaranja pero lo que no se espero que de la nada una patada lo golpea en su rostro de luego salir disparado estrellándose en los casilleros destruidos nuevamente.

La pelinaranja se voltea para ver a la peliazul que lo había visto desde la hora del almuerzo del cual esta subido en un casillero casi roto.

Hakufu sonsaku, supongo - Dijo la peliazul cuando miraba a la chica del cual esta curiosa.

Por otra parte en el cráter, el tipo se sangraba por la nariz y en la boca por la fuerte patada de la peliazul.

Él ya tendría que haberte vencido - Dijo la peliazul cuando se ajustaba su guante derecho.

El tipo se levanta para golpear a la peliazul pero esta se abalancea rápidamente para deslizarse en el suelo dando una patada en la rodilla izquierda haciendo que perdiera equilibrio haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Es rápida - Dijo la pelinaranja.

El tipo se levanta la mirada, pero la peliazul lo agarra a la cabeza de este con su mano derecha del cual esta sobre encima de este.

Ya no eres un luchador - Dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa casi maniática - Asi que estas… - Decía cuando lo estampara al suelo, el tipo intenta agarrar el rolo pero ella lo agarro antes que el, luego lo eleva el arma para arriba - Acabado… - Decía cuando le da el golpe final al tipo haciendo que un poco de su sangre salpicara por el techo.

 **Mientras Tanto…**

Podemos un poco de sangre en la pared, en el suelo esta el castaño que esta boca abajo con un charco de sangre en la cabeza, mientras el rubio esta sentado en las escaleras mirando al chico caído con una sonrisa.

La juventud es agradable - Dijo el rubio - Me da envidia.

De que estas hablando saji? - Dijo gakushu que ha aparecido detrás de este - Que estas tramando?

Tramar qué, gaku-chan? - Dijo el rubio.

Esas órdenes son demasiado irresponsables para que el cuidadoso enjutsu las haya dado - Dijo gakushu.

En serio? - Dijo el rubio.

Solo puedo pensar que tú, su consejero se lo hayas sugerido - Dijo gakushu.

No importa quien lo piense, en-chan es el que decide al final - Dijo el rubio.

No solo eso - Dijo gakushu - Has provocado a ryomou.

No lo he provocado - Dijo el rubio - Mou-chan ya estaba preocupada antes, bueno, las chicas tienen muchas cosas en que pensar.

 **Con Hakufu**

El tipo ya se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo con poca sangre que esta esparcido.

Kannei ya no es capaz de llevar a cabo esa orden - Dijo la peliazul - Por lo tanto yo ryomou shimei, como la única de los cuatro devas que esta aquí en este momento me encargare de que se cumpla el decreto imperial - Decía cuando se voltea a ver a la pelinaranja del cual esta sentada - Mi misión es ejecutar a hakufu sonsaku.

E-ejecutar? - Dijo la pelinaranja que esta dudosa para luego forma una sonrisa forzosa - No se que significa se eso, tan estúpida soy?

Y si, ella debe ser estúpida por no entender por lo que escucho las palabras de la peliazul el cual le salió una gota en la cabeza.

 **Por otro Lado…**

Debe ser igual que tu gaku-chan - Dijo el rubio.

Igual que yo? - Pregunto gakushu.

Quizás quiera tener una experiencia terrorífica - Respondió el rubio - Probablemente quiera ver si existe el miedo dentro de ella.

¿Tienes miedo… a hakufu sonsaku? - Dijo gakushu.

Creo que el miedo puede ser un destello de esperanza para nosotros - Dijo el rubio.

 **Con Hakufu**

La peliazul le golpea el rostro de la pelinaranja con su patada del cual pierde el equilibrio, haciendo que esta se derrape de rodillas para luego levantarse.

Como me ayudaste pensé que serias una buena persona - Dijo la pelinaranja que esta jadeándose por el cansancio - Que lo que pasa contigo?

Te dije que es una orden de ejecución - Dijo la peliazul cuando se gira para dar una patada a la chica del cual ella se agacha rápidamente antes de hacer contacto por el golpe.

Y yo te pregunte era la ejecución, es algo que se come? - Dijo la pelinaranja cuando se levanta para dar un golpe con su puño derecho a la peliazul pero ella le agarra la muñeca con su mano izquierda mientras que la derecha lo agarra en su rostro.

Luego la peliazul lanza la chica haciendo que rodara para después estrellarse en la puerta.

El daño debe haber afectado a tu sistema nervioso al igual en la zona central de tu cerebro - Dijo la peliazul que veía a la chica que esta en el suelo - No podrás moverte durante una hora… y esta chica es el conquistador supremo? - Decía asi misma - Ha sido demasiado fácil, acabo de malgastar mi tiempo en esto… que deprimente.

Luego la pelinaranja se empieza a mover haciendo que la peliazul este atónita por ver como ella tenia una resistencia del cual no le pareció afectada por el golpe.

Cuando tiempo hace que no siento un dolor similar a este - Dijo la pelinaranja cunado se sentaba, sobándose la parte posterior de su cabeza - Es casi lo mismo que cuando mama me pegaba.

 **En el Pasillo Superior…**

Lo siento por ella, pero será un sacrificio…. - Dijo el rubio cuando caminaba - Mou-chan, eso es - Decía cuando dejar escapar una risa hasta que se detuvo de una vez por sentir a alguien que esta detrás de el - Mnn?... - Extrañado se voltea para ver de quien se trata, luego sus ojos abrió de golpe por ver a la persona que se encontraba enfrente a el - (Como?!... Imposible, como se había levantado después de recibir mis golpes?!)

Era nada más y nada menos que Issei Hyodou, del cual esta ahí de pie, todavía tiene la sangre que recorría en su rostro pero sus flequillos cubría sus ojos, dándole un toque de misterio, levanta su brazo izquierdo y luego de la nada para la sorpresa del rubio un fuerte brillo color verde de la mano izquierda hizo que el rubio cubriera sus ojos con los brazos por esa luz, luego de unos segundos de que se cesara la luz el rubio veía en un estado de atónico, el chico tenia en su antebrazo un guantelete de color rojo con una joya verde esmeralda y cuernos dorados, luego el ambiente se pone pesado cuando una aura de color rojo-negro se expulsaba en el cuerpo del chico haciendo que el rubio cayera en rodillas.

P-por que n-no siento mis piernas?! - Dijo el rubio cuando su cuerpo empezaba a temblar debido al ambiente pesado que lo rodea, de pronto sintió una agarre de metal en su cabeza, luego levanta la mirada para ver un gran temor de como el chico le miraba seriamente, pero lo que más le aterro es los ojos de color verde esmeralda con una pupilas muy finas como si eran de un reptil, eran como se le atravesaba un chuchillo de doble filo - (Q-que clase d-de poder tiene e-este chico?! … es m-muy superior que l-los demás g-guerreros) - Pensó cuando sentía un gran miedo que le dominaba y para el final aparece un dragón carmesí como el color de sangre que estaba atrás del joven.

Y a continuación una voz salió de la joya del guantelete rojo…

[BOOST!]

 **Con Hakufu**

Bien… esta vez te devolveré los golpes - Dijo la pelinaranja cunado se posiciona su postura de pelea al igual que la peliazul, se abalancea con su puño en dirección al rostro de la chica lo cual esquiva por otro lado.

(Esta chica, es realmente un nivel E?!) - Pensó la peliazul mientras esquivaba la patada de la pelinaranja - (Su nivel de fuerza y velocidad no son lo mismo que antes, pero cuantos niveles B han podido soportar ese impacto?!) - Decía cuando de la una patada en la cabeza de la chica pero… - ! - La pelinaranja lo había bloqueado con sus brazos.

Esa suave patada no es nada comparada con las patadas que mi madre me daba como castigo - Dijo la pelinaranja.

En alguna parte de tokio en un dojo una cierta señora de pelo magenta oscuro se estornuda por un segundo cuando estaba comiendo por alguien le había llamado.

La pelinaranja se abalancea rápidamente para deslizarse en el suelo intentando dar una patada a la chica pero lo esquivaba cuando saltaba.

(Que?! Como ha podido copiar mi ataque en poco tiempo?!) - Pensó la peliazul.

Ahora es mi turno - Dijo la pelinaranja cuando se levanta para lanzar un golpe a la chica pero ella lo atrapa en la muñeca para luego lanzarla hacia el suelo haciendo que estrelle fuertemente creando unas grietas.

Le he dado demasiado fuerte - Dijo la peliazul cuando jadeaba - ! - Luego vio como la pelinaranja se levantaba de ahí.

Ugh… eso ha dolido eres increíble ahora estoy empezando a animarme - Dijo la pelinaranja con una sonrisa - Luchare contigo hasta el final.

A pesar que la chica esta herida, la adrenalina de la batalla le mantenía de pie pero a este paso, ella sufra mucho daño por los golpes de la peliazul.

Cuando una de ellas van a comenzar a pelear a hasta que…

¡RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Un poderoso rugido se estremeció por completo en la academia nanyo, haciendo que las chicas se detuvieran de golpe para que taparan sus oídos rápidamente por el fuerte sonido y en segundos se cesa el rugido.

Q-que es ese rugido... - Dijo la peliazul que esta confundida cuando escucho ese rugido.

Qué acaba de pasar? - Dijo la pelinaranja cuando caminaba hacia la ventana para ver algo que lo dejo en shock por ver a su amigo el castaño que esta de pie del cual estaba lastimado para luego caer de rodillas para después caer al suelo - Issei! - Decía cuando empezaba a correr de los pasillos olvidando la pelea para ayudar al chico, estaba muy lesionada y débil como para hacerlo pero sin importancia tenia prisa para ver a su amigo.

Mientras la peliazul de cual esta extrañada se acerco a la ventana por donde estaba la pelinaranja, cuando llego vio al mismo chico que lo había visto desde la hora del almuerzo del cual se encontraba desmayado en el suelo.

Es el mismo chico del pasillo, el fue que rugió? - Dijo la peliazul asi misma por lo que esta viendo hasta que se fijo el guantelete rojo - (Que es ese guantelete que tiene en el brazo izquierdo, nunca lo había visto antes pero sintió una fuerte energía que emane en el, es como tuviera un poder superior que los de más guerreros)

Por lo tanto la pelinaranja había llegado por donde se encuentra el castaño, vio un guantelete rojo en el brazo izquierdo del chico, este empieza a desaparecer haciendo que el brazo del chico vuelve a la normalidad, luego ella se inclinaba rápidamente para ver como se encontraba su amigo.

Iseei despierta, issei! - Dijo la pelinaranja con desesperación cuando el chico todavía esta desmayado, era la primera vez que ella se preocupa por el chico del cual le dio su bento en este dia y cuando le curo sus heridas en la enfermería desde ayer.

Luego el castaño empezaba a abrir sus ojos lentamente, veía borroso a una silueta naranja hasta cuando se aclaro vio a la pelinaranja que tenía un rostro de preocupación.

Hakufu-chan? - Dijo el castaño con voz cansado, cuando intentaba levantarse su cuerpo empezaba a dolerse - Ugh! Duele - Decía adolorido.

Tienes una herida en tu cabeza issei - Dijo la pelinaranja con tono preocupado - Te llevare en la enfermería - Decía mientras le ayudaba a levantar al chico, coloca su brazo alrededor del cuello del joven para sostenerlo luego caminan lento pero normalmente hacia la enfermería.

Afuera de la academia nanyo se encontraba la peliverde que esta recostada en la pared que esta al lado de la entrada desde que sintió el poder del chico y al parecer es muy intimidante.

Parece que ise-kun ha logrado despertar el poder que lleva dormido, sin duda eres interesante - Dijo la peliverde con una sonrisa divertida casi pervertida por sentir el poder del chico del cual se empezaba a interesarse, luego se separa de la pared para después marcharse.

 **Enfermería**

Los chicos habían llegado a la enfermería, antes de pasar a la sala chica había visto a los chicos de academia que están lastimados, heridos, magullados e inconscientes por los pasillos, en las paredes están grietadas, las ventanas están hecho a pedazos con unos pequeños vidrios que están en el piso, la pelinaranja no entendía lo que paso pensó que se trataba de otro luchador pero cuando vio a su amigo que tenia un guantelete rojo puede que sea que él lucho con los chicos, ahora ella esta sentado en una silla al lado de la cama el cual se encontraba el castaño con una venda en la cabeza con algunos contusiones menores en unos minutos el chico abre los ojos.

Ngg… que paso? - Dijo el castaño cuando comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia.

Ah issei que bueno que despertaste - Dijo la pelinaranja con voz de alivio.

El chico se voltea para ver a su amiga.

Hakufu-chan - Dijo el castaño - Te encuentras bien?

Si estoy bien pero… tu estabas lastimado - Dijo la pelinaranja cuando se bajaba un poco la cabeza con tristeza.

No te preocupes hakufu-chan, gracias por preocuparme - Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa tranquila.

Pareces que despertastes chico - Dijo una voz desde la entrada de la enfermería haciendo que el castaño y la pelinaranja se voltean sus cabezas para encontrarse con gakushu que esta con los brazos cruzados.

Eres tu! - Dijo la pelinaranja cuando se levanta de la silla para luego apuntar su mano hacia el enorme sujeto.

Quien eres? - Dijo el castaño.

Soy gakushu, uno de los cuatro devas de nanyo - Dijo gakushu cuando se presenta al chico - Al parecer te llamas issei hyodou.

Si, quien te lo dijo - Dijo el castaño que esta dudoso por lo que el enorme sujeto le haya dicho su nombre.

Ella - Dijo gakushu señalando a la pelinaranja.

Ya veo - Dijo el castaño hasta que… - Espera tu dijiste que eres de los cuatro devas?

Si - Dijo gakushu.

Al igual que saji - Dijo el castaño en un susurro por mencionar el rubio - Que ha pasado son saji.

El se encuentra muy lastimado al parecer no deja de temblar por el miedo - Dijo gakushu.

Sabes quien fue que lo golpeo - Dijo el castaño.

Tu - Dijo gakushu al castaño haciendo que se confundiera, la pelinaranja miro a su amigo con curiosidad.

Yo? - Dijo el castaño señalándose el mismo con su dedo.

Si le has barrido el piso - Dijo gakushu - Al igual que lo chicos que están inconscientes en el pasillo.

Es enserio? - Dijo la pelinaranja que esta emocionada por lo que escucho - Issei ha peleado con ellos?

No entiendo, cuando iba a buscar a hakufu-chan me encontré con saji en la escalera, me medio unos golpes y final me desmaye… - Dijo el castaño haciendo que gakushu lo mirara con sospecha.

Parece que despertó un poder dormido en tu interior cuando usaste ese guantelete extraño de tu brazo izquierdo - Dijo gakushu, viendo como el muchacho miraba su mano izquierda.

Es verdad vi que tenias ese extraño artefacto pero desaparece como si fuera magia - Dijo la pelinaranja recordando cuando vio el guantelete del chico desde que lo encontró en el suelo.

Es eso lo que me paso? - Dijo el castaño mientras abría y cerraba su mano izquierda - Cambiando el tema, quien era el que ordeno el decreto imperial?

Enjutsu, el fue que organizo todo esto - Dijo gakushu.

Es porque quieran a ejecutar a hakufu-chan cierto? - Dijo el castaño recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de gakushu - (Porque lo haría, debo averiguar más sobre este enjutsu) - Pensó, luego se levanta de la cama para caminar a la salida de la sala.

Espera issei a donde vas? - Dijo la pelinaranja con tono de preocupación.

Irme a casa, me quieres a acompañar? - Dijo el castaño haciendo que la chica asintiera, luego comenzaron a salir de la enfermería dejando a gakushu que esta con los brazos que esta por la entrada.

(Ese poder que tiene ese muchacho es muy intimidante) - Pensó gakushu que viendo como los chicos se alejaban de los pasillos.

 **Por las Calles de Nanyo - Noche**

El castaño y la pelinaranja iban caminando por la calles de la ciudad, muchas cosas han sucedido en este dia, el chico vio el uniforme de la chica que esta destruida dejando ver su sostén rosado que cubría sus pechos, alguien podría ver la ropa destruida de la chica con unas miradas de lujuria.

Mou~ como le diré a mama sobre mi uniforme - Dijo la pelinaranja que esta desanimada por ver su ropa que esta hacho un desastre de pronto el chico tuvo una idea en mente.

Ya se, mi mama te puede acomodar tu uniforme - Dijo el castaño haciendo que la chica lo mirara.

En serio? - Dijo la pelinaranja que esta esperanzada.

Claro, ella es costurera te puede arreglar tu ropa - Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

Gracias, issei, gracias, gracias, ya mama no me castigara - Dijo la pelinaranja cuando le agarraba las manos del chico para luego saltar de alegría haciendo que sus pechos rebotaran de arriba y abajo.

(Vaya nunca me canso de esto, al parecer tuve suerte tener a hakufu-chan como amigo) - Pensó el castaño hasta que se puso triste por decir la ultima palabra, la chica vio como el chico que esta en ese estado para luego dejar de saltar.

Que tienes issei - Dijo la pelinaranja que esta dudosa por ver la expresión del chico.

Nada, no es nada hakufu-chan - Dijo el castaño cuando se recompone - Deberías cubrirte con esto - Decía cuando se quitaba el pulóver anaranjado para luego entregar a la chica.

Porque? - Dijo la pelinaranja esta dudosa.

Es porque tu camisa esta rasgada - Dijo el castaño mirando al otro lado cuando se rascaba la mejilla con el dedo índice.

Ah ya veo - Dijo la pelinaranja cuando se pone el pulóver del chico y al parecer le queda bien.

Hakufu- chan, que fuiste ha buscar en los vestuarios? - Dijo el castaño.

A recoger mi magatama, cuando iba a salir un sujeto loco y muy desagradable me ataco al parecer era uno de los devas, luego tuve pelear contra el de pronto apareció la chica que tenia un parche en el ojo cuando golpeo a ese loco y luego me ataca cuando dijo que era una orden de ejecución - Dijo la pelinaranja.

(La chica de esta en los pasillos desde la hora del almuerzo) - Pensó el castaño por recordar a la chica - Y sabes el nombre de ella?

Su nombre era ryomou shimei, una de los cuatro devas - Dijo la pelinaranja cuando coloca su mano en la barbilla.

(Ella también es una de los cuatro devas…) - Pensó el castaño - Por ahora dejaremos los cosas para después.

Mientras caminaban en las calles, una chica delgada más bella pasó a lado del chico, al parecer su edad actual es de 17, su altura es de 172 cm / 5'7, su piel es morena casi como el color de canela, tenia un flequillo que cubría su ojo izquierdo, cabello largo de color púrpura que va todo el camino hasta los pies, terminando con él siendo unidos por un pequeño anillo, ojos azules, lleva puesto una camisa blanca tan corta y exhibicionista con adornos de color azul dejando su ombligo al descubierto que lo más probable que dejara los hombres desangrados por todas partes por la belleza, guantes rojos sin dedos, falda azul, madias largas que llegan hasta las rodillas y zapatos de color café oscuro, en sus manos un bastón plateado pero la punta esta envuelta por un paño de color verde (Medidas Pecho:94 - Cintura:60 - Caderas:91).

Cuando se cruzo con el castaño se detuvo por un momento, se dio la vuelta para mirar al chico que se estaba alejando, parecía que noto algo.

(Esa aura, será el…) - Pensó la chica mientras veía el chico acompañado de su amiga del cual se alejaban.

 **Estación de Trenes**

Bueno hakufu-chan me tengo que ir a casa - Dijo el castaño - Nos vemos después - Decía cuando se da la vuelta para seguir su camino, hasta que…

Espera! - Dijo la pelinaranja en un grito cuando el chico se detiene haciendo que volteara su cabeza para verla - Mañana estoy libre asique te daré el numero de mi departamento - Decía cuando se acercaba al chico para darle una tarjeta de dirección el cual este lo acepto - Hasta luego issei - Luego de eso se despide del castaño, se da la vuelta para continuar su camino a su hogar, mientras el chico veía retirarse de ahí.

El castaño suspira aliviado por como la chica se encuentra bien, han pasado cosas en la academia nanyo desde que empezó a estudiar en esta región, lo que le preocupa es que ella puede estar en peligro, si bueno sabe pelear pero hay personas más fuertes que acabarían con la chica, miro su mano izquierda, gakushu le había dicho que tenia un poder dentro en el, no sabia lo que paso después de desmayarse, eso lo averiguara después.

Mnn… con que tengo un poder dentro de mi, eh? - Dijo el castaño a si mismo para después cerrar su mano para formar un puño - He decidido, usare este poder para proteger a hakufu-chan - Decía con voz determinada, luego se da la vuelta para seguir su camino.

Las cosas se volverán muy interesantes para el chico, dentro del cuerpo de este había despertado un ser muy poderoso que haría enfrente a todo lo que se interponga en su camino, era la hora de que esta región sepa que este chico usara ese poder para proteger lo que son importantes para el y enfrentara a un enemigo más peligroso que haya existido… Y por ahora el momento principal ya comenzó…

 **Fin del capitulo**

Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo, lamento por el retraso del primer fic pero aquí lo tienen, como se habrán dado cuenta ryuubi apareció en la calles de nanyo cuando se choco con issei en el camino, yo hice como un cameo para ella pero más tarde volverá a ver a issei más adelante, también han notado a la chica que camino por las calles de noche, además hare escribir capítulos más largos en los siguientes fics, me reposare en esta semana para que yo debo hacer mis cosas, ya saben oficio en la casa y dibujar, debo mejorar un poco de esta historia por ahora.

Agregare a las chicas de Ikkitousen al harem de issei, ustedes si deciden o no colocar también a las chicas DxD, solo el tiempo decidirá.

Procesando Mis Historias:

Dragon Maou no Testament - Capitulo 1 50%

Sekiryuutei + Vampire - Capitulo 1 40%

Red Punisher - Capitulo 4 En proceso

Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, reviews y criticas de esta historia, si le gusto o no.

En el Próximo Capitulo: El Despertar del Dragón Emperador Rojo.

Se despide neo-159, nos vemos luego….


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos le saluda neo-159, aquí les traigo la continuación de este crossover de HS DxD x Ikkitousen, les agradezco a las personas que están leyendo esta historia, les responderé a sus preguntas al final del capitulo sin más que decir, comenzamos…

High School DxD e Ikkitousen no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores originales, Ichiei Ishibumi y Yuji Shiozaki.

No dejare que le hagas daño - Diálogos.

(Es fuerte) - Pensamientos o recuerdos.

[El desafiara lo que se interponga en su camino] - Ddraig o Albion.

 **Está a un nivel diferente que el mío** \- Otros seres poderosos.

"Pelea por aquellos que son importantes para el" - Llamadas, hologramas, cartas, mensajes.

Capitulo 3: El Despertar del Dragón Emperador Rojo.

 **Kuoh - Residencia Hyodou**

El chico había llegado a su ciudad natal, ahora se encontraba en la entrada principal de su casa, él sabia que le esperaría un regaño de parte de sus padres por haber llegado a estas horas de la noche.

(Suspira)… bueno, cuando entro en esta casa no se que tipo de regaño van a darme espero que no enfaden conmigo - Dijo el castaño cuando tomaba una respiración profunda para calmar sus nervios, tomo la perilla de la puerta, lo gira para luego abrirla, entro y después cerro la puerta de la casa - Ya regrese - Decía cuando se quitaba los zapatos por la entrada.

Ise! donde te has metid… - Dijo la mama del chico con tono molesto pero no tuvo que terminar la palabra cuando cambia por una expresión preocupada por ver a su hijo que tiene una venda en la cabeza y con algunos contusiones menores - Que te paso ise, porque estas asi?

B-bueno mama es porque tuve un accidente - Dijo el castaño con tono nervioso.

Déjame ver - Dijo la mama cuando se acercaba a su hijo - Es enserio que tuviste un accidente ise? - Decía mientras revisaba las heridas del chico.

S-si mama, es porque una pelota de voleibol me golpeo fuerte desde afuera de la clase de gimnasio - Dijo el castaño mientras mentía cuando intentaba de conversar a su mama.

De verdad? - Dijo la mama cuando miraba a los ojos de su hijo para ver si encontraba una mentira en sus palabras.

C-claro - Dijo el castaño que esta más nervioso que nunca hasta que su mama se suspira.

Esta bien - Dijo la mama - No hicistes algo pervertido con una chica ise? - Pregunto con tono de curiosidad.

Pero que dices mama?! - Dijo el castaño cuando se sobresaltaba un poco por la pregunta que hizo su mama - Yo no hice algo como eso en este dia - Decía mientras que se recompusiera hasta que hablo - Mama, una puedo hacerte un favor?

Claro ise, que necesitas? - Dijo la mama.

Mi compañera de clases me dijo que si le puedes arreglar el uniforme de clases - Dijo el castaño.

Por? - Dijo la mama que esta dudosa.

Porque un acosador le ha rompido su ropaen la salida de la academia - Dijo el castaño que esta viendo como su mama colocaba su mano en la barbilla cuando pensaba.

Seguro? - Dijo la mama.

Si mama - Dijo el castaño.

Mnn… de acuerdo, le acomodare su uniforme, me las presentasmás tarde ise - Dijo la mama cuando ya entendió las palabras de su hijo - Por otra parte tu cena esta en el comedor.

Gracias pero antes tengo que cambiare - Dijo el castaño cuando subía a las escaleras para dirigir a su habitación.

Luego de unos minutos el chico salió de su habitación, leva puesto una camisa roja y un short negro, bajo de las escaleras para ir al comedor, ceno su comida junto con sus padres y después de eso se fueron a dormir.

 **Mente de Issei**

El chico se encontraba en un espacio oscuro, no sabia como había llegado ahí solo cuando comió su cena y después se a dormir a su habitación, extrañado empezaba a mirar a su alrededor para ver si encontraba alguien ahí pero había nada solo hay mucha oscuridad.

Donde estoy? - Dijo el castaño mientras buscaba alguien por la oscuridad pero le imposible - Hola, hay alguien?

[Vaya… me toco con un novato] - Dijo una voz intensa de curiosidadcon un volumen bajo haciendo que el chico rastreara esa voz.

Quien dijo eso? - Dijo el castaño.

[Yo!] - Dijo la voz.

De repente el lugar se encendió unfuego abrasadorhaciendo que el chico se cubriera sus ojos con el brazo izquierdo, cuando se ceso el joven abrió los ojos al ver a un ser gigante que aparece justo en frente suyo, tiene ojos grandes de color verde esmeralda, una mandíbula que le llega hasta las orejas donde tienen unos afilados colmillos de gran tamaño, un cuerno grueso que esta alineado en su frente y unas escamas que cubrían su cuerpo de color carmesí como la sangre, sus brazos y piernas son gruesas como de un árbol gigantesco, sus curvas garras son demasiado afiladas y por ultimo 2 alas gigantes que se extiende por los lados, delante del chico se encontraba un dragón.

Q-quien eres? - Dijo el castaño con tono nervioso.

[Soy el ser que fue temido por los dioses y maous del inframundo durante la guerra de las 3 fracciones, uno de los dragones celestiales que robo los principios de la dominación del dios bíblico, me llamo ddraig, el sekiryuutei o podrías decirmeel dragón emperador rojo] - Dijo el dragón rojo cuando se presentaba al chico.

Ddraig… el emperador dragón rojo? - Dijo el castaño con tono curioso.

[Asi es, finalmente soy capaz de aparecer en frente a ti] - Dijo el dragón rojo cuando miraba al chico que temblaba un poco - [Tranquilo muchacho, no te asustes, nunca creí que tu podrías entrar en contacto conmigo tan pronto,a pesar de que eres un humano has despertado elpotencial que llevas dormido]

El poder que he despertado y el extraño guantelete que tenía en mi brazo izquierdo, eras tu? - Dijo el castaño con tono de curiosidad.

[Si,el guantelete rojo que tienes es un sacred gear] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

Sacred gear? - Dijo el castaño.

[El sacred gear es un poder irregular que son otorgados a ciertos humanos, por ejemplo, la mayoría de la gente cuyo nombre está grabado en la historia que se dice que eran poseedores de los sacred gears, ellos usaron el poder de sus sacred gear para grabar su nombre en la historia, en el presente hay personas que poseen sacred gears en sus cuerpos, la mayoría de las Sacred Gears tienen funciones que sólo son usables en la sociedad humana, pero hay excepcionales Sacred Gears que son una amenaza para los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos, sabes acerca de la guerra de las 3 fracciones?]

No, es difícil de entenderlo pero me estoy interesando, sigue - Dijo el castaño cuando se sentaba para escuchar esa historia.

[Bien, desde los tiempos ancestrales del mundo sobrenatural existían las 3 facciones, los demonios, los ángeles y los ángeles caídos se luchaban entre si por la posesión de Inframundo, que es también conocido como el Infierno del mundo humano, el inframundo se divide en dos áreas, una que es de los demonios y la otra el de los caídos;los demonios forman pactos con los humanos, reciben su sacrificio e incrementan sus habilidades como fuerza, velocidad y poder;los ángeles caídos por el contrario controlan a los humanos para eliminar demonios y por ultimolos ángeles, vienen desde los cielos para destruir a ambas razas por órdenes de dios, formando las 3 fuerzas.] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

Debe ser una guerra muy dura- Dijo el castaño.

[Lo era] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

Como se llama la sacred gear que tengo en mi brazo? - Pregunto el castaño.

[Booster gear, es una longinus que puede obtener el poder que sobrepasa a dios y al rey demonio por un determinado tiempo, su habilidad puede duplicar el poder del portador en cada 10 segundos y puede alcanzar al de un demonio de clase alta así como un élite de los ángeles caídos y al dominarlo incluso podría asesinar a dios.] - Dijo el dragón rojo haciendo que el chico abriera los ojos como platos.

Es en serio?!puedo vencer a un dios con este guantelete que tengo?! - Dijo el castaño que todavía estaba incrédulo.

[Asi es] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

Como terminastes asi? - Dijo el castaño que esta dudoso.

[Yo y el blanco peleábamos entre si, causamos muchos destrozos desde la 3era guerra, el dios y el rey demonio se unieron sus fuerzas para derrotarnos y el resultado fuimos sellados dentro de la sacred gear] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

Ya veo - Dijo el castaño cuando entendió las palabras del dragón.

[Podrías decirme tu nombre, muchacho] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

Issei hyodou - Dijo el castaño cuando se levantaba para presentarse ante el dragón celestial.

[Un gusto, de ahora en adelante somos un equipo… compañero] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

Gracias ddraig - Dijo el castaño.

[Hablaremos luego compañero y deberías despertarte porque ya amaneció el dia] - Dijo el dragón rojo cuando empezaba a dormirse.

Claro - Dijo el castaño cuando se cerraba sus ojos.

 **Mundo Real**

El castaño abre los ojos con pereza mientras bostezaba, se tallaba su visión para quitar el sueño que tenia miro su despertador para ver la hora.

7:00 am… que temprano - Dijo el castaño a si mismo cuando se levantaba de su cama mientras se estiraba sus brazos hasta que recordó algo - (Asi que no fue un sueño) - Pensó cuando empezó a caminar para salir de la habitación no sin antes de tomar la toalla para colocarlo en su hombro izquierdo.

Para la suerte del chico es que en este dia no habrá clases por que ayer en la tarde los profesores le habían dicho a sus alumnos que ellos tenían un consejo o reunión personal en 3 días, es por eso que él esta libre de los estudios.

El chico fue al baño para cepillarse los dientes a la par que se quitaba su ropa para tomar una ducha, después de 5 minutos sale del baño con la toalla amarrado en su cintura para devolverse a su habitación, fue al armario para sacar unas ropas, se pone una franela blanca para después colocarse una camisa roja, pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color con líneas blancas y rojas, cuando ya se encontraba vestido salió de la habitación, bajo por las escaleras para encontrarse con su mama que esta preparando el desayuno desde la cocina y su papa esta sentado en la silla cuando leía su periódico del dia.

Buenos días mama, papa - Dijo el castaño cuando saludaba a sus padres.

Buenosdías ise - Dijo la mama que devolvía el saludo a su hijo hasta que se fijo la ropa del joven - Y a donde vas?

Iré a nanyoa ir a visitar a mi compañera - Dijo el castaño mientras se arreglaba su camisa.

Vas a tener relaciones sexuales a esa chica, hijo? - Dijo el papa cuando leía su periódico de la mañana.

Papa… - Dijo el castaño.

Cariño, no digas esas cosas en frente de ise - Dijo la mama cuando le golpea a su hombre con su puño izquierdo en la cabeza haciendo que le saliera un chichón.

(Gracias mama) - Pensó el castaño cuando le agradecía a su mama por golpear a su papa del cual decía unas palabras tontas.

Auch… amor solo estaba jugando - Dijo el papa cuando se sobaba el chichón desu cabeza por el golpe que hizo su esposa.

Si jugando, desde hace tiempo tú estabas alcoholizado por el sake que has tomado cuando coqueteabas a esa mujer desde la discoteca - Dijo la mama con un tono molesto.

Pero estamos divirtiendo normalmente, que tiene de malo en eso? - Dijo el papa con tono despreocupado.

A no?y cuando estas apunto de hacer "eso" en un baño de mujeres, no me digas que le has embarazado a esa mujer o si? - Dijo la mama cuando hacia una miraba sombría con unaura tretica que le rodea haciendo que su esposo se pusiera azul por el miedo a la par quetemblara su cuerpo.

N-no a-amor no lo h-hice - Dijo el papa que estaba aconjonado por la mirada sombría de su esposa.

(Como dijo mama la ira de una mujer es lo más aterrador del mundo sin importar si es humana o no) - Pensó el castaño por el tenso ambiente que rodea en el lugar.

Luego de que todo se calmara, la familia del chico desayunaron su comida y después el joven ya se encontraba listo para irse.

Bueno mama, papa regresare más tarde - Dijo el castaño cuando se encontraba en la puerta principal de la casa para salir.

Anda con cuidado ise - Dijo la mama.

No llegues muy tarde hijo y lo sabes - Dijo el papa.

Si - Dijo el castaño cuando abría la puerta para luego salir de la casa antes de cerrar la entrada principal.

 **Tren - Destino: Nanyo**

El chico está sentado en el puesto del tren, miraba su mano izquierda por recordar las palabras que había dicho el dragón rojo dentro de su sueño, es demasiado confuso por escuchar la historia de las 3 fracciones, donde los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos habían luchado desde los tiempos ancestrales, lo sorprendente de esto es porque posee una longinus de unos de los dragones celestiales que se encuentra sellado dentro de la sacred gear, la booster gear, la habilidad principal de este puede duplicar el poder del portador en 10 segundos en el tiempo humano y puede alcanzar el potencial para poder matar a un dios o un maou, le pareció increíble por lo queha escuchado la historia sobrenatural, pero hay muchas cosas por descubrir en su camino.

El joven dejo de pensar cuando el tren se detiene en la estación, se levanta de su puesto para luego bajarse del tren antes que las puertas se cierran para luego marcharse hacia otra estación, en el bolsillo de su pantalón saca la tarjeta de dirección del cual la pelinaranja le había entregado desde anoche, leyó la ubicación para después empezar a seguir su camino, luego de 10 minutos llego a un edificio muy grande, se adentro para tomar el elevador para llegar al piso 15 y cuando salió fue a la dirección del apartamento de la pelinaranja.

 **Apartamento de Hakufu - Entrada**

El castaño se encontraba enfrente de la puerta del apartamento de su amiga, golpeo la entrada para esperar que ella le abriera pero no escucho nada, extrañado vuelve a golpear a puerta y luego como siempre no escuchonada, es como si no se encontrara ahí, el chico suspiro para luego recostarse en la pared al lado de la entrada para esperarla.

Oye joven, a quien buscas? - Dijo una voz de una mujer haciendo que el chico mirara a una señora de pelo corto color negro de 34 años, lleva puesta una ropa de una oficinista el cual en sus manos cargaba unas bolsas de comida.

A hakufu sonsaku - Dijo el castaño de tono tranquilo.

Hakufu-chan? - Dijo la mujer cuando recordó ese nombre hasta que hablo - Ah me acuerdo, eres su novio?

N-no, solo soy su amigo y compañero de clases de la academia nanyo - Dijo el castaño cuando ladea su cabeza al otro lado con un ligero sonrojo de sus mejillaspor la analogía que había dicho la mujer aunqueno le pareció tan mala de esa idealuego se recomponerse para hablar - Ella se encuentra aquí?

No se encuentra en su apartamento, ella salió unas horas antes - Dijo la mujer.

Hakufu-chan le hablo algo a usted? - Pregunto el castaño.

Si, ella me había dicho que "iré a consolar mi corazón roto" - Dijo la mujer - Era como se deprimía por haber perdido un combate o algo así, deber ser que no había comido desde la mañana.

(Puede ser por la pelea que tuvo con ryomou) - Pensó el castaño cuando se separaba de la pared - Gracias - Decía cuando empezaba a marcharse de los pasillos - Donde estas, hakufu-chan? - Dijo en un tono bajo.

 **Hospital Nanyo - Enfermería - Sueño de Saji**

Podemos ver al rubio que se encontraba de rodillas cuando temblaba de miedo desde el pasillo superior de la academia nanyo mientras el castaño le miraba seriamente con sus ojos de color verde esmeralda cuando le agarraba la cabeza de este con un guantelete rojo de su antebrazo izquierdo.

[BOOST!]

[¡EXPLOSIÓN!]

Una voz que salió de la joya del guantelete rojo por sonido proveniente muy fuerte, una energía verde empezó a fluir en el cuerpo del chico, aprieta el agarre de la cabeza del rubio para después levantarlo hacia arriba como si fuera un muñeco de trapo para luego estamparlo fuertemente hacia el piso, creando un gran cráter haciendo que una onda de choque se rompieran las ventanas en pedazos a la par que unos pequeños vidrios caían al piso en proceso.

El castaño lo vuelve a levantarlo para mirar al rubio que tiene la sangre que recorría rápidamente en su rostro, por la poca conciencia que le quedaba todavía no salía de su gran miedo por lo que se encontraba, y para el final el chico lo suelta en pleno aire para prepararse un potente golpe de su guantelete rojo formándose en un puño para luego golpear en el pecho, tan fuerte que ese ataque que le rompió algunas costillas mandándolo a la pared del cual se rompe haciendo un gran agujero en la misma, dejándolo muy herido al rubio para luego desmayándose.

 **Fin del Sueño**

AH! - Dijo el rubio cuando abrió los ojos de golpe a la par que respiraba frenéticamente por el sueño que tuvo, se encontraba en la cama de la enfermería, tiene una venda en la cabeza, su pie y brazo derechoestán cubiertos por un yeso de color blanco, al parecer que sus huesos están rotos - (Maldición… no puedo sacarlo de mi mente, no conozco ese dragón rojo pero es más peligroso para mi) - Decía cuando su cuerpo empezaba a temblar por lo que paso ayer.

Vaya… - Dijo una voz femenina desde la entrada de la enfermería haciendo que el rubio se voltea su cabeza para encontrarse a la peliazul que esta con los brazos cruzados - Estas más lastimado que lo normal, saji.

Mou-chan - Dijo el rubio - Has venido a visitarme?

Depende… supongo que ese chico te ha barrido el piso contigo - Dijo la peliazul con tono sarcástico.

Solo viniste a burlarte de mi? - Dijo el rubio con tono molesto mientras ladea su cabeza al otro lado.

No… solo he venido por como estas? - Dijo la peliazul.

Un poco bien, el doctor dijo que tengo unas costillas fracturadas, huesos rotos pero también he tenido heridas físicas muy graves y he recibido un shock mental - Dijo el rubio -Me recuperare en menos de 4 meses.

Pareces que no asistirás en la academia nanyo - Dijo la peliazul.

Desde luego que si - Dijo el rubio - Además he oído que la academia yoshu ha sido derrotado.

Toutaku… - Dijo la peliazul con tono molesto por escuchar ese nombre pero después se tranquiliza.

Cuando me recupere voy a estar fuera de la región kanto - Dijo el rubio haciendo que la chica lo mirara por una expresión dudosa - Mou-chan, dejare a nanyo en tus manos.

La chica no decía nada solo empezó salir de la enfermería dejando al rubio que esta en su cama y cuando ella se alejaba de los pasillos recordó lo que paso ayer.

(Debo saber ese poder del guantelete rojo que tiene ese chico… issei hyodou, mañana debo buscarlo…) - Pensó la peliazul mientras salía del hospital.

Mientras en la habitación…

Tendré que hacer una visita a toutaku - Dijo el rubio cuando miraba las orquídeas que están en una pequeña mesa.

 **En las Calles de Nanyo**

El castaño estaba caminado por la calles de nanyo para buscar a la chica hasta que escucho algo.

Mnn…? - Dijo el castaño cuando escucho una voz que eraconocía para él.

Tengo hambre… no debía haberme salido del apartamento antes de desayunar - Dijo la pelinaranja cuando caminaba por otro lado de la calle, llevaba puesto un vestido de una pieza color violeta, la misma ropa que uso desde que ella apareció en la entrada de la academia nanyo y cargaba su saco de viaje de color negro con rojo, de pronto dos sujetos se acercaban a ella, el chico se acerco para poder escuchar la conversación.

Hey estas sola, verdad? - Dijo uno que tiene el cabello afro pero la chica no prestaba atención.

Preciosa, puedo preguntarte tu talla? - Dijo el otro que el cabello puntiagudo con una chiva en su barbilla pero la chica omitía esas palabras.

El castaño veía como esos 2 sujetos veían con rostros de lujuria a los pechos de la pelinaranja era obvio que no le miraban a los ojos ni tampoco su rostro pero si a los atributos.

La pelinaranja siguió su camino dejando a los dos en ese sitio con cara de idiotas.

Debí haber tomado mi cartera - Dijo la pelinaranja con tono de cansancio.

Esa chica es una tarada - Dijo el sujeto de cabello puntiagudohaciendo que el chico se molestara por el insulto que dijo ese tipo.

A quien le importa - Dijo el sujeto decabello afro - Es difícil escapar a una chica de buenos pechos - Decía cuando se acercaba a la chica junto con su amigo.

[Necesitas apoyo, compañero?] - Dijo el dragón rojo desde la mente del chico.

(Ddraig?) - Dijo el castaño cuando reconoció la voz del dragón celestial.

[Esos tontos tratan de conversar a la chica, pero esta vez te ayudare de tu pequeño problema] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

(De acuerdo, cuento contigo) - Dijo el castaño.

Hey, vamos solo queremos hablar contigo - Dijo el sujeto de cabello puntiagudo.

Has desa… - Dijo el sujeto de cabello afro pero fue interrumpido por la chica.

Issei! - Dijo la pelinaranja cuando dio un grito por ver a su amigo a unos metros delante de ella.

Hola hakufu-chan - Dijo el castaño cuando le da un saludo a la chica.

Oye idiota, nosotros lo vimos primero - Dijo el sujeto de cabello puntiagudo con una mirada molesta.

Es cierto, piérdete de aquí si no quieres que te lastimemos - Dijo el sujeto de cabello afro con tono de superioridad.

No - Dijo el castaño con un tono serio.

Si es lo quieres mocoso, toma esto! - Dijo el sujeto de cabello puntiagudo cuando se abalanzaba con su puño para golpear al castaño.

Cuidado issei! - Dijo la pelinaranja con tono de preocupación.

Por su parte el chico estaba quieto, desde entonces empezó a sentir como todo a su alrededor se volvía más lento parecido como una cámara lenta, con un pequeño esfuerzo dio una paso a la derecha para esquivar el puño y luego se gira para dar una patada en el estomago del sujeto con el pie izquierdo mandándolo a volar a 2 cuadras hasta que se estrelló contra la pared de un edificio, cuando el tiempo volvió a correr normalmente el sujeto de cabello afro empezó a temblar como gelatinaque juro ver a un dragón carmesí que esta detrás del chico dándole una mirada de muerte con sus ojos de color verde esmeralda, huyo de ahí como alma que lleva al diablo mientras se orinaba sus pantalones.

[Jajajajaja… nunca en mis tiempos durante la guerra he visto a ese idiota que se recage de miedo, sin duda eres especial, compañero] - Dijo el dragón rojo cuando miraba con diversión por lo que paso.

(Gracias ddraig, que fue eso cuando todo se volvió lento a mi alrededor?) - Dijo el castaño.

[Eso compañero, es cuando te afilaste tus reflejos, pero necesitas manejar la booster gear sólo para estar seguros, tendrás que perfeccionarlo debido por lo que use un poco de mi poder para transferirte a tu cuerpo] - Dijo el dragón rojo -[Bueno volveré a dormir compañero] - Decía cuando cortaba la conversación su portador.

Eso fue increíble, issei! - Dijo la pelinaranja mientras miraba al chico con estrellitas en sus ojos, al parecer se emociono por lo que este había pateado al sujeto con una gran fuerza - Como lo hicistes?

Bueno es… no se, pero… mnn… es porque lo aprendí cuando tu golpeaste a gakushu desde la academia - Dijo el castaño cuando se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Es la primera vez que veo una patada tan fuerte que es muy diferente a la mía - Dijo la pelinaranja mientras veía pasar a una ambulancia que se dirigía a donde el chico le mandó al sujetopuntiagudo hasta que…

GROOOAAAR

Su estomago rugió más fuerte haciendo que se avergonzara mientras se bajaba su cabeza a la par que se agarraba su estomago.

Parece que estas muriendo de hambre - Dijo el castaño - Vamos por algo de comer, quieres venir? - Decía cuando su amiga se levantaba su cabeza para mirarlo.

En serio? - Dijo la pelinaranja cuando veía al chico asentir con la cabeza - Si! Vamos issei! - Decía con tono de alegría cuando tomo la mano del chico para luego empezar a arrastrándolo por las calles de nanyo.

Luego de unos minutos, el castaño convenció a pelinaranjade no arrastrarlo, después de eso caminaron tranquilamente pero lo que losjóvenes no se dieron cuenta de queuna chica lo estaba observándolo desde el techo de un edificio.

 **Academia Nanyo - En una Sala Oscura**

En lugar oscuro esta el tipo loco que esta bebiendo el agua en una llave cuando lo termino se seca su boca.

Hakufu sonsaku… ryomou shimei - Dijo el tipo loco.

La orden a sido anulada - Dijo gakushu que apareció detrás del tipo - Asi que olvídate de eso, kannei.

Si te metes en mi camino, te matare - Dijo el tipo loco cuando omitía las palabras de gakushu mientras lo apuntaba con su mano.

A mi? - Dijo gakushu - No creo que tengas el valor necesario para matar a alguien - Decía con tono de decepción.

Puedo hacerlo… si me pongo en serio - Dijo el tipo loco con tono de locura cuando recordó de como la peliazul le golpeo el rolo en su cabeza luego de eso salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

Esta acabado… - Dijo gakushu.

 **Pizzería**

El castaño y la pelinaranja llegaron a la pizzería, fueron a pedir a pizza familiar, el chico comía su trozo de pizza con su bebida mientras que la chica, bueno comió rápidamentesu trozo de la pizza.

Esta delicioso! - Dijo la pelinaranja cuando le da un mordisco al trozo de pizza.

(Vaya… debe estar muy hambrienta) - Pensó el castaño hasta que comenzó a hablar - Hakufu-chan, tu sabes acerca de los cuatro devas?

Uh?... si, se un poco de eso - Dijo la pelinaranja cuando tomaba otra pizza.

Puedes contármelo? - Dijo el castaño.

Para que? - Pregunto la pelinaranja que esta dudosa.

Por curiosidad - Respondió el castaño mientras tomaba un poco de su bebida.

Esta bien, koukin me ha hablado que hay cuatro devas en nanyo y estos son los peleadores más fuertes de la academia, aparte de eso esta toutaku - Dijo la pelinaranja.

Toutaku? - Dijo el castaño.

Asi es, él es el líder de la academia rakuyo, las academias de los alrededores fueron destruidos y todos fueron obligados a obedecer las ordenes por culpa de toutaku, los que estaban en su contra lo han estado uniendo, la academia rakuyo se convirtió en la fuerza de gobernar sobre las academias en un conflicto de la región de kanto entre ellas esta nanyo - Dijo la pelinaranja cuando ponía su dedo índice por la barbilla.

(Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto) - Pensó el castaño - Ya veo.

Si, por lo que sé es muy fuerte, quisiera pelear con él - Dijo la pelinaranja con tono de alegría cuando comía la pizza haciendo que el chico le salía una gota en la cabeza.

(Ahh… tonta, no puede enfrentarse a toutaku solamente, puede que sea valiente de su parte pero solo empeorara la situación en donde se encuentra ahora, no solo esta toutaku sino también a ese tal enjutsu y para lo peor dirige en nuestra academia, además esta saji pero se encuentra muy lastimado por que paso ayer, debo saber más acerca de esto, protegeré a hakufu-chan para que no muera de los planes que va hacer enjutsu, solo espero que no salga lastimada) - Pensó el castañocon tono preocupado hasta que hablo - Sabes más acerca de eso?

No, lo siento es todo lo que me conto koukin - Dijo la pelinaranja.

(Con eso es suficiente)- Pensó el castaño mientras se fijo que en la mesa no había la pizza por lo que la chica lo ha comido todo - Bueno es hora de irnos, quieres que te acompañe a tu apartamento?

Claro - Dijo la pelinaranja.

Vamos - Dijo el castaño cuando se levanta de la silla al igual la pelinaranja para salir de la pizzería no sin antes de pagar a la camarera.

 **Volviendo a las Calles de Nanyo**

El castaño y la pelinaranja seguían caminando por las calles, cuando iban pasando por un puente se detuvieron para ver debajo de este, había unos chicos que estaba luchando contra una persona, era un hombre de 19 años, su altura es de 173 cm, tiene la piel oscura, su cabello es de color negro con un par de pelos en su barbilla, ojos del mismo color, lleva puesto una camisa manga corta de color blanco, un gorro del mismo color, short de color azul oscuro y unas sandalias de degaste, el chico se fijo que esa persona poseía una magatama en su oreja izquierda.

Lo básico - Dijo el pelinegro de un grito cuando golpea al rostro del peleador haciendo que se cayera al agua - Rayos, los luchadores de hoy en dia no han aprendido lo básico - Decía cuando se gritaba a si mismo en el cielo mientras los chicos están inconscientes por el piso.

El castaño vio como la chica se bajaba por las escaleras para ir a ver en donde se encontraba la pelea, asi que sin rodeos lo siguió, cuando llegaron vio como el sujeto hiso una llave en la pierna izquierda del pelinegro.

Eres un friki de lo básico, te romperé tu ligamiento - Dijo el sujeto con tono de confianza hasta que el pelinegro tomaba mucha fuerza para levantar su pierna izquierda hacia arriba el cual el sujeto todavía lo sujetaba.

Genial! - Dijeron el castaño y la pelinaranja al mismo tiempo por lo que están viendo.

Lo básico! - Dijo el pelinegro cuando bajaba su pierna izquierda con fuerza el piso haciendo que el sujeto le doliera su espalda - No uses la llave de sumisión en una pelea callejera, rayos, ustedes son una panda de anormales, porque intentan usar los movimientos vistosos cuando aun no dominan lo básico?! - Decía cuando se abalanzaba hacia otro sujeto - Lo básico de los combates callejeros son… puñetazos - Dijo cuando le da un golpe en el lado derecho del rostro del sujeto - Patadas - Decía cuando le da una patada en la cabeza al primer sujeto y al segundo sujeto, pero no se dio cuenta de que un tipocargaba una navaja de mariposa de su mano derecha.

Muere - Dijo el sujeto que tiene la navajacuando intenta dar una apuñalada en la espalda del pelinegro.

Anormal - Dijo el pelinegro cuando intentaba hacer una patada al sujeto de la navaja pero mismo tipo que hizo la llave lo sujeto en la pierna derecha impidiendo a moverse de ahí, cuando el tipo intentaba atacar con la navaja mariposa alguien lo golpea en su espalda haciendo que se callera al piso, la que hizo eso fue la pelinaranja.

Utilizar una navaja mariposa esta en contra de alguien que esta desarmado es penoso - Dijo la pelinaranja, haciendo que el pelinegro lo mirara extrañado.

Quien demonios eres?! - Dijo un sujeto de pelo blanco.

A donde vas con esos pechos, quieres que te violemos, verdad?! - Dijo un sujeto con rostro de delincuente.

Uno trataba de abalanzar hacia la chica que esta de espalda pero esta se voltea para dar una patada en el rostro del sujeto haciendo que cayera al agua.

Tú también eres de la academia kyosa? - Dijo un sujeto que tiene una gorra negra.

Si es así, nosotros no nos contendremos! - Dijo un sujetoque tiene un pañuelo blanco.

A por ella - Dijo el sujeto junto con sus muchachos se abalanzan hacia la chica el cual sonríe de forma retadora cuando hacia en posición de combate.

No se quien eres pero gracias - Dijo el pelinegro.

Un sujeto trataba de golpear a la chica con el puño derecho pero esta lo esquiva cuando hacia una voltereta hacia atrás para que aterrizara al piso para dar una patada en la barbilla del sujeto haciendo que se estrellara a los 3 sujetos, le otra patada al estomago del otro sujeto haciendo que cayera al agua.

No esta mal, nada mal - Dijo el pelinegro con tono alegre cuando golpeaba a uno de los sujetos.

La pelinaranja le golpea en el pecho a otro sujeto con la palma abierta, el pelinegro ladea su cabeza por la derecha mientras esquivaba el puño del sujeto para luego para un codazo en el estomago, la chica salta para dar una golpe con su pie izquierdo hacia la frente de otro sujeto para luego aterrizar al piso pero cuando estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio uno de ellos lo atrapo por la espalda.

Diablos - Dijo la pelinaranja mientras veía como un sujeto con un collar de 5 teléfonos cuando se lamia su cuchillo para acercarse a ella el cual se liberara del agarre pero era inútil y cuando llego rompe el escote del vestido de la chica - Oye…

Deténganse, esa no es la forma de pelear - Dijo el pelinegro cuando iba a dirigirse a la chica pero los sujetos le bloquean el paso.

(No me quedare con los brazos cruzados cuando hakufu-chan esta en peligro) - Pensó el castañocuando se molestaba por lo que esta viendo sin más corrió por donde se encontraba la pelinaranja al igual se puso delante de ella.

Quien demonios eres tu? - Dijo el sujeto con el collar de 5 teléfonos con tono molesto - Te matare! - Decía cuando intentaba apuñalar al chico.

Por su parte el castaño reacciona rápidamente para agarrar la muñeca del sujeto con la mano derecha haciendo que se detuviera el cuchillo que esta a unos centímetros de su rostro, se aleja de la muñeca del sujeto cuando se prepara con su puño izquierdo, nadie se dio cuenta porque salía un aura verde que rodea el puño para luego golpear el estomago del sujeto a la par que salió volando para estrellarse en la pared el cual formaba un cráter, luego se gira para agarrar la muñeca derecha del cual le agarraba a la chica, comenzó a presionarlo con fuerza haciendo que soltara a la chica de una vez.

B-bastardo - Dijo el sujeto cuando formaba una expresión de dolor por sentir como el hueso de su muñeca empezaba a romperse, se suelta del agarre con mucha brusquedad para abalanzar al chico con su puño izquierdo.

El chico lo esquiva con rapidez para comenzar a golpear en el pecho del sujeto con la misma patada que uso antes haciendo que estrellara fuerte a la pared haciendo que formaraun gran cráter y después de eso se cae pesadamente al piso.

Quién es el siguiente? - Dijo el castaño con una mirada seria cuando se tronaba los dedos de sus manos mientras se voltea para ver a los muchachos que empezaba a temblar, ellos juraron ver como los ojos castaños del chico se volvían en verde esmeralda con unas pupilas muy finas.

Ante esto todos comenzaron correr cuando gritaban de terror, la pelinaranja se encontraba con los ojos abiertos por ver como el chico había golpeado a 2 sujetos con suma facilidad hasta que los ojos del joven vuelven a la normalidad.

Se encuentran bien? - Dijo el castaño.

Si - Dijo el pelinegro cuando miraba al chico con curiosidad y respeto - Cual es tu nombre?

Issei hyodou - Dijo elcastaño - Y ella es hakufu - Decía cuando apuntaba su mano a la chica que se encontraba todavía atónita por lo que paso.

Un gusto… mnn - Dijo el pelinegro cuando miraba los agujeros de las paredes.

Luego la chica salió de su asombro.

Eso fue genial, issei! - Dijo la pelinaranja con tono de alegría por que el chico había peleado - Es como si tú fueras otro.

Bueno… es que no quiero que te salgas lastimada hakufu-chan - Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa tranquila hasta que miraba al pelinegro - Oye, que estas mirando? - Decía con tono dudoso.

No sientes nada cuando lo miras? - Dijo el pelinegro haciendo que el castaño y la pelinaranja lo miraran con extrañeza.

Solo veo agujeros - Dijo la pelinaranja cuando miraba la pared destrozada.

No me digan que una vez hayan acabado el combate se van, cierto? - Dijo el pelinegro cuando se voltea para mirar a los jóvenes.

Eh… no - Dijo el castaño con tono dudoso.

Me… voy… - Dijo la pelinaranja a si misma hasta que el pelinegro se aproximaba hacia ella para tomar los hombros, el chico pensaba que este lo va a golpear pero…

Tonta! - Dijo el pelinegro de un grito a la chica el cual dio un susto - En el beisbol, en el campo, en el judo y el dojo es sagrado, por lo tanto, cual es el lugar de las peleas callejeras? - Decía cuando se alejaba de la chica a la par se hablaba asi mismo desde el aire.

Es un acertijo? - Dijo la pelinaranja cuando se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos - No lo entiendo, quizás es que soy estúpida! - Decía cuando el castaño le salió una gota en la cabeza.

Esta calle es nuestro lugar sagrado! - Dijo el pelinegro cuando apuntaba los agujeros de la pared - Y creen que pueden irte a sus hogares después de destrozar el lugar sagrado?! - Decía mientras tomaba su bolso para abrirlo para luego sacar una caja de metal rojo, lo abra para empezar a sacar los objetos para empezar a reconstruir la pared - Primero, se llena los agujeros con masilla - Dijo cuando aplicaba la masilla en el pequeño agujero - Segundo, la extiendes bien para que finalmente pasas la lija - Decía cuando lo hacia con su lija para después limpiarlo con un pañuelo - Y ya hemos acabado, que les parecen le ha quedado perfecto?a que si? - Dijo cuando termino de reconstruir la pared con una sonrisa luego se arrodilla para empezar a rezar a la pared - Querido dios de las calles, por favor permíteme tener una gran batalla para mañana - Decía con tono tranquilo haciendo que el castaño y la pelinaranja dieron un paso hacia atrás mientras unas gotas le salían de sus cabezas.

(Él es demasiado estúpido para esto claro) - Pensaron el castaño y la pelinaranja al mismo tiempo.

Mientras que en el puente se encontraba la misma chica que los observaba a los jóvenes desde hace unas horas.

Vaya, ese chico es interesante… pero siento una energía que proviene de él, me pregunto que será? - Dijo la chica - Esto será muy divertido -Decía con una sonrisapara luego empezar a marcharse de ahí.

Ahh… tendré que terminarlo mañana - Dijo el pelinegro cuando miraba el horizonte mientras el cielose está atardeciendo mientras tomaba su bolso para ver a los chicos - Lo básico de ustedes dos no esta del todo bien pero son buenos para pelear, les doy las gracias por lo que hicieron.

De nada - Dijo el castaño.

Yo igual - Dijo la pelinaranja con una sonrisa - Mis preocupaciones se han desaparecido… - Decía hasta que recordó algo - Huh? que era lo que me preocupaba?

Es por la pelea que tuviste con ryomou, hakufu-chan - Dijo el castaño haciendo que la chica entendiera por un segundo.

Ah ya veo - Dijo la pelinaranja.

Por otra parte no puedes ir por la calle asi - Dijo el pelinegro cuando miraba el escote roto de la chica.

Hakufu-chan todavía tienes mi pulóver? - Pregunto el castaño.

Si lo tengo en mi saco,tuve que lavarlo desde anoche - Respondió la pelinaranja.

Úsalo - Dijo el castaño haciendo que la chica saca el pulóver del chico que esta dentro del saco para luego ponérselo de una vez.

Bueno es hora de irme - Dijo el pelinegro cuando empezaba a marcharse de ahí hasta que…

Espera - Dijo el castaño haciendo que el pelinegro se detuviera para voltear su cabeza para mirar al chico - Es mala educación preguntar el nombre de una persona del cual le di mi nombre desde hace unos minutos antes.

Cierto como no se me ocurrió eso… mi nombre es kakouton genjou de la academia kyosa del departamento de ingeniería, pero todos me dicen ton-chan - Dijo el pelinegro cuando se presentaba al chico.

Yo y hakufu-chan somos estudiantes de la academia nanyo - Dijo el castaño - Una cosa tou-chan - Decía cuando el mencionado se pone curioso - Nos volveremos a vernos, si? - Dijo mientras el pelinegro asentía por ver la fuerza del chico para después marcharse del lugar, regresaría para arreglar la calle al siguiente dia - Bueno debemos irnos hakufu-chan - Decía cuando empezaba a caminar hasta que…

Issei, que hare con esto? - Dijo la pelinaranja cuando cargaba en sus manos la caja de metal rojo del pelinegro del cual lo había olvidado a recogerlo haciendo que el chico se volteara para verlo.

Supongo que debes guardarlo - Dijo el castaño hasta que recordó algo - (Ahora que me acuerdo… mi teléfono!) - Pensó cuando se altero por su teléfono negro el cual lo había perdido - (Debe ser cuando me choque con ryuubi-san desde ayer en la mañana, puede que ella lo haya guardado).

Esta bien - Dijo la pelinaranja.

Vayamos a tu apartamento - Dijo el castaño mientras se alejaba del lugar el cual es seguido por la pelinaranja.

 **Academia Yoshu - Sala de Consejo Estudiantil**

En una habitación de poca oscuridad se encontraban 3 muchachos cuando empezaban la conversación.

Cuando nos han llamado, pensaba que seria a causa de un tipo forzudo pero… - Dijo un sujeto que tiene una gorra negra, cabello puntiagudo del mismo color con unos pelos en la barbilla, ojos de igual color, su rostro es de un rebelde y una magatama roja en la orejaizquierda, estaba mirando algo desde su teléfono.

Cállate, si no acabamos con ella, toutaku nos romperá los huesos - Dijo un sujeto que tiene una chamarra morada.

Yo me aguantare como el resto y también intentare pasarlo bien en una pelea - Dijo un sujeto que unos lentes blancos, su cabello negro esta trenzado en ambos lados, un pañuelo blanco en la cabeza pero de forma al revés y una magatama de color amarillo en su oreja izquierda, en su teléfono miraba la imagen de la pelinaranja.

 **Academia Rakuyo**

Es raro verte muy lastimado… saji - Dijo la peliverde cuando miraba al rubio que tiene una venda en la cabeza, su pie y brazo derecho están cubiertos por un yeso de color blanco cuando se sujetaba con una muleta con el brazo izquierdo.

El esta aquí? - Dijo el rubio.

En la sala de orquídeas - Dijo la peliverde.

Nos veremos luego, ryofu - Dijo el rubio cuando se marchaba con lentitud a la sala de orquídeas.

(Parece que saji fue barrido por ise-kun… creo que lo volveré a verlo) - Pensó la peliverde por el castaño.

 **Sala de Orquídeas**

El rubio había llegado a la sala del cual en las paredes y el techo esta repleto de cristales y en el piso hay demasiadas orquídeas de diferentes colores, de pronto una mano con unas pequeñas vendas le toco su camisa sacar un pequeño polen haciendo que se detuviera por sentir a alguien por detrás.

Tienesun polen, ha sido por el cumpleaños de alguien importante? - Dijo una voz masculino mientras el rubio apretaba sus dientes y su cuerpo empezaba a temblar - Masdevallia, eh?

Toutaku… - Dijo el rubio.

Eso significa la tentación y la insignificancia - Dijo la misma voz de edad 16 años, su altura es de 163 cm, tiene el pelo despeinado de color castaño oscuro, ojos del mismo color, su cuerpo esta todo vendado, vestía una camisa manga corta de botones color blanco, corbata verde oscuro, pantalón gris y zapatos marrones oscuros - Propio de ti - Decía mientras se acercaba al rubio para colocar su brazo derecho alrededor del cuello delrubio mientras hacia una sonrisa sádica - Bienvenido, saji-kun.

 **Apartamento de Hakufu**

El castaño y la pelinaranja habían se encontraban en la entrada del departamento de la chica.

Llegamos - Dijo el castaño - Me tengo que ir a mi casa hakufu-chan… - Decía cuando se da la vuelta para salir del sitio hasta que…

Espera issei - Dijo la pelinaranja cuando tomaba la mano del chico para que se detuviera - Déjame invitarte un té para agradecerte por todo lo que me hicistes hoy.

Me gustaría pero no quiero ser una molestia para ti - Dijo el castaño cuando serascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Vamos entra - Dijo la pelinaranja cuando abría la puerta de su apartamento para luego adentrarse a la par que jalaba la mano del chico.

El castaño estaba sorprendido por ver lo que hay dentro del apartamento de la pelinaranja,había una recamara donde hay una sala de tamaño normal, un comedor, cocina, un baño junto con una tina, 3 habitaciones con sus respectivas camas con armario, televisor, aire acondicionado y unas gavetas para guardar cosas.

Tu pagastes todo esto? - Dijo el castaño.

Si… mi mama me ha dado el dinero de su ahorro para pagar este departamento, ella pensaba en visitarme pero por alguna razón tiene unos asuntos pendientes que hacer… puedes sentarte en ese sofá - Dijo la pelinaranja mientras le ofrecía al chico que se sentara en uno de los sofás.

Con permiso - Dijo el castaño cuando se sentaba en el sofá el cual era cómodo.

Iré a cambiarme para preparar el té - Dijo la pelinaranja cuando caminaba hacia su habitación con su saco.

El chico esperaba con paciencia a la pelinaranja por unos 10 minutos, era la primera vez que entraba en un departamento de una chica por lo que se encuentra ahora el cual era lo más tranquilo, observaba como todo estaba limpio hasta que se fijo un marco de foto en una mesa, se acercaba para verlo claramente de que trata, una niña de cabello anaranjado que esta amarado por 2 coletas con un sombrero blanco, llevaba un vestido del mismo color, el joven reconoció que era la pelinaranja, luego un niño de cabello negro, llevaba una camisa naranja y un short azul oscuro y por ultimo una mujer decabello corto que llega hasta los hombros de color magenta oscuro que lleva puesto unas gafas y llevaba puesto una yukata de color fucsia con bordes rojos.

Que haces? - Dijo la pelinaranja haciendo que el chico se sobresalta del susto por lo que ella apareció al lado de este, ella vestía un vestido de color rosa pálido del cual mostraba sus suaves muslos.

Nada… solo miraba esta foto - Dijo el castaño cuando se recompuso a la par que apuntaba su mano izquierda a la foto que esta en la mesa - Quien es el niño y la mujer?

Ahh… ese es koukin y ella es mi mama - Dijo la pelinaranja.

(Asi que ella essu mama… es raro verlo tan joven) - Pensó el castaño -Y ese es el chico que esta hospitalizado cuando me lo contaste desde el primer dia.

Si - Dijo la pelinaranja - Bueno dejando eso iré a preparar el té - Decía cunado se dirigía a la cocina para preparar el té.

Claro - Dijo el castaño cuando volvía a mirar la foto hasta que escucho la voz del dragón celestial en su cabeza.

[Pareces que la estas pasando bien a esa chica, compañero] - Dijo el dragon rojo.

(Si… pero hay algo que me preocupa) - Dijo el castaño.

[Y cual es?] - Dijo el dragón rojo con tono de curiosidad.

(Hay algunos peleadores que quieren acabar a hakufu-chan) - Dijo el castaño con tono de preocupación.

[Peleadores?... mnn, eso es nuevo para mi] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

(Ddraig, saber a cerca de los tres reinos?) - Pregunto el castaño.

[No compañero, porque?] - Respondió el dragón rojo.

(Bueno, te voy a contar un poco de eso…) - Dijo el castaño cuando le empezaba a contar un poco de esa historia de lo que había dicho la peliverde hacia el dragón celestial.

[Me dices que cada guerrero que posee esas magatamas que se luchaban entre si para convertirse el más fuerte de todos?] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

(Si… es como una guerra por la supremacía territorial en la región kanto) - Dijo el castaño.

[Asi que los espíritus de los héroes legendarios están sellados dentro de las antiguas gemas] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

(Si y ahora estoy en este lugar donde hay peleadores que luchan por el destino… pero, no soy de esas personas que quiere conquistar las academias rivales de esta región) - Dijo el castaño.

[Tiene razón, no eres uno de esos guerreros… solo te diré una cosa compañero] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

(Que es ddraig?) - Pregunto el castaño.

[Eres el actual sekiryuutei de esta época y no solo eso, todos conocerán el poder temido del dragón emperador rojo] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

(Gracias por eso, ddraig) - Dijo el castaño con una pequeña sonrisa.

[No hay de qué compañero y otra cosa tienes compañía] - Dijo el dragón rojo haciendo que el chico se volteara para como ella tenía un té en la mano izquierda y la derecha un trozo de pastel.

Aquí tienes issei - Dijo la pelinaranja cuando le entrego el té junto con el trozo de pastel al chico el cual lo acepto con gusto, el joven bebió el té para luego quedarse atónito - Como le quedo el té que hice?

Delicioso!te quedo muy bien hakufu-chan - Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa haciendo que la mencionada se alegraba de eso para luego dar un mordisco al trozo de pastel.

Me alegro que te gustara, es mi primera vez de hacer ese té - Dijo la pelinaranja.

Espera, tu primera vez? - Pregunto el castaño con una expresión de sorpresa.

Si… es mi primer intento - Respondió la pelinaranja.

Una cosa hakufu-chan, mama te arreglara tu uniforme por lo que ella acepto - Dijo el castaño.

Esta bien, ahora vuelvo - Dijo la pelinaranja cuando fue a su habitación para buscar su uniforme destrozado para meter en una bolsa y luego fue a la sala para entregársela al chico - Aquí tienes.

Bien, que hora es? - Dijo el castaño.

Mnn… son las 8:00 pm - Dijo la pelinaranja cuando miraba el reloj de la pared haciendo que el chico se enterara que ya es la hora de ir a su casa.

Que tarde… debo irme - Dijo el castaño cuando termina de tomar el té y la mitad del trozo de pastel, se levanta del sofá para luego ir salida pero…

Volverásmañana, issei? - Dijo la pelinaranja haciendo que el chico se voltea para verla.

Si, nos vemos hakufu-chan - Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa mientras salíadel apartamento para dirigirse a su casa.

La pelinaranja había pasado muy bien en este dia cuando se encontró al castaño en las calles de nanyo, por una extraña razón siente una opresión en su cuerpo, nunca antes en su vida había sentido algo como eso por lo que una su mano derecha para tocar en su pecho.

Porque me siento asi? - Dijo la pelinaranja a si misma hasta que escucho el sonido de un teléfono que se encuentra en la mesa por lo que fue ahí para luego atender a la llamada - Hola?

"Hola hakufu como has estado…" - Dijo una voz de mujer que se encontraba en la línea.

Bien mama y… - Dijo la pelinaranja - Como esta koukin.

"Koukin-kun todavía se encuentra en coma" - Dijo la mujer haciendo que la chica se sintiera triste.

Ya veo - Dijo la pelinaranja.

"Otra cosa hakufu que hicistes" - Dijo la mujer.

Ah nada… solo paseaba en las calles cuando estaba desanimada - Dijo la pelinaranja.

"No será por la pelea que hicistes en la academia verdad?" - Dijo la mujer con un tono de regaño.

Ah… no - Dijo la pelinaranja con voz de miedo.

"Se que eres mala mintiendo hakufu, dime la verdad" - Dijo la mujer.

Estas bien… yo estaba desanimada por la pelea que tuve con ryomou de la nada dos sujetos intentaban a coquetearme desde las calles de pronto vi a issei que venia a buscarme, uno de ellos trato de golpearlo pero él lo esquivo para luego dar una patadamandándolo a 2 cuadras para estrellarse en la pared de edificio y el otro sujeto se empezó a temblar por lo que hizo issei para luego salir corriendo de ahí, él me invita a la pizzería por que yo no he desayunado esta mañana, fuimos a pasar por un puente conocí a kakouton genpou de la academia kyosa, el es más estúpido que yo pero el es gracioso, siempre decía "Lo básico", un sujeto trato de apuñalarlo por la espalda pero yo le impedí, luego los sujetos atacaron a mi y a kakouton, fui sujetado por uno de los peleadores cuando el sujeto con el collar de 5 teléfonos se le acercaba con un cuchillo isseivino rápidamente para ponerse en frente del sujeto para golpearlo con puño haciendo que se estrelle en la pared y luego le apretó la muñeca del peleador haciendo que me liberara del agarre del sujeto para luego hacer la misma patada lo que lo hizo antes, él me acompaño hacia el departamento, issei se iba pero le invite a entrar, yo le prepare un té junto con el trozo de pastel por agradecer lo que hizo por mi, al parecer le gusto mi té por lo que hice por primera vez y luego se fue a su casa - Dijo la pelinaranja cuando termino de contar todo a su mama.

"… Asi que… ese el mismo issei-kun que te regalo su bento desde la hora del almuerzo" - Dijo la mujer con tono de curiosidad.

Si - Dijo la pelinaranja.

"Mnn… al parecer es un buen guerrero" - Dijo la mama.

Mama, issei no posee una magatama - Dijo la pelinaranja haciendo que la mujer se quedara consternada por que dijo su hija.

"Como?" - Dijo la mama.

No posee una magatama pero vi algo que paso en su brazo izquierdo - Dijo la pelinaranja.

"Es porque esta herido o algo?" - Dijo la mama.

No - Dijo la pelinaranja.

"Entonces…" - Dijo la mama.

Es porque vi un extraño guantelete era de color rojo con un gema verde y unos cuernos dorados - Dijo la pelinaranja cuando lo que paso ayer en la tarde de la academia.

"Que raro… " - Dijo la mujer.

El que? - Dijo la pelinaranja.

"Nunca había escuchado sobre eso" - Dijo la mujer.

Bueno… mama iré a dormir, hablamos mañana - Dijo la pelinaranja.

"De acuerdo, descansa hakufu" - Dijo la mujer para luego cortar la llamada.

La pelinaranja deja el teléfono en la mesa para luego ir a su habitación para prepararse a dormir.

 **Dojo Sonsaku - Tokio**

Mientras tanto en tokio, dentro del dojo se encontraba la mujer que aparece en la foto de la pelinaranja que esta sentada en posición de seiza mientras miraba el cielo nocturno.

Con que no es un guerrero, eh? - Dijo la mujer en un susurro -No se que pensar sobre eso, pero si ha ayudado a hakufuhace 2 veces en menos de 2 días… tal vez tenga un lindo yerno - Decía con una sonrisa picara.

 **Kuoh - Residencia Hyodou**

El chico se estornuda por sentir algo peculiar para luego entrar a su casa.

Ya llegue - Dijo el castaño cuando se cerraba la puerta.

Que bueno que te encuentras bien ise - Dijo la mama para luego ver la bolsa que cargaba su hijo en la mano izquierda - Ese es el uniforme de tu compañera?

Si toma - Dijo el castaño cuando le entregaba la bolsa a su mama cuando sacaba el uniforme destrozado con su mano derecha.

Dios… quien pudo haberlo hecho? - Dijo la mama por ver el estado de uniforme.

Te dije que era un acosador - Dijo el castaño.

Bueno lo acomodare mañana y quedara como nuevo - Dijo la mama cuando guarda el uniforme destrozado en la bolsa - La cena esta lista ise.

Justo a tiempo - Dijo el castaño mientras se iba al comedor, ceno su comida junto con sus padres y después de eso se fueron a dormir.

 **Habitación de Issei**

El chico esta vestido una franela blanca y un short negro, se encontraba recostado en su cama con sus manos detrás de la cabeza mirando el techo.

[Que piensas, compañero?] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

(Es… por lo que paso en este dia) - Dijo el castaño.

[Es por la chica verdad] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

(Si... hay algunos peleadores que quieren eliminarla pero…) - Dijo el castaño - (No peleo mucho debido a que mis golpes son patéticos, si pudiera ser fuerte…).

[Compañero, te sugiero que para empezar lo mejor sería el entrenamiento para que te ayuden a mejorar su fuerza y resistencia, además te explicare como funciona la booster gear y practicaremos a lo básico] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

(Me parece una buena idea ddraig) - Dijo el castaño.

[Bueno, compañero espero estés listo mañana para que empezamos a entrenar] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

(Si estaré listo para eso ddraig) - Dijo el castaño con mucha determinación.

[Ese es el espíritu] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

Luego de la conversación con el dragón celestial, el joven comenzó a dormir.

 **Fin del Capitulo**

Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo, otro episodio terminado, vaya que me he tardado en escribirla pero valió la pena el esfuerzo que tuve, por otro lado estaré ocupado por las clases en la próxima semana pero seguiré escribiendo para ustedes.

Reviews:

Aten92: Gracias por leer esta historia y darme éxito por lo que hago.

Antifanboy: Te tomare esa sugerencia por las chicas de Ikkitousen que estarán en el harem de issei y claro que debe relacionar con los ángeles o ángeles caídos.

Guest: Tomare esa sugerencia como cumplido.

2: Aquí esta el capitulo, parece que te encanto que issei mostrara su lado perverso en vez de su lado más noble y sobre las chicas de dxd será después.

Blackgokurose: Si te pareció raro ver este crossover que es casi imposible de hacerlo, pero para mi es un verdadero reto de hacer esta historia, gracias por apoyarme por esta idea, lo del harem issei ya tendrá a ddraig por ahora y claro el será mejor que el original, para explotar su potencial deberá practicar mucho de sus habilidades para hacerse más fuerte y eso tendrá que entrenar lo básico en una academia de guerreros eso tomaría la ventaja para poder alcanzar su verdadero potencial.

Shiro Emiya: Issei tiene una meta de hacerse fuerte y si, su espíritu de peleador luchara contra las facciones y lideres del mundo sobrenatural, me alegro que te haya gustado la pareja de issei x ryuubi y claro el emperador rojo tiene que tener harem en cuanto a issei dejara de ser pervertido y patético en el siguiente capitulo.

Dmc Nero: Gracias amigo por agregar mi historia a tus favoritos.

Richard78zamo: Gracias por leer, issei tendrá harem con las chicas de Ikkitousen desde la región kanto y cuando sea el momento de registrarse en la academia kuoh también las chicas de dxd será parte de su harem, te sorprendiste que el dragón emperador rojo esta en el mundo Ikkitousen, a pesar de que issei no posee una magatama pero si a un dragón celestial dentro de su cuerpo, lo de la golpiza contra vali eso lo veremos.

Vergil sparda yamato: Tomare tu opinión, se que en los fics que rias y las chicas están en todos los fics, claro que issei conocera a asia pero lo veras y lo de kokabiel y eso, bueno lo sabrás, estas en lo cierto que issei luchara con los seres sobrenaturales más fuertes que los peleadores de Ikkitousen.

Darkcrizer: Si que te encanto esta historia y claro ya esta modificado la categoría como crossover de HS DxD x Ikkitousen por la sugerencia que me diste.

Damilo8joaquinortiz: Si que te llame tu atención, claro que voy hacer a issei se vuelve fuerte y si que te acordaste a asia, te diré una consejo, primero asia es una chica inocente, le gusta tener amigos, conversar a las personas, leer libros y comprar flores con un amigo y en cuanto a ryuubi es cariñosa, amable, suave, proteja a sus amigos, leer libros y no le gusta luchar en absoluto y si ellas se representan el uno al otro seria unas buenas amigas y te fue bien por la pareja de issei x ryuubi.

ReZero1: Buena pregunta que me hicistes, que si issei será humano o demonio? Para darte la verdadera respuesta es que el protagonista de DxD será humano, para mi es la mejor elección que issei tiene ser un humano libre y no un demonio, me alegro que te haya divertido la historia, poco a poco que issei cambiara su personalidad y puede controlar el booster gear a lo básico para tener el poder especial que lleva dentro con el entrenamiento perfecto dentro de la academia nanyo y si, será un buen rival para vali.

Blamasu: Claro que issei tendrá su entrenamiento que pueda usar la booster gear para poder matar a un dios o un demonio de clase ultímate o suprema para superarse de sus retos.

Kenshiro64Hokuto no Ken: Gracias.

Maxigiamperi2012: Gracias amigo, me alegro que te haya gustado este fic, se que no hayas visto este crossover de DxD x Ikkitousen y también esperas que issei sea más fuerte que el de original, eso lo hare y vali aparecerá tarde o temprano en esta historia, no en kanto sino en kuoh.

Bawn17: Gracias por leer el capitulo, claro que colocare a las chicas de dxd pero lo ingresare después, en cuando a issei que esta en kuoh las facciones se fijaran en el y si integrare lemon cuando issei tendrá relaciones con las chicas en el momento perfecto.

Izanagi Omega: Gracias por leer esta historia y me alegra que haya gustado, aquí tienes el capitulo.

Alexzero: Gracias por interesar esta historia, ya se que no viste la serie ikkitousen pero para mi me gusto ese anime y claro que estarás seguro que van a temer, respetar y conocerán el verdadero poder del dragón emperador rojo.

Harem de Issei:

Hakufu Sonsaku

Ryofu Housen

Kanu Unchou

Ukitsu

Ryomou Shimei

Ryuubi Gentoku

Koudai Chinkyuu

Chouun Shiryuu

Koumei Shokatsuryou

Mouki Bachou

Youjou Bashoku

Kanpei

Chousen

Nombran a cualquier chica de Ikkitousen o DxD, para su gusto.

Y lo de DxD, luego.

Procesando Mis Historias:

Sekiryuutei Red of Destiny - Capitulo 4 10%

Sekiryuutei + Vampire - Capitulo 1 60%

Red Punisher - Capitulo 4 20%

Dragon Maou no Testament - Capitulo 2 10%

Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, reviews y criticas de esta historia, si le gusto o no.

En el Próximo Capitulo: Duelo y Rebelión.

Se despide neo-159, nos vemos luego….


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos le saluda neo-159, he vuelto para traerles la continuación de la historia de lo estaban esperando, sean pacientes por las ganas de leer en este fic crossover de HS DxD x Ikkitousen, les responderé a sus preguntas al final del episodio, sin más que decir, comenzamos…

High School DxD e Ikkitousen no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores originales, Ichiei Ishibumi y Yuji Shiozaki.

No dejare que le hagas daño - Diálogos.

(Es fuerte) - Pensamientos o recuerdos.

[El desafiara lo que se interponga en su camino] - Ddraig o Albion.

 **Está a un nivel diferente que el mío** \- Otros seres poderosos.

"Pelea por aquellos que son importantes para el" - Llamadas, hologramas, cartas, mensajes.

Capitulo 4: Duelo y Rebelión - Parte I.

 **Kuoh - Residencia Hyodou**

El chico esta empezando a despertarse más temprano de lo usual mientras tenia mucha pereza en sus ojos, debido a la luz del sol que atravesaba por la ventana de su habitación del cual amaneció el dia, la hora era las 7:30 am, se levanta de su cama para luego salir de la habitación, se dirigió al baño para cepillarse los dientes, después de 5 minutos salió del baño para luego ir bajando por la escalera en dirección al comedor, se encontró con su mama que esta sirviendo una taza de café a su papa el cual estaba acomodando el cuello de la camisa que esta incomoda por la corbata que trae puesto.

Buenos días mama, papa - Dijo el castaño cuando saludaba a sus padres.

Buenos días, ise - Dijo la mama.

Buenos días, hijo - Dijo el papa.

Luego de eso, la familia hyodou comenzaron a desayunar con sus respectivas comidas, los padres conversaban de sus cosas de que van a hacer mientras el chico tiene un asunto pendiente en este dia.

20 minutos después, el castaño salió de su habitación con una ropa de entrenamiento, lleva puesto una sudadera manga larga de color negro con líneas rojas, pantalón del mismo color y unos zapatos deportivos de color rojo con líneas blancas, él bajaba por las escaleras para dirigirse a la puerta principal, antes de tocar la perilla una voz le llamo desde su espalda.

Ise, a donde vas? - Dijo la mama que esta sentada en el sofá de la sala haciendo que el chico volteara su cabeza para verla.

Iré a hacer ejercicio - Dijo el castaño.

Bueno anda con cuidado ise y otra cosa, iré acomodar la ropa de tu compañera en unos minutos, esta bien? - Dijo la mama.

Si, mama - Dijo el castaño mientras asintió con la cabeza para luego tomar la perilla, lo gira por la izquierda para abrir la puerta y después salió de la casa para ir a entrenar no sin antes de cerrar la puerta.

 **En las Montañas de Kuoh…**

Nos encontramos en un bosque profundo que esta alejado de los habitantes de la ciudad kuoh, el chico había llegado el lugar para empezar su primer entrenamiento, de pronto la voz del dragón celestial se escucho desde su mente…

[Bueno compañero, este es el lugar perfecto donde no habrá interrupciones para que puedas entrenar] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

Claro ddraig - Dijo el castaño cuando estaba atento de las palabras del dragón celestial.

[Bien… antes de comenzar de tu entrenamiento, te diré unas cosas, veras tus cualidades físicas son bajas debido porque eres un ser humano, te tomara muchísimo tiempo de alcanzar el nivel de tu verdadero potencial, por la cantidad de aumentos que puedes soportar por lo que encuentras es patético, contando de que solo despertaste la sacred gear desde hace 2 días] - Dijo el dragón rojo mientras el chico se frustraba a si mismo.

Rayos… eso no esta bien para mi - Dijo el castaño para luego suspirar - Ahh… por la complicada situación que me encuentro de esos peleadores, quieren acabar a hakufu-chan, esta sola en esa región debido que su mama esta en tokio y su primo esta en coma… no quiero que ella salga lastimada por mi debilidad - Decía con tono de preocupación hasta que el dragón celestial tuvo una idea.

[Hay una forma de revolver de tu problema compañero] - Dijo el dragón rojo haciendo que ganara la atención del chico.

Cual es el método para hacerlo, ddraig? - Dijo el castaño.

[… Debes convertirte en un hibrido] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

Hibrido? - Dijo el castaño con un tono curioso.

[Asi es, mitad humano, mitad dragón… el motivo de esto te puede ayudar a fortalecer de manera rápida para que puedas romper tus limitaciones humanas… pero deberás ofrecerme algo muy importante que te costara de un máximo precio para que puedas acceder de este modo] - Dijo el dragón rojo con un tono serio.

Y cual es? - Dijo el castaño.

[El corazón] - Dijo el dragón rojo haciendo que el chico se quedara atónito de eso - [Tu corazón humano será reemplazado por uno de dragón… estas dispuesto a correr ese riesgo, issei hyodou?]

El chico cerro los ojos por unos segundos, esta entre la espada y la pared por lo que se encuentra ahora, muchas cosas han sucedido en la región kanto desde que comenzó el primer dia, la pelinaranja que había forma una amistad en ese dia, combatió con los estudiantes de la academia nanyo, luego paso el decreto imperial que iba a eliminarla por orden de enjutsu y por ultimo los acosadores que trataban inútilmente de conversar a la chica por la calles de nanyo al igual que paso por el puente cuando unos de los peleadores intentaban de golpear a su amiga, el dragón celestial le estaba ofreciendo su corazón para adquirir a uno de dragón, si lo acepta podrá luchar contra los oponentes para proteger lo que son importantes para él o si no seria un debilucho por tener poca fuerza de igual patético por no demostrar su espíritu para que algunos peleadores acabarían a su amiga de una vez, él no quería que pasara algo con ella pero estaría dispuesto por su vida para protegerla, tendrá que dejar su faceta pervertida para convertirse en otra persona, deberá pagar la misma moneda al dragón para que puede aprender a combatir y defenderse de cualquier contrincante, tendrá que convertirse en un hibrido, es la única opción posible, tomo una profunda respiración para luego abrir sus ojos.

Acepto! - Dijo el castaño con una voz determinada junto con una mirada decidida.

[Buena decisión… ahora te ayudare en eso compañero porque este proceso durara en unos minutos, pero tendrás un dolor inimaginable que será peor que el infierno y deberás prepararte para soportar esa experiencia de lo que viene…] - Dijo el dragón rojo con un tono de advertencia y un poco de preocupación.

Esta bien ddraig… empieza ahora - Dijo el castaño con un tono seguro.

[De acuerdo… trata de no morir] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

Después de terminar esas palabras, el chico empezó a sentir una gran punzada en el pecho haciendo que se arrodillara mientras su mano derecha esta en el suelo para sujetarse a si mismo y su mano izquierda se tocaba la zona por donde esta su corazón el cual sentía como se quemaba por dentro de su cuerpo.

AAAAHHHHGGGG! - Dijo el castaño cuando gritaba con una expresión de dolor mientras que aguantaba esa experiencia, como dijo el dragón celestial… el dolor era inimaginable.

Luego de pasar de 5 minutos, el dolor de su pecho se había desvanecido por completo, haciendo que el chico se desplomara hacia el suelo a la par que se quedo inconsciente, mientras que estaba en ese estado, su cuerpo empezó a cambiar lo cual se volvía un poco musculoso y en las puntas de los flequillos de su cabello se volvió de color dorado con rojo.

 **10 Minutos Después…**

El chico esta empezando a recobrar la conciencia, se levanta algo desorientado hasta que el dragón celestial comenzó a hablar…

[Sabia que lo lograrías compañero, eres resistente para soportar ese dolor, como se sientes?] - Dijo el dragón rojo mientras que el chico abría y cerraba sus manos.

Diferente… es como si tuviera energía en mi cuerpo - Dijo el castaño mientras miraba sus manos.

[Bueno, ya que tienes un corazón de dragón, haremos una prueba… golpea el árbol que esta cerca de ahí con un solo puño, concentra tu energía en tu mano izquierda] - Dijo el dragón rojo haciendo que el chico asintiera para probar su fuerza.

El joven camino hacia el árbol cercano desde entonces cerro sus ojos para concentrarse hasta que salió un aura de color verde que rodea su mano izquierda luego formo un puño para luego abrir los ojos de golpe y golpea fuertemente al centro del árbol y cuando retiro su puño, el chico vio el resultado de lo que hizo.

Increíble… - Dijo el castaño que esta admirado cuando vio en el centro árbol un embollo en forma de su puño izquierdo.

[Nada mal compañero, a pesar de que eres un hibrido, el corazón de dragón esta empezando a modificar la sangre que corre por tus venas y con el tiempo te convertirás en un dragón humanoide del cual te dará un impulso sobrehumano como la velocidad y fuerza… esto te ayudara a mejorar tus capacidades físicas que se volverán altas para llegar a un nivel superior] - Dijo el dragón rojo- [Ahora comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento básico, pero antes debemos hacer estiramiento para prepararnos]

Entendido ddraig - Dijo el castaño cuando empezaba a estirarse sus brazos, piernas y cintura para luego dar 5 saltos mientras terminaba se tronaba sus manos - Listo!

[Bien, ahora tendrás que hacer 100 flexiones y 100 sentadillas, después haremos un recorrido por el bosque en menos de 2 horas para que aumentes tu velocidad, cuando hayas mejorado deberás repetir muchas veces este ejercicio mientras tengas la oportunidad de entrenar en el dia libre y después de tus actividades o por la noche] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

Esta bien - Dijo el castaño cuando se ponía en rodillas para luego tocar sus manos al suelo después se estira sus piernas a la par de acomodarse para luego empezar sus flexiones.

 **4 Horas Después…**

[Impresionante compañero, a pesar de que entrenaste adecuadamente, tus cualidades físicas ya se están volviéndose dragonicas, ahora tu cuerpo es resistente de lo que esperaba] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

Ahh… si… si hubiera continuado sin parar me dolerían mis brazos y mis pies en este momento - Dijo el castaño que esta agotado mientras recuperaba el aliento por tanto ejercicio que hizo.

[Es debido que tu cuerpo se esta adaptando en este momento, tu ADN esta empezando a mejorarse, debido de que el corazón de dragón es diferente al de un humano, tendrás que soportar de lo que haces compañero, porque este será tu entrenamiento de ahora en adelante] - Dijo el dragón rojo - [Lo del manejo de la booster gear será para otro dia, ve a tomarte un descanso porque esta noche necesito hablarte de algo muy importante]

De acuerdo ddraig… ahora iré a visitar a hakufu-chan - Dijo el castaño mientras empezaba a correr en dirección a su casa.

 **Residencia Hyodou**

El chico había llegado a su casa, ahora fue a su habitación, luego salió para ir tomar una ducha no sin antes de meter su ropa sudada en la lavadora, luego de 10 minutos volvió a su habitación, fue a sacar unas ropas de su armario, se pone una franela negra para después colocarse una camisa blanca, pantalón azul con líneas negras y unos zapatos negros con líneas rojas, cuando ya se encontraba vestido salió de su habitación para luego bajar por las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, fue a la nevera para sacar el jugo de naranja que esta en la jarra, se lo echa en un vaso para luego tomarlo, después guarda el jugo a su lugar, ahora fue a la sala para ver a su mama el cual se esta arreglando la camisa de la pelinaranja.

Has tardado mucho, ise y esos colores que tienes en tus flequillos? - Dijo la mama con tono curioso.

A-ah bueno es nueva moda para mi y lo siento por preocuparte de la tardanza que hice mama - Dijo el castaño con un tono nervioso para después hablar de forma normal - Por cierto, te falta mucho para terminarlo?

De hecho ise, he terminado de arreglar la falda y el pulóver, dentro de una hora y media, la camisa estará como nuevo, por cierto vas a visitarla? - Dijo la mama.

Si... - Dijo el castaño.

Que bueno… hay otra cosa que debes hacer ise - Dijo la mama cuando se detuvo de coser la camisa por un momento para luego dirigirse al comedor para buscar algo, luego se devuelve por donde esta su hijo - Aquí lo tienes.

Gracias - Dijo el castaño mientras tomaba el bento que había preparado su mama el cual esta envuelto con una bolsa, desde que termino el desayuno de esta mañana le había pedido un favor de hacer una comida para la pelinaranja cosa que la mujer acepto sin problemas por lo que el chico le conto que la chica le ha disgustado su bento desde el segundo dia en la academia nanyo.

Puede que ella debe tener hambre a estas horas - Dijo la mama.

Si, debido cuando salió a la calle desde ayer no ha desayunado desde temprano - Dijo el castaño cuando recordó a la pelinaranja que tenia hambre desde que esta en la calle de nanyo en el dia anterior.

Cuando lo encuentras se lo entregas, esta bien? - Dijo la mama.

Claro mama - Dijo el castaño cuando se dirigió a la puerta principal -Volveré más tarde.

Ve con cuidado ise - Dijo la mama mientras continuo cosiendo la camisa de la pelinaranja.

Lo hare - Dijo el castaño cuando abría la puerta para luego salir de la casa antes de cerrar la entrada principal.

 **Tren - Destino: Nanyo**

El chico está sentado en el puesto del tren en dirección a nanyo mientras sus manos cargaba el bento que fue preparado por su mama el cual se lo daría a la pelinaranja, tomo un ligero suspiro tranquilo para luego mirar por la ventana, había "sacrificado" su corazón humano por uno de dragón, como lo había dicho el dragón celestial, ahora es un hibrido entre humano y dragón, deberá entrenar mucho para desarrollar plenamente su resistencia, fuerza y velocidad para poder proteger a su amiga, ahora coloca su mano izquierda en el pecho mientras sentía corazón latir en un ritmo normal hasta que el tren empezaba a disminuir velocidad por lo cual había llegado su parada, se levanta de su puesto para después bajarse del transporte, comenzó a caminar para dirigirse al departamento de su amiga mientras el tren cerraba sus puertas para luego seguir marchando hacia la siguiente estación.

Mientras avanzaba en su camino hasta que…

Issei hyodou - Dijo una voz masculina haciendo que el mencionado se voltea para encontrarse con gakushu el cual traía puesto una camisa manga corta de color negro, pantalón del mismo color y unos zapatos blancos.

Gakushu… que te trae por aquí? - Dijo el castaño con un tono curioso.

Necesito hablarte contigo de algo importante - Dijo gakushu con un tono serio.

De que se trata? - Dijo el castaño con un tono dudoso.

Aquí no… conversaremos en otro lugar - Dijo gakushu cuando camina al sentido contrario para ir en algún lugar mientras el chico esta extrañado de eso para luego empezar a seguirlo.

(Me pregunto de que quería hablarme…) - Pensó el castaño que estaba curioso sobre esto mientras todavía tiene tiempo para visitar a su amiga.

 **Dulcería y Heladería**

(Esto es… demasiado incomodo para mi…) - Pensó el castaño que le pareció raro estar en este lugar mientras escuchaba los comentarios de las chicas que están en la otra mesa, estaba sentado en una mesa más cercana por donde esta por la ventana y enfrente de él esta gakushu el cual comía un pastel de vainilla con fresa que esta en la mesa.

… Que pasa? - Dijo gakushu cuando llevaba un trozo de pastel en su boca con un cubierto el cual sostenía desde su mano derecha para después comérselo.

Nada… solo estaba pensando, es todo - Dijo el castaño.

… Siempre me ha gustado lo dulce - Dijo gakushu con un tono serio mientras comía su pastel tranquilamente.

Si… no tiene de malo que tengas un gusto con los postres - Dijo el castaño con un tono nervioso hasta que se puso serio - Bueno, de que querías hablarme gakushu?

Se trata de sonsaku… - Dijo gakushu.

Hakufu-chan? - Dijo el castaño con un tono dudoso - Porque?

La academia rakuyo planea atacar a ella - Dijo gakushu haciendo que el chico se entrecerró la mirada.

Porque ella? - Pregunto el castaño.

Me dicen que hakufu ayudo a kakouton de kyosho en una pelea - Respondió gakushu cuando termino de comer el pastel de vainilla con fresa para luego tomar el menú de pedidos y después chasqueo los dedos haciendo indicar a una camarera que le trajera un helado.

Mnn… si, yo estuve allí - Dijo el castaño cuando suspiro del cual sabia lo que ocurrió en el puente haciendo que gakushu se fijara en él.

Puedo saber como paso eso? - Pregunto gakushu.

Claro… la razón de esto es porque hakufu-chan golpeo a un sujeto por la espalda cuando trataba de apuñalar con una navaja de mariposa hacia kakouton - Respondió el castaño.

Ya veo… - Dijo gakushu mientras que la camarera había llegado con el helado que esta en la bandeja para luego colocarlo en la mesa a la par que se retirara de ahí - El asunto de esto es quetu y sonsaku ayudaron a un peleador de kyosho que ustedes tuvieron una pelea con los estudiantes protegidos de la academia rakuyo.

Si… en eso tienes razón - Dijo el castaño.

Ese no es el problema de sonsaku, la preparatoria kyosho es una de las que están en contra de toutaku - Dijo gakushu.

Y eso hace que todos piensen que nuestra academia se alió en kyosho en contra de toutaku - Dijo el castaño cuando había entendido de esa parte.

No tengo duda que toutaku tratara de atacar en nuestra academia… - Dijo gakushu con un pequeño tono de preocupación - Ella sabe acerca de esto?

(Suspira) lo siento… hakufu-chan no entiende la situación en donde se encuentra ahora - Dijo el castaño con un tono preocupado.

Bueno, jamás se lo decimos oficialmente… pero la verdad es que nuestra academia si esta en contra de toutaku - Dijo gakushu - Tarde o temprano, toutaku empezara a desafiarnos… - Decía cuando el silencio le rodea por donde están en la mesa por unos segundos hasta que hablo - Issei hyodou…

Si, que pasa? - Dijo el castaño cuando gakushu lo miraba hasta que bajo la vista hacia… el helado.

… Que parte crees que debo comer primero? - Dijo gakushu cuando buscaba una forma de comer el helado.

Ahh… que te parece comer primero la crema, porque… uh… el plátano será… no tengo palabras para decírtelo - Dijo el castaño con una gota en la cabeza.

 **En las Calles de Nanyo**

Ahora el chico había salido de la dulcería y heladería desde hace 10 minutos, estaba caminando por las calles mientras estaba preocupado de la pelinaranja, desde entonces recordó las palabras de gakushu:

"Ella no es una simple peleadora, lleva el nombre del conquistador supremo en su espalda, asi que es muy posible que toutaku tenga la intención de atacar a sonsaku"

(En que hemos metido hakufu-chan y yo, debido que ayudamos a tou-chan con esos peleadores de la academia rakuyo?...) - Pensó el castaño a si mismo hasta que el dragón celestial hablo desde su mente.

[Compañero, tenemos compañía] - Dijo el dragón rojo haciendo que el chico dejara de pensar para luego girarse su cabeza hacia la derecha para ver a un grupo de peleadores que están sentados en los autos destruidos.

Es por eso que el joven se dio cuenta que miraba el lugar el cual era un basurero de autos destrozados abandonados.

Oye, acaso no eres tú, issei hyodou… de nanyo? - Dijo un sujeto que tiene una sombrero negro, cabello puntiagudo del mismo color con unos pelos en la barbilla, ojos de igual color, su rostro es de un rebelde y una magatama roja en la oreja izquierda, lleva puesto una camisa manga larga de color amarillo con líneas negras, pantalón y zapatos de color negro.

Si… soy yo y quien eres tu? - Dijo el castaño cuando tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que va a pasar.

Es extraño… el accesorio anda paseando solo - Dijo el tipo de sombrero con tono de burla.

Eso que quieres decir? - Dijo el castaño con un tono dudoso.

Dicen que tu siempre vas con esa chica de súper pechos a todos lados como si fueras un accesorio - Dijo el tipo de sombrero haciendo que el chico se molestara.

…Aparentemente… eres un peleador no es cierto? - Dijo el castaño con un tono serio mientras que esos muchachos empezaron a reírse con si fuera divertido de esas palabras.

Eso… es una palabra elegante - Dijo el tipo de sombrero.

Si no tienes nada más que decir me voy - Dijo el castaño cuando se disponía a marcharse de ahí hasta que…

Espera! - Dijo el tipo de sombrero cunado se levantara de su asiento - No me presente, yo soy hannou - Decía cuando se que quitara su sombrero por su forma de presentar - … De la academia yoshu y no tengo nada contra ti, solo quiero ver a esa chica hakufu.

De yoshu? - Dijo el castaño con un tono serio - Y para que quieres a hakufu-chan?

Solo te diré que tengo unos negocios con ella - Dijo el tipo de sombrero.

Cuando termino de hablar, los 4 muchachos se levantaron de sus asientos para luego saltar y después aterrizaron hacia el suelo para empezar a rodear al chico el cual dejo el bento en el suelo.

[Compañero mantente alerta, esos chicos son débiles debido por que se creen unos tipos rudos] - Dijo el dragón rojo - [No te confíes, se que has entrenado lo básico del dia de hoy pero aun te falta aprender a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo]

(Entiendo ddraig…) - Dijo el castaño cuando se preparaba a defenderse para luego empezar a hablar - No se que rayos esta pasando, pero… no se supone que la academia yoshu no esta en contra de nanyo?

… Mi jefe quiere hacer esto, asi que recibo ordenes - Dijo el tipo de sombrero - Además… mi oponente es la famosa chica de súper pechos… asi que tengo un placentero como recompensa.

Desde entonces el chico había entendido de lo que ha escuchado hasta que recordó las palabras de gakushu:

"Toutaku atacara a nuestra academia, en especial a sonsaku"

Toutaku… no es asi? - Dijo el castaño.

Que? - Dijo el tipo de sombrero con una expresión dudosa.

… No dejare que ustedes vayan por ella - Dijo el castaño cuando hacia en posición de defensa.

Estúpido, acaso quieres pelear con todos ellos tu solo? - Dijo el tipo de sombrero - Tienes mucho valor, pero esta bien… acábenlo!

Un sujeto se abalancea con su puño derecho en dirección al chico, mientras esté lo esquiva hacia su derecha para luego golpearlo en el pecho con su pucho izquierdo, dio un salto para tomar distancia, dos sujetos se aproximaban a su lugar, golpea el primer sujeto en el rostro con el mismo puño izquierdo y luego se gira para dar una patada de su pie izquierdo en el pecho del segundo sujeto mandándolo haciendo que se estrellara en el auto oxidado y por ultimo golpea el otro sujeto en el pecho con su puño derecho para después caer al piso, cerca de los pies del tipo de sombrero.

Grr… que les pasa, no pueden con ese gusano? - Dijo el tipo de sombrero con una expresión molesta - Son unos inútiles - Decía hasta que fijo en el piso una barreta de hierro para luego sonreír de forma arrogante - Lo hare yo mismo… - Dijo mientras tomaba la barreta de hierro del piso para luego romper la parabrisas de un auto abandonado, antes de avanzar…

Que es lo que pasa hannou? - Dijo una nueva voz masculina haciendo que el mencionado se detuviera de golpe para ver a un sujeto que unos lentes blancos, su piel es oscura, su cabello negro esta trenzado en ambos lados, un pañuelo blanco en la cabeza pero de forma al revés y una magatama de color amarillo en su oreja izquierda, lleva puesto una camisa manga corta de color blanco, pantalón verde oscuro y zapatos marrones oscuros, él tiene sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón mientras estaba en la cima del techo de un auto oxidado.

Ah, ya… este, creí que no te necesitábamos para encargarme de esa chica - Dijo el tipo de sombrero.

Porque es una chica… es porque quieres encontrarla para luego abusar de ella? - Dijo el sujeto de pañuelo blanco.

Y-y eso que te afecta a ti? - Dijo el tipo de sombrero hasta que el de tipo de lentes dio un salto para luego aterrizarse delante de él mientras agarraba la barreta de hierro.

Tu no… eres un peleador - Dijo el sujeto de pañuelo blanco para luego quitar la barreta de hierro para luego botarlo hacia otro lado cuando hacia una pequeña sonrisa.

 **Con Hakufu**

Mientras tanto en el parque nanyo se encontraba la pelinaranja el cual había terminado de entrenar desde hace 2 horas, lleva puesto una camisa manga corta de color rosado, pantaloncillos de color rojo dejando ver mus muslos al descubierto, zapatos deportivos del mismo color, medias blancas y unos guantes sin dedos de color rojo y negro, ahora ella esta caminando hacia su departamento.

No recuerdo el nombre de esta habilidad que me ha dicho koukin - Dijo la pelinaranja cuando ponía su dedo índice de su mano izquierda en la barbilla, mientras pensaba una idea le vino en la mente hasta que hablo - Ya se, esta habilidad se llamara estilo básico! - Decía con una sonrisa animada.

Cuando seguía caminando escuchó unos golpes que están a una cuadra hacia su derecha…

Que fue eso… me pregunto que será? - Dijo la pelinaranja con un tono curioso hasta que empezó a correr para dirigirse a ese lugar.

 **Con Issei**

El castaño esta en posición de defensa con un poco de cansancio, hasta que un sujeto con lentes blancos pasaba entre los chicos de forma normal hasta dirigirse a su dirección.

[Compañero, ese sujeto es fuerte, pero no esta comparado a mi nivel de poder pero debes tener cuidado] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

(Claro ddraig…) - Dijo el castaño.

Quiero que disculpes por la estupidez de esta gente - Dijo el sujeto de pañuelo blanco - Hare que se retiren ahora, el único blanco para mi es sonsaku hakufu, porque es la orden que recibí… retírense - Decía mientras los peleadores se retiraban de ese espacio.

Taishiji, maldito! - Dijo el tipo de sombrero con un tono molesto.

Descuida, no tengo la intención de pelear contigo - Dijo el sujeto de pañuelo blanco - Acaso no sabes quien soy yo?

En realidad… no - Dijo el castaño.

Bien… yo soy taishiji shigi, el guerrero nivel A de la academia yoshu, uno de los cinco mejores peleadores de la región kanto - Dijo el sujeto de pañuelo blanco - … Quieres levantar tu puño contra mi?

Eso quisiera…- Dijo el castaño.

No me subestimes -Dijo el sujeto de pañuelo blanco.

[Este sujeto no sabe con quien se esta metiendo] - Pensó el dragón rojo.

Que te parece esto… si tu logras darme un solo golpe yo olvidare mi pelea contra hakufu… - Dijo el sujeto de pañuelo blanco.

Taishiji, no inventes con tus propias reglas - Dijo el tipo de sombrero con un tono molesto.

Es una promesa… cierto? - Dijo el castaño cuando estaba atento de lo que viene.

Si… - Dijo el sujeto de pañuelo blanco.

 **Academia Rakuyo - Sala de Orquídeas**

Bienvenido… -Dijo el castaño oscuro mientras estaba arrodillado cuando olía las orquídeas moradas con blanco para luego voltear su cabeza para ver al rubio que todavía tiene el yeso en su brazo y pie derecho - Tome acción en cuanto me diste la información del conquistador supremo… en realidad fue útil en ello.

… Tomaste acción? - Dijo el rubio.

Con ryuyou de la academia yoshu - Dijo el castaño oscuro - Él tal vez no tenga importancia, pero tiene un hombre fuerte bajo su mando.

Te refieres a… taishiji? - Dijo el rubio.

Decidí hacerle desaparecer rápido a esa chica, saji-kun - Dijo el castaño oscuro.

Ese no es tu estilo… - Dijo el rubio - Estas asustado? - Decía mientras el castaño oscuro se ríe por lo bajo de esas palabras.

… Si creyera que esa es lo que dice, yo mismo me encargaría de ella… -Dijo el castaño oscuro cuando volvía oler la orquídea morada con blanco mientras se sonríe para luego quitar 3 pedazos de la pequeña planta haciendo que callera lentamente hacia el piso - Pero tengo que eliminar los elementos falsos antes de que lleguen ante mi… sabias que en realidad a mi me gusta la vida tranquila? - Decía cuando hacia una sonrisa sádica

Porque iba a saber eso… - Dijo el rubio cuando temblaba su cuerpo a la par que sudaba a mares desde su cabeza.

… Tu brazo deber doler mucho al igual que tu pierna… no? - Dijo el castaño oscuro.

Cuando termino de decir esas palabras, el rubio abrió los ojos mientras sintió a alguien que esta en su espalda, era la peliverde mientras que su mano derecha esta en su cintura cuando veía a este.

Bueno… hasta luego saji-kun - Dijo el castaño oscuro cuando levantaba su mano derecha para luego agitarlo en forma de despedida pero sin voltearse a ver al mencionado - … Fue divertido verte hoy.

El rubio apretaba los dientes mientras una gota de sudor recorría en su frente hasta la barbilla.

 **Con Issei**

Mientras tanto el chico esta en posición de defensa y el sujeto de pañuelo blanco todavía tiene sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón cuando el lugar esta en un silencio que le rodea entre ellos.

Ya han pasado 5 minutos desde que están asi - Dijo un peleador.

Si, taishiji nunca paso algo como esto - Dijo otro peleador.

Maldición - Dijo el tipo de sombrero.

Por otro lado, la pelinaranja había llegado el sitio para averiguar los sonidos de los golpes hasta que vio a su amigo.

Issei! - Dijo la pelinaranja de un grito.

El chico reacciono de manera rápida para luego darle un golpe a su oponente, pero este saco su mano derecha de su bolsillo del pantalón para formar un puño a la par que lo golpea en el estomago del joven; en menos de unos segundos los anteojos del sujeto de pañuelo blanco se han rompido debido porque el puño izquierdo del castaño esta a unos centímetros del rostro de este y al mismo tiempo el chico cayo al piso para luego escupir un poco de sangre.

Issei! - Dijo la pelinaranja de un grito con una expresión preocupada para luego correr por donde esta el chico.

[Estas bien, compañero?] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

(Si… vaya, ese golpe fue brusco pero no es nada grave) - Dijo el castaño cuando se sostenía su estomago con su mano derecha por el dolor que sentía.

[Menos mal que estés bien… si no fueras sido un hibrido, terminarías muy lastimado de ese golpe] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

Llama a una ambulancia - Dijo el sujeto de pañuelo blanco cuando se quitaba sus anteojos rotos para luego soltarlo de su mano derecha dejándolo caer hacia el piso a la par que se da la vuelta para prepararse a marchar del sitio.

A donde rayos vas? - Dijo el tipo de sombrero.

Aunque fue solo en mis anteojos, ese chico logro alcanzarme de un golpe, retírense - Dijo el sujeto de pañuelo blanco.

Que?! - Dijo el tipo de sombrero con un tono molesto - Estas loco?!

Espera! - Dijo la pelinaranja haciendo que el sujeto de pañuelo blanco se detuviera - No huyas, no debiste golpear a issei… pagaras! - Decía con un tono de furia mientras le salía un destello de lágrimas en sus ojos.

No hagas eso... - Dijo el sujeto de pañuelo blanco cuando se da vuelta para ver a la chica - Ese joven arriesgo su vida… solo para protegerte.

Ya basta… hakufu-chan - Dijo el castaño cuando se ponía de rodillas.

Issei - Dijo la pelinaranja con un tono de preocupación.

Te puedes levantarte después de recibir mi ataque? - Dijo el sujeto de pañuelo blanco.

La pelinaranja vio como ha bajado la guardia para luego dar un salto para dar una patada hacia el sujeto de pañuelo blanco en el rostro, pero este dio un paso a la izquierda del cual esquivo el ataque de la chica sin problema, ella tomo un paso hacia atrás para luego ponerse en posición de combate.

No te das cuenta la distancia?... vaya que eres terrible - Dijo el sujeto de pañuelo blanco.

(Él tiene razón, fue un error de hakufu-chan por haber atacado de ese modo) - Pensó el castaño.

Desde entonces, la pelinaranja empezó a golpearlo con patadas y puños hacia el sujeto de pañuelo blanco, este no se movía de su sitio para esquivar los ataques de la chica, pero parecía que los golpes de la pelinaranja no era nada para él, simplemente se mantuvo en esa misma posición hasta que finalmente golpea en el estomago de la chica con su puño derecho del cual lo mando a volar a varios metros hacia atrás para luego estrellarse contra un auto desechable a la par que las ventanas se rompe en proceso.

Terrible… esperaba mucho más la petición de toutaku - Dijo el sujeto de pañuelo blanco cuando se da la vuelta para irse, hasta que…

Espera! - Dijo la pelinaranja mientras estaba incorporándose para levantarse.

Para que… te di el mismo ataque que tu amigo, no debes ni poder levantarte, te diré algo, ese joven es fuerte que tú… yo soy cien veces más fuerte que él… ese es la realidad - Dijo el sujeto de pañuelo blanco.

(No lo creo…) - Pensó el castaño.

En ese momento, la chica logro levantarse por completo mientras que los murmuros de admiración y asombro se escuchaban alrededor de los peleadores que se encontraban ahí por la orden del castaño oscuro.

Yo te diré algo, "debo asegurarme de devolverlo lo que me prestaron"… ese es el lema de mi familia - Dijo la pelinaranja mientras se agarraba su estomago con su mano derecha.

Cuando ella esta a punto de intentar a golpear de nuevo al sujeto de pañuelo blanco…

Detente, hakufu-chan! - Dijo el castaño con tono firme pero serio.

Ah issei, que pasa? - Dijo la pelinaranja con un tono dudoso.

Dime… que haces por aquí? - Dijo el castaño.

Vengo del parque debido que termine mi entrenamiento y vine a este lugar cuando escuche unos sonidos de unos golpes hasta que me encontré contigo, issei - Dijo la pelinaranja.

Entiendo… yo vine porque te traje un bento - Dijo el hasta que recordó algo -… Donde esta? - Decía mientras buscaba el bento por la mirada hasta que lo encontró por donde lo dejo - Ahí estas… - Dijo cuando empezaba a incorporarse para levantarse.

De verdad crees que te levantaras? - Dijo el sujeto de pañuelo blanco.

Ni siquiera tiene la fuerza para hacerlo - Dijo un peleador con tono de burla.

No podrá hacerlo, es inútil - Dijo otro peleador.

Yo si… puedo! - Dijo el castaño cuando se había levantado del piso con poco esfuerzo haciendo que todos los que se encontraban ahí se quedaron atónitos e incrédulos por lo que el chico hizo.

Como es que…?! - Dijo un peleador que tiene los ojos abiertos.

Imposible, como ha logrado levantarse después del golpe de taishiji - Dijo el otro peleador con tono de sorpresa

Quien es este chico? - Dijo otro peleador.

Increíble… - Dijo la pelinaranja cuando se sentía admirada de que su amigo ha hecho lo posible para levantarse de una vez.

El chico empezó a caminar a paso normal para luego recoger del suelo el bento del cual esta envuelto con una bolsa con su mano derecha, debido por el dolor que tenia en el estomago ya se estaba desvaneciendo normalmente, luego de eso se dirigió por donde esta su amiga.

Issei, estas bien? - Pregunto la pelinaranja.

Si, hakufu-chan… nos vamos - Respondió el castaño.

Pero ese sujeto te golpeo - Dijo la pelinaranja.

Lo se, pero él dejara de molestarnos - Dijo el castaño.

Pero… - Dijo la pelinaranja cuando intentaba hablar pero el chico no lo dejo.

Si el me hubiera golpeado muchas veces… sabes lo que me pasaría después de eso - Dijo el castaño haciendo que el silencio rodeara el lugar hasta que ella hablo.

Entiendo… - Dijo la pelinaranja cuando imaginaba a su amigo que esta en el piso por tener muchos magullones en el cuerpo de los golpes de esos chicos del cual ella no quería que él saliera lastimado de eso.

Bien, vámonos… - Dijo el castaño cuando le tomaba la mano izquierda dela chica para luego marcharse del basurero.

Los jóvenes se habían retirado el lugar el cual dejaron a los peleadores que se encontraban de pie.

Ya esta hecho, vámonos… - Dijo el sujeto de pañuelo blanco cuando empezaba a retirarse del lugar junto con los demás peleadores.

Espera, como que esta hecho?... grr, no me trates asi… - Dijo el tipo de sombrero con un tono molesto por el comportamiento de su "compañero".

 **Por Otro Lado de las Calles de Nanyo…**

En una calle por donde esta una fuente de agua, podemos ver al rubio que golpea el árbol que esta a su izquierda con el pie derecho haciendo que el yeso que tenia se rompiera en pedazos.

Que tonto… enserio crees que podrás hacerlo? - Dijo la peliverde mientras que el rubio golpea al árbol con su brazo derecho del cual estaba cubierto por el yeso.

He sido afortunado desde joven y espero que esta vez también lo sea, aunque todavía me duele el brazo y el pie - Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa arrogante mientras veía el yeso que esta en su brazo derecho se cayera los trozos haciendo que revelara un pequeño cuchillo que empuñaba su mano para luego tirarlo al piso lo cual se quedara clavado en el medio.

No has cambiado nada desde que te conozco - Dijo la peliverde.

Si… es por eso que puedo ser el primer hombre en tu vida - Dijo el rubio cuando camino para luego estar enfrente de la chica.

Gracias a ti… ahora odio a todos los hombres - Dijo la peliverde hasta que pensó por el castaño - (Excepto a ise-kun… él es una persona diferente…).

Ja… en serio? - Dijo el rubio con un tono de burla - Que desperdicio…

… Ya estas listo? - Dijo la peliverde con un tono serio.

Veo que aun no usas sostén, quieres que mide tu talla? - Dijo el rubio con una expresión divertida y arrogante a la vez cuando le tocaba los pechos de la chica con sus manos cosa que no le agrada para nada a ella.

Esas actitudes tuyas son las que me dan asco - Dijo la peliverde con un tono de repulsión.

Vamos hacer desapercibidos si tenemos que hacer esto, ryofu-chan - Dijo el rubio cuando le agarraba el escote de la chica en ambos lados para luego abrirla de forma brusca haciendo que los pechos de ella que amenazaba por salir a la par que se rebotara a tiempo.

Bastardo… pero hay alguien que es mejor que tu - Dijo la peliverde.

Y quien era? - Dijo el rubio con un tono dudoso.

Lo sabrás… si es que logras vencerme… - Dijo la peliverde con una sonrisa retadora.

 **Apartamento de Hakufu**

Los jóvenes habían llegado al departamento de la chica desde hace 20 minutos, se encontraban en la sala cuando el chico esta sentado en un sofá con un vaso de jugo de mora el cual sujetaba en su mano izquierda mientras que la pelinaranja había terminado de comer el bento que trajo su amigo el cual ella le agradeció mucho a su amigo.

Issei, ya te sientes bien? - Dijo la pelinaranja.

Si… estoy bien - Dijo el castaño cuando tomaba un poco de jugo de mora hasta que se puso serio - Hay algo que debas saber, hakufu-chan.

De que issei? - Dijo la pelinaranja con un tono curioso.

… Sabes por que paso en este dia, cierto? - Dijo el castaño.

La verdad no - Dijo la pelinaranja con un tono dudoso.

Rakuyo… en especifico, toutaku quiere deshacerte de ti al igual que nanyo - Dijo el castaño.

Que?! - Dijo la pelinaranja con un tono de sorpresa - Porque?

No estoy realmente seguro de eso, te acuerdas de kakouton que esta en el puente? - Dijo el castaño mientras que ella asentía con la cabeza - Él es de kyosho, esa academia esta en contra de toutaku, los estudiantes que peleaste ayer y los 2 que derrote eran de la academia rakuyo, ahora toutaku piensa que nuestra academia se alió con kyosho y estamos en su lista para eliminarnos… conversarlo no servirá para nada, tarde o temprano nos atacara de cualquier modo, las personas que están en el basurero de autos abandonados son de la academia yoshu, ellos están bajo las ordenes de rakuyo y era obvio que toutaku los envió a esos peleadores para acabar contigo.

Quieres decir que esos sujetos… venían detrás de mi, verdad? - Dijo la pelinaranja.

Exacto… toutaku te tiene en la mira… - Dijo el castaño - Y no eres la única que esta metido en esta situación, yo también estoy en ese problema, hakufu-chan.

… Entonces, que podemos hacer? - Dijo la pelinaranja que esta un poco desesperada.

Por ahora debemos ser cuidadosos por lo que va a pasar… - Dijo el castaño - Puede que toutaku este planeando para acabar con nosotros.

Pero issei, tú eres fuerte… golpeaste al sujeto con una sola patada desde ayer en las calles y lo que paso en el puente también venciste a esos 2 peleadores, mientras este contigo todo estará bien - Dijo la pelinaranja de un tono seguro.

Puede que si… por ahora hay que estar atentos por lo que viene hakufu-chan, no sabemos que sucederá por lo que viene - Dijo el castaño.

De acuerdo - Dijo la pelinaranja - Oye issei, puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Si, de que se trata? - Dijo el castaño.

Puedo hacer esa fuerte patada que hiciste a ese tipo desde ayer? - Pregunto la pelinaranja.

Bueno… si, podrás perfeccionarlo con un entrenamiento básico, eso te ayudara a mejorar los golpes - Dijo el castaño.

A pesar de que lo dijo de forma normal, no quería que ella descubriera que ese golpe fue por el poder del dragón celestial que lo ayudo de ese pequeño problema.

De verdad? - Dijo la pelinaranja de un tono tierno.

Claro - Dijo el castaño

SIII~ - Dijo la pelinaranja con un tono alegre mientras se levantaba del sofá para luego empezar a bailar de felicidad.

Por su parte el chico tenia una ligera gota que salía en su cabeza por lo que esta viendo la pequeña acción de su amiga para luego suspirar con tranquilidad la par que hacia una pequeña sonrisa.

[Parece que mi compañero esta empezando a madurar] - Pensó el dragón rojo - [Esto se pondrá interesante…]

 **Mientras Tanto en las Calles de Nanyo…**

El cielo esta empezando a nublarse por el tiempo y luego de eso comenzó a llover por las calles a estas horas.

En un lugar por donde esta una fuente de agua, podemos ver al rubio que se encontraba inconsciente del cual esta boca abajo con un charco de sangre en la cabeza, al lado esta el pequeño cuchillo en el piso y por ultimo había unos pequeños cráteres, por otro lado esta la peliverde que se encontraba de pie, podemos ver que su uniforme académico esta maltratado y dañado del cual muestra casi las partes de su cuerpo atractivo, la razón de esto es porque había ocurrió una pelea entre ellos dos y el resultado fue que ella lo venció.

… Saji - Dijo la peliverde mientras respiraba de forma cansada - La persona que me interesa es… ise-kun…

 **Con Issei**

El chico esta corriendo por las calles debido por la lluvia que esta pasado, desde que se fue del apartamento de la pelinaranja, le había dicho que su mama ya estaba apunto de terminar de arreglar el uniforme para que mañana lo traerá hecho, cosa que ella lo agradeció de forma amigable, la pelinaranja le pregunto a su amigo que si podría llamarlo en teléfono, él dijo que si pero no tenia su teléfono por ahora asique se lo escribió su numero personal y el de su casa en una hoja con un lápiz que estaba en una pequeña mesa, el joven le dijo a su amiga que si necesita charlar alguna cosas del cual ella asintió.

[Vas hacer algo, compañero?] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

(Por ahora no, ddraig… puede que toutaku este tramando algo) - Dijo el castaño.

[Es por la conversación que tuviste con el enorme sujeto desde hace unas horas antes?] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

(Si, puede que gakushu tenga razón en sus palabras de que hakufu-chan tenga el nombre del conquistador supremo en su espalda) - Dijo el castaño.

[Mnn, debo suponer que ese tal toutaku tenga intención de matar a esa muchacha] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

(Cierto, vere que hare después) - Dijo el castaño hasta que escucho unos sonidos que se encontraba en un callejón, por curiosidad se acerco al lugar para ver que pasaba, cuando llego vio al sujeto de pañuelo blanco de antes y no estaba solo, detrás de este había un sujeto que tiene una chamarra morada y enfrente el tipo de sombrero por el cual ellos están empezando a conversar.

No te dije que la mataras… - Dijo el sujeto de la chamarra morada con un tono molesto.

Ryuyou… - Dijo el sujeto de pañuelo blanco cuando se da la vuelta para ver al mencionado.

Eres un inútil! - Dijo el sujeto de la chamarra morada cuando le da un golpe en la mejilla izquierda al sujeto de pañuelo blanco con su puño derecho del cual este tenia una mirada seria - No me mires asi, yo soy tu líder si no matamos a sonsaku entonces nos matara toutaku, no entiendes eso?

Hannou - Dijo el sujeto de pañuelo blanco cuando se da la vuelta para ver al de sombrero haciendo que se diera cuenta de esto.

Que dices?! - Dijo el sujeto de la chamarra morada con un tono histérico.

Entonces, tú fuiste que no siguió las órdenes de eliminar a sonsaku? - Dijo el tipo de sombrero con un tono molesto.

El chico había entendido de que el sujeto de pañuelo blanco actuaba de espalda, él ha desobedecido la orden del castaño oscuro al principio, era probable que no quería asesinar a la pelinaranja, de pronto se fijo al sujeto de la chamarra morada que estaba sacando el cuchillo de bolsillo por el cual esta tratando de atacar al sujeto de pañuelo blanco que se encontraba distraído.

Cuidado! - Dijo el castaño de un grito haciendo que el de sombrero lo viera al igual el de pañuelo blanco.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el sujeto de la chamarra morada le ha apuñalado al de pañuelo blanco por la espalda del cual abriera sus ojos por que fue tomado por sorpresa.

Tu de nuevo? - Dijo el tipo de sombrero con un tono molesto.

Porque lo hicieron? - Dijo el castaño con tono serio.

Es simple, taishiji no ha cumplido la orden de asesinar a esa chica de súper pechos y es por eso debemos eliminarlo - Dijo el tipo de sombrero.

Ustedes… solo lo desechan como si fueran una herramienta… taishiji ha tomado su decisión por no lastimar a hakufu-chan, él no tenia intenciones de matarla - Dijo el castaño con un tono serio mientras que apretaba sus puños.

Que importa, nosotros salvaremos en este pellejo con toutaku y es por eso que tendremos que sobrevivir de esto - Dijo el sujeto de la chamarra morada con una sonrisa sádica mientras le retiraba su cuchillo por donde esta en la espalda del sujeto de pañuelo blanco a la par que se cayera en rodillas.

Bueno, supongo que tendremos que eliminarte por interferir en esto, no es nada personal… pero solo sigo las ordenes - Dijo el tipo de sombrero mientras sacaba una navaja de su bolsillo.

Malditos, son unos despreciables… - Dijo el castaño con una mirada seria.

[No creí que ellos pudieran atacar a ese sujeto] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

(Estos tipos no tendrán perdón por lo que hicieron a taishiji, ddraig) - Dijo el castaño - (Tendré que pelear… y a pesar que no peleo bien, les voy a dar unos golpes a esos idiotas) - Decía mientras hacia en posición de defensa.

[Esta bien compañero, pero no actives la sacred gear porque eso levantaría sospechas… no queremos que otras personas se enteren esto] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

(Claro, ddraig) - Dijo el castaño.

El lugar se había tensado mientras que el cielo todavía esta lloviendo hasta que un trueno sonara en las calles de nanyo.

Los 2 sujetos corrieron hacia el chico con sus armas blancas por el cual lo esquivaba de esos cortes de forma rápida, el de sombrero trataba de apuñalar al joven, este veía como su atacante aproximaba en cámara lenta, lo esquiva hacia la izquierda mientras se gira para luego dar una patada en el pecho con su pie izquierdo, mandándolo a volar hacia afuera del callejón para luego estrellarse en la pared haciendo que formara un cráter y después de eso se cae pesadamente al piso mientras que el tiempo volvía a correrse normalmente.

Maldito imbécil! - Dijo el sujeto de la chamarra morada cuando intentaba a atacar al chico de una forma desesperada.

El castaño se gira para sujetar la muñeca derecha del atacante con su mano izquierda haciendo que se detuviera el cuchillo que esta a unos centímetros de su estomago, comenzó a presionarlo con fuerza haciendo que soltara el cuchillo de una vez.

AAHHGG! SUELTAME! - Dijo el sujeto de la chamarra morada con una expresión de dolor mientras se pusiera de rodillas.

Por otra parte el sujeto de pañuelo blanco estaba de rodillas pero se encontraba consiente pero esta perdiendo sangre por la apuñalada que hizo su ex-compañero, el miraba como el chico que le había golpeado en el estomago desde el basurero de autos abandonados de como había derrotado al de sombrero con facilidad y ahora el de la chamarra morada que se encontraba de rodillas por el dolor que esta sintiendo en la muñeca derecha, hasta que sintió una energía verde que provenía en el cuerpo del chico.

(Esa aura de ese joven… es muy superior que el de otro guerrero) - Pensó el sujeto de pañuelo blanco mientras observaba al chico.

Prepárate… - Dijo el castaño con un tono serio mientras le seguía apretando la muñeca del sujeto de la chamarra morada para luego hacer que se levante a la par que soltaba el agarre.

El chico empezó a golpearlo fuerte en el pecho y el rostro del tipo por el cual estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, seguía golpeando hasta que le golpea en la mejilla derecha con el puño izquierdo haciendo que cayera al piso de boca abajo a la par que sus pies se elevaran un poco hacia arriba para después bajarse al suelo, haciendo que se quedara inconsciente.

Increíble… - Dijo el sujeto de pañuelo blanco mientras como el joven castaño había derrotado a sus ex-compañeros.

 **Academia Rakuyo - Sala de Orquídeas**

Mientras tanto, el castaño oscuro se encontraba en el centro por donde están las orquídeas moradas con blanco del cual estaba recostado de forma relajada mientras que la peliverde le lamia el cuerpo de este por donde esta el ombligo cuando empezaba a subirlo de forma lenta.

Que se siente vencer a tu antiguo novio… - Dijo el castaño oscuro con un tono tranquilo.

Se siente… bien - Dijo la peliverde mientras continuaba su labor.

Cancela el torneo de grandes peleadores - Dijo el castaño oscuro haciendo que la chica se detuviera de lamer.

Cancelar el torneo? - Dijo la peliverde con un tono dudoso.

Los peces pequeños no se comen a los grandes - Dijo el castaño oscuro mientras que en su mano izquierda tenia su teléfono, en la pantalla podemos ver un mensaje, ahí decía lo siguiente:

"Hay una falla debido por la traición de taishiji, yo tomare la responsabilidad de esto - Ryuyou"

 **Con Issei**

"Hay una falla debido por la traición de taishiji, yo tomare la responsabilidad de esto - Ryuyou"

… Parece que ellos tienen una conexión con toutaku - Dijo el castaño mientras veía el mensaje del teléfono del sujeto de la chamarra morada para luego dejarlo en el suelo, después se da la vuelta para acercarse al sujeto de pañuelo blanco - Necesitas ayuda, taishiji? - Decía cuando le extendía su mano izquierda al mencionado.

Si… gracias - Dijo el sujeto de pañuelo blanco mientras tomaba la mano del chico para luego levantarse forma lenta - Porque hiciste eso por mi?

Hiciste lo correcto… has dado la espalda de esas personas que recibían ordenes de eliminar a hakufu-chan… - Dijo la castaño cuando coloca su brazo izquierdo por alrededor del cuello del sujeto de pañuelo blanco para sostenerlo.

Issei hyodou… - Dijo el sujeto de pañuelo blanco cuando estaba a punto de perder la conciencia por la perdida de sangre que tiene su herida.

Resiste, taishiji - Dijo el castaño cuando comenzaban a caminar lento pero normalmente para salir del callejón del cual dejo al tipo de la chamarra morada en el suelo y el de sombrero que esta afuera que se encontraba inconsciente.

Ya no hay… honor en esto… - Dijo el sujeto de pañuelo blanco para después quedar inconsciente.

Rayos… y ahora por donde queda el hospital? - Dijo el castaño a si mismo mientras cargaba a el sujeto de pañuelo blanco cuando pensaba una forma de encontrar el hospital hasta que…

Se por donde esta - Dijo una voz femenina que apareció por detrás de ellos haciendo que el chico se asomaba por su hombro derecho para encontrarse con la peliazul, lleva puesto una camisa manga corta de color blanco, pantalón gris oscuro y zapatos deportivos de color negro, en su mano izquierda cargaba un paraguas de color rojo.

Ryomou? - Dijo el castaño con un tono dudoso por encontrarse con la chica que había visto en los pasillos de la academia nanyo desde hace 2 días.

Necesitas una mano, issei hyodou? - Dijo la peliazul.

Si… - Dijo el castaño mientras asentía con la cabeza.

La peliazul se acercaba por donde están los chicos, cuando llego coloco su brazo derecho por alrededor del cuello del sujeto de pañuelo blanco para sostenerlo junto con el chico mientras su paragua los cubría por donde estaban para luego empezar caminar en dirección al hospital, bajo la lluvia de las calles de nanyo.

 **Hospital Nanyo**

Habían llegado el lugar, el castaño le había llamado a una enfermera que se encontraba en una silla el cual estaba leyendo una revista para mujeres, cuando ella escucho la voz del chico se acerco para atender al sujeto de pañuelo blanco del cual esta inconsciente por la perdida de sangre que tenia en sus espalda, la muchacha llamo el doctor y las enfermeras que trabajan en este lugar cargaron el paciente en una camilla de ruedas para después llevarlo rápidamente a la sala de emergencias.

Disculpen, ustedes son amigos de ese sujeto? - Dijo una enfermera de cabello largo color negro mientras se acercaba por donde están los adolecentes.

No - Dijeron el castaño y la peliazul al mismo tiempo mientras se negaban con la cabeza.

Entonces… que sucedió con él - Dijo la enfermera con un tono dudoso.

Unos tipos lo atacaron en un callejón, cuando yo pasaba por ahí, lo apuñalaron por la espalda por sorpresa, me vieron por mi presencia y huyeron de ahí - Dijo el castaño mientras omitía lo que paso realmente desde ese lugar.

Entiendo - Dijo la enfermera.

Bueno, si me disculpa… me retiro - Dijo el castaño cuando se da la vuelta para marcharse hasta que…

Te acompaño? - Dijo la peliazul mientras esta al lado derecho del chico.

Mnn… claro… - Dijo el castaño mientras salía del hospital junto con la chica por el cual tenia su paragua en la mano izquierda.

 **Con Issei y Ryomou**

El castaño y la peliazul caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de nanyo por el tiempo de lluvia ninguno han dicho una sola palabra hasta que el chico decidió romper el silencio…

Ryomou… - Dijo el castaño.

Si? - Dijo la peliazul.

Porque me buscas? - Dijo el castaño con un tono curioso.

…. Vine para decirte las gracias por lo que hicistes… - Dijo la peliazul haciendo que el chico le miraba a ella con una expresión confusa.

Eh, de que? - Dijo el castaño con un tono dudoso.

Por golpear a saji genpou - Dijo la peliazul.

Ahh, ya veo… espera, lo conoces? - Dijo el castaño.

Si, el era mi viejo amigo… pero es un mujeriego engreído - Dijo la peliazul con un tono de fastidio.

Porque? - Dijo el castaño.

El siempre se la pasa coqueteando con algunas chicas en esta región, era un idiota - Dijo la peliazul.

Yo diría que es un creído arrogante - Dijo el castaño.

Cierto… por otra parte que ha pasado por el callejón? - Dijo la peliazul mientras se fijaba al chico.

Bueno, algunas cosas han pasando este dia… - Dijo el castaño cuando se rascaba por la parte la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Dime - Pregunto la peliazul.

Toutaku envió a los peleadores de la academia yoshu para eliminar a hakufu-chan - Respondió el castaño haciendo que la chica se molestara por escuchar ese nombre.

Toutaku… - Dijo la peliazul con un tono molesto.

Lo conoces? - Dijo el castaño.

Si… toutaku chuuei, él es un estudiante de primer año de la academia rakuyo, desde hace 2 años que ha participado en el torneo de grandes peleadores, había derrotado a la academia yoshu y luego de eso fue el ganador de esa pelea - Dijo la peliazul.

Y ahora él ha ordenado a yoshu para deshacer a ella y a nuestra academia - Dijo el castaño.

Como lo sabes? - Dijo la peliazul.

Gakushu me lo informo desde que me encontré con el - Dijo el castaño.

Ya veo - Dijo la peliazul.

Debo llegar a casa… - Dijo el castaño.

Tu eres de por aquí? - Dijo la peliazul con un tono curioso.

No… vivo en kuoh - Dijo el castaño.

Porque? - Dijo la peliazul.

He fallado el examen de ingreso para la academia kuoh, quería asistir pero el problema es el examen de transferencia, me tomaría a la mitad del año para hacerlo, yo no quería quedarme sin educación asique no tuve más opción que inscribirme en esta región… - Dijo el castaño hasta que entera que había llegado a la estación de trenes - Bueno, me tengo que ir…

Ahora? - Dijo la peliazul.

Si, nos vemos en la academia, ryomou - Dijo el castaño mientras que tomaba su camino para tomar un tren que va en dirección a kuoh.

Por su parte la peliazul venia el chico que estaba retirando de ahí, se dio una vuelta para luego dirigirse a su casa.

(No se porque hable de forma normal, se suponía que iba a decir sobre el guantelete rojo que tenia en su brazo izquierdo, pero no era el momento de hablar sobre eso, es más, me conto el asunto de lo que paso en este dia… él debe estar protegiendo a hakufu sonsaku para que toutaku no llegara ante ella, si ese chico ha vencido a los peleadores de nuestra academia puede que sea fuerte que los demás… creo que encontré a la persona indicada para pelear) - Pensó la peliazul mientras hacia una pequeña sonrisa.

 **Apartamento de Hakufu - Baño**

La pelinaranja se encontraba recostada en la tina mientras pensaba por lo que paso esos hechos.

(Issei… él me ayudo lo del puente mientras venció a esos 2 peleadores de la academia rakuyo con facilidad cuando intentaban de hacerme algo, también había soportado el golpe de ese peleador desde el basurero, por otra parte, no se que es ese guantelete extraño que esta en su brazo izquierdo desde que paso hace 2 días en la academia, siento curiosidad en ello, pero… debo admitir que me emociona ver a issei por hacer esos golpes… él me ayudo en esos días, siempre fue bueno conmigo…) - Pensó la pelinaranja hasta que hablo - Un guerrero?... no, issei dijo que no posee una magatama… él puede ser un peleador - Decía mientras se levantaba desnuda de la tina para luego hacer una expresión de alegría - Bien, he decidido!... ya no soy la hakufu de antes, ahora soy la hakufu número dos y he decidido que voy a convertirme en una gran peleadora, quiero ser como issei, si, es fuerte y además de que venció a esos chicos en la academia nanyo, ahora tendré que entrenarme más de lo básico para ser como el! - Dijo con un tono alegre mientras hacia una expresión soñadora.

 **Kuoh - Residencia Hyodou**

El chico había llegado a su hogar desde hace 20 minutos, se disculpo a sus padres por haber llegado tarde cuando le conto que la pasa en el apartamento con su amiga, la mama le había dicho que ya termino de arreglar el uniforme de la pelinaranja cosa que él lo agradeció por lo que mañana en la tarde se lo devolvería, luego de tomarse un baño fue al comedor para comer la cena junto con sus padres y después de eso fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para prepararse a dormir.

 **Habitación de Issei**

Ahora el joven lleva puesto una franela roja y un short blanco mientras se encontraba recostado en su cama con sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

[Compañero, debo mostrarte algo] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

(De que se trata, ddraig?) - Dijo el castaño.

[Lo sabrás… tienes que cerrar tus y despeja tu mente en blanco] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

(Esta bien) - Dijo el castaño mientras cerraba sus ojos por que había dicho el dragón celestial.

 **¿?**

[Ya puedes abrirlos] - Dijo el dragón rojo en su verdadera forma original haciendo que el chico abriera los ojos.

En que lugar estamos y quienes son esas personas? - Dijo el castaño con un tono curioso cuando inspeccionaba el sitio.

Podemos ver una habitación amplia de color blanco, habían muchas personas como hombres y mujeres por el cual contaban unas mesas y sillas en ella pero todos están de pie, en sus rostros tenían unas miradas vacías sin emociones.

[Compañero, nos encontramos dentro de la dimensión de los antiguos portadores de la booster gear, todas esas personas que están enfrente a ti son los anteriores portadores, ellos se dejaron dominar por el deceso poder de la activación de la juggernaut drive, es por eso que entraron a la locura y codicia de esa maldición…] - Dijo el dragón rojo con un tono serio.

Juggernaut drive? - Dijo el castaño.

[Es una habilidad prohibida de la sacred gear por donde están los seres sellados en su interior, desata el verdadero poder de este, pero le costara la vida de su poseedor, es porque eso lo llevara a la muerte, te diré un consejo, nunca debes usarlo o terminaras igual que ellos, me entendiste?] - Dijo el dragón rojo con una expresión serio.

Si… no quiero imaginar de lo que pasara- Dijo el castaño con un tono nervioso hasta que hablo de forma normal - Es por eso que todos ellos cayeron en la maldición, pero nadie pudo evitar en caer en eso?

[Hubo 2 personas que no estaban corrompidos por la maldición de la juggernaut drive]- Dijo el dragón rojo.

Y quienes eran? - Dijo el castaño.

[Unos de mis antiguos poseedores de esos tiempos eran belzard, el primer sekiryuutei más fuerte, posee una fuerza sobrehumana, experto en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y maestro del manejo de armas, él venció al blanco 2 veces; elsha, entre todas las portadoras de mujeres, ella sin duda la mujer más fuerte de todas, maestra sobre la magia y muy experta en la estrategia, ella ha derrotado 3 veces al blanco] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

Vaya… de seguro eran muy fuertes, espero reunirme con ellos para conocerlos mejor y si es posible quisiera que ellos fuesen mis maestros de entrenamiento - Dijo el castaño con un tono de sorpresa hasta que…

Bueno… si quieres ser mi aprendiz déjame decirte que soy un maestro muy exigente, chico - Dijo una voz masculina de forma alegre.

Ara, así que finalmente lo haz traído, ddraig - Dijo una voz femenina de forma suave.

El chico se voltea su mirada en dirección en aquellas voces para luego encontrarse con 2 personas, el primero era un hombre de cabello corto color negro, ojos del mismo color, piel moreno, su altura es de 170 cm, lleva puesto una chaqueta sin mangas de color negro pero no lleva suéter por debajo de esta, en sus muñecas habían unos brazaletes de color plateado por el cual se veían pesados, pantalón negro con un agujero en la rodilla derecha y unas botas pesadas del mismo color; la segunda era una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y ondulado de color rubio, ojos azules, piel suave, su altura es de 160 cm, cuerpo hermoso con unos buenos pechos, caderas perfectas y unas piernas largas, lleva puesto un sencillo vestido de color blanco que le llegan hasta las rodillas y una sandalias negras con líneas doradas.

[Elsha, belzard no pensé que ustedes regresarían a este lugar, creí que estaban en lo más profundo de la booster gear] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

A decir verdad ddraig, no nos gustan venir a este lugar - Dijo el pelinegro.

Asi es… es por eso que vinimos para conocer el actual sekiryuutei de esta época y al parecer que ese chico es lindo - Dijo la rubia con una suave sonrisa haciendo que el chico se sonrojara de ese halago.

G-gracias, es un gusto conocerlos - Dijo el castaño mientras hacia una reverencia.

No es necesario ser formal, si quieres ser nuestro nuevo aprendiz, no tienes de que preocuparte porque quieres aprender de nosotros, chico? - Pregunto el pelinegro.

…. Soy un novato por tener unos golpes patéticos de un debilucho, pero… quiero proteger lo que son importantes para mí, no solo eso, estoy dispuesto a luchar por mi amiga en cualquier lugar por donde se encuentra, quiero ser fuerte para no vivir con miedo y no perder a las personas que son cercanas a mi - Dijo el castaño con una mirada decidía.

Eso fue valiente de tu parte chico, tienes una gran determinación en tus palabras y a pesar que eres un adolecente ya estas empezando a madurar, tu ambición no es egoísta ni odio… con las palabras que acabas de decir no es de mentira ni tampoco dudosa, puedo que alguien de un corazón puro no te dejaste cegar por el poder que posees… puedes contarte con mi ayudar para enseñarte todo lo que tengo - Dijo el pelinegro - Pero el entrenamiento de lo vas a hacer no será para nada bonito hasta ahora.

No importa el esfuerzo que voy a hacer o difícil en esto, solo diré esto… yo soy issei hyodou, el sekiryuutei y demostrare a todos es a no meterse con un verdadero dragón - Dijo el castaño con un tono decidido mientras sus ojos cambio por uno de un dragón.

El verdadero entrenamiento esta por comenzar….

 **Fin del Capitulo**

Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo, siento la demora por actualizar el episodio, es por las cosas que se están poniendo feas en mi país, los hechos que han ocurrido durante semanas, el vandalismo por las calles, entre otros.

Reviews:

Osvaldoelbarce: Primero: Tomare ese consejo que me has dado sobe el entrenamiento de issei que van a hacer belzard y elsha, sobre el cambio de imagen del protagonista será en el siguiente capitulo al igual que el vestimenta de kyo kusanagi de king of figthers XIV, agregare a rossweisse al harem como dijiste y sobre que issei no se convierte en un demonio de gremory eso también lo hare, sobre las chicas de ikkitousen deberás nombrar aquellas que se unirán al harem - Segundo: Me alegro que te haya gustado mi crossover de HS DxD x Ikkitousen y sobre el cambio de issei también - Tercero: Gracias por ser mi seguidor de este fic.

Kaiser kai charlycahn500: Gracias.

Guest: Primero: Ellas estarán en el harem de issei - Segundo: Gracias, aquí esta el capitulo que tanto esperaste y por la sugerencia del cambio radical de issei lo veras en el siguiente capitulo, por otro lado esta hecho de que issei ya es un hibrido entre humano-dragón, lo hice de forma natural pero dolorosa para que los ex-portadores (Elsha y Belzard) le puedan ayudar al chico para para que tenga un entrenamiento adecuado donde podrá aprender a combatir y defenderse de cualquier oponente que se cruza en su camino - Tercero: Gracias, issei tendrá una fuerte determinación que el de canon original, si el quiere ser el héroe deberá dejar su faceta pervertida para siempre y después se convertirá en otro persona (rudo, inteligente y valiente) para demostrarle a todos lo equivocado es meterse a un dragón que protege sus mujeres.

Natsu Akatsuki833: No voy a dejarlo mi amigo, este crossover seguirá de pie a la letra y me alegro que te haya gustado la historia.

Anonimo: El consejo que me has dado lo veras en el siguiente capitulo.

Matty G91: I'm sorry but I do not write the story in english.

Aten 92: Gracias por darme éxitos amigo, primero me concentro el de ikkitousen (1era Temporada: Ángeles Guerreros) para no perder ningún detalle de la historia, con los arreglos que agregare en el argumento le quedara bien, el entrenamiento de issei no será para nada bonito que digamos, pero deberá esforzarse para proteger lo que son importantes para él, lo que issei termine en un sirviente de gremory eso no sucederá porque he vistos unos fics de que el castaño es fuerte, los autores inventan unas cosas para que este se une al grupo gremory del cual no tiene sentido y lógica, por otro lado, la sugerencia que me has dicho ya esta tomada para que yo pueda enfocarme en esa idea que me diste, claro que seria interesante ver a issei ser un hibrido entre humno-dragón en este fic y no un demonio, si te pareció curioso lo del harem de las chicas de ikkitousen y si, espero que issei no tenga problemas con la O.N.U por tener a koumei a su lado.

Nomura Fudou: Primero: Gracias por leer el capitulo y si, los de esos 2 pervertidos idiotas de kuoh son pura distracción para el chico y eso para mi no me gusta que issei termine como un pervertido total y bobo, para eso será otra persona cuando esta en la región kanto del cual tendrá una meta de volverse fuerte y proteger lo que son importantes para él y en especial sus mujeres - Segundo: Gracias, y me alegro que te gustara el cambio argumental que hice por la participación de issei en este crossover - Tercero: Gracias por leer el primer capitulo del fic que hice.

Antifanboy: Amigo mio, me he tomado el tiempo de ser cuidadoso en esta historia, veras issei deberá dejar la perversión aun lado para concentrarse en el entrenamiento que les dará los ex-portadores de la booster gear para que pueda aprovecharse en ese tiempo y por otro lado debo centrarme en el argumento de estas 2 series para agregarle unas cosas que se volverían interesantes, si me equivoco por un error en la historia lo volveré a re-escribir, solo espero que no todo salga mal por el esfuerzo que estuve haciendo.

Dragón Saku: Gracias por leer, el entrenamiento que le va a dar ddraig a issei será al estilo espartano, lo veras en el siguiente capitulo y claro que agregare a xenovia al harem porque es unas de mis personajes favoritas de DxD.

Re Zero1: Gracias por darme un punto positivo a esta historia, es verdad que issei se esta convirtiéndose en otra persona y claro que él tenga una buena comunicación con el dragón celestial y deberá trabajar juntos como equipo, bueno, también su nombre será llevado por un nivel alto, sobre rossweisse estará en el harem puesto que ella siempre era la ultima e ignorada porque el tiempo para tener una relación con issei se le escapa de sus manos, estaré de acuerdo en agregarla en el harem de issei y las chicas principales (Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko) al igual que Ravel vere que hacer con ellas.

Kenshiro64Hokuto no Ken: El camino del sekiryuutei es difícil… pero no para issei, tendrá que estar preparado para enfrentar a los seres sobrenaturales ante ese hecho, él dejara su actitud inútil y pervertida para siempre y convertirse en un peleador, claro que ryofu esta interesada por issei por dejar a ese patán mujeriego (saji) en mal estado, más tarde veras como tendrá la reacción de hakufu en como ryofu se estará coqueteando y seduciendo con su issei, eso será más adelante y sobre Kanu y la tímida ryuubi, se puede esperar.

Shiro Emiya: Si que estas conforme por el capitulo que hice, ni el trio pervertido ni la academia kuoh en presente, es por eso que issei será un peleador y el de los padres de issei están conscientes de la academia que mandaron a su hijo en la región kanto, ellos se enteraran de eso tarde o temprano y el capitulo ya esta actualizado.

Alexzero: Gracias por leer mi amigo, claro que issei se tomara en serio en el entrenamiento que le van a hacer los ex-portadores para ayudar a hakufu que una tarada (sin ofender), claro que ella esta empezando a sentir por el chico y más adelante va a desarrollar sentimientos por issei.

Darkcrizer: Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia, claro que nadie sabe la información del al booster gear que tiene issei en su antebrazo izquierdo y es por eso que es un misterio para todos los que se encuentran en la región kanto, nadie conoce la historia sobrenatural ni tampoco del temible e intimidante poder del dragón emperador rojo y la sorpresa que tendrá será más adelante.

Vergil Sparda Yamato: Se que estas dudoso sobre asia en este fic y te entiendo, pero lo que no me agrada ni en lo más mínimo es que diodora la convierta en una sirviente del clan asataroth, es por eso que tiene un gran fetiche a las monjas y él es uno de los personajes que yo odio, eso arruinaría en el arco de asia, ese suceso no pasara en mi historia, en este crossover me centro en el mundo de ikkitousen, primero lo primero antes de la historia DxD.

Blackgokurose: Se que estas emocionado por ver a issei que va a enfrentarse a los seres sobrenaturales, no creo que él se une al clan gremory ni menos formar un sello de contrato de los demonios, es por eso que issei será humano-dragón, las chicas de ikkitousen que conocerán el mundo sobrenatural donde ninguno de los antepasados de la era de los romances de 3 reinos hayan escuchado, veras que esta nuevo issei les pateara el trasero a los antagonistas y villanos de DxD y es por eso que las peleas se volverán brutales.

Dmc Nero: Gracias por leer el capitulo mi amigo, me alegro que te haya gustado la lista de harem de las chicas de ikkitousen que hice para issei, seria un gusto para mi en agregar a kakouen al harem, claro que hare que ese arrogante yakitori asado aparezca en el mundo humano, pero será en kuoh, como en la novela ligera vol.2, te diré esto… ese pajarraco se llevara la mayor golpiza de su vida por burlarse de la historia de los antepasados de la era de los romances de 3 reinos e insultar a los humanos por ser inferiores y de que ellos nunca podrán vencer a un demonio de clase alta, esos comentarios no lo toleraran a los peleadores en especial a las chicas de kanto y la única persona que hará humillar a ese phoenix y que hará que se trague sus palabras al igual que destrozara su orgullo y espíritu, será… issei hyodou.

Richard78zamo: Gracias, claro que issei se esta concentrando en lo que hace, si que le fue útil por el cambio que tuvo en nanyo, tendrá una determinación diferente al de kuoh, es por eso que me enfoco primero el de ikkitousen y después el de DxD, seria increíble que issei sea una peleador y guerrero, no era bueno que los demonios vayan a subestimar a los humanos ni menos de los guerreros antepasados y no sabrá la sorpresa que llevara vali cuando se enfrente al nuevo issei.

Damilo8joaquinortiz: Me alegro por el consejo que te he explicado, claro que Kanu estará luchando por tener una cita con issei, estoy de acuerdo en agregar a kakouen myousai al harem de issei, bueno, a hakufu estaba impresionada por lo que hizo issei en golpear a un sujeto que intentaba conversar con ella, hakufu desconoce el poder del dragón que tiene issei, eso lo descubrirá tarde o temprano más tarde.

Blamasu: Gracias, la idea es que los ex-portadores para poder entrenar a issei en volverse en un peleador y guerrero… lo veras en el siguiente capitulo.

Maxigiamperi2012: Gracias, claro que issei y ddraig tiene una relación en comunicarse entre ellos como equipo, mucho mejor que el de canon original, issei aprenderá todo lo que le enseñara belzard y elsha en el entrenamiento pero con dedicación y tiempo, te lo agradezco por seguir la historia.

Bueno chicos les diré sobre los fics, verán sobre el crossover de DxD x Shinmai, no me fue bien, porque digo esto… bueno, debido a la falta de originalidad de esta historia, es como si te pusieran una música que no es de su gusto el cual es una porquería total, yo imaginaria en golpear a la persona que creo a esa horrible música para hacerlo desaparecer como si fuera un acto de magia… mis emociones son fuertes por idear unas cosas pero a veces se me salen de control, es por eso que me reflexiono antes de hacer una historia, en fin, lo que voy a hacer es borrar la historia para empezar desde cero, eso no me molesta en lo más mínimo para que yo pueda escribir de forma formal, todos cometemos errores y es por eso que hay una resolución en ello, por otra parte necesitare la ayuda de ustedes para hacer como será el inicio de la historia de ese crossover, es porque a mi estoy interesado hacerlo.

Y una cosa por decir, deben elegir que fic les llamo la atención por donde esta en mi perfil, cuales son sus dudas, el como se realizara la historia, cual es la idea de que la historia se quedara bien y desde el punto de vista de como será el argumento, pueden hablarme en el PM.

Las actualizaciones de mis historias serán alzar, eso dependerán de ustedes del cual subo o creo los fics.

Harem de Issei:

(Ikkitousen)

Hakufu Sonsaku

Ryofu Housen

Kanu Unchou

Ukitsu

Ryomou Shimei

Ryuubi Gentoku

Koudai Chinkyuu

Chouun Shiryuu

Koumei Shokatsuryou

Mouki Bachou

Youjou Bashoku

Kanpei

Chousen

Kakouen Myousai

En Proceso…

(DxD)

Rossweisse

Xenovia

Irina Shidou

En Proceso…

Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, reviews y criticas de esta historia, si le gusto o no.

En el Próximo Capitulo: Duelo y Rebelión - Parte II

Se despide neo-159, nos vemos luego….


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos los seguidores y autores o no autores le saluda su gran amigo neo-159, ahora he vuelto para traerles el episodio que no he actualizado desde el comienzo de julio, ya estamos en el ultimo mes de este año para darle bienvenida al 2018, le agradezco a ustedes por seguir fic crossover de HS DxD x Ikkitousen, les responderé a sus preguntas al final, sin más preámbulos comenzamos….

High School DxD e Ikkitousen no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores originales, Ichiei Ishibumi y Yuji Shiozaki.

No dejare que le hagas daño - Diálogos.

(Es fuerte) - Pensamientos o recuerdos.

[El desafiara lo que se interponga en su camino] - Ddraig o Albion.

 **Está a un nivel diferente que el mío** \- Otros seres poderosos.

"Pelea por aquellos que son importantes para el" - Llamadas, hologramas, cartas, mensajes.

Capitulo 5: Duelo y Rebelión - Parte II.

 **Nanyo**

El sol salía desde el horizonte de la ciudad nanyo que es conocida por donde los guerreros de cualquier academia poseen magatamas que eran controlados por el destino se peleaban entre si desde sus respectivos territorios… cada uno con su estilo único.

Por las calles podemos ver a 4 sujetos que se encontraban por debajo del puente del tren por el cual el transporte pasaba por allí, hasta que sus teléfonos comenzaron a sonar los timbres.

RING RING RING

En el parque otras personas también se fijaban en sus teléfonos que de repente sonaban el timbre.

RING RING RING

Por otro lado, unos chicos con sus motos de carrera igual revisaban sus teléfonos por el cual sonaban los timbres.

RING RING RING

En un salón vacío de una academia 2 estudiantes masculinos también sonaban el timbre en sus teléfonos.

RING RING RING

En la estación de trenes, unas personas que esperaban el transporte revisaban también sus teléfonos por el sonido de sus timbres.

RING RING RING

En la parada de autobús, unas chicas revisaban lo que tenia en sus teléfonos.

RING RING RING

Todos los lugares de la ciudad y cada unos empezaban a leer lo que esta en la pantalla, ahí decía lo siguiente:

"Tienes un mansaje"

"Orden Imperial: El Torneo de Grandes Peleadores - Abriendo…"

Y de ahí vemos una ligera sonrisa malvada de un cierto chico de pelo castaño oscuro.

 **Kuoh - En las Montañas**

En la cuidad kuoh, nos fijamos en el profundo del bosque donde podemos ver a un joven adolecente de pelo castaño con mechones dorados con rojo que estaba corriendo en ese lugar, llevaba puesto una sudadera sin manga con capucha de color blanco con líneas rojas, pantalón azul oscuro y unos zapatos deportivos de color negro con líneas verdes, desde hace unos minutos antes, el chico había levantado la misma hora (7:00 am) y ha desayunado su comida junto con sus padres para luego salir a entrenar en las montañas por segunda vez.

El chico recordaba la conversación que tuvo con el primer sekiryuutei…

 **Flashback**

Bueno chico, te diré que es lo que harás, asi que préstame con mucha atención, esta bien? - Dijo el pelinegro mayor.

Si - Dijo el castaño mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Para la rutina del entrenamiento requiere un grado de acondicionamiento físico como fuerza, destreza, resistencia y agilidad, esto es lo que haremos, primero ddraig te dirá lo que vayas a hacer cuando entrenes, mientras yo te enseñare sobre la formación de combate de cuerpo a cuerpo y el manejo de armas, por ultimo, elsha te entrenara el control de la magia - Dijo el pelinegro mayor - Ya entendiste lo que te explique?

Claro sensei - Dijo el castaño.

No hace falta que me llames sensei, llámame por mi nombre, esta bien? - Dijo el pelinegro mayor.

Si - Dijo el castaño - Por cierto belzard, puedo preguntarte algo?

Adelante - Dijo el pelinegro mayor.

El entrenamiento que debo hacer… será a diario? - Dijo el castaño con un tono dudoso.

Eso depende de ti cuando resistes la rutina del entrenamiento, como te dije antes, no será para nada bonito hasta ahora - Dijo el pelinegro mayor - Puedes visitarme para que te enseñe el combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, esta bien?

Si - Dijo el castaño a su nuevo maestro.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Él esta de acuerdo por la explicación del primer sekiryuutei sobre la rutina del entrenamiento por el cual deberá aprender en como pelear y defender del cualquier oponente y proteger su amiga a toda costa, mientras seguía corriendo **,** un ligero sudor que estaba en su frente se bajaba rápidamente por su nariz y sentía como su cuerpo caliente, húmedo y un poco agitado se rostizaba ante el sol de la mañana.

Haaa haaa... este sol me está matando - Dijo castaño cuando se jadeaba por la perdida del aliento mientras seguía corriendo por el bosque.

[Es normal hacer este tipo de ejercicio, compañero] - Dijo el dragón rojo - [Es por eso que debes correr, porque lo principal es la velocidad y la resistencia, te falta 10 vueltas más].

Ya lo se… apenas me estoy acostumbrando por ser un hibrido - Dijo el castaño mientas sentía el dolor muscular de sus pies - Además… no dijiste eso hace 129 vueltas?

El chico había corrido en menos de 20km por el bosque sin parar desde hace 3 horas, su cuerpo le dolía pero él ya se acostumbraba en este tipo de entrenamiento.

[Si quieres ser fuerte, requiere tiempo, si todavía tienes energía mientras contabas… te agregare otras 20 más, no voy a perdonar que mi portador sea débil] - Dijo el dragón rojo con un tono estricto - [Y cuando termines, harás 150 sentadillas, 100 flexiones diamante y 100 crunch]

Al parecer el dragón celestial no siente piedad en este tipo de entrenamiento ante el joven adolecente.

(Esto me dolerá todo el día… pero no me rendiré) - Pensó el castaño mientras seguía corriendo.

 **5 Horas Después…**

El chico se encontraba recostado bajo un árbol mientras tomaba una botella de agua que lo había traído desde su casa, su cuerpo le dolía todo hasta los músculos, pero el dragón celestial le había dicho unas palabras cuando este entrenaba:

"[Cuando más sudes ahora, menos sangraras en el campo de batalla]"

[Que vas a hacer, compañero?] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

Por ahora, ir a ver a hakufu-chan - Dijo el castaño cuando miraba el cielo azul.

El pensaba en la pelinaranja, desde ayer unos muchachos de la academia yoshu fueron enviados por orden del castaño oscuro para eliminar a su amiga.

[Y que me dices del peleador que ayudaste ayer?] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

Él recordaba de que taishiji ha visto la situación en el basurero hasta que le dijo algo para que resolver este problema: recibir un solo golpe para olvidar la orden de eliminar a la pelinaranja, por el cual era una promesa, casi le golpea al rostro pero al mismo tiempo taishiji le golpeo en el estomago, pero el joven logro romper sus anteojos y es por eso que taishiji ha cumplido esa promesa.

De pronto, apareció su amiga en el lugar para ver lo que sucedía hasta se preocupo por el chico que había sido golpeado por taishiji, hasta que lo ataco al peleador con furia, pero sus puños y patadas no eran efectivos hasta que taishiji le ataco el mismo golpe que hizo por el chico, pero ella logro levantarse del suelo pero sentía el dolor que tenia en su estomago, pero se sorprendió de que su amigo logro levantarse el cual se desconocía porque él ya era un hibrido dragón/humano que había soportado de ese golpe, tuvo que convencer a su amiga para salir del basurero pero ella iba a decirle algo pero no lo logro porque el chico le hablo lo que le pasaría este después de ser recibido por muchos golpes de esos muchachos y asi se marcharon tranquilos del lugar.

Cuando corría por las calles por el tiempo de lluvia, había escuchado la conversación de los 3 muchachos hasta que se entero de que taishiji ha omitido la orden de eliminar a la pelinaranja, pero no espero de que uno de sus propios compañeros le había apuñalado por la espalda por no cumplir la orden, es por eso que tuvo que pelear con esos muchachos hasta que los venció de forma rápida, cuando cargaba a taishiji que se había quedado inconsciente por la perdida de sangre hasta que apareció la peliazul (que por alguna extraña razón para ella) lo ayudo para llevar al peleador herido hacia el hospital.

Pues… no se como estará taishiji, pero pienso que estará bien - Dijo el castaño mientras se tocaba por donde le golpeo hasta que se levanta por donde estaba para luego estirarse los brazos hacia arriba por el cual había tomado un rápido descanso - Bueno dejando eso, es hora de regresar a casa - Decía cuando empezar a correr en dirección a su hogar.

 **Residencia Hyodou**

Luego de tomarse una ducha, el castaño bajo por las escaleras para sentarse en la silla del comedor, llevaba puesto una camisa manga larga de color rojo, pantalón negro y unos zapatos del mismo color, estaba almorzando su comida con sus padres, luego de 10 minutos había terminado de comer, el chico se preparaba para salir de la casa, hasta que la mama hablo…

Ise - Dijo la mama.

Si? - Dijo el castaño mientras se volteaba su cabeza para ver a su progenitora que cargaba en las manos una bolsa donde contiene el uniforme de la pelinaranja el cual esta como nuevo.

Ten - Dijo la mama cuando le entregaba la bolsa a su hijo - He hecho otro uniforme si ella lo necesita.

Gracias - Dijo el castaño cuando tomaba la bolsa.

Por cierto ise, no has pensado en invitarla a nuestra casa, ya apenas fuiste a verla 2 veces - Dijo la mama por el cual su hijo fue tomado por sorpresa de esa pregunta ya que este no lo había pensado antes cuando siempre estaba con la pelinaranja desde la academia.

Ah... bueno, vere si quiere venir aquí - Dijo el castaño con un tono nervioso hasta que se fijo el reloj de la pared - Bueno mama, iré a salir.

Solo ten cuidado, si? - Dijo la mama con un tono de preocupación porque el cual desconoce la situación de su hijo.

Lo tendré, mama - Dijo el castaño cuando abría la puerta para luego salir de la casa.

 **Tren - Destino: Nanyo - Estación de Trenes**

Las puertas del tren se abren mientras que el chico se bajaba del transporte para empezar a caminar para salir de la estación en dirección hacía el apartamento de la pelinaranja.

 **Apartamento de Hakufu**

El castaño se encontraba enfrente de la puerta del apartamento de su amiga mientras se acomodaba el manga de su camisa, luego de arreglarse toco la puerta.

TOC TOC TOC

Quien es? - Dijo una voz femenina que se escuchaba dentro por el cual el chico reconoció la voz de la pelinaranja.

Hakufu-chan soy yo, issei - Dijo el castaño.

Ah, en un momento te abro, esta bien? - Dijo la pelinaranja.

Ok - Dijo el castaño mientras esperaba tranquilamente a su amiga hasta que la puerta del apartamento se abrió - Hola hakufu-chaaaaahhh.

El chico se quedo mirando a la pelinaranja que llevaba simplemente una toalla blanca por el cual es un poco corto pero si le cubría su cuerpo voluptuoso y la parte de abajo, su cabello esta mojado por el cual había terminado de tomar una ducha, se sonrojo por la belleza que tiene la chica enfrente, la piel suave al igual que su rostro inocente se veía muy linda, con esta bella imagen lo guardo en su memoria en la carpeta: cuerpos voluptuosos.

(Parece que no necesitaré una porno por un tiempo) - Pensó el castaño no paraba de mirar a la pelinaranja aunque se esforzaba en no hacer un rostro pervertido delante de ella.

Issei, que pasa? - Dijo la pelinaranja con un tono dudoso e inocente mientras veía que su amigo no ha hablado desde un minuto hasta que el chico se sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro por el cual había salido de sus pensamientos.

Ah, nada, no paso nada, hakufu-chan - Dijo el castaño mientras se aguantaba para no fijarse en los atributos de la chica por el cual la toalla que casi le cubría sus pezones rosados hasta que tuvo que respirar tranquilamente para controlar sus impulsos masculinos mientras se reincorporaba para luego hablar - Te traje el uniforme, hakufu-chan - Decía mientras le entregaba la bolsa a su amiga.

Ah, gracias issei te lo agradezco, ya que no tendré problemas con mi mama - Dijo la pelinaranja mientras le agradecía al chico - Ven, pasa - Decía cuando le invitaba al chico.

Con permiso - Dijo el castaño cuando se adentraba por el apartamento mientras que la pelinaranja cerro la puerta.

Siéntete como en casa - Dijo la pelinaranja cuando dejaba la bolsa en la mesa mientras tomaba una mini-toalla que se encuentra en la silla para luego volver a secarse su cabello, por otra parte, el castaño fue a sentarse en el sofá mientras se fijaba con cuidado a su amiga que casi terminaba de secar el cabello anaranjado - Te gustaría algo de tomar?

Agua, por favor - Dijo el castaño con un tono tranquilo.

Esta bien, pero espérame un momento mientras me pongo ropa, de acuerdo? - Dijo la pelinaranja.

Si… - Dijo el castaño mientras la pelinaranja se fue a su habitación para vestirse, cuando ya no estaba a la vista, suspiro para luego pensar - Aaahhhh… (Debo calmarme, al parecer tiene una buena cadera, unos bellos muslos y un buen trasero, hasta sus pechos también y casi oculta sus bellos pezones)

[Al parecer necesitas inteligencia y controles un poco de tu perversión, compañero] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

(Lo se) - Dijo el castaño - (Pero al menos se controlarme)

[Que se puede hacer] - Dijo el dragón rojo mientras suspiraba para luego comenzara a hablar - [Por otro lado, sentí un energía débil en esa chica, compañero]

(En serio?) - Dijo el castaño con un tono curioso.

[SI, aunque pero no logro descifrarlo] - Dijo el dragón rojo - [Ah, por cierto, ya viene] - Decía mientras que el chico se volteara para ver como la pelinaranja que traía una vaso de agua en su mano derecha, llevaba puesto una camisilla blanca con bordes rojos pero se nota que ella no tiene sostén hasta que vio que solo cargaba su ropa interior de color morado, por el cual se mostraba sus bellos muslos, el joven se tapaba su nariz para que no tuviera una hemorragia nasal.

(Tengo que calmarme) - Pensó el castaño por la bella imagen de la pelinaranja por el cual fue un golpe crítico para su mente.

Issei, estas bien? - Dijo la pelinaranja mientras miraba a su amigo.

Ah, si… estoy bien - Dijo el castaño que se había logrado de recomponerse.

Aquí tienes el agua - Dijo la pelinaranja mientras le entregaba el baso de agua a su amigo.

Gracias - Dijo el castaño cuando tomaba un poco de agua que le había ofrecido a su amiga - Y que has hecho en este dia?

Bueno, fui a salir a hacer unas compras para la cena - Dijo la pelinaranja - Oye issei, puedo decirte algo?

Claro, de que se trata? - Dijo el castaño mientras iba a tomar el agua...

He oído rumores de que un peleador fue herido desde ayer - Dijo la pelinaranja haciendo que el chico que detuvo el vaso que tenia en su mano izquierda que esta a unos centímetros cerca de sus labios.

De donde lo escuchaste? - Dijo el castaño cuando miraba a su amiga mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesa.

Desde en la tienda cuando unos muchachos hablaron sobre un peleador que fue atacado desde la tarde - Dijo la pelinaranja - Como se llamaba…? - Decía mientras pensaba el nombre del peleador.

Taishiji… taishiji shigi - Dijo el castaño haciendo que la chica se fijara en el.

Si ese, que le paso? - Dijo la pelinaranja con un tono curioso.

No se si debo decirte… - Dijo el castaño que sabia que hacer si hablara o no a su amiga sobre lo que paso desde callejón.

Cuéntame - Dijo la pelinaranja.

Por alguna razón ella quiere saberlo cuando le hablo sobre los muchachos de yoshu desde el dia anterior, asi que el chico tomo un respiro hasta que hablo.

Esta bien, pero deberás escúchame con atención, si? - Dijo el castaño cuando ella asentía con la cabeza - Cuando iba corriendo a la estación de trenes, escuche la conversación desde un callejón, estaban taishiji, el tal hannou y otro que no conozco pero si escuche su nombre, ryuyou , siguieron hablado hasta que ryuyou le ataco a taishiji por sorpresa y ellos me vieron, trataron de atacarme pero tuve que golpearlos hasta dejarlo inconscientes, ayude a taishiji del suelo para llevarlo al hospital pero se desmayo, no sabia donde era el camino hasta que apareció ryomou…

La que vimos desde los pasillos? - Dijo la pelinaranja cuando recordaba a esa chica que ha peleado desde los vestidores.

Si, ella me enseño en donde queda el hospital y también me ayudo a llevar a taishiji en el camino - Dijo el castaño que ha terminado de contárselo a su amiga sobre ayer.

Entiendo - Dijo la pelinaranja que había escuchado todo lo que conto su amigo - Por cierto? como se encuentra?

No lo se, no le pregunte a la enfermera - Dijo el castaño cuando se negaba con la cabeza hasta que la chica tuvo una idea en su mente.

Ya se, porque nos vamos al hospital para visitar a taishiji? - Dijo la pelinaranja.

Eh, en serio? - Dijo el castaño con un tono dudoso.

Después de que ayudaste a taishiji, es por eso que vamos a visitarlo mañana - Dijo la pelinaranja con una sonrisa.

Uh, bueno… esta bien, iremos antes de ir a la academia - Dijo el castaño.

Si - Dijo la pelinaranja mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Por cierto, hakufu-chan - Dijo el castaño.

Dime - Dijo la pelinaranja.

Te gustaría visitarme a mi casa? - Dijo el castaño haciendo que la chica se alegrara.

De verdad? - Dijo la pelinaranja con un tono inocente.

Si, es por eso cuando tengas una dia libre podría llevarte por donde vivo, esta bien? - Dijo el castaño.

Era la primera vez para la chica, ya que ella siempre estaba con su madre y su primo desde su niñez, antes no tuvo compañía como los amigos y los vecinos porque siempre estaba recibiendo un intenso entrenamiento en artes marciales con su madre al igual que le instruyo en las ceremonias de té y los arreglos florales en el dojo sonsaku desde temprana edad, cuando viajo a esta región y viviera en este apartamento, se sentía sola desde que llego ya que no conoce a las personas en esta ciudad y necesitaba a alguien que le acompañe, su primo se encontraba en coma y su madre en tokio que no sabe cuando vendrá, cuando pensaba que estaría sola hasta que apareció el castaño en su vida desde el primer dia, le ayudo y lo acompaño durante días y también lo invito a su apartamento, ahora su amigo le invitaba por donde vive para presentarse con los padres del chico, es por eso que no estará sola porque habrá personas de confianza que formaría una amistad con ella.

Claro - Dijo la pelinaranja con una sonrisa.

Luego de que los jóvenes conversaban normalmente hasta que el chico vio la hora del reloj de la pared por el cual era las 5:00 pm.

Bueno hakufu-chan, debo irme - Dijo el castaño cuando se levanta del sofá para luego dirigirse a la salida pero…

Issei, iremos a ver a taishiji mañana? - Pregunto la pelinaranja.

Claro, hasta mañana - Respondió el castaño mientras salía del apartamento su amiga en dirección a su hogar.

Hasta mañana, issei - Dijo la pelinaranja hasta que recordó algo - Cierto, olvide entregar su pulóver, pero creo que se lo daré después, ahora… que tipo de regalo llevare? - Decía mientras pensaba cuando se dirigía a su habitación.

 **En las Calles de Nanyo**

El chico caminaba tranquilamente mientras que el sol se esta atardeciendo desde el horizonte, a pesar que no conoce mucho de esta región pero aun asi reconoce los caminos por donde pasaba, cuando seguía caminando hasta que…

Que sorpresa verte en estas calles… ise-kun - Dijo una voz femenina que era reconocible para el chico, luego se voltea para encontrarse con la peliverde que se encontraba detrás de él, llevaba puesto una blusa sin manga de color durazno claro, en su cintura leva un cinturón del mismo color con una hebilla de color plateado, una falda de color marrón chocolate que llega hasta las rodillas y unas sandalias doradas.

Ryofu-chan, que tal… - Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa mientras le saludaba con la mano a la chica.

El chico no había hablado mucho con ella en el tren desde hace 3 días, tal vez podría recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Que haces por aquí? - Pregunto la peliverde.

Bueno, es que fui a visitar a hakufu-chan para entregarle su uniforme - Respondió el castaño.

Ya veo, parece que ustedes dos se llevan bien, cierto?- Dijo la peliverde.

Si, después de todo es mi amiga, jajajajajaja - Dijo el castaño cuando se reía nerviosamente.

Oye… te gustaría pasar un rato conmigo? - Dijo la peliverde.

E-eh? - Dijo el castaño con una expresión de sorpresa que no sabia que pensar por las palabras de la chica - Enserio? digo… no tienes algo que hacer?

Pues, no… solo que tuve que ocuparme unas cosas, asi que… - Dijo la peliverde mientras se acercaba por donde esta el chico para luego detenerse enfrente de él - Vienes?

Claro - Dijo el castaño mientras que por dentro se alegraba - (Si quiero continuar con esta relación con ryofu-chan, tendré que aprovecharlo)

Luego de eso, el castaño y la peliverde empezaron a pasear por el centro de la ciudad, el chico no sabe mucho de esta región pero la chica que lo acompaña le enseñaba una calles y lugares para que él pudiera conocer, luego de recorrer mucho fueron por un parque para después los jóvenes se sentaran en una banca, hasta que la chica empezó a hablar…

Bueno ise-kun, he notado que te has pintado tus flequillos - Dijo la peliverde con un tono curioso mientras miraba los flequillos de color dorado/rojo del chico que tenia en su pelo.

Esto, bueno… - Dijo el castaño mientras pensaba rápidamente hasta que busco unas palabras que podría servir - Es un nuevo look que tuve desde ayer.

Ah ya veo, se te ve bien - Dijo la peliverde mientras le daba la opinión.

Gracias - Dijo el castaño.

Ha pasado días desde que nos vimos, no crees? - Dijo la peliverde.

Si… - Dijo el castaño cuando recordaba el aquel dia desde que se encontró con ella por segunda vez.

Por otra parte, ise-kun - Dijo la peliverde cuando cambiaba el tema - Estuviste peleando con los peleadores de yoshu? - Decía mientras miraba al chico por el cual fue tomado por sorpresa.

Como lo sabes? - Dijo el castaño.

En tu mirada… dice que tú luchaste contra los peleadores en el basurero - Dijo la peliverde con un tono tranquilo.

Algo asi - Dijo el castaño ya que ella sabe como sacarle la verdad - Eres una adivina, ryofu-chan?

A veces… - Dijo la peliverde - Te arrepientes en venir en esta región.

Desde el principio, pensé… que mi vida seria cruel desde que llegue aquí - Dijo el castaño - Pero desde que te conocí, me has dicho sobre los peleadores y de los magatamas en este lugar, me di cuenta que por donde estudio no era una academia normal pero gracias a eso me volví amigo de hakufu-chan, me la he pasado bien los días con ella.

Si, era el hecho de que el chico le agradaba pasar los momentos con la pelinaranja, que a pesar de ser infantil y un poco torpe, le gustaba por como se expresaba lo inocente que es ella.

Te volviste muy amigable con ella, no crees? - Dijo la peliverde.

Claro, valió la pena en venirme aquí - Dijo el castaño.

Cuando unos de los 2 van a hablar, unos 5 tipos se acercaron por donde están los jóvenes.

Hey nena, te gustaría pasar un rato con nosotros? - Dijo uno que tiene una apariencia rebelde mientras observaba descaradamente los pechos de la chica - Nos vamos a divertirnos contigo.

Lo siento pero aquí me lo estoy pasando bien - Dijo la peliverde - Serán mejor que ustedes se vayan o saldrán lastimados - Decía con un tono de advertencia.

Oh vamos preciosa, una chica como tu no debería estar con un mocoso como el - Dijo el que tiene una mirada arrogante cuando trataba se tomar el brazo de la chica con su mano derecha hasta que el chico le ha sujetado de su muñeca por el cual se había levantado de la banca.

Oye, tarado… ella dijo que se vayan - Dijo el castaño mientras se fruncía el ceño.

Quien te crees que eres? - Dijo el rebelde con un tono molesto cuando le miraba al chico.

Podrías dejarla, ella estaba hablando conmigo - Dijo el castaño.

Que pasa si no lo hago, mocoso? - Dijo el rebelde con un tono de burla.

Esto - Dijo el castaño cuando le suelta la muñeca del tipo para luego dar…

POW!

Un puñetazo en el rostro que lo noqueo en el acto para después desplomarse hacia el suelo, eso hizo que sus acompañantes se molestaran con el chico mientras rodearon a los jóvenes, cuando el joven esta a punto de pelear vio como la chica se puso al lado de él.

Oye ise-kun, yo me ocupare de ellos - Dijo la peliverde.

Segura?… - Dijo el castaño.

Tranquilo, se defenderme - Dijo la peliverde mientras el interrumpió al chico.

Esta bien, por lo menos te ayudare - Dijo el castaño mientras se pone en posición de defensa.

Los 4 muchachos se abalancearon hacia los jóvenes, el chico evadía los golpes del tipo para después darle una patada en el pecho por el cual lo mando hacia el árbol por el cual lo dejo fuera del combate mientras que la chica esquivo el puñetazo del otro tipo sin problema para luego darle un golpe con la mano abierta en todo el pecho haciendo que saliera despedido hacia atrás al igual que arrastrando sus pies en todo el suelo para luego estrellarse en una pared.

(Que golpe) - Pensó el castaño que estaba sorprendido por el ataque que hizo la peliverde.

[Parece que esa chica ha usado su chi] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

(Chi?) - Dijo el castaño con un tono curioso.

[Un flujo vital de energía, cuando hace una explosión en el chi puede atacar críticamente a sus enemigos] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

El chico observaba como la peliverde evadió los ataques de los 2 tipos sin mucho esfuerzo para luego propinar una poderosa patada de su pie derecho que realizada con una enorme elegancia y maestría por el cual hiso que la tela de su falda se elevaba un poco que mostro una ropa interior de color celeste claro.

(Lindo…) - Pensó el castaño que veía esa generosa vista.

Esa fuerte patada hizo que el tipo saliera volando aun lado hacia el suelo por el cual se quedo inconsciente y al segundo tipo le propino un tremendo gancho a la barbilla hizo que levantara del suelo, pero ella no se detuvo con eso ya que con una velocidad sobrehumana apareció sobre el tipo para darle una patada en toda la espalda por el cual lo mando directamente al suelo que se desquebrajo un poco.

El castaño estaba incrédulo de como la peliverde venció a los 3 tipos sin ninguna dificultad ya que antes ha visto de que la pelinaranja peleaba en combate cuerpo a cuerpo con otros peleadores en los días anteriores, por otra parte, la peliverde posee unos buenos movimientos por su forma de pelear al igual que su velocidad que es rápida, ella vio como ultimo tipo saco un cuchillo y se movió para atacar al joven, de pronto los instintos le gritaron al chico para esquivar el corte antes de hacer contacto.

Ahora veras como te destrozo, mocoso - Dijo el tipo que tiene un cicatriz en su mejilla con un tono molesto mientras se abalancea hacia el chico.

Patético… - Dijo el castaño mientras esquivaba los cortes y apuñaladas de forma sencilla para después darle un gancho derecho hacia el estomago seguida de una patada en el mismo lugar por donde le golpeo al tipo por el cual lo mando a estrellarse contra el poste de luz, dejándolo inconsciente.

Nada mal - Dijo la peliverde.

Gracias, al igual que tu - Dijo el castaño mientras se sacudía las manos - Por cierto ryofu-chan, que tipo de magatama posees?

Te refieres a esto? - Dijo la peliverde mientras movía su cabello hacia atrás por el lado izquierdo de su rostro para mostrarle al chico, una magatama de color dorado con forma de arete desde su oreja.

Anteriormente, el chico ha visto esas magatamas pero de diferentes colores, primero fue el de la pelinaranja que tiene uno de color verde jade, el de gakushu es plateado, el del pelinegro es blanco, el de sombrero es rojo y el de taishiji es amarillo.

Estas pensando sobre los colores que tiene los magatamas, no es asi? - Dijo la peliverde con un tono normal.

Si - Dijo el castaño de que ella lo descifro sin problema.

Veras, hay gente que tienen sus magatamas que depende el rango o nivel de categoría del peleador que tenga experiencia en el combate - Dijo la peliverde - Ya que has visto mi magatama dorada es porque soy una guerrera de clase A - Decía mientras que el chico esta atónito de eso ya que ella era muy hábil desde que peleo con los 3 tipos.

Ahora entiendo de que eres buena peleando y tus golpes son fuertes - Dijo el castaño.

Si, pero no peleaba en serio - Dijo la peliverde mientras se encogía los hombros.

Ya veo - Dijo el castaño mientras se dio cuenta de que vio el cielo esta a punto de hacer de noche por lo que se estaba haciendo tarde, cuando pretendía de despedirse de ella pero…

Te vas? - Pregunto la peliverde.

Si, se me esta haciendo tarde - Respondió el castaño - No quiero perder el tren a kuoh.

Antes de que te vayas ise-kun... habrá un torneo en los siguientes días - Dijo la peliverde mientras que le chico se voltea para verla.

Torneo? - Dijo el castaño que estaba curioso se eso.

Ya lo descubrirás… y si quieres hablar, contácteme con este numero - Dijo la peliverde mientras se acercaba para sacar una pequeña tarjeta de su bolsillo y dárselo al chico el cual lo tomo con gusto - Nos vemos, ise-kun - Decía con una sonrisa cuando se da la vuelta y tomo su camino para retirarse del parque mientras se contoneaban sus caderas de un lado a otro por el cual era visto por el joven que se había embobado de eso.

Nos vemos, ryofu-chan - Dijo el castaño a si mismo cuando seguía parado en el medio del parque mientras veía el numero de la tarjeta - Al menos me fue bien.

[Compañero, se esta haciendo tarde si no llegas a tiempo] - Dijo el dragón rojo haciendo que el chico saliera de sus pensamientos.

Diablos, el tren… - Dijo el castaño cuando guardo la tarjeta en su pantalón y comenzaba a correr con mucha prisa hacia la estación mientras que los 5 tipos todavía están inconscientes por el suelo después de recibir los golpes de los jóvenes.

 **Kuoh - Residencia Hyodou**

Eran las 7:00 pm en la ciudad kuoh donde el chico ha llegado a su hogar para luego ser recibido por su madre.

Llegas tarde, ise - Dijo la mama con un tono de regaño mientras se cruzaba los brazos.

Perdón por eso mama - Dijo el castaño cuando estaba quitando sus zapatos desde la entrada.

Has leído… - Dijo la mama.

El que? - Dijo el castaño con una expresión de duda.

Los mensajes que te envié en tu teléfono? - Dijo la mama mientras que el chico se puso nervioso cuando ella menciono sobre su teléfono que lo perdió desde el segundo dia en nanyo.

(Oh no… como voy a decírselo que lo perdí, pero si ryuubi-san ha visto mi teléfono, le preguntare cuando me encuentre con ella) - Pensó el castaño mientras buscaba unas palabras en su mente hasta que hablo - No lo leí, debido que no te tenia carga.

Seguro? - Dijo la mama cuando se arquea la ceja.

Si - Dijo el castaño.

Bueno - Dijo la mama cuando le creyó a su hijo - Por otra parte, que te ha dicho a tu compañera sobre el uniforme?

Ella me dijo gracias y también me lo agradeció - Dijo el castaño.

Que bueno - Dijo mama con un tono tranquilo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

Oye hijo, haz conseguido una novia? - Dijo el papa que se encontraba en el sofá mientras veía un programa en la televisión.

No papa, aun no - Dijo el castaño - … Aunque, estoy en proceso en ello - Decía asi mismo en un susurro.

Hay dicho algo? - Dijo el papa.

Nada - Dijo el castaño.

Después de esto, la madre le llamo a su esposo y su hijo desde el comedor mientras colocaba la cena en la mesa, luego de eso la familia hyodou empezaron a comer con sus respectivas comidas.

 **Habitación de Issei**

Eran las 9:00 pm, el chico lleva una camisa blanca y un short azul mientras se encontraba recostado en su cama.

[Compañero] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

Si, ddraig? - Dijo el castaño.

[Por lo he visto hace horas antes, la postura de la chica del parque es muy habilidosa con sus golpes] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

Si... desde que ataco a esos 3 muchachos - Dijo el castaño mientras recordaba lo que hizo la peliverde en el parque.

[Esa chica tiene una energía increíble, aunque no es comparado por mi poder, pero su chi lo mantiene equilibrado por su atributo elemental al igual que su defensa] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

Atributo elemental? - Dijo el castaño con un tono curioso.

[Hay 6 elementos que son: fuego, tierra, agua, viento, rayo y oscuridad] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

Ya veo - Dijo el castaño que había entendido de esa pequeña información.

[Bueno compañero, ya es momento de tu sección de combate cuerpo a cuerpo con belzard] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

Esta bien - Dijo el castaño mientras se cerraba sus ojos.

 **En la Conciencia de la Booster Gear**

El chico abrió los ojos para ver a los ex-sekiryuuteis por el cual lo estaban esperándolo.

Que tal, issei - Dijo el pelinegro mayor con una sonrisa.

Hola belzard, elsha-san - Dijo el castaño mientras le saludaba a sus maestros.

Parece que estas preparado para esto - Dijo la rubia.

Lo estoy - Dijo el castaño.

Bien issei, lo que te enseñaremos yo y elsha será sobre el entrenamiento especial - Dijo el pelinegro mayor.

Entrenamiento especial? - Dijo el castaño con una expresión de curiosidad.

Ya lo entenderás… - Dijo la rubia que se reía un poco con un toque de misterio.

Bueno issei sígueme, iremos por un lugar apropiado - Dijo el pelinegro mayor cuando empezaba a caminar mientras el chico lo seguía.

[Parece que belzard lo entrenara de forma extrema]- Pensó el dragón rojo.

El chico y el pelinegro mayor estuvieron caminando unos minutos hasta que llegaron al lugar, se trata de una habitación de color blanco que estaba vacía ya que es parecida a la anterior.

Bueno, ya que estamos aquí comenzaremos, debo saber si eres bueno para pelear, pero antes… el adiestramiento ira poco a poco en ti, tu 1°lección será el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, asi que lánzame un golpe mientras que yo lo detengo… debes hacerlo con toda tu fuerza - Dijo el pelinegro mayor cuando hace una posición para detener un golpe.

Ok - Dijo el castaño que tomo un ligero respiro mientras se puso en posición de pelea - Aquí voy - Decía cuando se lanzo hacia el hombre con su puño izquierdo para dar un golpe pero el pelinegro mayor lo detuvo con la palma abierta de su mano derecha de manera muy fácil.

No es suficiente - Dijo el pelinegro mayor - Ya que lo hiciste que a pesar de que eres un hibrido te falta más fuerza física para combatir y además habrá desafíos cuando te enfrentas unos oponentes o rivales que te van a sobrepasar mientras tienes esa fuerza actual - Decía cuando el chico bajaba el puño izquierdo - Créeme, si quiere ser un guerrero tienes que estar al máximo, ahora te enseñare el karate kyokushinkai, aikido y jiu-jitsu, estas habilidades de pelea tiene una variedad amplia de sistemas modernas o clásicas que se basan en la defensa "sin armas" de uno o más agresores tanto armados como desarmados, ya entendiste?

Si, cuando empezamos? - Dijo el castaño que esta ansioso en aprender estos estilos de combate que le enseñara el primer sekiryuutei.

Pero el entusiasmo duro poco, como dijo el hombre… no será para nada bonito.

Ahora mismo - Dijo el pelinegro mayor con una sonrisa lobuna mientras el chico se ha tensado por ver la expresión que tiene el hombre.

 **Salto de Tiempo**

Los segundos, los minutos y las horas, son el tiempo que lleva entrenando el chico sin detener junto con el pelinegro mayor para aprender las técnicas del arte marcial tradicional, moderna, clásico y autodefensa, al principio fueron puños y patadas, después pasaron a las luxaciones articulares, barridos, lanzamientos, inmovilizaciones/sumisiones, estrangulaciones, golpes a puntos vulnerables y vitales, proyecciones, golpes con mano abierta o cerrada, cada ataque puede ser tajante, brusca o duro para el joven quien gracias a su resistencia con la ayuda del dragón celestial fue capaz de aguantar este "entrenamiento" y no uno cualquiera que podría significar una cosa… tortura y dolor, eso podría asegurarlo.

Pero el chico no se arrepintió de esa decisión más bien ya se esta acostumbrando en ello, esto le ayudaría su defensa que requiere esquivar todos los ataques del oponente y podría hacer golpes críticos en las áreas estratégicas con una velocidad sobrehumana que seria imposible esquivar o bloquear de cualquier área del cuerpo humano, por ser un hibrido podría soportar este entrenamiento extremo.

El cansancio de los huesos, los dolores de los músculos, el sudor que recorría en la piel, y la respiración agitada son lo que tiene el chico en este momento, él nunca se rendía ante esto porque su determinación y espíritu en cuerpo como en la mente lo mantiene de pie para volverse fuerte, tuvo un pensamiento en la mente del chico:

"Todo sea por aprender para ayudar a hakufu-chan"

Él protegerá a la chica que se encariñado a su persona y habrá mujeres que estarán interesadas con el joven sekiryuutei.

Aaahh… ya estoy… aaahh… en… aaahh… mi… aaahh… limite - Dijo el castaño mientras respiraba pesadamente en el suelo.

Nada mal issei, tu resistencia es más de lo esperaba - Dijo el pelinegro mayor que todavía estaba de pie cuando apenas esta algo agotado - Dejemos hasta aquí continuaremos después porque mañana te toca con elsha para enseñarte sobre la magia - Decía mientras que le tiende la mano al chico por lo cual lo tomo para después ponerse de pi con ayuda del hombre - Ahora ve a descansar, aun te falta practicar lo que aprendiste y cuando lo domines te enseñare el muay thai y el kickboxing.

Si, lo hare - Dijo el castaño mientras cerraba los ojos cuando su cuerpo se volvió en partículas de luz.

 **Mundo Real**

El chico abrió los ojos con pereza mientras se levanta un poco de su cama mientras bostezaba y tallarse su visión para luego…

Pero que?! - Dijo el castaño con un tono se sorpresa y confusión mientras se parpadeaba varias veces para levantarse de la cama para caminar hacia la ventana para ver lo oscuro que era desde afuera por el cual los poste de luz iluminaban en las calles y las casas estaban apagadas - Ddraig, por cuanto tiempo estuve entrenando en la booster gear?

[Hay diferencia entre el tiempo de booster gear y el mundo real, veras compañero estuviste entrenando alrededor de 12 horas pero aquí han pasado 6 horas, es decir que 2 horas equivale a 1 hora en la tierra] - Dijo el dragón rojo - [Ahora fíjate un tu despertador]

El chico hizo lo que ha dicho el dragón celestial y fijo la hora del despertador.

2:00 am - Dijo el castaño que estaba sorprendido ya que tuvo el entrenamiento con el pelinegro mayor en la conciencia de la booster gear y luego de eso volvió a la realidad solo para darse cuenta por ver la hora de la madrugada - Vaya…

[Ve a tomar descanso compañero, porque te falta unas horas para que amanezca el dia] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

Esta bien… (bostezo) - Dijo el castaño mientras regresaba a la cama para volver a dormir.

 **4 Horas Después…**

Son las 6:00 am, los rayos del sol atravesaban por la ventana hacia el rostro del chico el cual empezaba a despertarse mientras se levantaba de la cama para estirarse los brazos y dar un buen bostezo, se levanta para salir de la habitación con la toalla en dirección al baño, fue a cepillarse los dientes y quitarse su ropa para tomar una ducha y termino en 5 minutos, antes de salir vio su rostro frente al espejo y vio que su cabello había crecido.

Porque tengo el cabello largo? - Dijo el castaño con un tono curioso.

[Desde que despertaste booster gear y has convertido en un hibrido, adquiriste un cambio característico como tu cuerpo, tus flequillos y hasta tu cabello] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

Asi que era eso - Dijo el castaño - Por lo menos debo cambiarme de peinado - Decía cuando tomo un cepillo de cabello y pensaba un peinado específico hasta que decidió un look adecuado y era… peinarse completamente hacia bajo de izquierda y derecha por el cual cubrió sus orejas - Creo que me queda bien, que opinas ddraig?

(N/A: Es el peinado Kyo Kusanagi de King of Fighters 2002)

[Se te ve bien, compañero] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

El chico ya esta teniendo un cambio de vida, ya que antes fue una persona que se fija siempre los pechos y de fijar a las chicas en los vestidores con sus "amigos pervertidos" desde sus tiempos en la primaria, ahora debe dejar este tipo de faceta porque eso ya es del pasado, ahora… desde que comenzó a estudiar en nanyo se volvió diferente ya que conoció a la peliverde, la pelinaranja, la peliazul, el hombre musculoso que antes el chico sentía hostilidad por golpear a la chica en el primer dia pero con los pasos de los días dejo de ver como una mala persona hasta que termino cayéndolo bien porque él descubrió que gakushu era una buena persona, no le agrada el rubio porque su actitud es arrogante desde que toco los pechos de su amiga al igual de robarle su magatama es por eso que le cae mal, descubrió de que la peliverde le conto sobre la historia de la era de los romances de 3 reinos y sobre las magatamas que son las reencarnaciones de los espíritus de los héroes legendarios y darse cuanta de que esa región donde los hombres y mujeres de cualquier academia son guerreros que se luchaban por el destino, ahora ya sabia la situación en que se metió, pero por fallar el examen de ingreso a kuoh ha logrado tener una amistad con la pelinaranja, esto hizo que perdiera el interés de ir a kuoh, al contrario, estaba feliz en conversar con ella durante esos días en nanyo, desde el decreto imperial a empezado a preocuparse con la chica, esta acción hizo que su perversión se rebajara hasta lo mínimo y eso, sentía unas ganas de proteger a su amiga, luego desde que ha despertado su potencial ha conocido al dragón celestial y le conto sobre la historia de lo sobrenatural, ahora posee una sacred gear en su brazo izquierdo que tiene la capacidad de duplicar el poder y vencer a los más fuerte incluso para matar a un dios, eso hizo que el chico quiere volver fuerte para proteger a su amiga, su determinación y su espíritu es más grande hasta que decidió a entrenarse con el dragón rojo incluso se "sacrifico" para convertirse en un hibrido y también conoció a los 2 antiguos portadores para enséñales todo al chico, ahora en este dia, se volverá una persona diferente, uno que esta dispuesto para ayudar y proteger a las personas más importantes, porque él se convertirá en un luchador, una persona fuerte que no esta atado por el destino… él es el sekiryuutei de esta generación y el inicio de su harem.

Luego de que el chico saliera del baño, fue a su habitación para vestirse con su uniforme académico solo que esta ves la camisa blanca de botón este un poco abierta dejando descubierto su camisa roja, luego de vestirse salió de la habitación para dirigirse al comedor, cabe decir que sus padres estaban sorprendidos por ver a su hijo con su nuevo look.

Vaya ise, no esperaba verte con ese tipo de estilo - Dijo la mama mientras veía a su hijo que esta sentado en la mesa y comenzar comer el desayuno.

Sera que te la estas pasando los días en nanyo? - Dijo el papa que ha dejado de leer el periódico.

Si… ya estoy empezando a tener amigos - Dijo el castaño mientras seguía comiendo.

Y son de confianza? - Dijo la mama mientras levanta una ceja por la curiosidad.

Si… recuerdas cuando fui a nanyo para ver a mi compañera desde hace 2 días? - Dijo el castaño.

Que paso ahí? - Dijo la mama.

Bueno, antes de visitarla me encontré con gakushu, un amigo de otro salón que me invito a celebrar nuestra amistad - Dijo el castaño aunque se siente un poco perturbado en estar en una dulcería y heladería con el hombre musculoso pero no quería que sus padres descubrieran la situación.

Amor, creo que nuestro hijo esta dejando su perversión - Dijo el papa.

Es cierto, me parece que esta adaptándose bien en su nueva vida en esa región - Dijo la mama.

Esto un milagro! - Dijo el papa mientras se levantaba de su sillón y dejar el periódico a un lado para acercarse a su esposa para que ambos empezaran a bailar de felicidad.

Si cariño, nuestro hijo esta empezando a cambiarse - Dijo la mama con un tono de felicidad mientras seguía bailando con su marido.

Por otro parte, el chico estaba desconcertado mientras tenia la cuchara en su boca por lo que esta viendo ya que no esperaba que sus padres estén celebrando por el cambio de su persona, le parece raro ver este tipo de escena.

[Tus padres son asi…] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

(Si…) - Dijo el castaño.

Luego de que todo se calmara, el chico ya termino de desayunar y se esta acomodando sus libretas en el maletín, luego de que ya se encontraba listo…

RING RING RING

El teléfono de la sala esta sonado.

Me pregunto quien esta llamando? - Dijo la mama cuando iba a tender la llamada…

Espera mama, yo lo contesto - Dijo el castaño.

Esta bien, ise - Dijo la mama - Y pregunto su nombre, si?

Ok - Dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba a la mesa por donde esta el teléfono de la cama para luego atender la llamada - Diga?

"Hola issei" - Dijo una voz femenina que era reconocible para el chico.

Bien hakufu-chan, dime que necesitas? - Dijo el castaño.

"Podrías venir al hospital?" - Dijo la pelinaranja.

Claro, estaré allá - Dijo el castaño.

 **Hospital Nanyo - Después del Viaje en el Tren**

Luego de que el chico salió de la casa y despedir de sus padres para viajar en tren, había llegado 20 minutos al lugar hasta que vio desde la entrada del hospital a la pelinaranja que cargaba una remera de girasol en su mano izquierda y en la derecha sujetaba el peluche de oso panda.

Hakufu-chan - Dijo el castaño que se acercaba hacia su amiga.

Este, quien eres? - Dijo la pelinaranja con una expresión dudosa por ver al chico que le ha dicho su nombre.

Soy yo hakufu-chan, issei - Dijo el castaño mientras la chica lo miro por un minuto reconoció su rostro y su voz.

Ah, hola issei - Dijo la pelinaranja con una sonrisa mientras el chico le salió un gota en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

(Lenta…) - Pensó el castaño - Y eso que tienes en tus manos? - Dijo con un tono dudoso mientras señalaba el ramo de girasol y el peluche de oso panda con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda.

Estos son los regalos para taishiji, tuve que idear en como regalar, asique pensé llevar mi peluche que lo tengo como adorno y compre los ramos de girasol en la florería - Dijo la pelinaranja - Y le trajiste un regalo?

No, es que vine deprisa hasta aquí, lo siento - Dijo el castaño con un tono de disculpa hasta que...

Ten - Dijo la pelinaranja cundo le entregaba el peluche de oso panda al chico que lo miraba con una expresión confusa - Seria malo si no llevaras un regalo a un amigo, asique te doy el peluche.

Esta bien - Dijo el castaño cuando tomaba el peluche de oso panda mientras su amiga se quedaba con el ramo de girasol - Lista?

Si - Dijo la pelinaranja.

Andando - Dijo el castaño.

Luego de esas palabras, los jóvenes se adentraron al lugar, fueron a preguntar a una enfermera y se dirigieron hacia la habitación por donde se reposaba el moreno y cuando llegaron habían 2 muchachos que vigilaban la entrada, uno tiene el cabello corto con unos lentes blancos y el otro tiene el cabello de peinado hacia atrás que llega hasta los hombros.

En la puerta esta un letrero que dice: "No se permiten visitas"

Ahh… umm… - La pelinaranja no sabia que decir, por otra parte el castaño tampoco buscaba unas palabras de su boca hasta que su amiga tomo la palabra - Muy bien, déjame ver primero lo primero… le trajimos unos regalos - Dijo ella mientras le mostraba el ramo de girasol y el chico hizo la misma acción que su amiga que le mostraba el peluche de oso panda hacia ellos.

(… Demasiado incomodo) - Pensó el castaño que se avergonzaba de esto.

[Por lo menos se te ve bien cargando ese peluche, compañero] - Dijo el dragón rojo con un tono sarcástico.

(No te burles ddraig) - Dijo el castaño.

Muy bien ahora, esta taishiji? - Dijo la pelinaranja con un tono inocente.

…

…

…

…

Un incomodo silencio les rodea por unos segundos hasta uno de los muchachos hablo…

El letrero… no sabes leer? - Dijo el de cabello corto.

Desde entonces, la pelinaranja le entrego el ramo de girasol al de peinado hacia atrás mientras dio un paso para arrodillarse cerca de la puerta para poder leer las letras.

No se… perforen… vasijas - Dijo la pelinaranja que acaba de leer lo que decía el letrero… o al menos creía ella.

En verdad no sabes leer… - Dijo el de cabello corto cuando veía a la chica que se reía penosamente mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza - No se permiten visitas.

Como se encuentras, taishiji? - Pregunto el castaño.

Nada bien - Respondió el de peinado hacia atrás mientras se negaba la cabeza como si algo malo ha sucedido.

Que cosa? - Dijo la pelinaranja con una mirada de duda.

Según los médicos, todavía no se ha recuperado la conciencia, su espina dorsal esta muy lastimado por la apuñalada de un cuchillo y cuando se despierte… no podrá volver a pelear, ni tal vez vuelva a caminar otra vez - Dijo el peinado hacia atrás con un tono que esta mezclado entre preocupación y dolor de la terrible noticia.

Esa declaración hizo que la pelinaranja este paralizada por esas palabras y perdiera los ánimos de luchar mientras sentía un sentimiento de tristeza y de culpa que lo invadía en su cuerpo por el cual el castaño lo noto al instante, es la misma expresión cuando le recordaba el terrible accidente de su primo y luego ella se levanta del suelo.

Gracias… vendremos en otro dia - Dijo la pelinaranja con una sonrisa forzada cuando hacia una pequeña reverencia para luego empezar a marcharse mientras el chico solo le entrego el peluche de oso panda el de peinado hacia atrás para luego alcanzar a su amiga.

Mientras que los jóvenes ya se iban a la salida del hospital para dirigirse hacia la academia…

Esperen… - Dijo el de peinado hacia atrás haciendo que los jóvenes se detuvieron sus pasos - Taishiji tenia la orden de matarte pero por alguna razón él decidió ignorar la orden y no ponerle fin a tu vida, esto es tu culpa - Decía cuando veía a la pelinaranja el cual cubría sus ojos con los flequillos de su cabello mientras que apretaba sus dientes por lo que había escuchado esas duras palabras - Todo esto es por ti, si tu no hubieras venido, taishiji aun estaría bi…

POW!

No termino su frase porque él y su compañero al igual que la pelinaranja habían escuchado un sonido sordo hasta que vieron al castaño que había golpeado la pared por el cual lo ha dejado un cráter del tamaño de un pelota del futbol con el puño izquierdo mientras que no se contenía su enojo por las palabras que había dicho el muchacho.

Basta! - Dijo el castaño con una mirada molesta al del peinado hacia atrás - La razón de lo que ocurrió hace 2 días fue que taishiji ha hecho por su propia voluntad, él sabia las consecuencias pero aun asi ha hecho una promesa que olvidaría su pelea con hakufu-chan, no dejare que vayan a hablar de ese modo a mi amiga porque no tiene la culpa de esto.

Issei… - Dijo la pelinaranja mientras miraba al chico que lo estaba defendiendo.

Hay que irnos a la academia, hakufu-chan - Dijo el castaño cuando retiraba su puño que esta en el cráter para que la pelinaranja observaba que tiene unos raspones y un poco de sangre.

Luego de esto, el chico tomo la mano izquierda a su amiga con su mano derecha para después comenzaran a marcharse del lugar, dejando a los muchachos miraban por donde los jóvenes se fueron.

Oye… - Dijo el de cabello corto que ha estado callado por la conversación de su compañero y el chico.

Si… - Dijo el de peinado hacia atrás.

Por lo que he escuchado, ese chico fue transferido a nanyo desde hace unos días, oí que había derrotado por una fuerza desconocida a los estudiantes de esa academia por recibir el orden imperial y desde hace 3 días de que los peleadores de rakuyo estaba peleando con sonsaku y kakouton en el puente hasta que él derroto a 2 muchachos con suma facilidad - Dijo el de cabello corto.

Amigo estas bromeando, cierto? - Dijo el de peinado hacia atrás con un tono de duda.

Y si te digo que no lo es? - Dijo el de cabello corto.

… Puede que tengas razón - Dijo el de peinado hacia atrás.

 **Academia Nanyo**

Los jóvenes habían llegado un poco tarde a la academia, por suerte el profesor se ha disculpado de sus alumnos por el retraso cuando estaba en una emergencia, la clase se ha procesado aunque el chico veía cada vez la expresión de culpa y tristeza que tiene su amiga, se preocupaba por como estaba ella desde que se entero el estado del moreno mayor, después de que sonara el timbre el chico se acerco a la chica pero ella le había dicho que necesitaba hacer unas cosas pero él sabia que ella quería estar sola por unos momentos.

 **Receso**

Por ahora, el chico se encontraba recostado en un árbol que esta al lado de una banca blanca mientras comía su almuerzo que fue preparado por su progenitora mientras no hacia nada, pero se entretiene cuando veía unas chicas que llevaban puestos unas camisas blancas junto con unos bloomers negros mientras hacían ejercicios, de pronto…

Veo que te preocupas de sonsaku, hyodou - Dijo una voz masculina mientras el chico moviera su cabeza a su derecha para encontrarse con gakushu que esta con los brazos cruzados - Te ves diferente con ese peinado.

Gakushu - Dijo el castaño mientras el mencionado se sentó en la banca - Has venido a hablarme sobre algo?

Desde luego… escuche que estabas con sonsaku cuando tuvieron una pelea con los de yoshu y que taishiji fue atacado después - Dijo gakushu.

Vaya, si que esparce rápido los rumores - Dijo el castaño.

Me sorprende que su propia gente lo haya atacado - Dijo gakushu.

No es la gente - Dijo el castaño mientras que el musculoso se arqueo curiosamente la ceja.

A que te refieres? - Dijo gakushu.

Solo fueron 2 personas, hannou y el otro creo que se llama ryuyou - Dijo el castaño mientras hacia memoria por los nombres de esos tipos.

Ya veo, asi fueron el líder de la academia yoshu y su mano derecha, por otra parte oí que algunos peleadores están preocupados por taishiji y están con él en el hospital - Dijo gakushu.

Para ser honesto, hakufu-chan y yo fuimos a visitarlo -Dijo el castaño.

A visitarlo? - Dijo gakushu con un tono dudoso.

Si, taishiji esta fuera de peligro pero no se ha recuperado su conciencia y lo malo de esto es que su espina dorsal esta dañado - Dijo el castaño.

… Supongo que yoshu le han dado la espalda - Dijo gakushu.

Más bien, le traicionaron - Dijo el castaño.

Me da gusto que no estén heridos - Dijo gakushu mientras el chico lo miraba con una expresión confusa.

Te da gusto? - Dijo el castaño.

Hyodou… al menos por el momento, necesito que tu y sonsaku se mantengan en buenas condiciones - Dijo gakushu

Que quieres decir con eso? - Dijo el castaño.

… El torneo de grandes peleadores, serán pronto - Dijo gakushu haciendo que el chico recordara las palabras de la peliverde en el parque.

(Asi que era cierto de lo que dijo ryofu-chan) - Pensó el castaño hasta que hablo - De que se trata?

Todas las academias de la región de kanto se presentan para competir por la mejor composición, en otras palabras ese es el evento que marca el rango de todos… - Dijo gakushu mientras el chico ya sabia eso desde que la chica le conto ayer - El ultimo se realizo hace 2 años y en ese dio el peor resultado… - Decía mientras recordaba algo que no fue para nada bueno… como si estuviera viendo una pesadilla.

Que paso? - Dijo el castaño.

Cuando todo acabo, la ganadora fue la academia rakuyo, un recién llegado ha vencido a otras academias completamente solo, casi a punto de dejar al borde la muerte a cualquier peleador… - Dijo gakushu.

Te refieres a… - Dijo el castaño que ha escuchado cada palabra del musculoso y sabia de quien se trata.

El peleador es conocido como "El Satán"… chuuei toutaku - Dijo gakushu.

(Parece que mis dudas fueron aclaradas) - Pensó el castaño hasta que hablo - Y exactamente cual es el objetivo de este torneo?

Cada 3 años, el campeón debe tomar la poción del jiuyi y determina la fecha de que sea el siguiente torneo… - Dijo gakushu.

Jiuyi? - Dijo el castaño con un tono curioso.

Es una roca hecha por chikutei de la dinastía chin, mejor conocido como sello imperial… cada academia solo pueden inscribir a 5 concursantes, saji esta perdido y kannei ha perdido la cordura - Dijo gakushu.

Un momento, si otros peleadores irán a luchar en el torneo eso quiere decir que iremos también? - Dijo el castaño.

Si, esto fue una orden directa por enjutsu - Dijo gakushu mientras el chico le parece raro de que esa persona diera esa orden.

Él sabe de nosotros? - Dijo el castaño.

Desde hace meses, solo hemos comunicado por mensaje… asi que no conozco su estrategia pero su voluntad es absoluta… no importa que clase de persona sea, aun es nuestro líder - Dijo gakushu.

[Algo no cuadra bien en esto, compañero] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

(Si ddraig, es extraño de que el tal enjutsu no se presenta en persona… como si no existiera) - Dijo el castaño - Ahora los concursantes de nuestra academia serian tu, yo, hakufu-chan… - Decía hasta que se acordó a cierta chica del parche izquierdo que no lo ha visto en este dia, ya que en su opinión era una hermosura y linda a la vez - Y ryomou va al torneo?

Ella decidirá si entra… - Dijo gakushu mientras miraba el cielo.

Entiendo… - Dijo el castaño en un susurro.

 **En Algún Lugar…**

Nos fijamos en una lujosa casa blanca de 2 pisos mientras en los techos era de color azul marino, en la entrada de esta hay un letrero en la izquierda donde dice el nombre de la persona: Tei.

 **Sala**

Dentro de la casa, observamos una amplia sala con unas decoraciones de buena calidad, las ventanas tienen un tamaño grande con unas cortinas rojas oscuras de ahí esta una mesa de igual tamaño junto con una florería de rosas, en el centro esta un mueble familiar de cuero junto con una pequeña mesa de vidrio, en la pared hay un cuadro de pintura con unos marcos dorados y en la otra esta una chimenea con unas lamparitas de estilo noble.

Saldrá en un momento, por favor espere aquí - Dijo una sirvienta mujer mientras que la peliazul que lleva el uniforme de la academia asentía con la cabeza para que la señora saliera de la gran puerta haciendo que la invitada se quedara en la habitación.

La peliazul empezó a caminar a través de la elegante y decorada sala mientras esperaba a la persona que iba a ver hiciera acto de presencia hasta que se fijo su atención a una fotografía que se encontraba sobre uno de los finos muebles por donde esta la tetera, se acercaba para verlo claramente en la foto, ahí estaban 3 jóvenes sobre una moto, una chica y dos chicos, la primera estaba ella que veía un poco más joven, tenia el cabello largo que le llega a la mitad de la espalda con una chaqueta azul marino, debajo de esta un suéter rosa pálida y una falda blanca junto con unos zapatos del mismo color, el segundo tiene cabello rubio con una camisa blanca mientras en las mangas era de rojo oscuro, pantalón azul y zapatos blancos, era saji genpou, el ultimo tiene el cabello violeta con una franela negra, short gris oscuro y unos zapatos de color azul con blanco, ella tenia una mirada melancólica cuando miraba la foto que llevaba mucho tiempo, desde entonces la puerta de sala se abrió cuando la persona ha entrado el lugar.

Cuanto tiempo sin vernos - Dijo una voz masculina mientras que la peliazul se sobresaltó un poco pero rápidamente recuperó su compostura para ver a la persona.

Tei - Dijo la peliazul.

Era aquel joven que esta en la foto pero hay una gran diferencia, en la foto estaba de pie, sonriendo, parecía estar muy alegre y vivo, el que acaba de entrar tenía un aire de tranquilidad con una personalidad muy optimista pero también venía en silla de ruedas ya que no puede caminar o moverse por su cuenta, su atuendo consiste una camisa de botón y pantalones de pijama de color morado claro con unas zapatillas verdes y claramente sus ojos demostraban que el joven de 16 años era ciego.

Quieres hacerme un café? - Dijo el pelivioleta con una sonrisa.

Luego de que la chica le sirviera el café en la taza al chico que probó un poco de café, hablo.

Umm te quedo delicioso, tu haces el mejor café - Dijo el pelivioleta.

Es instantáneo, no seas tan sarcástico - Dijo la peliazul con un tono de replica mientras que su ojo esta cerrado después de tomar un poco de café.

Jejejeje - El pelivioleta se rio mansamente.

Te estas rehabilitando muy bien - Dijo la peliazul que esta cambiando el tema.

Asi es… - Dijo el pelivioleta cuando levanto su pulgar izquierdo - Es difícil creer que estuve en coma 6 meses en un hospital y recientemente aprendí a leer el braille.

Si? - Dijo la peliazul mientras el joven tomo el libro para empezar a narrar en voz alta.

Yamada acaricia delicadamente la hermosa flor de karen y esta abre como alcanzada por un intenso ardor ah~ ah~ ah~ - Dijo el pelivioleta con una sonrisa pervertida.

No hagas eso en voz alta - Dijo la peliazul que esta sonrojada y algo agradecía de que su amigo estuviese ciego para no poder ver su expresión hasta que algo especial le salió en su mente.

"Desde entontes, issei comenzó a acariciar el jardín secreto del ardiente cuerpo de ryomou"

La chica sacudió la cabeza varias veces para despejarse de esa imaginación mientras su sonrojo se hacía más grande.

(De dónde vino ese pensamiento?... por qué de pronto recuerdo a issei hyodou?… y… porque me comporto así?) - Pensó la peliazul que estaba algo sonrojada por imaginarse al castaño que apenas lo vio desde hace 2 días atrás en las calles y en los pasillos de la academia del 2° dia.

Ryomou… ryomou - Dijo el pelivioleta - Te fuiste? - Decía una vez más al aire.

A-ah no -Dijo la peliazul mientras que se recompuso rápido para contestar - Perdón, es que no estaba prestando atención, has dicho algo?

Bueno… que te esta molestando ahora - Dijo el pelivioleta - Te conozco, recuerdas? tu no me visitas al menos que te moleste… oí que saji estuvo en el hospital, ese vago siempre se mete en líos.

Si… - Dijo la peliazul cuando recordaba lo que paso en la academia sobre el decreto imperial.

Y que el torneo de grandes peleadores empezara pronto, recibí el aviso desde ayer - Dijo el pelivioleta - … Tienes miedo de tener una pelea?

La peliazul no respondió ya que eso no era lo que realmente le preocupaba.

Jejejeje… lo recuerdo bien - Dijo el pelivioleta - Hace 2 años, durante el 4° juego entre nanyo y yoshu… - Decía cuando se hacia memoria en aquel dia desde que estaba herido y sangrando por los golpes que le propino el peleador calvo de piel morena - No tengo duda de que había muerto de recibirme el golpe de bunshu - Dijo mientras se acordaba del peleador que iba corriendo hacia él para dar el golpe de gracia hasta que su amiga reacciono rápido para dar una patada en la cabeza del peleador - … Pero tú interferiste y yo perdí por faul, fue un buen final no lo crees? - Decía cuando termino de recordar mientras la chica se levanto del mueble y volvió a mirar la foto - Aunque era una pelea que yo no hubiera ganado de todos modos, bueno, termine en una silla de ruedas después de todo, ese fue el precio que pague… técnicamente se que fuiste la razón por la que perdí con nanyo pero tú eras la peleadora más fuerte en ese tiempo.

Luego, la peliazul dio un suspiro para empezar a irse.

Ah… el baño esta al fondo a la izquierda - Dijo el pelivioleta.

No… ya me voy - Dijo la peliazul.

Que? ya? - Dijo el pelivioleta.

Si… debo buscar a la persona para el torneo - Dijo la peliazul.

Una persona? - Dijo el pelivioleta - Un peleador o algo?

Issei hyodou - Dijo el peliazul con un ligero tinte rojo en sus mejillas pero rápidamente se recompuso - La próxima vez, te prepare un café verdadero.

Uh? - Dijo el pelivioleta.

… No me satisface ser alabada por un café instantáneo - Dijo la peliazul mientras abría la puerta para salir de la sala.

Bueno… te estaré esperando desde entonces - Dijo el pelivioleta al aire hasta que dejo de sonreír hasta que su expresión se volvía triste y melancólica - Siempre he tenido sentimientos por ti ryomou, pero supongo que en mi estado no podrías corresponderme, si no apareciera ese chico estarías con saji… solo me queda desearte lo mejor por estar la persona que quieres - Decía mientras que soltó una lágrima en su ojo izquierdo y se fue hacia otra habitación para descansar.

 **Academia Nanyo - Tarde**

Habían terminado las clases en este dia, los alumnos empezaban a retirarse de la academia para dirigirse a sus hogares, en el salón, el chico guardaba sus libretas en el maletín pero se sentía preocupado, hace 10 minutos, su amiga salió al baño en medio de la clase y cuando termino ella no ha regresado, de pronto alguien le llamo…

Hyodou - Dijo gakushu estaba parado en la entrada del salón.

Que pasa gakushu? - Dijo el castaño con un tono dudoso.

Es sonsaku - Dijo gakushu haciendo que el chico se alertara de eso.

Que paso? - Dijo el castaño.

Ella salió, parece que se salto de la clase - Dijo gakushu mientras el chico pensaba en donde estará su amiga hasta que tuvo un "clic" en su cabeza.

… Donde queda la academia yoshu? - Dijo el castaño.

 **Academia Yoshu - Sala de Consejo Estudiantil**

En una habitación de poca oscuridad se encontraban el líder y su mano derecha junto con otros sujetos que están reunidos.

Del torneo de peleadores? - Dijo el de la chamarra morada cuando tiene una gasa en su mejilla derecha por el fuerte golpe que le dio el chico - Tengo una idea por que no nos damos por perdido y nos aliamos con el ganador - Decía hasta que su teléfono sonó para luego atender la llamada - Que pasa?... que dices?

Ryuyou, que pasa? - Dijo el de sombrero.

Eso no puede ser - Dijo el de la chamarra morada con un tono histérico.

 **Patio**

Si no me crees lo que te estoy diciendo, ve a verlo tu mismo - Dijo un peleador cuando que varios muchachos miraban a la pelinaranja que esta por la entrada de la academia mientras ellos le miraban abiertamente con lujuria a la chica.

De entre la multitud de guerreros salió el de la chamarra morada y el de sombrero.

Que le parece? - Dijo el de la chamarra morada con un tono de burla.

En que estas pensando, estas desesperada por que te demos una golpiza - Dijo el de sombrero mientras le susurraba a su compañero - Ryuyou, que haremos ahora?

Tú eres ryuyou? - Dijo la pelinaranja cuando le miraba al sujeto.

Si, acaso tienes algún problema? - Dijo el de la chamarra morada.

Que nunca te perdonare - Dijo la pelinaranja.

Dime, de que estas hablando? - Dijo el de la chamarra morada.

Por que apuñalaste a taishiji por la espalda, no era uno de los suyos? - Dijo la pelinaranja con una expresión de enojo.

De los nuestros?... si no sabe cumplir una simple orden no es de los nuestros - Dijo el de la chamarra morada con tono de burla.

Traidores, son unos cobardes - Dijo la pelinaranja antes de ser tomada desprevenida y pateada por el estomago por uno de los guerreros de yoshu haciendo que ella cayera y derrapara al suelo, esa patada lo ha dejado sin aliento.

Y tu una idiota, hannou porque no acabas con esto? - Dijo el de la chamarra morada mientras que el mencionado sonríe arrogantemente.

 **Con Issei**

El cielo esta a punto de anochecer en la cuidad de nanyo, vemos al chico que corría con mucha prisa rumbo a la academia yoshu mientras evitaba la calles concurridas y grandes para no llamarle atención a la gente o policia que habitaban en los lugares, gakushu ha dicho que ese lugar habían peleadores masculinos… donde no asistían mujeres, si su amiga esta en peligro tendría que llegar antes de que algo le pase a ella, corría con una velocidad sobrehumana hasta que comenzó levantar polvo por detrás de su andar, él no lo noto pero si el dragón celestial.

[Interesante… tu velocidad esta mejorando, compañero] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

Cuanto falta, ddraig? - Dijo el castaño.

[Ya falta poco en llegar] - Dijo el dragón rojo - [Rápido, compañero]

Eso hago… - Dijo el castaño que seguía corriendo mientras pensaba - (Hakufu-chan)

 **Academia Yoshu - Patio**

Tal parecía que las cosas no iban bien para la pelinaranja, su estado es deplorable y su uniforme esta sucio por la tierra, ella se sujetaba el estomago con su brazo izquierdo, el de sombrero hizo una seña a otro peleador por el cual capto el mensaje para lanzarse hacia la chica, ella iba a levantarse pero el dolor lo impedía por el golpe de taishiji desde el basurero de autos destrozados abandonados hasta que el sujeto le rasgo con la mono al pulóver y camisa dejando al descubierto su sostén rosado que cubría sus pechos y solo le quedaba su buena falda.

Quiero saborear esto, asi que no le quiten todo a la vez - Dijo el de sombrero con una sonrisa arrogante - Ella pelea muy bien pero su técnica es de una aficionada, vamos a atacar sus piernas hasta que ya no se pueda parar y después haremos con ella lo que queramos - Decía con tono de lujuria.

Tu si sabes disfrutar a las mujeres, jajaja -Dijo el de la chamarra morada mientras se reía con su compañero.

La chica se incorpora para levantarse del suelo y se lanzaba su puño izquierdo al de sombrero pero este le dio un rodillazo derecha al estomago de la chica para luego dar un codazo derecho a la espalda por el cual ella se callo de rodillas.

No puedo respirar - Dijo la pelinaranja que le faltaba aire a sus pulmones.

Por otro lado, el chico llego al patio de manera veloz y observo a su amiga esta lastimada.

Hakufu-chan! - Dijo el castaño con una expresión preocupada haciendo que la mencionada voltea su cabeza para ver a su amigo.

Issei - Dijo la pelinaranja con un tono débil.

Llegas tarde, aunque el puñetazo que me diste hizo que me perdiera un diente - Dijo el de la chamarra morada.

Ustedes… - Dijo el castaño con un tono molesto mientras que apretaba los puños.

Has venido a salvar a tu amiga, no es asi? -Dijo el de sombrero con un tono arrogante - Ya que estas aquí, veras lo que voy hacer con ella - Decía cuando le agarra el pelo de la chica la mano mientras la otro iba a tocar los pechos.

Suéltala - Dijo el castaño que esta sintiendo furia en su cuerpo cuando iba a dirigirse hacia el sujeto a darle un golpe pero varios le bloquean el paso - Quítense, hakufu-chan!

(No puedo perder ahora, ni menos asi…) - Pensó la pelinaranja mientras le salió una lágrima en su ojo derecho hasta que abrió los ojos de golpe para luego sujetar la muñeca izquierda del sujeto con la mano derecha mientras que la otra se sujeta la muñeca derecha con la mano izquierda para luego aplicarle fuerza.

Aaahhh - Dijo el de sombrero que ha gemido de dolor.

Ah, que pasa? Un puede moverse? - Dijo el de la chamarra morada.

Cuando el de sombrero se soltaba el agarre de chica para darle un puñetazo pero ella utilizo la fuerza para contraatacar con una patada en el estomago de sujeto haciendo que saliera disparado hacia atrás para luego se cayera al suelo mientras la chica con sus manos a la tierra y dio un impulso hacia atrás para después aterrizara de pie por el cual se ha incorporado completamente, esta acción ha impresionando a todos ya que nadie se esperaba eso, incluyendo al chico.

[Parece que esa chica ha despertado su potencial] - Dijo el dragón rojo.

(De verdad?) - Dijo el castaño.

[Solo observa…] - Dijo el dragón rojo mientras el chico miraba con atención la escena.

Ahg… ah... ahora que lo recuerdo… taishiji también sintió su energía - Dijo el de sombrero con un tono débil mientras se sujetaba el estomago, el golpe de la chica tenia la misma fuerza que el del chico que lo golpeo hace 2 días.

Tai... shiji - Dijo la pelinaranja.

Lo que viene a continuación es esta… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ella dio un fuerte grito aire haciendo que todos los peleadores menos el chico se sobresaltaran del susto.

De que tienen miedo? atáquenla - Dijo el de sombrero mientras los peleadores que no pensaron 2 veces se lanzaron hacia la chica.

El castaño veía como su amiga tenia la cabeza abajo mientras que los sujetos se acercaban hacia su dirección hasta finalmente levanto su cabeza pero su expresión tonta, cálida, despreocupada e inocente se había ido siendo sustituida por una mirada fría y una sonrisa enloquecida, pero que le llamo la atención al chico fue los ojos tiene unas pupilas muy finas como si eran de un reptil.

(Ddraig, esos ojos son…) - Dijo el castaño que estaba sorprendido.

[Si compañero, ella tiene la energía de un dragón] - Dijo el dragón rojo que le ha confirmado las dudas de su portador.

La pelinaranja dio un puñetazo en el rostro del peleador por cual saliera disparado hacia atrás, luego ella se gira para dar una patada en la mejilla derecha de otro peleador y girarse con la misma patada hacia el rostro de otro sujeto, ella seguía golpeando a los demás peleadores uno por uno con solo patadas mientras sonreía sádicamente como si estuviera divirtiendo, el castaño estaba inmóvil por ver la brutalidad de su amiga, él pensaba de que ella no comportaba de esa manera ni menos sufrir a un oponente.

Se esta riendo de mi… - Dijo el de sombrero hasta que se molesto para lanzarse su puño contra la chica - Maldita.

Antes de hacer contacto, la pelinaranja salto para esquivar el golpe para aterrizarse en el antebrazo del sujeto el cual tiene una expresión de incredulidad.

Que? - Dijo el de sombrero antes de recibir una patada en su barbilla de parte de la chica haciendo que saliera hacia atrás para luego cayera inconscientemente al suelo mientras que ella dio un giro atrás en pleno aire para luego aterrizara de pie y darse la vuelta para ver al líder de la academia yoshu por el cual dio unos pasos atrás por ver la mirada de la chica.

Eso es… - Dijo el de la chamarra morada cuando sacaba una navaja de mariposa del bolsillo de su ropa - Tu eres la que llaman hakufu sonsaku y ese es el destino de la cuenta sagrada, te matate!

El sujeto se arrojo para atacar a la pelinaranja pero solo pudo cortar la cuerda de su sostén en dos mientras que él fue golpeado por una fuerte patada que le ha sacado todo el aire y cayera al suelo por el cual se quedó inconsciente.

El castaño había visto todo mientras que los peleadores restantes huyeron de miedo, era obvio que su amiga no estaba consciente de que acababa de vencer prácticamente a todos los guerreros de yoshu, pero dejando eso de lado, el chico tenía otro pequeño problema y era los pechos libres que rebotaban sin la molestia de un sostén mientras que ella ha recuperado la consciencia, él sufrió un fuerte sonrojo que casi le sangrara la nariz, además de que ciertas otras 'partes' de su cuerpo estaban reaccionando de manera que los pantalones se sentían de pronto demasiado apretados…

Ah… contrólate issei, no es momento para imaginar - Dijo el castaño a si mismo mientras que sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro para despejarse pero la imagen de los pechos de la chica quedaría en su mente hasta el día de su muerte… esa idea no era mala.

Después de unos momentos, el chico se recompuso mientras se acercaba a su amiga y se quitó la camisa blanca para después cubrirla la cual miraba a los estudiantes caídos con confusión, para la suerte del chico tenía una camisa roja.

Ah issei, que paso con ellos? - Dijo la pelinaranja con un tono confuso.

… Te lo diré después hakufu-chan, pero primero salgamos de aquí - Dijo el castaño.

Si - Dijo la pelinaranja.

Ahora te llevaré al apartamento… - Dijo el castaño.

No issei, yo… quisiera ir a ver a taishiji otra vez - Dijo la pelinaranja con un tono tímido.

Segura?... - Dijo el castaño con duda mientras ella asentía con la cabeza - Vamos - Decía mientras le tomaba la mano de su amiga para ambos salieran corriendo de la academia hacia el hospital.

 **Hospital Nanyo - Noche**

Eran las 8:00 pm, los jóvenes llegaron al hospital mientras avanzaban en los pasillos para dirigirse a la habitación del moreno mayor y vieron a los 2 muchachos que vigilaban la entrada por el cual lo notaron.

Queremos ver a taishiji - Dijo el castaño.

Puedo saber porque? - Dijo el de peinado hacia atrás.

Venimos desde la academia yoshu y… hakufu-chan acabo con todos los peleadores, incluyendo al líder - Dijo el castaño haciendo que los muchachos están atónitos y sorprendidos - Están molestos?

No - Dijo el de cabello corto.

Entonces? - Dijo el castaño.

Nosotros hemos decido quedarnos al lado de taishiji - Dijo el de peinado hacia atrás - Es por eso que nos enteramos de que yoshu esta acabado.

Ryuyou no confió en taishiji y luego fue derrocado por no matar a sonsaku… parece que la historia se repite - Dijo el de cabello corto - Y toutaku consiguió lo que quería.

Historia? - Dijo el castaño - Y que era lo que toutaku consiguió? - Decía hasta que…

Por favor… tengo que ver a taishiji - Dijo la pelinaranja con un tono de tristeza - Entendí lo que paso a taishiji y eso me puso furiosa, asi que fui a yoshu… pero la que hizo no era yo.

Hakufu-chan - Dijo el castaño mientras miraba a su amiga cuando se acordaba la energía del dragón en ella desde hace minutos atrás.

De pronto se escucho el sonido de la madera…

… El doctor vendrá pronto hacer su ronda, es mejor que lo vean ahora - Dijo el de peinado hacia atrás que abrió la puerta de la habitación, dándole acceso a los joven que sin decir una palabra fueron a entrar.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, el castaño y la pelinaranja vieron al moreno mayor que recuperado la conciencian mientras se reposaba en la camilla y esta recibiendo medio litro de transfunción de sangre, al lado esta una mesa vieron el peluche de oso panda y un florero de girasol.

Es bueno que estés despierto - Dijo el castaño.

También es un placer verte otra vez, issei hyodou - Dijo el moreno mayor con un tono sarcástico.

Taishiji, yoshu… - Dijo la pelinaranja que no sabía en cómo expresarse.

Lo sé… me abandonaron - Dijo el moreno mayor con un tono de simpleza.

Aun así, ya término - Dijo el castaño.

A qué te refieres? - Preguntó el moreno mayor con un tono confuso.

Ella se encargó de todos ellos - Dijo el castaño mientras le señalaba a su amiga haciendo que el moreno mayor se sorprendiera.

Lo siento taishiji, por mi culpa tus amigos te dejaron y ahora no podrás volver a ir a yoshu - Dijo la pelinaranja con un tono triste.

No te culpes, hakufu-chan - Dijo el castaño.

Pero… - Dijo la pelinaranja pero el chico lo interrumpió.

Lo que ellos lo abandonaron no eran sus amigos - Dijo el castaño cuando le coloco su mano en el hombro de la chica - … Te acuerdas tu lema, sobre "debo asegurarme de devolverlo lo que me prestaron"…

Si, que hay con eso? - Dijo la pelinaranja con un tono curioso.

Bueno, tú le devolviste los golpes a los peleadores de yoshu en vez de taishiji, es por eso que ya recibieron su merecido - Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

Es cierto - Dijo la pelinaranja que ha entendido esas palabras.

Taishiji - Dijo el castaño mientras miraba el mencionado.

Dime? - Dijo el moreno mayor.

… Te gustaría entrar a la academia nanyo? - Dijo el castaño.

Esa es una gran idea! - Dijo la pelinaranja con un tono de emoción y parece que ha vuelto a animarse como antes ya quería al moreno como amigo y era mejor que él se transferirse a la academia nanyo.

No suena tan mal - Dijo el moreno mayor con una sonrisa - Pero por hora me mantendré fuera de las peleas y de la academia, los doctores me dijeron que tardaría unos 3 meses en recuperarme por completo aunque estaré en la silla de ruedas, por cierto te lo agradezco por traerme aquí y no dejarme tirado en la calle y no estar en coma por un tiempo, issei hyodou.

No hay de que - Dijo el castaño - Y llámame issei o ise, para los amigos.

Bueno, solo quería ver como estabas - Dijo la pelinaranja - Pero creo que ya se esta haciendo tarde, debemos irnos issei.

Esta bien - Dijo el castaño mientras le tomaba la mano de su amiga con delicadeza mientras que el moreno mayor los observaba - Cuídate taishiji, nos veremos algún dia.

Luego de eso, los jóvenes salieron de la habitación.

Parece que estos joven hacen un bonita pareja… - Dijo el moreno mayor en un susurro pero con una sonrisa.

 **Afuera del Hospital…**

Creo que taishiji es un buen peleador - Dijo la pelinaranja.

Si y lo será - Dijo el castaño - Ahora que lo recuerdo, te iba decirte sobre el torneo de grandes peleadores.

Torneo de grandes peleadores? - Dijo la pelinaranja con un tono curioso.

Si, gakushu dijo que tú y yo debemos representar a nuestra academia - Dijo el castaño - Pero… si no vas yo tampoco iré, ya que si te obligo seria una mala relación de mi parte, asi que… te respetare tu decisión sobre ese torneo - Decía con un tono sereno.

Iré… - Dijo la pelinaranja.

Cual es tu motivo en esto, hakufu-chan? - Dijo el castaño.

Bueno… después de todo de lo que hiciste en estos días, siempre te preocupas por mi en ayudarme desde que nos conocimos y siempre estuviste ahí mientras me acompañas… y por eso yo te quiero mucho, issei - Dijo la pelinaranja con un tono inocente y honestidad haciendo que el chico estuviera sorprendido por las buenas palabras que ha dicho ella a su personas ya que nunca ha escuchado estas tales palabras con una chica - Y he decidido entrar el torneo.

Hakufu-chan - Dijo el castaño.

Ya me siento animada otra vez - Dijo la pelinaranja - Torne de grandes peleadores, aquí voy! - Dijo con una sonrisa y con determinación ya que estaba en pelear contra oponentes fuertes mientras el chico sonreía por como es su amiga.

Luego de que los jóvenes se fueron de hospital y marcharse, desde lejos, en la otra calle vemos a 2 sujetos que observaba a la pareja, el primero era un sujeto alto de piel moreno oscuro, musculoso pero calvo, tiene un magatama plateada en su oreja, vestía una camisa sin manga de color azul oscuro, pantalones negros y zapatos café, el segundo sujeto tiene un tamaño medio pero lo que destaca era que tiene una cicatriz vertical en su ojo derecho mientras que podía ver solo su ojo izquierdo, tiene una magatama dorada, tiene el cabello castaño que le llega hasta los hombros, vestía una chaqueta morada oscura, debajo de esta una camisa negra, pantalón gris oscuro, zapatos de mismo color y una gorra de sol blanca.

Esa es ella? - Dijo el sujeto calvo que esta con los brazos cruzados..

Ella fue la que destruyo a yoshu y ese chico debe ser su acompañante - Dijo el sujeto de la cicatriz.

Hm… por su aspecto es de risa - Dijo el sujeto calvo - Al menos fue un buen espectáculo, nos estuvo nada mal - Decía cuando ambos sonrieron con arrogancia.

 **En un Almacén Vacío…**

Jajajajaja, el torneo de grandes peleadores - Dijo el pelinegro de kyosho con un tono de alegría después de sentar en una caja de madera por tanto aplaudir con sus pies por la emoción sobre el anuncio.

Oye, bájale los gritos - Dijo un sujeto que tiene el cabello corto con la puntas paradas de color chocolate opaco, tiene una magatama amarilla, vestía una chaqueta negra, debajo de esta una camisa roja oscura, pantalón y zapatos de color negro, estaba parado en la entrada del lugar - Kakouton, hay alguien que quiere verte.

A mi? - Dijo el pelinegro cuando se señalaba a si mismo con el dedo - Y… quien es? - Decía cuando dio un pulso para pararse de pie.

No sabia que te gustaban las maduras - Dijo el de puntas paradas.

Nah, de que hablas? - Dijo el pelinegro cuando pasaba de largo al sujeto y salió hacia afuera.

Guau… - Dijo una voz masculina haciendo que el sujeto de puntas paradas se fijo aun chico de 17 años que esta recostado en el suelo, su estatura es de 170 cm, su cabello es de color rojo carmesí oscuro con mechones que llega hasta el fondo su frente, ojos amarillos, vestía una camisa de botones color blanco pero sin abotonar, camisa roja oscura, pantalones negros que están enrollados hasta las rodillas y estaba descalzo, por ultimo tiene una magatama plateada en su oreja izquierda, él miraba su teléfono sobre lo que paso en la academia yoshu.

Que cosa? - Dijo el de puntas paradas.

Dice que yoshu fue derrotado… - Dijo el pelirrojo oscuro.

Derrotado? - Dijo el de puntas paradas con un tono curioso.

El torneo será bueno… estoy ansioso - Dijo el pelirrojo oscuro con una sonrisa.

 **Apartamento de Hakufu - Entrada - 20 Minutos Después…**

El castaño y la pelinaranja habían se encontraban en la entrada del departamento de la chica después de los momentos que ha pasado en este dia.

Ya llegamos - Dijo el castaño.

Puedo devolverte tu camisa? - Dijo la pelinaranja sobre la camisa del chico que lo presto desde que salieron de yoshu.

Descuida ya tengo otro en mi casa, me lo regresaras después - Dijo el castaño - Ya que mama te ha hecho otro uniforme después de arreglar tu camisa y el pulóver.

Ahh… no lo sabia - Dijo la pelinaranja - Gracias, issei - Decía con un sonrisa.

No hay de que - Dijo el castaño con un tono tranquilo - Hasta mañana, hakufu-chan - Decía mientras esta a punto de salir…

Hasta mañana, issei - Dijo la pelinaranja cuando se acerco al chico para dar un beso en la mejilla derecha por el cual fue tomado por sorpresa mientras se despedía de él para luego adentrarse en su apartamento pero no noto que tiene un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Mientras el chico estaba quieto por sentir el tacto de los labios la chica en su mejilla.

Eso fue… grandioso - Dijo el castaño cuando se recompuso - Un beso inocente… dulce sueños, hakufu-chan - Decía cuando salía del edifico con una sonrisa tranquila para tomarse un tren a la estación para regresar a su ciudad natal: kuoh.

 **En las Calles de Nanyo…**

En serio? - Dijo un sujeto de la franela roja oscura que esta sentado en barrera de metal junto con su amigo - Yoshu fue derrotado?

Si, sonsaku de la academia nanyo fue ahí y los venció sola y también estaba el chico hyodou con ella - Dijo un sujeto que tiene una gafas de sol oscura y la gorra hacia atrás, de pronto cierta hermosa chica peleadora caminaba en la acera, ellos lo miraron a ella y reconoció a esa mujer - Oye, que no es…

Con ese cabello largo, debe ser… - Dijo un sujeto de la franela roja oscura.

(Asi que sonsaku apareció… que interesante, por otro lado, hyodou… será aquel chico que ha dicho nuestro líder?) - Pensó la chica que tiene el cabello largo de color púrpura que va todo el camino hasta los pies, terminando con él siendo unidos por un pequeño anillo y su flequillo que cubría su ojo izquierdo.

Kanu… - Dijo un sujeto de la franela roja oscura.

Unchou… - Dijo un sujeto de la franela roja oscura.

Asi es, señores… Kanu Unchou, una experta peleadora de nivel A, cuya habilidad era conocido y temido a través de toda la región kanto, la conocen como… "La Diosa de las Artes Marciales".

 **En Algún Lugar del Bosque…**

En la zona del bosque, vemos algunos peleadores sangrados e inconscientes en el suelo mientras vemos a la peliazul que todavía trae puesto su uniforme académico de nanyo, caminaba tranquilo en búsqueda de oponente, la razón de esto es que ella tiene que vencer a los peleadores para recolectar 10 magatamas para poder entrar al torneo, dándole la oportunidad de enfrentar con la única persona: toutaku.

Mientras que ella seguía caminando, vio a la peliverde que esta recostada en un árbol por el cual noto la presencia de la chica.

No crees que es muy tarde para hacer visitas? - Dijo la peliverde con una sonrisa tranquila.

Y a ti que? - Dijo la peliazul con una mirada seria - Yo vine a ve a toutaku.

Pues allí no esta aquí - Dijo la peliverde.

… Yo se que vino aquí - Dijo la peliazul con un tono serio - Y vine a llevármelo.

A llevártelo? jajajaja - Dijo la peliverde mientras se reía del comentario de la chica y se separo del árbol - Actúas como si fuera una novia - Decía con un tono juguetón - Eso es gracioso… yo conozco sus hábitos, se lo que le gusta y en donde quiere estar, yo se todo sobre el - Dijo cuando sus brazos se abrían como si estuviera recibiendo algo - Si, asi es… y claro que él me conoce a mi… íntimamente - Decía cuando se tocaba a si misma desde sus muslos hasta los pechos - Ahora.. que me dices tú, me preguntas que tanto sabes de él… jaja.

La peliazul lo escuchaba pero su ojo esta cerrado cuando esta de mal humor por los comentarios de la chica y lo abrió de golpe para lanzar una patada giratoria a la peliverde el cual se ha agachado rápidamente antes de recibir el golpe.

Que grosera… - Dijo la peliverde para darle un barrido al pie de la chica con su pie izquierdo pero ella salto para después tomarse distancia mientras que ella se levantaba- No es bueno demostrar tanto celos… (risita) y ahora yo, ryofu housen de la academia rakuyo… empezare mi ataque - Decía cuando lamia su dedo índice de se mano izquierda con la lengua de un tono sensual mientras que la peliazul se levanta, se ajusta su guante derecho para luego ponerse en posición de combate.

Tal parece que ambas guerreras de diferentes academias (nanyo y rakuyo), se pelearan entre ellas en este momento…

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

Espero que le hayan gustado el capítulo, lamento por la tardanza porque estoy en el ultimo semestre para graduarme como diseñador grafico ya que estoy viendo las pasantías y el trabajo especial de grado ya que no tenia tiempo para escribir en la computadora, ahora ya no siento las ganas de comprar chucherías porque todo esta caro (TT-TT)… ni siquiera puedo comprar ropas, bueno, ya termino el sentimentalismo de mi parte.

Reviews:

Martin Ramos: 1: Aquí esta el cambio de issei, muy diferente a la novela ligera, el anime y el manga ya que conoces al personaje de antemano, este issei será un verdadero luchador, no quiero volverlo en un OC pero será un poco torpe y un poco de perversión cuando ve a una chica bonita en vez de obsesionarse por los pechos, me alegro de que integre a irina y rossweisse al harem, tranquilo que issei ignorara a los demonios ni sentir amor por las one-samas de kuoh (rias y akeno), buena idea sobre tsubaki ya que la menciona pocas ocasiones, entiendo tu puntualidad de que ella y el "príncipe de kuoh" (kiba) no están juntos pero lo que no entiendo es el porque no se hablan sobre sus gustos, ni tampoco se tomaban de las manos y menos salieron en una cita, en mi opinión no me gusta este tipo de pareja porque este "príncipe de los cuentos de hadas" no esta interesado en las chicas de que trataban de conversarlo de que salieran con ellas por lo que este tiene otras cosas de hacer, siempre le gusta las espadas pero no siente un romanticismo a una chica, el punto final de esto es que este "príncipe" es gay, seria un gusto en agregar a tsubaki al harem y claro que ella le gusta al nuevo issei a primera vista - 2: Yo se que no te arrepientes y me alegro que te gusta mi fic original - 3: Es bueno que disfrutas leer el crossover - 4: Gracias.

Lucas Damicco: 1: Entiendo tu aclaración de que no te gusta el issei pervertido del DxD original, en mi fic será diferente porque él esta en kanto y eso, su vida dará un cambio de imagen, será un peleador rudo pero tendrá sentimientos por las chicas, sobre su perversión será lo mínimo porque él debe controlarse muy bien sus impulsos masculinos y sobre sus "amigos", ni hablar de ellos, issei será un guerrero y protegerá sus amigos incluyendo a sus mujeres, y aquí tienes el capitulo - 2: Me alegro que te gusto el harem de las chicas de ikkitousen y hay más personajes femeninas de ese anime, y si, siempre son las mismas chicas de DxD como la principales - 3: Te lo agradezco de que te haya gustado mi 1° fic - 4: Gracias por leer este crossover.

Ebullientpixie: 1: El muay thai le cuadra bien ese estilo de pelea a issei y el "mma" lo descarto porque no le pega esa habilidad al protagonista - 2: No esta mal amigo, sobre grayfia como sirvienta personal de issei, vere que hacer con ella ya que esa mujer me agrada.

Ragna Bloodedge: 1: La razón de que no he actualizado el fic desde hace 5 meses fue por un comentario, en otras palabras un "testamento", eso hizo que no seguí escribiendo el crossover pero tranquilo que esta historia no será abandonado, para aclarar tu curiosidad ese que este issei será un peleador de verdad para despedir el viejo issei, el entrenamientos de belzard y elsha le enseñara todo a issei hasta que él logre completado todo, tienes razón, issei será un luchador fuerte y respetable, no es bueno dejar a rossweisse a un lado ya que ella esta en la lista de harem de issei y si, nos cansamos de que los gremorys o rias estén presentes en todo y las verdaderas principales de mi fic son las chicas de ikkitousen - 2: Me alegro que te gustara la lista del harem y kakouen ya esta agregado, pero hay más chicas de ikkitousen que estarán con issei - 3: Si, es mi mejor decisión que tome mi amigo - 4: Claro que lo es.

AlucardHellsingDracul: 1: Gracias, el cambio de issei será diferente que el original y no dejarlo igual como los otros fics, mas tarde él sabrá el porque las chicas se sienten atraídas a su persona, y si, "No gremorys" pero rossweisse estará en el harem y no quedarse como la olvidada - 2: Me alegro que te gusta la historia y aquí esta el cambio de issei - 3: Me parece que te agrada de que issei este en otra región y la buena relación que tiene con hakufu - 4: Si que te llamo la atención de mi crossover.

José Luis: Aquí ta el capitulo.

Dio Brando Vampire: 1: Issei tendrá un poco de perversión pero tranquilo no será como el original ya que lo sabes como es el personaje, pues claro que tiene un parecido a kyo kusanagi y eso se convertirá en un guerrero, si un tonto que se cree mejor o superior a otros se arrepentirá por meterse con el sekiryuutei que le dará unos golpes para enseñarles a no cruzarse el camino de un dragón, este es el cambio de issei y sobre el entrenamiento de los antiguos portadores (belzard y elsha) seguirán enseñándolo hasta no más, aquí esta el capitulo amigo y me parece que te emociono por leer este crossover, yo me quedo con la apariencia de kyo porque le cuadra bien al protagonista y no a jutaro kujo, se que intimidante pero no veo esa serie incluso seria exagerado que el chico tenga un cuerpo de un fisicoculturismo - 2: Aquí esta en cambio de issei y claro que vali va a sentirse humillado y con el orgullo aplastado por un verdadero guerrero y actual dragón emperador rojo como nuestro héroe - 3: Issei será un luchador y será diferente como las novelas ligeras y el manga/anime - 4: Gracias por leer mi crossover.

Zero ExK: 1: Como sabrás issei esta en otra academia donde tendrá una nueva personalidad ya que esta en una etapa de cambio, tienes un buen punto en ello y es cierto al igual de que issei y ddraig tenga una relación mejorada como equipos, claro que el personaje quiere volverse fuerte y tenga una determinación y espíritu como un peleador o luchador a través de los duros entrenamientos donde logra este proceso con la ayuda de los antiguos portadores para que el chico supera los limites, ya entendí la parte donde issei enfrento a sairaorg en la novela 10 de DxD donde el chico no merecía ganar pero si una victoria justa que se mereció por esforzarse y una buena voluntad por pelear con el usuario de regulus menea, ya rossweisse esta agregado al harem pero no voy a dejarla solamente a ella ya que hay otras chicas que poner en la lista del harem - 2: HS DxD e Ikkitousen, 2 series que contienen ecchi y una combinación prefecta de estas historias, me alegro que te gusto la relación de issei y hakufu, ya claro que hay más chicas que estén interesadas hacia el joven sekiryuutei - 3: Gracias, entiendo que hakufu es muy ignorante sobre el tema de relación y si, con el tiempo ella descubrirá cuando esta con issei nacerá un sentimiento hacia el chico y por otra parte, issei sobre la dragonizacion tarde o temprano - 4: Entendí tu punto de critica sobre la aventura de issei en kanto, en los fics de ikkitousen son pocos y nulos, y youtube existo solo uno pero no atrae la atención de la gente, y gracias por seguir la historia.

Black Ehterias833: Amigo, no abandonare este crossover ya que te gusta mucho la historia y aquí esta el capitulo y espero que te agrade, saludos.

Ukalumbas: Gracias, Aquí tienes el capitulo.

Dmc Nero (El que no tiene imagen de perfil): Las características de issei serán diferentes pero no será un OC pero si tendrá un poco de perversión y un poco de estupidez, no será como el issei de DxD original, ya que esta en nanyo donde hay peleadores que es diferente a kuoh donde hay más chicas que chicos, es por eso que issei será un luchador para proteger a hakufu que también es una peleadora y no una one-sama.

Aten92: Gracias mi amigo, por interesarte en esta historia y me alegro de que te agrada la lista del harem al igual que darme éxitos, aquí tienes el capitulo.

Machindramon: Gracias, ya asia será agregada al harem ya que si ella y ryuubi se conocieran serian buenas amigas.

Guest: 1: Ya issei tenga un poco perversión y algo de torpeza para dar humor a este crossover y ya entendí algunas cosas de antifanboy - 2: De nada viejo, es por issei tendrá la apariencia de kyo y sobre murayama, katase y kiryuu… vere que hacer con ellas.

Antifanboy: 1: Estoy dejando llevar la historia y no estoy llevando el odio en mi (Suena como si yo estoy el lado oscuro de la fuerza) y ya entendí sobre el favoritismo, como por ejemplo: kishimoto y favoritismo de sasuke, es correcto? - 2: Issei será diferente pero lo estoy manteniendo lo básico del personaje ya que es un chico de buen corazón y no volverlo en un OC - 3:Tu testamento hizo que me perdiera los ánimos de escribir la historia, eso fue un duro golpe para mi, te perdono pero no hagas eso porque esa duras palabras lastimaría a otros lectores.

Alexzero: Gracias mi amigo y aquí esta el capitulo.

Jetff: No creo que elsha y belzard saldrán de la booster gear pero si puede comunicarse al chico y sobre elsha ya se fijaría un poco a nuestro protagonista, gracias y no abandonare la historia.

Dragon Saku: Gracias mi amigo, mas adelante veremos como toutaku será golpeado y aquí esta el capitulo.

Kenshiro64Hokuto no Ken: 1: Si que te pareció gracioso de que saji fue rechazado y si, fue doloroso, claro que ryofu esta empezando a interesarse por issei, el entrenamiento de los 2 ex-portadores legendarios seguirán enseñándolo al chico, aquí tienes el capitulo - 2: Se que te falto comentar el 1° capitulo y si, ese es el comienzo de la aventura de issei en kanto.

Shiro Emiya: Claro que ddraig es un genio y si, su forma del entrenamiento se parece un poco el anime: One Punch Man (Esa serie es buena y más su opening), claro que ryofu piensa en issei, aquí esta el capitulo.

Danilo8joaquinortiz: Gracias, claro que la dragonizacion fue lo mas querido por todos, nada de demonio sino mitad humano y mitad dragon, es verdad de que si fuera el brazo izquierdo no podría ocultar el booster gear como el original, aquí tienes el capitulo.

Vergil Sparda Yamato: Si ya entendiste el arco de asia, claro que issei gano una fuerza y resistencia increíble por convertirse en un hibrido humano- dragón y si, estará al máximo entrenando por los antiguos portadores para ayudar a hakufu, aquí tienes el capitulo y el cambio de issei.

Dmc Nero: Claro mi amigo, ese pollo rostizado sentirá el gran sabor de la derrota de su vida y el orgullo hecho en pedazos por arrepentirse de insultar a la historia de la humanidad y sus antepasados de los héroes chinos y es correcto de que issei lo aplasta como el héroe que es.

Richard78zamo: Claro que los demonios y otros clanes del inframundo se lamentaran por subestimar a los humanos, y si, issei no estará solo ya que sus chicas y amigos que estarán en la cima donde ninguno de sus antepasado a llegado, aquí esta el capitulo.

ReZero1: Este el cambio de imagen de issei mi amigo y aquí tienes el capitulo.

Blackgokurose: Es cierto viejo, ryofu no puede sacarse a issei de su mente porque ya se esta interesando y aquí tienes el capitulo.

Blamasu: Gracias, ddraig, belzard y elsha le entrenaran a issei para volverse fuerte, ya él sabrá sobre la dragonizacion y aquí esta el capitulo.

Darkcrizer: Me alegro que te gustara de que ddraig se convierte en el maestro y de que issei tuvo la oportunidad de ser entrenado por belzard y elsha, este es el cambio de issei y aquí esta el capitulo.

Maxigiampieri2012: Amigo, aquí esta el capitulo que tanto extrañaste.

Nomura Fudou: Gracias, claro que vali la tendrá difícil en enfrentarse con el nuevo issei, es bueno que te gustara la integración rossweisse, xenovia e irina al harem.

Osvaldoelbarce: Me le alegro que te gustara amigo, claro que este nuevo issei tiene la imagen de un autentico héroe y guerrero que quiere esforzarse al máximo superando cualquier dificultad por mayor o imposible que sea, tarde o temprano él descubrirá sobre la dragonizacion, ahora entiendo el porque te gusta el fic es las chicas de ikkitousen, las adelante veremos esa escena mi amigo y aquí esta el capitulo.

103 Comentarios, 99 Favoritos y 90 Seguidores, wow… les doy las gracias por seguir esta historia, sus halagos me motivan seguir escribiendo este crossover de DxD x Ikkitousen, voy a tomarme un descanso porque estamos en diciembre ya que amigos y familiares estarán pasando bien en este mes.

Harem de Issei:

(Ikkitousen)

Hakufu Sonsaku

Ryofu Housen

Kanu Unchou

Ukitsu

Ryomou Shimei

Ryuubi Gentoku

Koudai Chinkyuu

Chouun Shiryuu

Koumei Shokatsuryou

Mouki Bachou

Youjou Bashoku

Kanpei

Chousen

Kakouen Myousai

En Proceso…

(DxD)

Rossweisse

Xenovia

Irina Shidou

Tsubaki Shinra

Asia Argento (Voy a dejar que se une esta lista xq ella se volvería amiga de ryuubi más adelante)

En Proceso…

Algunas Chicas que ustedes decidirán en poner en la lista o no:

Musashibo Benkei

Shibai Chuutatsu

Teni

Chuukou Kyocho

Yoshitsune Minamoto Kurou

Kuroka Toujou

Koneko Toujou

Ravel Phoenix

En Proceso

Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, reviews y criticas de esta historia, si le gusto o no.

En el Próximo Capitulo: El Torneo de Grandes Peleadores-

Se despide neo-159, nos vemos en enero…. Que la pasen una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola seguidores y autores o no autores le saluda su gran amigo y autor neo-159…. He Vuelto!... (Aclarando la garganta)… bueno, debo disculparme por el retraso de actualizar la historia ya que he estado ausente por 1 año, espero que comprendan, las explicaciones serán al final… sin más comenzamos.

High School DxD e Ikkitousen no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores originales, Ichiei Ishibumi y Yuji Shiozaki.

No dejare que le hagas daño - Diálogos.

(Es fuerte) - Pensamientos o recuerdos.

[El desafiara lo que se interponga en su camino] - Ddraig o Albion.

 **Está a un nivel diferente que el mío** \- Otros seres poderosos.

"Pelea por aquellos que son importantes para el" - Llamadas, hologramas, cartas, mensajes.

Capítulo 6: El Torneo de Grandes Peleadores.

 **Residencia Hyodou - Sala**

El castaño tenía puesto una camisa blanca y un short negro, luego de llegar a su hogar, su madre le pregunto por qué llego a estas horas por lo que el chico invento una excusa y le respondió que ayudaba a su amiga en las cosas en la academia y que lo acompaño hacia el apartamento debido que se sentía insegura ir sola en las calles, la mama del chico dijo esta bien el cual le creyó las palabras de su hijo.

Han pasado cosas desde kanto, primero: el torneo de grandes peleadores, donde los guerreros se compiten para luchar el uno al otro para alcanzar la mejor composición y segundo: su amiga la pelinaranja ha vencido a todos los guerreros de yoshu desde esa academia… pero se comportaba de forma muy violenta debido que dentro de ella… un dragón se ha despertado y tomo el control de su cuerpo.

En este momento, se encontraba sentado en un mueble, a su derecha está la mesa por donde está el teléfono de casa, mientras miraba en su mano izquierda tiene la tarjeta que está el número de la peliverde.

Me pregunto si ryofu-chan esta despierta a esta hora? - Dijo Issei a si mismo.

[Vas a llamarla?] - Dijo Ddraig a su portador.

Si ddraig - Dijo Issei mientras marcaba el numero para luego llamarla, espero durante 10 segundos y….

"Diga?" - Dijo una voz femenina a través del receptor del teléfono.

Hola ryofu-chan, soy yo issei - Dijo Issei.

"Ah, que tal ise-kun" - Dijo Ryofu con un tono sensual - "Supongo que ya sabes del torneo, cierto?"

Si - Dijo Issei - Por cierto, algunos van a participar?

"Aún no se los detalles pero si irán" - Dijo Ryofu.

Entiendo, y eso hay reglas? - Dijo Issei.

"Si, si lo hay ise-kun, existen 3 reglas que son: 1°) Solo guerreros de cada academia participaran ya que una persona corriente y normal no peleara el torneo , 2°) Las armas están estrictamente prohibidas durante las premilitares del torneo y 3°) Se prohíbe matar al oponente" - Dijo Ryofu mientras que el castaño pensaba las reglas que había dicho la peliverde, solo la primera era un problema ya que él no posee una magatama, pero eso se arreglara después - "Dime ise-kun, quienes son lo que van al torneo"

Bueno si, eso serian yo, hakufu-chan, gakushu y ryomou - Dijo Issei.

"Ryomou?" - Pregunto Ryofu aunque ya sabía quién era.

Si, ryomou shimei - Respondió Issei.

"Una peleadora de nanyo como también de una de los cuatro devas, cierto?" - Dijo Ryofu como si fuera normal para ella.

Si - Dijo Issei ya que es la 4°vez que fue tomado por sorpresa por la peliverde.

"Ella ha participado antes en el torneo, pero nanyo perdió por faul por algo que desconozco" - Dijo Ryofu.

Ya veo - Dijo Issei.

"Me encantaría hablarte…" - Dijo Ryofu - "Pero será mañana, como sé a qué hora estarás en kanto... llégate temprano para decirte unas cosas cuando nos encontremos en la estación"

Está bien, buenas noches ryofu-chan - Dijo Issei.

Buenas noches ise-kun - Dijo Ryofu para luego terminar la llamada.

Después de esto, el chico se levantó del mueble y camino para subir en las escaleras a su habitación.

 **Habitación de Issei**

El castaño se encuentras sentado en la cama mientras estaba pensativo sobre lo que paso en este dia hasta que el dragón rojo le hablo.

[Compañero] - Pregunto Ddraig al chico el cual salió de sus pensamientos.

Ah? que pasa, Ddraig? - Dijo Issei.

[Estas bien? has estado callado desde que entraste a tu habitación] - Pregunto Ddraig.

Si, bueno… es sobre lo que paso en la academia yoshu - Respondió Issei mientras recordaba lo que ha sucedido en el patio de esa academia.

[Es por la chica hakufu, cierto?] - Dijo Ddraig sobre la pelinaranja.

Si - Dijo Issei - La brutalidad que hizo contra esos chicos, parece como si…

[Un dragón lo controlara] - Dijo Ddraig.

Sí - Dijo Issei al tiempo que chasqueo los dedos para luego preguntar a su compañero dragón rojo - Ddraig, desde estamos en ese lugar…

[Si, sentí que el dragón que proviene de ella está tratando de liberarse del sello] - Dijo Ddraig.

Sello? - Dijo Issei con un tono dudoso.

[Si, aunque no sabemos de eso]- Dijo Ddraig.

Ya veo - Dijo Issei para luego ponerse de forma triste - Ahh, soy un inútil…

[Porque lo dices?] - Dijo Ddraig.

Yo tenía que protegerla y por un descuido, ella salió lastimada por esos tipos -Dijo Issei.

[Pero ella los derroto] - Dijo Ddraig.

Aun asi… - Dijo Issei mientras que apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

[No te culpes, lo importante es que tu amiga está bien]- Dijo Ddraig.

Si… en eso tienes razón ddraig - Dijo Issei mientras se tranquiliza.

[Bueno, vamos a dejarlo hasta aquí, por ahora te toca a aprender magia con elsha] - Dijo Ddraig.

Está bien, ddraig - Dijo Issei mientras se recostaba en su cama para luego cerrar sus ojos.

 **En la Conciencia de la Booster Gear**

En este momento, el chico abrió los ojos, solo para encontrarse con la mujer rubia.

Hola elsha-san - Dijo Issei mientras saludaba a la ex sekiryuutei.

Hola issei-kun, vaya y ese repentino cambio? - Pregunto Elsha con un tono de sorpresa por el peinado del chico.

Digamos que… algunas cosas pasaron - Dijo Issei mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza - Por cierto, donde esta belzard? - Decía mientras buscaba al hombre pelinegro por la mirada de un lado a otro.

Bueno, él tenía algo que hacer - Dijo Elsha - Pero dejando eso, estás listo para esto?

Claro elsha-san, estaré bajo a su cuidado - Dijo Issei.

Ufufu, muy bien, ahora te diré sobre la magia de forma breve, así que escucha atentamente lo que te voy a decir, ok? - Dijo Elsha que está un poco más seria pero sin dejar de sonreír para que el chico asintiera con la cabeza antes de que ella le explicara - Bien, la magia se podría definirse como la perfecta alineación en un sistema de energía que están conjuntadas a través de simbólicos gestos, verbos, instrumentos, herramientas y símbolos que sería capaz de alterar la reglas conocidas de la naturaleza, lo has entendido? - Pregunto.

Si - Respondió Issei.

Bien, la lección que te voy a enseñar será el dominio de la magia elemental desde un nivel bajo, subiremos conformemente con el paso del tiempo, para poder utilizar la magia, debes canalizar el aura que cubre todo el cuerpo, observa - Dijo Elsha mientras creaba una bola de fuego del tamaño de una pelota de futbol sobre la palma de su mano derecha.

Wow… - Dijo Issei con asombro por la demostración de la mujer rubia.

Ahora concentra con naturalidad y deja que la energía fluya de tu cuerpo - Dijo Elsha mientras dejara de manifestar la bola de fuego.

Está bien - Dijo Issei mientras empezaba a concentrarse mucho en reunir poder mágico en sus manos a la altura de su pecho pero no lograba hacer ningún avance por lo que la mujer rubia lo detuvo un momento.

No te apresures, relájate y respira - Dijo Elsha.

El chico se recompuso y dio un hondo respiro, sabía que debía concentrarse por lo que dejo que ella la guiara.

Cierra tus ojos - Dijo Elsha mientras el chico cerraba sus ojos - Escúchame con atención en mis palabras, está bien?

Si - Dijo Issei.

La fuente de magia también viene de la imaginación, utiliza eso a tu favor - Dijo Elsha - Es importante imaginar algo en tu cabeza antes de que suceda.

Imaginar, eh? - Pregunto Issei a sí mismo al tiempo que se concentraba.

Si, asi es, libera tu poder mágico que está en ti, concéntrate - Dijo Elsha de forma alentadora.

Mnn… - Issei se imaginaba a cierta chica de cabello naranja de ojos aguamarina - (Hakufu-chan…) - Pensó hasta que pudo generar algo cálido, abrió los ojos y pudo sentir algo en sus manos, era una pequeña bola de color rojo-naranja brillante, pero fue solo por unos segundos antes de que desapareciera.

La ex sekiryuutei tenía una sonrisa de apoyo adornando sus labios antes de hablar.

Ufufu, parece que manifestaste el elemento fuego en tu primer impulso issei-kun, ya que al ser un hibrido entre humano y dragón, tu afinidad con este podría aumentarse a una cantidad decente - Dijo Elsha - Ahora vuelva a intentar issei-kun.

El castaño volvió a cerrar los ojos y concentrado en generar la pequeña bola lo cual se está expandiendo hasta formarse el tamaño de una pelota de beisbol.

Abre los ojos - Dijo Elsha.

El chico abrió los ojos para ver la esfera en sus manos.

Lo hice! - Dijo Issei con entusiasmo pero la esfera volvía a expandirse más hasta que...

BOOM!

Explotara, creando una pequeña nube de humo.

Cof… cof… estas bien issei-kun? - Pregunto Elsha sacudiendo sus manos para dispersar el humo y poder ver al castaño que tenía su cabello completamente peinado hacia atrás, como si algo le hubiese explotado en la cara y ah, técnicamente así fue ya que su cara estaba sucia - Pfff… - Con su mano derecha tapo su boca mientras intentaba contener sus risa pero fue evidente, luego de calmarse creo un pañuelo blanco - Ten - Dijo mientras le entrega el pañuelo al castaño.

Ah, gracias elsha-san - Dijo Issei cuando tomo el pañuelo para limpiar su rostro.

Eso fue una sorpresa - Dijo Elsha con notable sorpresa en su rostro - No pensé que fuese a…ya sabes…BUM.

Yo tampoco esperaba de eso - Dijo Issei mientras se acomodaba su cabello.

Bueno, por lo que he notado es que la esfera está algo desbalanceaba - Dijo Elsha.

Desbalanceada? - Dijo Issei con un tono confundido.

Si, debido de que la creaste, te dificultarse en manejarla - Dijo Elsha - Para que tus reservas de magia estén estable debes mantenerlo controlado ya sea para crear de cualquier elemento.

Ya veo - Dijo Issei.

Ahora continuemos… - Dijo Elsha.

El castaño había entrenado a controlar la magia de fuego bajo la tutela de la mujer rubia.

 **Tiempo Después…**

Dejemos el entrenamiento hasta aquí, has progresado muy bien issei-kun - Dijo Elsha con una sonrisa.

Jejeje, no es nada - Dijo Issei que se reía apenado por el elogio de la mujer rubia mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza con la mano derecha.

Si lo es, ya que eso demuestra que estas fortaleciendo, pero aun te falta mucho camino por recorrer - Dijo una voz masculina haciendo que el castaño y la mujer rubia se giraran para encontrarse con el hombre pelinegro que se aproximaba con una sonrisa - Hola issei y por cierto te ves bien con ese peinado.

Hola belzard y gracias por eso - Dijo Issei hombre pelinegro.

Y como has estado? - Pregunto Belzard.

Bien, solo que han sucedido cosas - Respondió Issei.

Cosas? - Dijo Belzard por curiosidad al igual que Elsha mientras le miraban al castaño.

Bueno, lo que paso fue… - Dijo Issei.

 **Una Explicación Después…**

Mnn, entiendo - Dijo Belzard mientras se cruzaba los brazos que ha escuchado atentamente las palabras del castaño sobre los relatos en kanto.

Asi que un dragón controlo a la chica hakufu - Dijo Elsha mientras ponía un dedo de su mano derecha en la barbilla - Esto es nuevo, dejando el tema, participaras en el torneo? - Pregunto hacia el castaño.

Si, aunque siento que algo va a pasar - Dijo Issei de forma pensativo.

De eso estoy acuerdo issei, pero a pesar de que te falta por dominar tus habilidades - Dijo Belzard - En el combate podría ayudar a ganar experiencia.

Exacto, y más, lo que tienes hacer es controlar el poder de ddraig lo cual debes soportar tu condición física y mejorar la resistencia debido a la hibridación - Dijo Elsha al castaño.

Ya veo - Dijo Issei - Pero si no estoy listo?

Descuida issei, solo tienes que tener más confianza en ti mismo - Dijo Belzard mientras con su mano derecha le toca el hombro izquierdo del castaño.

Y también que no dudes de tus decisiones - Dijo Elsha con una sonrisa.

Tienes razón, gracias - Dijo Issei con honestidad.

Bien dicho - Dijo Belzard cunado le dio una palmada en la espalda del castaño.

Por ahora, tomate un descanso y seguiremos entrenando - Dijo Elsha.

Si, los veo luego - Dijo Issei mientras cerraba los ojos cuando su cuerpo se volvió en partículas de luz.

 **Mundo Real - A la Mañana Siguiente…**

El castaño seguía tranquilamente mientras el primer destello de sol entró en la ventana de su habitación.

[Compañero, despierta] - Dijo Ddraig.

Zzz… zzz… zzz… - Issei seguía durmiendo.

[YA DESPIERTA!] - Grito Ddraig.

Ah? que, que pasa?- Dijo Issei que se había despertado de golpe hasta que está al borde de la cama para luego - Uwaahh - Caer de cara al suelo.

[Puf…jajajajajajajaja] - Ddraig se reía de eso.

Ahh ddraig, no hagas eso - Dijo Issei con un tono molesto mientras se recompuso y se tallaba su ojos al tiempo de dar un bostezo.

[Lo siento, es que me pareció gracioso, por cierto, sabes que hoy tienes que ver a la chica peliverde] - Dijo Ddraig mientras se tranquilizaba.

Es verdad, ryofu-chan! - Dijo Issei mientras se levanta rápidamente del suelo - Ddraig, sobre el torneo.

[Que pasa?] - Dijo Ddraig.

Podría ser una trampa?- Dijo Issei.

[Tal vez puede ser cierto o no, pero debes mantener la cabeza alta si algo pasa] - Dijo Ddraig.

Está bien - Dijo Issei.

En eso la voz de una mujer se escuchó desde las escaleras.

Ise, ven a bajar a desayunar - Dijo la Sra. Hyodou a su hijo.

Ya voy mama - Dijo Issei mientras fue al baño para tomarse una ducha en 5 minutos para luego salir y ponerse su uniforme de la academia.

 **Tren - Destino: Nanyo - Estación de Tren.**

El tren había llegado 30 minutos en la estación mientras se detuvo para que las puertas se abrieran para que la gente se bajaran del transporte y de ahí salió el castaño mientras fue a sentarse en una banca para esperar pacientemente a la peliverde.

No esperaba que tuvieras un nuevo estilo Ise-kun - Dijo una voz femenina que era reconocía para el castaño el cual ladeo su cabeza hacia enfrente para encontrarse con Ryofu que miraba el cambio del chico.

Hola ryofu-chan - Dijo Issei a la peliverde que seguía mirándolo en silencio - Estas bien?

Eh? ah sí, si lo estoy ise-kun - Dijo Ryofu mientras se recompone su postura - Bueno, ya que estas aquí, te explicare lo del torneo - Decía para luego empezar a caminar.

Claro - Dijo Issei mientras le acompañaba a la peliverde.

(Mnn, su peinado no está mal, por otro lado, siento que ese poder se está desarrollando en su interior, mientras miro sus ojos me siento como si estuviera encantada a la vez que fuera atraída por él como la primera vez que nos conocimos… que extraño, nunca antes en mi vida había sentido como esto… debo decirle al maestro si podría saber sobre el poder misterioso de ise-kun) - Pensó Ryofu mientras seguía caminando junto con el castaño.

Luego de eso, el castaño y la peliverde salieron de la estación, pero el chico sentía que fuera observado desde lejos.

 **En Las Calles…**

Bien ise-kun, como sabrás el torneo empezara hoy - Dijo Ryofu al castaño.

Hoy? - Digo Issei mientras le miraba a la peliverde.

Si, como eres de nanyo, las otras academias que irán a participan, entre ellos seito, kyosho y yoshu - Dijo Ryofu.

Ya veo, pero si yoshu fue derrotado ayer - Dijo Issei con un tono confundido.

Cierto, pero hay 2 personas que no estaban presentes en la academia, el de la cicatriz se llama ganryou y el que no tiene cabello es bunshu - Dijo Ryofu - Ellos se consideran como los mejores peleadores de yoshu.

Entiendo - Dijo Issei

De kyosho están: kakouton genjou, kakuka houkou, shizen osou y su líder sousou moutoku - Dijo Ryofu.

(Mnn… asi que ton-chan también va a pelear, eh?) - Pensó Issei mientras recordaba que él y su amiga ayudaron al moreno pelinegro en una pelea contra los peleadores de rakuyo en el puente.

Y por último la academia seito, solo que la única participante entrara al torneo - Dijo Ryofu.

Una chica… cierto? - Dijo Issei haciendo que la peliverde asintiera.

Si, una guerrera de nivel A, la más temida y poderosa de la región de kanto que es conocida como "La Diosa de las Artes Marciales", kanu unchou - Dijo Ryofu - Una experta en artes marciales, debes tener cuidado con sus golpes porque son demoledoras.

Tendré en cuenta tu consejo, ryofu-chan - Dijo Issei - Por cierto, sabes algo sobre un dragón que esta sellado? - Decía para que la peliverde se detuvieran en un momento.

Le viste sus ojos, cierto? - Dijo Ryofu para que el castaño respondiera con un asentimiento.

Si, ella lo despertó inconscientemente pero no recuerda lo que paso - Dijo Issei.

Asi que el conquistador supremo está tratando de surgirse… - Dijo Ryofu en un susurro y se fijó la hora en su teléfono - Ya me tengo que irme.

Ahora? - Dijo Issei que ya dejo de pensar mientras miraba a la peliverde.

Sí, tengo que ir hacia la academia - Dijo Ryofu - Nos vemos más adelante, ise-kun.

Si, hasta luego, ryofu-chan - Dijo Issei mientras que la peliverde se fue para que el castaño continuara su camino hacia la academia nanyo.

 **Academia Nanyo**

En el patio de la academia vemos a dos personas con su uniforme escolar, una era la pelinaranja que esta de cabeza el cual estaba sujetándose en una barra fija para hacer ejercicios de brazos con sus piernas dejando exponer su ropa interior de color blanco el cual no le importaba en los mínimo de eso, y el otro era un hombre gigante de cabello marrón que miraba la pantalla de su teléfono mientras tecleaba.

Oye gaku-chan, hasta cuando empezara el torneo? - Pregunto Hakufu al mencionado con un tono despreocupada y emocionada a la vez.

Nos avisaran pronto - Dijo Gakushu con un tono calmado mientras acababa de enviar un mensaje a la peliazul.

En la pantalla decía: "Enviando mensaje a shimei ryomou"

Ryomou… aún no sé nada de ti… mnn - Dijo Gakushu para luego dar un suspiro y guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón - Por cierto, donde esta hyodou? - Decía a la pelinaranja sobre el castaño.

Pues… - Dijo Hakufu hasta que vio a alguien que se aproximaba a su dirección y ella vio quien era - Ah, ahí viene, hola Issei! - Decía cuándo dio un saludo a pesar que estaba de cabeza.

Hola hakufu-chan, gakushu - Dijo Issei que saludaba a los dos y se sonrojo por ver la ropa interior de la pelinaranja - (Que buena vista) - Pensó ya que eso le pareció admirable por la posición de la pelinaranja hasta que se recompuso.

Llegas a tiempo - Dijo Gakushu pero le pareció dudoso que el castaño se reaccionara al ver a la pelinaranja, asi que restó importancia.

Si bueno, me retrase un poco en el camino - Dijo Issei.

Bueno, ya que llegaste podemos ir al torneo - Dijo Hakufu.

Pero hay un problema - Dijo Gakushu que llamo la atención de los 2 jóvenes.

Cuál es? - Pregunto Issei por curiosidad.

Tienes magatama hyodou? - -Dijo Gakushu para luego hacer una pregunta al castaño.

No, que pasa con eso? - Dijo Issei.

Bueno, como veras, un peleador siempre tiene que tener una magatama encima para que puedan combatir en el torneo - Dijo Gakushu - Como tú no tienes uno, no te dejaran participar.

Pero hay una solución? - Pregunto Hakufu.

Asi es - Respondió Gakushu cuando saco en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón, una magatama de color verde azulado casi aguamarina - Esta magatama no está atada a ningún destino, pero con ella podrás pasar desapercibido como cualquier guerrero, la tenía planeado por si tenías que unírtenos - Decía mientras le entregaba la magatama al chico.

Gracias - Dijo Issei cuando tomaba la magatama y en eso noto que no tiene como un arete - Como voy a ponérmelo? - Decía hasta que la pelinaranja le vino una idea.

Ya se! - Dijo Hakufu mientras se soltaba sus piernas de la barra fija para luego dar un giro y caer de pie - Issei, puedo tomar la magatama un momento? - Decía mientras le extendía su la mano al castaño.

Claro - Dijo Issei mientras le da la magatama a la chica - Que harás?

Ya verás - Dijo Hakufu mientras se dio la vuelta para acercarse a su maletín que se encontraba en una banca y abrió para buscar algo, cuando lo encontró hizo formar un collar con la magatama, luego regreso por donde están los chicos para entregar la magatama al chico - Listo! - Dijo mientras el castaño lo tomo y se lo puso en el cuello - Como te queda?

Me queda bien, gracias hakufu-chan - Dijo Issei con una sonrisa mientras que la pelinaranja la cual volvía sentir una opresión en su cuerpo, ella no sabía que era pero su corazón latía con fuerza.

RING RING RING

Un timbre se sonaba para que el castaño y la pelipurpura miraban al musculo el cual saco el teléfono de su bolsillo y ver lo que dice en la pantalla:

"Torneo de grandes peleadores"

Ya llego - Dijo Gakushu mientras que abría el mensaje que llego.

Qué dice? - Dijo Issei al musculoso.

Dice ikebukuro, entrada oeste al estacionamiento del metro, cerca de la salida C-4 - Dijo Gakushu luego de leer el mensaje.

Estacionamiento? - Dijo Hakufu por un tono curioso mientras el castaño asintió.

El lugar donde vamos a pelear - Dijo Issei.

Ah, ya veo - Dijo Hakufu que ya entendió de eso.

 **Estación Kokubunji**

En la estación del distrito de kanto donde la gente pasaba por ahí para ir sus trabajos o donde quieren que vayan, vemos a 5 peleadores que esperaban el tren, 3 de pie, uno en cuclillas y el otro sentado en las sillas de espera con los brazos cruzados.

El primero era alto de cabello corto estilo militar de color arena con una magatama verde, vestía una franela azul oscuro, pantalón negro y zapatos deportivos de color rojo.

El segundo era de cabello castaño que llega a los hombros con lentes de lectura con una magatama blanca que esta vestido con una camisa blanca manga corta, en su cuello tiene un collar de cruz y en su mejilla derecha tiene una cicatriz en forma de X, pantalón azul marino y zapatos negros.

El tercero era de cabello corto de color azul oscuro con una magatama verde, en el puente de su nariz tiene una bandita, esta vestido con una camisa manga corta de color azul opaco, debajo de esta esta una camisa manga del mismo color pero más oscuro, pantalón a juego y zapatos negros.

El cuarto tiene una magatama roja, en su cabeza tiene una gorra puesta de color negro con una calavera blanca sin mandíbula, vestía una camisa manga corta del mismo color y diseño, pantalón verde oscuro y zapatos blancos.

Y el ultimo era un castaño puntiagudo con una magatama blanca, vestía una camisa manga corta de color violeta sin abrochar, debajo de esta una franela azul oscuro, en su cuello tiene un collar de cadenas de color bronce, pantalón de color crema y zapatos negros.

"El tren súper express llegara a su destino a la estación kokubunji, akatao" - La voz se oía en una corneta se escuchó en la estación.

El tipo de castaño puntiagudo saco el teléfono de su bolsillo derecho de su pantalón para revisar lo que decía en el mansaje:

"Torneo de grandes peleadores: Tren súper express akatao en la estación kokubunji a las 10:15 am, por favor esperen detrás de la línea blanca"

Desde entonces el tren de alta velocidad de color anaranjado llego a la estación el cual el de la gorra se levantó y camino hacia el vagón del tren, el de cabello azul se levantó también y siguió a su compañero al igual que el de lentes, el de cabello militar y el castaño puntiagudo el cual guardo su teléfono.

La puerta del tren se abrió para que los 5 peleadores se adentraran pero se percató de que el vagón está casi vacío hasta vieron solo una persona que miraba de forma neutral a sus oponentes, para ser exactos una chica de cabello largo púrpura que va todo el camino hasta los pies que está sentada en el puesto con las piernas cruzadas mientras sujetaba en su mano izquierda su fiel naginata de color plateado pero la punta está envuelta por un paño de color violeta oscuro.

Solo una? - Dijo el tipo de cabello azul oscuro que era el líder del grupo con una sonrisa arrogante - Hmph, nos subestiman… - Decía mientras que la puerta de tren se cerraba automáticamente detrás de los peleadores.

Que empiece - Dijo la pelipurpura de nombre Kanu Unchou mientras que el réferi asentía de forma normal para que luego empezara a hablar.

… El referí de este torneo, será el peleador de un instituto neutral, la academia kenshu - Dijo el referí de cabello largo que llega más abajo de los hombros de color rojo oscuro que vestía una chaqueta manga larga y pantalón de color negro y zapatos café oscuro, mientras la persona que tiene un traje de oficinista junto con el maletín que está en la esquina, se levanta y salió hacia la puerta a otro vagón del tren.

 **Estacionamiento Ikebukuro**

En el oeste de la ciudad podemos ver al estacionamiento, de pronto el conductor detuvo su auto enfrente de la entrada donde estaba 2 tipos, uno que tiene un pañuelo amarillo en la cabeza con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y otro de cabello castaño opaco de peinado hacia atrás mientras sus brazos está arriba que sujetaba un cartel blanco con sus manos con unas letras que decía:

"El estacionamiento está lleno por el momento, gracias por su paciencia"

El conductor, luego leer lo que dice en el cartel, movió la palanca de la caja de cambio para poner a pisar el acelerador haciendo que su auto retrocediera para alejarse del estacionamiento.

 **Dentro del Estacionamiento…**

Están los representantes de la academia nanyo que eran el castaño, la pelinaranja y el musculoso, cuales habían llegado en 10 minutos, y enfrente de ellos están 2 personas, el primero era un calvo de piel moreno y el otro era castaño que tiene una cicatriz vertical en su ojo derecho.

En el lado derecho, está un hombre de cabello largo de color negro con toques azules, vestía la misma ropa que el pelirrojo oscuro del tren.

(Ya notaste algo, Ddraig) - Dijo Issei al dragón rojo en su mente mientras el lugar para luego fijarse de los cuatro hombres que los están observando en los puntos posibles del lugar con cámaras que le grababan, uno detrás por la espalda, el otro en lado izquierdo, uno en la primera planta y el último que está detrás de los 2 peleadores por donde está la entrada.

[Si compañero, parecen que van a calibrar y analizar las habilidades de pelea] - Dijo Ddraig - [No sabemos que traman, pero este atento] - Decía mientras recibía un asentimiento de parte del castaño.

Desde entonces, el pelinegro de uniforme negro hablo.

Yo soy kayetsu de la academia kenshu, seré el réferi de este duelo entre la academia yoshu y la academia nanyo, el máximo de peleadores es de 5, cuando todos los peleadores de un lado caigan se declara a un ganador - Dijo el pelinegro de nombre Kayetsu de forma normal.

Solo 2 peleadores de su lado, son menos que nosotros? - Pregunto Hakufu de forma curiosa.

Asi es, ellos son los únicos que van a luchar y creer que con 2 es suficiente para que nos ganen - Respondió Issei mientras que la pelinaranja asentía.

Bien… - Dijo Gakushu haciendo que los jóvenes les prestaran atención - Como no estamos completos, en esta situación tendremos una ventaja para ganar - Decía mientras da unos pasos hacia adelante.

Tu serás mi oponente? - Dijo el sujeto de la cicatriz que dio unos pasos hacia adelante y miro a la pelinaranja con su ojo izquierdo - Yo esperaba un encuentro con esa señorita de allá.

Gaku-chan, acaba con tu súper golpe! - Dijo Hakufu al musculoso en señal de apoyo - Si!

El castaño solamente miraba a los 2 peleadores mientras recordaba la conversación que tuvo con la peliverde de hace unas horas antes:

"El de la cicatriz se llama Ganryou y el que no tiene cabello es Bunshu"

(Asi que son ellos como dijo ryofu-chan…) - Pensó Issei.

El musculoso y el de la cicatriz se miraba el uno al otro ya que ninguno de los 2 se movía, y luego el musculoso giro su cabeza a la derecha para hablarle al réferi.

Listo para empezar? - Dijo Gakushu pero lo que no espero fue que el de la cicatriz dio una sonrisa, dando entender que el musculoso se distrajo unos segundos y se abalancea hacia a él por el cual volvió a mirar adelante solo para que una mano derecha le agarra el lado derecho de su cabeza por el de cicatriz al tiempo de dar un rodillazo izquierdo en la barbilla al tiempo que tiempo que su gorra de sol saliera de su cabeza en pleno aire.

POW!

El de la cicatriz, luego le sujeto al musculoso por los hombros con ambas manos para luego dar un cabezazo en el rostro, más específico en la nariz haciéndolo sangrar.

WHAM!

AAAHHHGGG - Grito Gakushu antes de ser derribado de espalda al suelo por un sonido sordo como si escuchaba un tipo de demolición.

POOOFFF!

 **En un Salón de Otra Academia…**

La pelea entre yoshu y nanyo será transmitida, quiero ver a la súper pechos - Dijo un tipo de cabello castaño oscuro de peinado hacia atrás que quería ver a la pelinaranja peleando pero eso sí, ver los pechos de esta.

Era obvio de los ganadores, antes que empezaran - Dijo un tipo de cabello corto color negro que miraba la pelea desde su laptop.

No sé por qué, pero yo le voy apostar a nanyo - Dijo el tipo de cabello corto castaño que está sentado arriba de la mesa mientras veía la pelea - Además, no sé si ustedes han oídos rumores desde hace unos días atrás.

Rumores, de quién? - Dijo el tipo de cabello corto color negro con duda.

Sobre un chico llamado issei hyodou - Dijo el tipo de cabello corto castaño.

Ahora que lo mencionas, un amigo me ha dicho que su primo que era un estudiante de nanyo tenía un ojo morado, labio partido, costillas fracturadas, el brazo izquierdo está roto al igual que su pierna derecha, decía palabras temblorosas como "no es humano… es un monstruo" -Dijo el tipo de cabello corto color negro haciendo que los 2 muchachos se sorprendieran por lo que escucharon.

Es enserio? - Dijo el tipo de cabello castaño oscuro de peinado hacia atrás.

Claro que sí, él ha derrotado a todos los peleadores de esa academia - Dijo el tipo de cabello corto castaño - Y más, en el puente derroto a 2 peleadores de rakuyo con suma facilidad, también peleo con los peleadores de yoshu en el basurero, incluso que casi iba a dar un puñetazo en el rostro de taishiji el cual le golpeo en su estómago pero hizo que el chico lograra romper sus lentes.

Vaya… - Dijo el tipo de cabello castaño oscuro de peinado hacia atrás.

Nadie sabe de su fuerza, pero lo que si se es que ese chico no es alguien que debes tomar a la ligera - Dijo el tipo de cabello cortó castaño mientras que los 2 muchachos tragaran nerviosamente sus salivas.

 **Regresando al Estacionamiento…**

El duelo no había empezado aun, eso es trampa! - Dijo Hakufu con un tono molesto al peleador de la cicatriz por jugar sucio.

Que están esperando? - Dijo Ganryou que tenía sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón - Quien sigue?

Yo sigo - Dijo Hakufu que está tratando de entrar al combate pero el castaño la detuvo con su mano izquierda el cual lo coloco en el hombro de esta.

Espera Hakufu-chan? - Dijo Issei a la pelinaranja.

Qué, pero porque? - Dijo hakufu.

Mira - Dijo Issei que miro hacia delante cosa que la pelinaranja hizo la misma acción para ver como el musculoso está levantándose de forma lenta.

Mnn que, pero todavía te mueves? - Dijo Ganryou al ver el musculoso que está poniéndose de pie poco a poco.

(Si al menos quiero un empate, tengo que acabarlo) - Pensó Gakushu a si mismo mientras en sus rostro tenía poco sangre y su ojo izquierdo está cerrado, y luego de eso se lanzó hacia su oponente, mientras por otro lado el castaño y la pelinaranja observaba el combate.

[(Mnn, no está mal que ese gigante se allá levantado luego de recibir el rodillazo y el cabezazo de ese peleador, a pesar de que tiene una buena fuerza, su resistencia es pobre que los demás)] - Pensó Ddraig al mientras veía la pelea a través de los ojos de su portador - [(A este paso, estará inconsciente)]

 **Estación Nanyo**

"El tren express con destino a tachikawa saldrá n 5 minutos" - La voz se oía en una corneta que se escuchó en la estación.

En la estación, vemos el tren anaranjado que acababa de llegar a la estación para que las puertas de esta abrieran para que dejara ver a la pelimorada el cual salió a caminar hacia un lugar, dentro del vagón está el réferi pelirrojo oscuro que está de pie mientras mira como la chica se alejaba de ahí para luego sacar su teléfono en el bolsillo para luego teclear, por otra parte están los 5 peleadores que se encontraban inconscientes con fuertes magullones al igual que están sangrados en sus rostros debido a los golpes de la peleadora.

En la pantalla del teléfono del pelirrojo oscuro decía un mensaje antes de ser enviado hacia la academia rakuyo:

"Reporte del torneo de grandes peleadores: La academia seito suma una victoria, kanu unchou tuvo un triunfo aplastante por ella misma"

 **Fuera de Estacionamiento**

Asombroso - Dijo el tipo de pañuelo amarillo luego de leer el mensaje de su teléfono mientras que el otro tipo dio un bostezo de cansancio - Kanu venció a 5 personas por si sola.

Cuando de repente...

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Se escuchó unas pisadas que se aproximaba, ellos vieron quien era solo para ver a una persona, era la peliazul que traía puesto su traje de maid que se dirigía a la zona del combate a participar ya que la noche anterior, ella fue derrotada por la peliverde de una manera contundente pero tenía una dudas en su mente por las palabras de peleadora de rakuyo.

 **Flashback - Academia Rakuyo - Noche Anterior**

Nos encontramos en una zona del bosque de la academia rakuyo donde resonaba los golpes en ese lugar, vemos a 2 chicas que están peleando entre si, la primera es de este instituto y la otra el de nanyo, ambas empezaron a lucharse desde hace minutos.

Ahora vemos a la peliverde que se lanza hacia a la peliazul que se jadeaba por tanto esquivar o bloquear ya que no tuvo la oportunidad de contraatacar a la chica que se movía rápidamente, vio como la guerrera de rakuyo se aproximaba para atacar con su puño derecho pero la chica del parche lo bloqueo con sus brazos en forma de X, pero hizo que la fuerza de ese golpe lo mandara apenas hacia un árbol.

Aaahhh! - Grito Ryomou por el dolor que sentía en su espalda ya que sus antebrazos tienen moretones por los golpes de la chica mientras que su cuerpo está cansado de tanto moverse - Que es esa energía? - Decía a si misma al tiempo que se apoyaba en el árbol y observaba a la chica de ojos verdes que estaba de pie como si no ha recibido los golpes, ella se abalancea con una velocidad sobrehumana para dar una fuerte patada de su pie derecho a su dirección por el cual tuvo que agacharse rápidamente mientras que el árbol es partido en 2 por el ataque de su oponente como si fuera una cuchilla caliente cortando una mantequilla.

La peliazul aprovecho en este momento para atacar de algún tipo de golpe invisible a los pechos de la peliverde con ambas manos para luego usar las mismas manos al pasto y dar un impulso hacia atrás para tomar distancia de la peliverde por el cual aterrizo de pie, chica del parche aterrizo y se arrodillo con su pie derecho en el suelo para apoyarse mientras respiraba cansadamente de su cuerpo y vio como la mitad del árbol se desplomo en el suelo de un sonido sordo.

Que, solo sabes esquivar? - Dijo Ryofu que tenía una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro - Tu eres la invitada y necesito más diversión… uh? - Decía hasta que dejo hacer su expresión hasta que bajo su cabeza hacia abajo y…

RRRAAASSS!

Observo como su camisa académica ha sido rasgada desde su cintura notando ver su tonificado vientre hasta por debajo de sus grandes pechos por el cual dio unos rebotes, incluyendo desde las mangas de los brazos hasta los codos y los trozos de tela caían poco a poco hacia el suelo que causó un poco de sorpresa en ella.

Mnn… has decidido a ponerte seria, eh?, creí que usabas movimientos de sumisión, pero también eres capaz de usar la técnica de paralización (ja jing) - Dijo Ryofu mientras miraba a la peliazul que estaba algo cansada.

(Solo he alcanzado a tocar su ropa?) - Pensó Ryomou que se recuperaba el aliento mientras unas gotas de sudor recorría en su rostro.

Mi turno - Dijo Ryofu para luego lanzarse a una velocidad monstruosa hacia la peliazul que apenas se había levantado mientras que se preparaba para bloquear.

La peliverde atacaba a la peliazul la cual se limitaba en defenderse, pero no duro mucho ya que la peladora de rakuyo golpeaba en diferentes partes del cuerpo como los brazos, hombros, muslos, costados, piernas y rodillas.

La chica del parche trataba de aguantarse pero era inútil ya que no podía seguir el ritmo, luego de que la chica de ojos verdes haya golpeado sus puntos vitales le dio una patada en la espalda a la peleadora de nanyo, haciendo que la peliazul se cayera se rodillas para luego desplomarse en el suelo boca abajo, pero consciente e inmóvil.

(Maldición… no puedo moverme) - Pensó Ryomou que intentaba moverse pero su cuerpo no le responde.

Asi es como se paraliza, ya que he inutilizado todas tus articulaciones - Dijo Ryofu mientras miraba a la peliazul - Serás una muñeca de trapo durante una hora.

Ugh, solo… acaba conmigo - Dijo Ryomou con un tono débil y triste ya sé que resignaba ante esto - Ya…

Actúas como un globo desinflado, que linda~ - Dijo Ryofu con un tono juguetón mientras que se acercaba lentamente por donde está la chica para luego ponerse de rodillas - Quisiera jugar contigo…, asi que… - Decía mientras que acercaba su mano a la peliazul la cual cerro su ojo, pero…

RING RING RING

El sonido de un teléfono hizo que la peliverde detuvo su mano casi cerca en la parte intima de la peliazul, ya que verdadera razón es que quería jugar el cuerpo de ella, pero no continuo porque su teléfono sonaba, asi que volvió a pararse para luego sacar en el bolsillo de su falda y alejarse de la peliazul a una distancia segura para luego atender la llamada.

(Eh?…) - Pensó Ryomou con confusión mientras observaba a la peliverde seguía conversando a alguien a través de la línea.

Luego de unos minutos la peliverde regreso para acercarse a la peliazul la cual todavía esta boca abajo debida que su cuerpo está paralizado por la técnica de la chica, para la sorpresa y confusión de la peliazul que no esperaba de esto es que la peliverde se inclinó para voltearla boca arriba a la chica y lo levanta del suelo para luego dejarla recostada en un árbol cerca.

Me gustaría continuar con esto - Dijo Ryofu mientras se pone de pie - Pero tengo una cosa por hacer.

Eh? - Dijo Ryomou con duda - Como qué?

Reunirme con cierta persona - Dijo Ryofu mientras se da la vuelta.

Es con saji, no es asi? - Pregunto Ryomou con un tono serio.

No - Respondió Ryofu mientras que la peliazul arqueo una ceja ya que pensaba que ella iría por el rubio - Es con alguien que conocí hace una semana - Decía cuando dio una mirada rápida a la peliazul.

Y como se llama? - Dijo Ryomou.

Si quieres saberlo… tendrás que ganar y avanzar hasta el final del torneo, si logras vencerme ahí, tal vez pueda responderte de eso - Dijo Ryofu para luego irse a la academia e ir a ver a un herido e idiota rubio para ver si está bien para poder dejarlo en otro lugar y reunirse con una amiga para dormir.

Luego de 1 hora de que la técnica de paralización dejo hacer efecto, la peliazul se recompuso mientras se levanta para luego marcharse del sitio e ir a su casa.

 **Fin del Flashback**

(Que querrá decir con eso?) - Pensó Ryomou para luego seguir caminando.

Oye niña, la entrada está prohibida aquí - Dijo el tipo de cabello castaño opaco de peinado hacia atrás a la peliazul la cual hacia caso omiso mientras pasaba de largo - No me oíste - Decía cuando le agarra el brazo derecho con la mano izquierda lo cual nunca tuvo que haber hecho ya que la chica le dio una mirada fría - Eh? - Fue lo único que dijo antes de que fuera apaleado por los golpes de ella.

POW!

WHAM!

POW!

POW!

WHAM!

POW!

POW!

WHAM!

POW!

El tipo de cabello castaño opaco de peinado hacia atrás cayó de espaldas al suelo con unos moretones en su rostro mientras la peliazul se adentró del estacionamiento a la vez que ajustaba su guante izquierdo con los ojos cerrados para luego abrirlos.

Ryomou shimei, peleadora - Dijo Ryomou mientras seguía su camino hacia el lugar de la pelea.

 **Academia Rakuyo - Sala de Orquídeas**

En la sala de orquídeas que estaba en un invernadero de vidrio, vemos a 6 chicas que están sentadas en posición de seiza, hay 3 chicas que tenían puestas unas yukata de color blanco con bordes violetas y un chico de castaño oscuro que esta recostado de espalda en el suelo mientras su cabeza está en el regazo de una chica de edad 18, su altura es de 164 cm, unos anteojos en forma de circulo, ojos de color rojo, cabello largo de color negro que está atado en dos colas con unas cintas de color violeta, tenía puesta uniforme de la academia rakuyo, unas medias largas que le llegan a las rodillas de color negro y zapatos marrones (Medidas: Pecho: 85 - Cintura: 57 - Caderas: 83).

El nombre esta chica es Kaku Bunwa, la segundo al mando de Toutaku.

El castaño oscuro estaba viendo y oliendo una orquídea de color púrpura con blanco.

Pero había una que estaba frente a su jefe y las cuatro chicas, era una chica de edad 16, su altura es de 158 cm, tiene el cabello corto de color castaño casi chocolate, ojos de color verde, lleva puesto un vestido su uniforme de la academia rakuyo, unas medias largas que le llegan a las rodillas de color blanco y zapatos marrones (Medidas Pecho: 84 - Cintura: 58 - Caderas: 86).

El nombre esta chica es Koudai Chinkyuu, ella ladeo su cabeza a su izquierda a mirar su amiga/amante peliverde por cosas del destino la cual miraba con ojos serios al castaño oscuro.

(Ryofu, kanu obtuvo una victoria) - Pensó Koudai para luego mirar al frente del castaño oscuro el cual tomó la palabra.

Justo lo que esperaba de la gran peleadora de kanu, un genio en combate vale más que cien mediocres - Dijo Toutaku mientras miraba la orquídea.

Ella es la futura ganadora de este torneo - Dijo Kaku al castaño oscuro - He oído que las fuerzas superiores no son lo suficiente para derrotarla y que hicieron una apuesta aburrida.

Hmph, no cuando hay uno más fuerte que los otros - Dijo Toutaku con una sonrisa arrogante para luego acordarse de algo - Ah, y la academia del conquistador supremo? - Decía mientras la peliverde ha escuchado sobre la mencionada que era la pelinaranja la cual es la amiga del castaño con mechones dorados con rojo.

La academia nanyo? - Dijo Kaku - Debe estar en medio de la pelea con yoshu - Decía mientras notificaba a su jefe el cual asintió.

Ahh… hey, ryofu - Dijo Toutaku a la peliverde.

Si? - Dijo Ryofu.

Anoche, ryomou de nanyo vino a visitarnos? - Pregunto Toutaku con un tono curioso y arrogante a la vez.

Quería llevarse a saji pero la mande de regreso a su casa - Respondió Ryofu con formalidad a su jefe el cual asintió.

De todas formas… no podemos devolver a un muerto, ah ja - Dijo Toutaku mientras soltaba una pequeña risita.

La peliverde solo cerró sus ojos mientras que la castaña que está a su lado está algo incómoda ya que conoce muy bien a su amiga cuando está mintiendo.

Mnn? - Kaku miraba con sospecha a la peliverde.

Y si le enfrentamos con kanu? - Dijo Toutaku mientras olía la orquídea con tranquilidad.

Mnn, significa que vas a hacer que el conquistador supremo, hakufu sonsaku, tenga un duelo con kanu? - Preguntó Kaku a su jefe.

Como lo planee, ella destruyo a yoshu asi que lo siguiente… - Respondió Toutaku pero no pudo terminar sus palabras porque fue interrumpido por la peliverde.

Imposible, hakufu sonsaku jamás vencerá a kanu - Dijo Ryofu con seriedad en su tono.

Tú crees eso? - Dijo Toutaku.

Ahh? - Dijo Ryofu.

Si ella lucha contra una oponente poderosa como kanu - Dijo Toutaku mientras quitaba 2 pedazos de la orquídea con lentitud - Provocaría a sonsaku que explotara por la furia y se lucharan de una a la otra a muerte.

¡! - Ryofu quedó sorprendida por escuchar el plan del castaño oscuro.

Son como 2 tigres hambrientos que se compiten por su presa y sería una situación donde ambos depredadores se devoran mutuamente - Dijo Kaku al castaño oscuro con una sonrisa.

Sin duda eres muy inteligente, kaku-kun, mi querida jefa de estado mayor - Dijo Toutaku que le felicitaba a la pelinegra de lentes, en eso…

Yo no quiero cuestionarte… - Dijo Ryofu que se había levantado haciendo que el castaño oscuro y la pelinegra de lentes le miraran - Pero no tiene que usar esa estrategia, yo ryofu housen, me encargare de vencer a hakufu sin hacer que se maten entre ellas mismas - Decía mientras en su mente se preocupaba de que el castaño con mechones dorados con rojo pelearía tarde o temprano contra la pelipurpura, sabía quién era ya que la guerrera de seito tiene resentimiento contra el sexo opuesto, en otras palabras… los hombres.

 **En el Estacionamiento**

En la pantalla de un teléfono decía lo siguiente:

"Yoshu vs Nanyo: A pesar de que hayan tenido una buena pelea por la valentía de gakushu, su derrota parece segura"

Vemos como el musculoso de la academia nanyo estaba grave mientras daban unos pequeños pasos hacia delante lo cual sus pies se tambaleaban para luego caer de rodillas y desplomarse al suelo boca abajo, dando entender que fue derrotado.

Gakushu! - Dijo Issei con un tono preocupado.

Gaku-chan! - Dijo Hakufu con el mismo tono que el chico.

Muere - Dijo Ganryou cuando levanto su pie derecho hacia atrás y antes de patear al musculoso…

Alto! - Dijo Kayetsu que puso su mano derecha delante del peleador de la cicatriz, dándole señal de que se detuviera.

Tsk, porque me interrumpes? - Dijo Ganryou con enojo al réferi.

Creo que gakushu no está en condiciones de pelear, yoshu tiene la victoria - Dijo Kayetsu mientras que el peleador calvo sonrió y el de la cicatriz gruño molesto cuando coloco su pie izquierdo en la cabeza del musculoso para luego moverlo de un lado a otro.

Miserable... - Dijo Issei con una expresión de enojo por lo que veía.

[Ese tipo no debería humillar de ese modo] - Dijo Ddraig que está igual que su portador.

Issei - Dijo Hakufu haciendo que el chico lo mirara por ver como ella tenía una expresión molesta lo cual está furiosa de lo que está viendo la escena -… Ya no puedes detenerme - Decía mientras dio unos al frente hacia el centro de la pelea.

Hakufu-chan, espera - Dijo Issei que iba a detenerla pero…

[Compañero] - Dijo Ddraig en su mente.

(Que pasa ddraig?) - Dijo Issei al dragón rojo.

[Estoy sintiendo una energía chi que se acerca] - Dijo Ddraig.

(Eh, de quién?) - Dijo Issei con un tono curioso.

[Recuerdas el dia donde una chica te ayudo a llevar a taishiji al hospital?] - Dijo Ddraig mientras el castaño recuerda hasta que tuvo un "click" en su cabeza.

(Te refieras a…) - Dijo Issei que ya sabía quién era.

[Si] - Dijo Ddraig mientras asentía - [Ella está aquí]

Sigo yo, es el turno de hakufu sonsaku! - Dijo Hakufu mientras levantaba su brazo izquierda hacia arriba.

Hmph, lo que esperaba - Dijo Ganryou mientras que recogía la gorra de sol en el suelo para luego ponérselo en su cabeza - Voy a jugar contigo hasta que mojes tu ropa interior - Decía con un tono descarado a la pelinaranja y antes que se lanzara hacia ella…

Esperen! - Dijo una voz femenina que era reconocido para el castaño para que él junto con la pelinaranja y los demás que se encuentran miraran hacia arriba para encontrarse con Ryomou la cual está parada sobre la barandal que miraba el centro de la pelea - La siguiente peleadora por nanyo es su servidora, ryomou shimei!

Ryomou - Dijo Issei con un tono de sorpresa al ver a la peliazul mientras pensaba - (Vaya, nunca pensé que ella vistiera con ese traje tan sexy)

Luego, la peliazul saltó al campo de batalla con una voltereta hacia delante y aterrizar de rodillas para después levantarse.

Ah, mou-chan que gusto verte! - Dijo Hakufu que saludaba efusivamente a la peliazul la cual se acercaba al de la cicatriz.

… Ryomou… - Dijo Gakushu a duras penas antes de caer inconsciente.

Asi que eres tu ryomou - Dijo Ganryou con un tono de burla a su adversario mientras sus manos están dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón - No esperaba que vinieras… ajajajajaja, ahora me divertiré más.

Jajajaja, no vas a interrumpir como la última vez o si? - Dijo Bunshu que esta con los brazos cruzados mientras que la peliazul no ha dicho una palabra ya que veía al de la cicatriz con una expresión seria.

…. Podemos empezar - Dijo Ryomou que ignoraba el último comentario del peleador calvo mientras cerraba su ojo al tiempo que ajustaba el guante derecho.

Ryomou, me acuerdo lo que paso hace 2 años - Dijo Ganryou para luego abalanzarse contra a la peliazul a toda velocidad al tiempo que su gorra se sol salió volando de su cabeza - OOOAAAHHH! - Grito cuando iba conectar un golpe sólido de su puño derecho, pero en eso, la peliazul abrió su ojo y de un movimiento rápido pudo atrapar a su oponente en una llave haciéndolo estrangular en su cuello con una de sus piernas e inmovilizándolo - GUAH!

Ganryou - Dijo Bunshu a su compañero.

No has cambiado nada, ganryou - Dijo Ryomou de forma despectiva mientras apretaba un poco más su agarre - Sigues atacando con tu ataque sorpresa y tu asqueroso rostro!

Lo tiene -Dijo Issei.

[(Una llave de estrangulación, interesante)] - Pensó Ddraig.

Increíble - Dijo Hakufu en un susurró.

Guh… uh… aun usas esa técnica barata de agarre como antaño - Dijo Ganryou con dificultad debido el agarre de la peliazul la cual le aprieta un poco más - Pero si llego a caer de espalda en esta posición, te juro que terminaras con otro parche en el hospital.

Porque no tratas de moverte, si es que puedes - Dijo Ryomou de forma retadora al de la cicatriz el cual sonrió con confianza ya que creía que la técnica de la llave era inútil para él, asi que trataba de moverse pero noto que su cuerpo no respondía, intento moverse pero con el mismo resultado.

… Uhg… que?... mis piernas están… - Dijo Ganryou con una expresión de sorpresa por la inmovilidad de sus piernas.

Muertas? - Dijo Ryomou que esta de cabeza - Bueno te responderé, use la técnica de paralización (ja jing) en tu cuerpo lo cual no te moverás durante un rato.

M-maldición… ugh - Dijo Ganryou con dificultad mientras que su ojo izquierdo salía una gota segregada que caía de su mejilla, entre otras palabras una lagrima y en los 2 orificios de su nariz le salían líneas de sangre que pasaba de su boca hasta la barbilla.

Va a caer! - Dijo Issei.

Ganryou, que crees que haces? - Dijo Bunshu.

Guh… yo soy - Dijo Ganryou cuando alzó su brazo derecho hacia arriba con dificultad y con su mano tomó la ropa interior de la peliazul para luego jalarlo un poco dejando casi expuesta su trasero debido a la posición del agarre de esta - De la academia yoshu… ganryou! - Decía cuando pudo mover sus piernas de nuevo.

Sus piernas están moviendo! - Dijo Hakufu con un tono de sorpresa.

[Está anulando el ataque paralizador (ja jing) con su chi] - Dijo Ddraig.

En eso, el de la cicatriz se echó para atrás para aplastar a la peliazul con su propio peso y librarse.

Mou-chan! - Dijo Hakufu.

Cuidado - Dijo Issei.

La peliazul dejo apretar el cuello de su adversario y soltar sus piernas para luego cambiar rápidamente de posición para sujetar sus brazos y utilizar el mismo impulso generado por el de la cicatriz.

OOOAAAHHH! - Grito Ryomou para luego azotarlo en el suelo por un suplex sumado a su propia fuerza lo cual genera un impacto devastador para el peleador yoshu.

PPPPOOOOFFFF!

Lo hizo - Dijo Issei.

En la pantalla de un teléfono decía lo siguiente:

"Ryomou venció a ganryou y nanyo tiene sus primer triunfo"

Fabuloso, parece que mou-chan está más fuerte - Dijo Hakufu luego ver de la pelea mientras que el castaño se acercaba a ella.

Sí, eso pensé - Dijo Issei - Pero algo ha cambiado en ella.

Luego, la peliazul se paró e ignorando al ahora inconsciente peleador de la cicatriz mientras se acomodaba, se subió la ropa interior con sus manos no si antes de dejar ver un poco su trasero.

(Ohh~, que bonito trasero) - Pensó Issei con un poco de perversión en su mente mientras colocaba su mano izquierda a su nariz debido que sentía un poco de su sangre que casi salía, mientras que la peliazul le miraba el cual este miro hacia otro lado, pero lo no que no noto y el dragón rojo si, fue que la chica del parche tiene un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

(El me vio) - Pensó Ryomou.

[Compañero, no es el momento de que empieces a fantasear pero al gigante necesita que lo atiende] - Dijo Ddraig.

(Cierto, gakushu) - Dijo Issei por acordarse al musculoso que esta inconsciente en el suelo.

Issei estas bien? - Pregunto Hakufu al castaño el cual se recompuso.

(Ese es issei?... hace cuando qué cambio, aunque… le queda bien su cabello) - Pensó Ryomou mientras que miraba fijamente al chico.

Si estoy bien - Dijo Issei - Por ahora, hay que llevar a gakushu al hospital - Decía mientras se acercaba por donde está el musculoso para luego cargar el enorme cuerpo en su espalda - (Uhg, cielos, gakushu pesa como si fuera una roca de 80 kilos)

Y que pasara con la pelea? - Pregunto Hakufu.

Descuiden - Dijo Ryomou haciendo que llamara la atención del castaño y la pelinaranja - Yo la terminare - Decía de forma determinante.

Estas segura? - Dijo Issei solo para que la peliazul asintiera con la cabeza.

Ah, en serio y como piensas hacer eso con una mente tan ilógica como la tuya - Dijo Bunshu a la peliazul.

Di todo lo que quieras, pero hoy me vengare por lo que le hiciste a tei - Dijo Ryomou ya que tenía una cuenta pendiente a la persona que lastimo al pelivioleta para que terminara en una silla de ruedas.

De que está hablando? - Pregunto Hakufu con duda al castaño.

Mnn, no lo sé pero diría que es un tema personal - Respondió Issei - Hay que salir, hakufu-chan - Decía mientras avanzaba para salir del lugar.

Si - Dijo Hakufu mientras le seguía - Resiste, gaku-chan.

Luego de subir las escaleras hasta la primera planta o primer piso y en eso el castaño de detuvo un momento.

Ryomou… - Dijo Issei haciendo que la peliazul le mirara desde abajo - Ten cuidado y suerte - Decía mientras la peliazul solo sonrió y le guiñó un ojo en respuesta haciendo que el chico se ruborizara involuntariamente mientras esta escena fue vista por la pelinaranja la cual no sabía que era lo que sentía en su pecho.

(Por que siento que estoy molesta con mou-chan por llamar la atención de issei?) - Pensó Hakufu a si mismo.

Después de eso, el castaño y la pelinaranja junto con el inconsciente musculoso siguieron su camino hacia la salida del estacionamiento.

No creo que podrás conmigo! - Dijo Bunshu para dar un salto para poner sus pies en un pilar que está a la izquierda para luego dar un impulso para dar con una patada con su pie izquierdo a plena potencia contra la peli azul - OOOAAAHHH! - Grito pero ella solo esquivó de forma normal pero una parte de su parche se rasgó mientras el peleador golpeo el piso el cual formo un pequeño cráter y al momento que se volteaba para prepararse para atacar pero… - Eh? - Noto que la chica no está mientras buscaba de un lado a otro por la mirada.

En el aire, está la peliazul con su ojo cerrado al igual que una expresión seria ya que antes dio un salto luego de esquivar el golpe del peleador calvo.

(Comparado con la cobardía de enjutsu…) - Pensó Ryomou para después abrir su ojo.

Ah? - Bunshu levanto mirada hacia arriba solo para que fuera recibido por una patada con ambos pies de la peliazul la cual se quedaba así por un rato - Ugh…

(La estupidez de hakufu podría ser mejor) - Pensó Ryomou mientras que su parche se caía lentamente solo para revelar que su ojo izquierdo está cerrado, luego dio un pulso hacia arriba antes de que el peleador calvo lo atrapara con sus brazos, en eso ella agarro las dos muñecas del hombre para que ella esté boca abajo el cual se deja expuesta su ropa interior de color blanco, en un movimiento dio giro sobre su eje a la izquierda para que su cuerpo se bajara y pegar la parte posterior de la cabeza del peleador calvo con sus pies al tiempo que jalara los brazos hacia atrás haciendo que el peleador calvo quedara inmóvil - Porque yo también puedo ser estúpida sin pensarlo.

AAAAHHHH! - Dijo Bunshu antes de que la peliazul usara su fuerza le mandara de cara al suelo haciendo un sonido sordo y dejándolo fuera de combate.

POOOFFF!

En la pantalla de un teléfono decía un mensaje:

"Ryomou de nanyo acabo rápidamente a bunshu de yoshu"

 **Con Ryofu**

Dentro de la habitación tradicional hecho de madera que se ubica en la academia rakuyo, vemos a la peliverde que estaba acostada en una colchoneta mientras miraba el techo para luego hacer la llamada.

"Hola, quién es?" - Dijo una voz de un anciano a través del receptor del teléfono.

Maestro chokou soy yo, ryofu - Dijo Ryofu.

"Ah, que tal ryofu-chan, esto es inesperado de tu parte, qué es lo que quieres de este anciano?" - Pregunto el Maestro Chokou.

Bueno, es para hablarte sobre alguien, un chico interesante que he conocido hace una semana - Respondió Ryofu mientras suspiraba - La cuestión es que no es un guerrero, pero se siente... diferente de nosotros y de la gente normal.

"Diferente... cómo?" - Pregunto el Maestro Chokou.

Él tiene un poder que no conozco, algo que nunca antes había sentido en mi vida y lo extraño es que yo... fui atraído por él - Respondió Ryofu.

"Mnn, ya veo... quieres que le enseñe a controlar ese 'poder misterioso' a pesar de que no es un luchador?" - Dijo el Maestro Chokou.

Al principio pensaba en traerlo contigo para que puedas evaluarlo primero- Dijo Ryofu con honestidad - Pero ahora que lo pienso, no creo que pueda acudir a ti directamente, ya que estarías demasiado lejos para él, ya que vive en kuoh.

"Entonces, como se llama esa persona?" - Dijo el Maestro Chokou.

Su nombre es issei hyodou y asiste en la academia nanyo - Dijo Ryofu.

"Issei hyodou y nanyo"- Dijo el Maestro Chokou -"Muy bien, me iré a nanyo dentro de la próxima semana, ya que alguien no me visitará en nanyo debido por un asunto en tokio, mientras estoy en ello, podría darte un control sobre tu enfermedad".

"Gracias Maestro, hasta pronto". Ryofu dijo mientras colgaba el teléfono sin notar que fuera de la habitación esta una pelicastaña corta que lo había escuchado.

 **En Algún Lugar de Kanto…**

Los guerreros y guerreras de diferentes academias que se encuentran reunidos en un campo abierto de un puerto que está ubicado en el lado norte de la ciudad, para ver la pelea donde resuenan los golpes.

Lo básico! - Dijo un hombre de cabello negro y piel oscura de nombre de nombre Kakouton para dar una patada en la mejilla derecha de un peleador con su pie izquierdo.

En la pantalla de un teléfono decía un mensaje:

"El torneo de grandes peleadores: El león dormido kyosho fue finalmente despertado"

Kakouton de kyosho es tonto, pero es muy fuerte - Dijo un peleador mientras leía el mansaje.

Entre la multitud, están el pelichocolate opaco y a su lado está un pelicafé oscuro con pocos pelos en el bigote y barbilla con una magatama de color morado en su oreja izquierda, ellos miraban a una mujer de cabello corto de color negro que solamente miraba la pelea en silencio.

Oye kakuka, ella es una conocida de kakouton? - Dijo el pelicafé oscuro de nombre Shizen Ousou un peleador de nivel C a su amigo.

Mnn, no esto seguro de los detalles - Dijo Kakuka - Pero ella ha dicho unas cosas que yo desconozco.

Alejado por donde está la pelea… está un pelirrojo oscuro que estaba durmiendo en el techo de un contenedor verde mientras se roncaba.

 **Con Issei, Hakufu y El Inconsciente Gakushu…**

Afuera del estacionamiento, vemos al castaño que recuesta a Gakushu en un barandal mientras que la pelinaranja esta secretamente asombrada por la fuerza de su amigo.

Issei, puedes llamar a la ambulancia? - Dijo Hakufu.

Si pero necesito que me prestes el tuyo - Dijo Issei mientras le limpiaba la sangre en el rostro del musculoso con un pañuelo que lo había sacado en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

[Compañero, esquiva rápido ahora!] - Grito Ddraig que alarmo a su portador el cual se sorprendió de eso, pero aun asi se agacho rápidamente mientras que esquiva un golpe de un palo de fierro con un manga lo cual es un arma que los policías lo usan para pegar a los criminales, el chico dio un salto a una distancia segura para luego ver al causante de la agresión que era un tipo que lleva una chamarra anaranjada con una expresión desquiciada.

El tipo de la chamarra anaranjada giro su cabeza para luego mirar a la pelinaranja con una sonrisa maniática.

Hakufu sonsaku - Dijo Kannei.

Otra vez? - Dijo Hakufu con un tono molesto al ver a la persona que iba a matarla desde el incidente en los vestidores de gimnasia en la academia nanyo - Y porque me dices mi nombre completo?

Sonsaku te voy a matar ajajajaja - Dijo Kannei cuando fue a golpear inmediatamente a la pelinaranja con su arma pero…

Uwaahh - Hakufu esquivó y se arqueo hacia atrás que casi cayera de espalda.

Hakufu-chan, sabes quién es ese loco? - Pregunto Issei mientras se levantaba.

Sí, él es kannei kouka, uno de los cuatro devas - Respondió Hakufu mientras se recompuso.

En eso, el tipo de la chamarra anaranjada giro su cabeza para mirar al inconsciente musculoso.

Gakushu… - Dijo Kannei cuando se acercaba al musculoso para luego detenerse y agacharse - Dime porque? - Decía pero el musculoso no dijo nada porque aparentemente todavía está inconsciente de la pelea que tuvo hace un rato - … Porque me sacaste de torneo ajajajajaja - Dijo mientras se reía dementemente cuando sujetaba el cuello de la camisa del musculoso con su mano izquierda y la mano derecha para preparar a atacar con su arma.

Oye, se supone que vienes por mí - Dijo Hakufu al de la chamarra anaranjado el cual volteo a verla para volver a ver al inconsciente musculoso.

Hay que alejar la atención de gakushu, hakufu-chan - Dijo Issei a la pelinaranja.

Está bien - Dijo Hakufu - Yo me encargo.

En eso, la pelinaranja hizo algo para que el castaño tuviera una gota de sudor en la frente.

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

Hey, hey, hey ven a atraparme~~ - Dijo Hakufu que esta inclinada hacia adelante mientras nalgueaba su trasero con su mano derecha haciendo que llamara la atención del tipo de la chamarra anaranjado.

[En serio?... por qué no puede ser tan seria?] - Dijo Ddraig con una expresión de palo por la acción de la pelinaranja.

(Que se le va a hacer ddraig, ella es un poco torpe cuando este en una situación como esta) - Dijo Issei mientras se encogía los hombros.

Si, si ven y atraparme perdedor~~ - Dijo Hakufu cuando dejo de nalguearse para luego correr mientras que el tipo de la chamarra anaranjado se enojó y soltaba el cuello de la camisa del inconsciente musculoso e ir tras ella…

Ugh… te matare sonsaku - Dijo Kannei mientras perseguía a la pelinaranja y dejando al musculoso fuera de peligro.

El castaño se preparaba para correr no sin antes de mirar al inconsciente musculoso.

Perdóname gakushu, pero te visitare luego en el hospital - Dijo Issei para ir tras ir al tipo la chamarra anaranjado y tratar de detenerlo para no matar a su amiga.

 **Con Ryomou**

Vamos a la peliazul que acaba de poner el parche en su ojo izquierdo mientras miro a un lado a ver a los peleadores de yoshu que están inconscientes en el suelo con moretones, uno era el calvo que salía sangre de su nariz y el de cicatriz por la boca.

La academia nanyo se lleva la victoria por 2-1, shimei ryomou venció a ganryou y a bunshu - Dijo Kayetsu mientras contestaba en su teléfono por el resultado de la pelea.

Ahora quien sigue? - Dijo Ryomou al réferi el cual escucho lo que decía al otro lado de la línea y termino con la llamada.

Espere un segundo… hubo unos cambios - Dijo Kayetsu.

Cambios? - Dijo Ryomou que esta dudosa de eso.

Por favor espera a un nuevo aviso - Dijo Kayetsu con formalidad.

Está bien, jamás han cambiado el lugar donde hace el torneo - Dijo Ryomou para luego dar la vuelta a retirarse del lugar dejando al réferi y los inconscientes peleadores de yoshu.

Después de que salió del estacionamiento, la peliazul estaba parada delante del inconsciente musculoso.

Gakushu, espero que me perdones por llegar tan tarde - Dijo Ryomou pero miro por todos lados y notarse de que el castaño y la pelinaranja no estaban mientras que se escuchaba el sonido de la ambulancia acercándose - A donde se fueron?

En eso, el sonido de un teléfono sonó.

RING RING RING

La peliazul saco su teléfono de su bolsillo para revisar el mensaje que acaba de llegar para luego fruncir el ceño ya que el lugar de la pelea ya fue establecido.

 **En** **un Patio de Comida que está en la Parte Superior de un Centro Comercial…**

Nanyo se llevó la victoria… eso nadie lo esperaba - Dijo un tipo de cabello azul oscuro que está sentado en una mesa junto con sus amigos que revisaban sus teléfonos del resultado de la pelea entre nanyo y yoshu.

Lejos de las otras mesas esta una pelipurpura que leía el mansaje que acaba de llegar, luego de leer miro a un lado para ver un teléfono negro que está en la mesa, ella recordaba la charla que tuvo con su líder.

 **Flashback - Academia Seito**

La pelipurpura se dirigía hacia la academia seito luego de su entrenamiento en el bosque y cuando llego a la entraba, miro a una pelicastaña con lentes de lectura que se encuentra sentada en una banca mientras leía el libro de forma tranquila.

Ryuubi - Dijo Kanu mientras se acercaba a la mencionada la cual dejo de leer para luego mirarla.

Ah, hola kan-san - Dijo Ryuubi.

Que no estabas con chouki? - Pregunto Kanu a la pelicastaña.

Si pero me dejo sola mientras ella fue a hacer las compras - Respondió Ryuubi y en eso la pelipurpura fijo un teléfono negro que está en el lado derecho de la pelicastaña.

Y ese teléfono, ryuubi? - Dijo Kanu.

Ah, esto? - Dijo Ryuubi mientras tomaba el teléfono negro con su mano derecha - Bueno, le pertenece a un chico que se le olvidó recogerlo del suelo - Decía mientras que la pelipurpura se alarmara.

Un chico, dices? - Dijo Kanu - No me digas que volviste a salir para conseguir más libros?

B-bueno eso… mnn… - Dijo Ryuubi que miraba a un lado de forma avergonzada mientras se jugaba con sus dedos para que la pelipurpura soltara un suspiro.

El té lastimo o algo? - Pregunto Kanu cuando pensaba de que ese chico podría ser igual que los demás hombres de esta región que se aprovechan de la situación.

No, no hizo eso, solo que me choque con él debido que no me fijaba donde iba cuando cargaba los libros y él me ayudo a recogerlos - Respondió Ryuubi mientras que la pelipurpura no sintió una pizca de mentira en su voz por lo que se tranquilizó.

Está bien, te creo - Dijo Kanu - Y cómo era?

Mnn, era de cabello corto castaño, ojos miel y su estatura es un poco alta - Dijo Ryuubi.

(Cabello castaño, ojos miel… creo haberlo visto) - Pensó Kanu cuando escucho la descripción de esa persona la cual se acordó de que era el castaño que acompañaba a la pelinaranja, cuando se cruzó con él en aquel dia, ella sintió un aura misteriosa en él a pesar que no es un guerrero - Y sabes el nombre de ese chico? - Dijo.

Si, se llama issei hyodou - Dijo Ryuubi hasta que tuvo una idea - Ka-san, puedo pedirte algo?

De que se trata? - Dijo Kanu cuando arqueo la ceja.

Puedes entregárselo cuando lo veas? - Dijo Ryuubi mientras le iba a dar el teléfono negro a la pelipurpura.

Pero… - Dijo Kanu pero fue interrumpida por la castaña.

Por favor, si? - Dijo Ryuubi con un tono de súplica a la pelipurpura la cual miraba los inocentes ojos verdes de la castaña para luego dar un suspiro de derrota ya que su líder tenía un aura de bondad.

De acuerdo, lo hare - Dijo Kanu para luego tomar el teléfono negro.

Gracias, ka-san - Dijo Ryuubi con una sonrisa.

 **Fin de Flashback**

(Asi que ese issei ayudo a ryuubi, mnn… debo comprobar si ese rumor es cierto que él derroto a los peleadores de nanyo y más, esa aura que tiene en su interior)- Pensó Kanu mientras se levanta del puesto para luego ir al lugar de la pelea.

 **En Otro Lugar de la Cuidad…**

Por acá - Dijo Hakufu que se seguía corriendo en un callejón.

Hakufu sonsaku te voy a matar - Dijo Kannei con sed de sangre trataba de alcanzar a su objetivo.

Porque quieres matarla? - Pregunto Issei mientras corría detrás del tipo de chamarra anaranjado mientras que este se detuvo al igual que el castaño, el sujeto se volteo para hablar.

Es que enjutsu… dio la orden - Respondió Kannei con una sonrisa de lunático.

Enjutsu? - Dijo Issei que le pareció misterioso de volver a escuchar ese nombre de la persona que no fue visto en la academia ya que antes dio la orden de ejecutar a la pelinaranja desde su 2° dia - Pero si eso está retirado o cancelado.

La pelinaranja de detuvo un poco lejos mientras miraba a los 2.

Eh? que está haciendo? - Dijo Hakufu de forma dudosa.

Decreto imperial: En la entrada oeste del estacionamiento ikebukuro debes matar a hakufu sonsaku - Dijo Issei al leer el mensaje que el tipo de la chamarra anaranjado que le mostraba con su teléfono.

[Si el tal enjutsu ha ordenado la orden, porque sabía el lugar donde pelearían a pesar de no mostrarse] - Dijo Ddraig.

(No lo sé ddraig, pero eso es algo sospechoso) - Dijo Issei al dragón rojo.

La pelinaranja no sabía lo que estaba haciendo su amigo y el loco así que se acercó a ellos.

Que pasa, ya te cansaste de correr - Dijo Hakufu y desde entonces el loco guardó el teléfono.

Hakufu sonsaku wuajajajajajaja - Dijo Kannei mientras se reía con locura para luego reanudar la persecución hacia la pelinaranja.

Ah aquí viene - Dijo Hakufu para volver a correr pero… - Kyaa - Se tropieza con una lata con su pie derecho y caer de trasero al suelo.

Jajajajaja - Kannei se reía de locura y salto con la intención de matar a la pelinaranja.

Hakufu-chan! - Grito Issei.

 **En la Parte Superior de un Edificio…**

El horizonte de la ciudad donde el cielo se volvía anaranjado dando entender que se está atardeciendo, vemos a la peliazul que ha llegado a la terraza solo para ver a una sola chica que está apoyándose en las rejas con los brazos cruzados al igual que sus ojos están cerrados, una muy conocida para la peleadora de nanyo.

Sí que viniste sola… - Dijo Kanu aun con los ojos cerrados ya que noto la presencia de la peliazul - Me estaba empezando a aburrirme por la espera.

Kanu unchou - Dijo Ryomou a la mencionada pelipurpura el cual abrió sus ojos azules para ver a la peliazul.

Ohh bueno, mi siguiente oponente debe ser nanyo - Dijo Kanu mientras se separa de la reja para caminar y detenerse delante de la peliazul la cual unas gotas de sudor caían en su frente al ver la chica de seito - Creí que no iba a cruzar mis puños contigo.

En la pantalla de un teléfono decía lo siguiente:

"Batalla de mano a mano entre kanu de seito y ryomou de nanyo, la pelea ha comenzado"

Academia seito contra la academia nanyo, están listas? - Dijo un réferi que era un hombre de cabello corto de color negro con lentes de lectura.

… Crees el destino de la cuenta sagrada, shimei ryomou? - Pregunto Kanu a la peliazul.

El destino es un resultado, la única realidad que existe es la que está enfrente de mi - Respondió Ryomou.

Mnn, tenemos las mismas creencias - Dijo Kanu para luego poner en posición de pelea al igual que la peliazul.

Hace 1.800 años en la era de los romances de 3 reinos, Kanu Unchou, era una poderosa guerrera que nadie pudo vencer mano a mano en combate, su nobleza fue respetada a casi como fuera una diosa, esta heroína sin precedentes perdido la vida a manos de una valiente guerrera… una guerrera general llamado, Shimei Ryomou.

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo, verán chicos esta parte del episodio estaba escrito y hecho desde el 31 de octubre del año pasado que lo tenía guardado en mi computadora, desde enero del año pasado estaba concentrándome en mis estudios de la universidad para corregir mi trabajo especial de grado y la preparación de mi defensa, cuando por fin me he graduado de mis estudios por el cual ahora soy técnico superior de diseño gráfico, he estado haciendo modales de la casa, dibujando mis diseños y pasado leyendo en mi teléfono que es un Nokia C2-01 pero ahora mi pantalla está en blanco por lo que debo mandar al técnico para que lo cambien, no había internet en mi casa ni siquiera en el ciber desde julio, y para quitar mi aburrimiento decidí empezar a escribir la continuación de este fic, cuando estaba escribiendo la mitad del capítulo me empecé a sentir mal por el mareo, insomnio y gripe, tenía que reposar en este tiempo para cuando me mejore seguiría escribiendo, pero eso si tengo que buscar un empleo que sea de diseño.

El diseño que cree para la portada del crossover de DxD + Ikkitousen, como quedo?

Reviews:

Themaximus: 1°) Yo diría que si Ophis y Gran Rojo que estén de acuerdo del uno a otro y que ambos le entrenarían a issei - 2°) Sobre de que Ophis en su forma adulta, Goei, Venelana, Gabriel y Suzaku Himejima (La prima de Akeno) estén en la lista harem… pues estarán, pero será más adelante - 3°) Si va ser en nuevo líder/rey de kanto pero eso si issei le revela su secreto a las chicas o cercano a él y sobre la facción si lo creara en esta historia pero más adelante.

Darwin82: Ya entiendo tu punto sobre la personalidad de issei, la diferencia de actitud ya sea anime/manga/novela, las principales del harem que son las chicas de ikkitousen, y gracias por leer la historia.

Walter477: 1°) Tomare eso como un si por el entrenamiento de issei, lo cual será más adelante - 2°) Es cierto que el harem será diferente para que las otras chicas tengan prioridad, claro que agregare a la líder de youkai en la lista que me he quedado embobado por ver la aparición en la 4° temporada de High School DxD: HerO, y la hija de leviathan original pues tengo planeado para ella - 3°) El consejo de que Issei sea rudo fue tomada, será menos pervertido pero no tanto como los personajes como Jiraiya (Naruto), Kon (Bleach), Miroku (Inuyasha), Sanji (One Piece) o Happosai (Ranma½), menos el oppai dragon ya que eso sería un burla para los demás o por el trauma de ddraig por solo mencionarlo, seguiré con lo que estoy haciendo de Issei guerrero.

God Yamcha Stronger: 1°) Claro que issei tendrá un cambio de aptitud pero eso si será un poco pervertido, entiendo tu punto cuando leíste la primera novela gráfica de DxD de la manera en cómo murió issei por su novia la cual es una ángel caído y que rias siempre supo cómo iba eso y espero a que muriera para reencarnarlo como demonio para que el chico está feliz porque podría tocas sus pechos, o cuando pierde por distraer por ver los pechos de un enemigo mujer o cuando gana power-up por tocar los pezones de una mujer, bueno en esta historia será diferente que cualquier fic - 2°) Primero el entrenamiento de Issei empieza por lo bajo para que vaya mejorando sus habilidades y asi sucesivamente empieza a subir el nivel de pelea, cuando llega el momento tendrá que superar la prueba lo cual será un verdadero reto para Issei por el duro esfuerzo, la sugerencia de que el cuerpo tenga cicatrices graves lo tomare cuando le llega el momento - 3°) Para aprovechar las ventajas de la booster gear para ayudar a hakufu y sus compañeros tendrá que usar cuidadosamente el poder de ddraig y para superar el juggernaut drive eso es algo que lo sabrán después - 4°) Es cierto que issei que está formando amistades en kanto, también está tomando un camino diferente al de kuoh donde tiene que sobrevivir en esa región donde los guerreros se dedican luchar, por ser alguien normal que se preocupa la seguridad de hakufu y cuando despierto la booster gear era que issei fue derrotado por saji el cual no permitiera que interrumpe el decreto imperial y eso fue cuando libero el poder dormido en su interior ya sea las emociones o cuando se frustra por no ayudar a alguien preciado hizo que issei invocara el guantelete rojo del dragon, logro vencer a saji -5°) En eso estas en lo cierto ya que mi fic es una historia paralela que es diferente al arco original de DxD.

Flarius: Es cierto que después del capítulo anterior las cosas serán más intensas ya sea las batallas que se desarrollaran más adelante y las opciones de las chicas que escogiste estarán en la lista.

Autor Godz: Es cierto que exagere algunos rasgos de las chicas pero no tanto, ya he sabido eso desde el principio del cambio de aptitud de issei lo cual es algo necesario pero eso si será menos pervertido y no tanto como de la serie ni tampoco va ser overpower como en casi todo los fics al igual que ser un personaje OC, por eso quiero mantener la base del desarrollo de la historia, si me equivoco en algo házmelo saber con una opinión o consejo, y por ultimo sobre el harem muy masivo de issei?... pues si va ser masivo, sobre las personalidades de ikkitousen que son diferentes que las chicas del canon DxD y difíciles de enamorar… bueno eso lo sabrás después.

Darwin: Aquí ta el capítulo.

OmegaZeta: 1°) Sé que issei no ha peleado pero está por verse, tomare tu sugerencia sobre la forma base de issei, no estaría nada mal que issei pateara el trasero a sus oponentes sin usar el guantelete rojo y más el golpe más grande y duro para el orgullo de vali, y es cierto que hay diferencia del uno al otro - 2°) Estas en lo cierto sobre la compatibilidad entre Issei y Ddraig como compañeros, más el dragón rojo que está ayudando a su anfitrión el cual se aprovecha ante tal propuesta en ser el más fuerte de todos y ayudar los más cercanos a él en especial a hakufu, sobre la fase nueva que puede superar la juggernaut drive sin perder la vitalidad, eso será muy pronto - 3°) Nadie sabe sobre el secreto de issei tiene un guantelete rojo en su brazo izquierdo ni tampoco de la historia del dragón emperador rojo y del mundo sobrenatural, es algo que mucho se preguntaban, que tipo de poder posee issei?... quien de las chicas descubrirán ese gran secreto?... eso será más adelante - 4°) Que bueno que gusto sobre la aparición de ryuubi que tiene un parecido a asia y la determinación de issei que usara el poder a su favor para volverse fuerte - 5°) Está claro que issei demostrara de lo está hecho en esta historia.

Trefx: Espero que issei sobrevive la tentación que va a dar las guerreras, y si muy pronto demostrara su verdadero poder del sekiryuutei en acción como también las batallas que le esperan, lo del harem, mnn, vere que hacer.

Guest 1: Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo, como también la combinación entre las 2 dos series de genero ecchi ( uno de sobrenatural y el otro de pelea), al igual que la nueva personalidad de issei más serio, menos idiota y una poca perversión, era cierto que la hibridación de issei esta dando poco a poco resultados de su condición física por lo que aun falta completarlo, lo de entrenamiento le falta dominar las habilidades ya sea tanto cuerpo a cuerpo como los hechizos y magia lo cual tiene mucho por mejorar y aprender, lo del harem que te puedo decir si que es numeroso pero aun falta chicas que estarán con issei y gracias por los éxitos amigo.

Antifanboy: Yo hago la historia a mi modo nada más, cada quien expresa a su manera de escribir, es todo, y otra cosa no estaba creando un oc semi gary stu como tu decías.

Enigma95: My favorite of the ikkitousen girls is: Sonsaku Hakufu, Kanu Unchou, Ryofu Housen, Ryuubi Gentoku, Goei Sonsaku, Ryomou Shimei, Chouun Shiryuu, Teni and Chosen.

Ebullientpixie: Te lo agradezco que me apoyes en este crossover amigo, ya falta poco para ver a issei peleando.

Aten92: Es cierto que issei se está adaptando la hibridación y la personalidad de issei, tomare tus palabras sobre no hacer los cambios rápidos del fic, y como has dicho que cada cambio se deba a un motivo y por una razón... el entrenamiento esta en marcha donde issei esta aprendiendo a luchar y defender pero también mejorar su condición física para soportar el poder de ddraig, tomare tu consejo sobre el acercamiento con todas la chicas para crear bases sólidas que terminan en una relación, y gracias por el éxito.

Manuelhector09: Gracias por leer, bueno sobre las chicas que nombre son lo que me vino en la mente asi que lo agregare en la lista.

EvilJack: 1°) Es bueno que te agrade la nueva aptitud de issei que es diferente al canon original, sobre las habilidades de combate como también su verdadero estilo de pelea que podría ser difícil para que los oponente en leer sus movimientos, la sugerencia sobre el estado base de issei ya está tomada, sobre que issei venciera al phoenix, el cadre y el dragón blanco será más adelante ten paciencia mi amigo, tus palabras sobre lo que dijiste me convencieron, eso te lo agradezco de que me apoyes de esta historia y gracias - 2°)Era cierto que issei estaba decidido en dejar su lado innecesario a un lado y centrarse en proteger a hakufu la cual es el conquistador supremo pero aun no sabe que el chico es el sekiryuutei, es cierto que él esta en kanto no en kuoh, ni el dúo de idiotas pervertidos están presentes y tampoco con los estudiantes normales que solo buscan sus peleas, issei puede ser menos pervertido y cuando sea el momento de hacer el lemon con unas de su harem pues… - 3°) Es bueno que te convenció sobre que issei esta teniendo una buena conversación con su compañero ddraig como el dragon emperador rojo y que bueno que te gusto la lista del harem pero sobretodo las chicas de ikkitousen - 4°) De eso estoy de acuerdo, ya que issei posee un poder que es muy diferente que los guerreros de kanto, y es una longinus de categoría celestial - 5°) Que bueno que te gusto en leer de este crossover de DxD + Ikkitousen.

Guest 2: Bueno, de que issei luche contra sus oponentes sin usar el booster gear ni el balance breaker no estaría nada mal, vere que hacer con eso.

Guest 3: De eso estoy acuerdo contigo mi amigo sobre antifanboy, te agradezco de que me apoyes en este fic como todo los seguidores y eso es lo que cuenta.

Zeap12: Gracias por leer, sobre koneko y ravel pues lo pensare.

ShadingWolf49: No dije sobre no incluir a las chicas de DxD hasta terminar Ikkitousen sino sobre la decisión del tiempo para que el seguidor dirá cual personaje femenino y que yo le agregaría a la lista del harem, sobre que de Azazel intentaría relacionarse con Issei o de que le enviaría a alguien a investigarlo o que Ddraig está suprimiendo su presencia de dragón, eso lo sabrás luego.

XMisterdarkX: Claro que lo es.

Blamasu: Gracias viejo y aquí está el capítulo.

Darkcrizer: Gracias por leer, era claro que issei está en una región diferente que el de kuoh, nada de los idiotas amigos pervertidos o las one-samas sino que ahora es pelear y sobrevivir, es por eso que esta es una historia paralela, este el camino que eligió para dar todo su esfuerzo y potencial al máximo para liberar su verdadero potencial, sobre la expresión de irina ante el nuevo cambio de su amigo y amor en secreto era más seguro de que tratara de conquistarlo.

DmcNero: Es cierto sobre la nueva aptitud de issei pero conservara un poco de su perversión y los toques de humor del original para aclarar las cosas como son, la chicas que mencionaste estarán en la lista ya que las chicas de ikkitousen son la principales, era claro que issei luche contra los peleadores de clase S y demostrar el poder del dragon rojo que esta más allá de sus imaginaciones.

Danilo8joaquinortiz: Ni demonio ni facción, pero no quiere decir que formaría una alianza con las 3 fracciones, era claro que issei crearía su facción que representa a los humanos pero también como dragones, y demostrar que él, sus chicas y sus amigos pueden superar cualquier obstáculo en su camino.

Vergil Sparda Yamato: Gracias por leer, sobre que issei destroce el orgullo de raiser será muy pronto pero eso si te dejare en 1° fila donde lo disfrutaras, que bueno que te gustara para comparar al issei de kuoh con la versión de nanyo, una gran diferencia pero me alegro que te gustara el nuevo aspecto de issei,

Shiro Emiya: Gracias por leer, aquí está el capítulo.

Nomura Fudou: Gracias amigo de que te haya gustado este fic crossover, como también la nueva personalidad de issei que es diferente que la novela original.

Osvaldoelbarce: Gracias, aquí está la continuación de este crossover.

ZeroExK: Que bueno que te gusto la nueva personalidad de issei, eso si seguirá siendo el mismo pero con un nuevo carácter donde tendrá que esforzarse con el entrenamiento bajo la tutelo de los mejores ex-sekiryuuteis como también la dragón rojo, lo de humillar a raiser será muy pronto.

DioBrandoVampire: Gracias mi amigo de que te gusta este Issei de mi fic, este es el hecho de que fallo el examen de ingreso hacia la Academia Kuoh terminara hacia la Academia Nanyo, camino diferente donde deberá esforzarse y sobrevivir de una región como kanto donde habitan los peleadores, sobre de que issei ignoraría el efecto de la seducción de las one-samas de kuoh tendrá que esperar.

AlucardHellsing Dracul: Gracias por leer, y si, casi se desmaya de que hakufu casi le muestra parte de su cuerpo, después de todo es la chica que esta enamorado y lo mismo le pasa con ryofu.

Ragna Bloodedge: Que bueno que sientes elogiado por la lista de harem, era necesario de que Rossweisse y Tsubaki tengan protagonización ya que en los fanfics, algunos no lo mencionan y otros que ignoran, solo espera el siguiente capítulo para que disfrutes de este crossover.

Lucas Damicco: Bueno, aquí esta el capítulo donde issei y compañía están participando en el torneo, pero aun no puedo revelar lo que va a pasar lo siguiente… de eso lo sabrás.

Martin Ramos: Te lo agradezco que hayas gustado el capítulo, y también te mando saludos.

Alexzero: Era claro que las cosas se volverían intensas después del capítulo anterior, la idea de que issei pelearía sin usar el booster gear contra sus oponentes no está nada mal, de eso será muy pronto.

Maxigiampieri2012: Me alegro que te gustara esta nueva personalidad de issei como también conservara un poco del original para que no se confunden, pero eso si esta mas guiado e inspirado a volverse un guerrero, sobre el harem es bueno que tsubaki este en la lista ya que hay poco que lo mencionan o cuando tenga su protagonismo de algunos fics, y lo mismo con asia que será una buena amiga de ryuubi.

Blackgokurose: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, como también los padres y amigo que notaron el cambio de issei, las guerreras de kanto aun no han descubierto el secreto de issei de que posee un gran poder que podría sobrepasar como también de la historia sobrenatural.

ReZero1: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo y de la nueva apariencia de issei.

Lord Freezer: Si que te hace falta de este capítulo pero bueno aquí tienes la continuación de la historia, y cuando issei crea su facción… pues, en algún futuro sabrás lo que sucederá.

Bueno chicos, deben votar a que chicas elegirían para qué sean el alpha, beta, delta y charlie del harem de issei.

Harem de Issei:

(Ikkitousen)

Hakufu Sonsaku

Ryofu Housen

Kanu Unchou

Ukitsu

Ryomou Shimei

Ryuubi Gentoku

Koudai Chinkyuu

Chouun Shiryuu

Koumei Shokatsuryou

Mouki Bachou

Youjou Bashoku

Kanpei

Chousen

Kakouen Myousai

Musashibo Benkei

Shibai Chuutatsu

Teni

Chuukou Kyocho

Yoshitsune Minamoto Kuoru

En Proceso…

(DxD)

Rossweisse

Xenovia

Irina Shidou

Tsubaki Shinra

Asia Argento

Koneko Toujou (Ella podría ser amiga/rival de Koumei Teni y Ravel)

Ravel Phoenix

Yasaka

En Proceso…

Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, reviews y criticas de esta historia, si le gusto o no.

 **Adelanto de la Historia:**

\- Intentaste golpearla enfrente de mí… Y eso, es algo que no te permito -

\- Si, asi es, nuestros espías nos informaron de que ese chico derrotó a saji-kun que lo dejo casi moribundo y a los demás peleadores de la misma academia por una fuerza bruta y desconocida -

\- Ya veo, entonces lo probaré si es cierto -

\- No me gusta -

\- Que es lo que no te gusta? -

\- No lo sé… algún presentimiento -

\- Tu nombre es issei hyodou, verdad? -

\- Si, lo soy y tú debe ser kanu unchou -

\- Espero que estés listo porque no seré suave contigo -

\- Lo mismo digo contigo, eso sí, no tendré compasión -

En el Próximo Capitulo: Enfrentamiento Mortal: "El Dragón Emperador Rojo" vs. "La Diosa de las Artes Marciales".

Se despide neo-159, nos vemos luego.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola seguidores y autores o no autores le saluda su gran amigo y autor neo-159, bueno, aquí le traigo el episodio que tanto esperaba, el duelo entre issei y kanu, una lucha entre un hibrido humano/dragón contra una guerrera de nivel A, no diré más detalles lo que sucederá después asi que tendrán de que leer para saber, sin más comenzamos con la historia.

High School DxD e Ikkitousen no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores originales, Ichiei Ishibumi y Yuji Shiozaki.

No dejare que le hagas daño - Diálogos.

(Es fuerte) - Pensamientos o recuerdos.

[El desafiara lo que se interponga en su camino] - Ddraig o Albion.

 **Está a un nivel diferente que el mío** \- Otros seres poderosos.

"Pelea por aquellos que son importantes para el" - Llamadas, hologramas, cartas, mensajes.

Capítulo 7: Enfrentamiento Mortal: "El Dragón Emperador Rojo" vs. "La Diosa de las Artes Marciales".

 **En un Callejón de la Ciudad Kanto…**

Wuajajajajajaja - Kannei está riéndose de locura cuando está por golpear con su palo de fierro a Hakufu la cual está sentada de trasero por el suelo debido que se tropezó por una lata, la pelinaranja veía que el sujeto de la chamarra anaranjada tenía la intención de matarla por lo que cerro sus ojos.

WHAM!

El sonido del golpe se escuchó por el callejón solitario, la pelinaranja todavía tenía los ojos cerrados pero no sintió dolor en su cuerpo por lo que abrió sus ojos poco a poco, solo para ver a la persona que está frente de ella que era nada más y nada menos que el castaño.

Unos segundos antes, el chico se había movido con rapidez para proteger a su amiga mientras que levanto sus brazos hacia arriba para formar una X y bloquear el ataque del sujeto loco el cual golpeo su arma en el antebrazo derecho del joven, dejándole un notable moretón, pero al mismo tiempo que el palo de fierro se partiera por la mitad para que el pedazo del arma de madera saliera volando por los aires para luego caerse desde lejos.

Issei - Dijo Hakufu al castaño.

Intentaste golpearla enfrente de mi… - Dijo Issei mientras bajaba sus brazos pero el flequillo de su cabello tapaban sus ojos - Y eso, es algo que no te permito - Decía para luego levantar su cabeza para ver el atacante de su amiga mientras se pone en posición de pelea, por otra parte la pelinaranja nunca antes había visto a su amigo el cual tenía… una expresión seria y su voz se notaba lo molesto que está.

Voy a matarte! - Dijo Kannei al castaño que le interrumpió el momento de atacar a su objetivo que era la pelinaranja.

En eso, el sujeto loco se giró a sí mismo para atacar con patadas giratorias con su pie derecho al castaño el cual lo esquivaba con agilidad debido que lo ha aprendido durante el entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo con el hombre pelinegro en su espacio mental, el sujeto iba a golpear en el cuello del castaño con su mano izquierda desnuda debido que había soltado su palo de fierro del cual estaba partido, pero el chico se arqueo hacia atrás para esquivar el golpe al tiempo que levanto su pie derecho para dar un golpe en la barbilla del sujeto loco con la punta de su pie haciendo que cayera de espalda al suelo al tiempo que el castaño dio un pulso con su pie izquierdo para dar un voltereta hacia atrás para luego aterrizar de pie y ponerse en guardia.

El sujeto loco se levantó para luego abalanzarse hacia al castaño el cual se mantenía quieto, ataca con el único palo de fierro que tenía en su mano derecha hacia el rostro del castaño el cual ladeo a su derecha para esquivarla, el sujeto volvió a atacar con su mano izquierda pero el chico volvió a ladear su cabeza a la izquierda para esquivar el golpe, el sujeto atacaba varias veces al castaño pero fallaba porque el chico se concentraba en ladear su cabeza de un lado a otro esquivando los golpes del sujeto loco.

Issei… - Dijo Hakufu mientras seguía viendo al castaño que esquivaba rápidamente los golpes del peleador loco.

Ajajajajajaja - Kannei reía dementemente al igual que su lengua esta fuera cuando fue a atacar al chico con el palo de fierro que lo tiene en su mano derecha.

Pero, el castaño atrapo y sujeto el brazo derecho del sujeto loco con su brazo izquierdo.

Hyaaa! - Grito Issei para luego levantar su pie derecho y dar…

WHAM!

Una patada en la mejilla izquierda del sujeto loco haciendo que saliera un poco de saliva y sangre de su boca.

(Es la misma patada que hice cuando golpee a gaku-chan) - Pensó Hakufu al recordar ese mismo movimiento que hizo desde que entro en su 1° dia en la academia nanyo.

Uuugggghhhhaaaaahhh - Kannei se giró a su izquierda debido por el golpe del chico y retrocedió mientras que en su mejilla izquierda por donde el castaño le golpeo se hinchaba.

En eso, el castaño dio un salto hacia arriba al tiempo que el sujeto loco levanto un poco su cabeza para arriba.

Oooaaahhh! - Grito Issei para luego dar…

WHAM!

La patada más fuerte de su pie izquierdo hacia el rostro del sujeto que exactamente le dio en la mejilla derecha haciendo que escupiera sangre y un diente en su boca.

N/A: Repite la escena 3 veces.

Aaaaahhhggggoooohhhh - Kannei salió volando hacia la pared por donde están las pilas de bolsas que están envueltos de basura al igual que los botes para luego estrellarse con fuerza al a par que creaba una nube de polvo.

PPPOOOFFF!

El castaño aterrizo y con la guardia alta mientras miraba la nube por donde está el sujeto loco y cuando se dispersó vio un agujero pero se fijó que sus piernas están afuera al tiempo que la basura ha sido regada.

(Esa es una técnica de coordinación…) - Pensó Hakufu al ver al castaño pero dejo de pensar cuando escucho un quejido de dolor de parte del chico.

Auch! - Dijo Issei con una pequeña mueca de dolor mientras se tocaba su antebrazo derecho el cual tenía un moretón donde el sujeto loco pego con su palo de fierro.

[Estas bien compañero?] - Dijo Ddraig en su mente.

(Si lo estoy ddraig, menos mal que no se me rompió el hueso) - Dijo Issei mientras abría y cerraba su mano derecha.

Issei - Dijo Hakufu que se acercaba al castaño.

Hakufu-chan, estas bien? - Dijo Issei.

Si, como está tu brazo? - Dijo Hakufu al ver el moretón en el antebrazo de su amigo.

Bien, solo que me duele pero no está fracturado - Dijo Issei y en eso la pelinaranja bajo un poco la mirada.

Issei, lo siento - Dijo Hakufu con un tono de tristeza mientras que el castaño lo miraba - Esto te paso por mí, porque yo estaba… estaba - Decía con dolor al tiempo que está a punto de salir lágrimas de sus ojos ante la culpa de que su amigo este lastimado por el sujeto loco.

No…no es tu culpa hakufu-chan, si ese tipo te hubiera matado o que salieras lastimada, yo no me perdonaría de esto - Dijo Issei mientras tocaba los hombros de la pelinaranja con sus manos y miraba directamente los ojos aguamarinos de la chica - No llores, te vez más linda cuando te emocionas - Decía para que la pelinaranja se tranquilizara pero también tuviera un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras que el chico se separaba de ella - (Ddraig, puedes detectar la energía de ryomou?) - Dijo al dragón rojo en su mente.

[Claro compañero] - Dijo Ddraig mientras se concentraba en sentir la energía de la peliazul por unos segundos hasta que lo encontró - [Se encuentra en un lugar no muy lejos donde en este momento su chi se está agotando y más, hay otra energía que esta con ella]

(En otras palabras, ella está peleando con alguien) - Dijo Issei - (Por donde se encuentra?)

[Sigue derecho y cuando estés en la tercera cuadra, ve a la izquierda, debes apresurarte compañero] - Dijo Ddraig.

(Está bien, ddraig) - Dijo Issei - Ahora hay que irnos para ayudar a ryomou, hakufu-chan.

Si - Dijo Hakufu que asentía con la cabeza.

Vamos - Dijo Issei.

Luego de eso, el castaño y pelinaranja emprendieron rápidamente el camino en dirección al lugar donde se origina la pelea dejando atrás al sujeto loco el cual empezaba a moverse con mucha dificultad para salir del agujero.

Te… te voy a matar… ugh - Dijo Kannei a duras penas mientras salía sangre en su nariz y boca ya que la patada del castaño le había dolido mucho más que el golpe de la pelinaranja.

 **Con Ryomou**

POW!

Aaahhh! - Grito Ryomou por el golpe de la pelipurpura lo cual hizo que lo mandara y chocara contra la reja para que la peliazul escupiera sangre en la comisura de la boca y cayera al suelo mientras que Kanu que estaba de pie como si nada, el flequillo de su cabello cubrió sus ojos a la par que la brisa del viento soplara su larga cabellera - Ugh… mnn… - La peliazul se levanta con dificultad mientras se sujetaba en la reja al tiempo que una línea de sangre salía en la comisura de sus labios hasta la barbilla para que unas gotas de esta se mancharan en su traje de maid y miraba a la pelipurpura el cual miraba de igual manera a la peliazul.

El réferi que era un hombre de cabello negro con lentes de lectura mirara las peleadoras que se seguían mirándose entre sí para luego teclear su teléfono.

En la pantalla del teléfono del réferi decía un mensaje antes de ser enviado hacia la academia rakuyo:

"Seito contra nanyo: Ryomou no ha podido dar un golpe a kanu y ella ha sido derribada repetidamente"

 **Academia Rakuyo - Sala de Orquídeas**

Vemos a un castaño oscuro que todavía está descansando en el regazo de la pelinegra de lentes mientras acababa de oír la noticia de la pelea entre nanyo y seito.

Combate entre kanu y ryomou? - Dijo Toutaku para mirar la orquídea de forma desinteresada para luego olerla - Que paso con la chica hakufu?

Aquí tengo un reporte que dice que kannei atacó a sonsaku hakufu - Dijo Kaku luego de leer el informe en su teléfono a su jefe que está en su regazo.

Kannei? - Dijo Toutaku.

Kannei kouka, es uno de los cuatro devas de nanyo - Dijo Kaku.

Mnn, había olvidado ese nombre - Dijo Toutaku con tranquilidad.

Pero… él fue derribado por issei hyodou - Dijo Kaku a su jefe.

El nuevo estudiante de nanyo, cierto? - Pregunto Toutaku ya que había escuchado ese nombre de unos de sus chicos sobre esa persona el cual estaba junto a la pelinaranja que ayudaron a un peleador moreno de kyosho en el puente.

Si, asi es, nuestros espías nos informaron de que ese chico derrotó a saji-kun que lo dejo casi moribundo y a los demás peleadores de la misma academia por una fuerza bruta y desconocida - Respondió Kaku.

Ya veo, entonces lo probaré si es cierto - Dijo Toutaku a la pelinegra de lentes la cual asintió mientras seguía mirando la orquídea para luego preguntarla - Que hace, ryofu?

Creo que está en su cuarto, quieres que la llame? - Respondió Kaku.

Hmph, no es necesario… - Dijo Toutaku - Creo que ya es tiempo - Decía para luego romper la raíz de la orquídea ante la mirada sorprendida de la pelinegra de lentes mientras que el castaño oscuro sonreía de forma filosa.

 **Con Ryofu**

La peliverde cerró la puerta de su habitación luego de la conservación que tuvo con su maestro sobre el misterioso poder del castaño, y la negación de la orden de ir a pelear contra la pelinaranja y evitar que la pelipurpura de seito peleara contra el chico.

En eso, miro a su izquierda, para ver a una chica de cabello corto de color castaño casi chocolate la cual era su amiga y compañera leal que esta arrodillada.

Ah, Chinkyuu - Dijo Ryofu al verla.

Jure mi lealtad y que la seguiría por el resto de mi vida, es por eso que quiero decir esto, lo que está haciendo no está bien - Dijo Chinkyuu mientras que Ryofu solo se limitó a no decir nada para luego alejarse de ella a lo que la chica lo sigue para hablar - Toutaku se enterara finalmente de esto o quizá ya lo sabe, no puede ser que le hayas perdonado la vida a saji ya que era una orden directa como también de que estas relacionando a escondidas con un chico que conociste antes, él te matará si te descubre ryofu, en que estabas pensando, eh? - Decía mientras seguía a la peliverde que se mantenía callada ya que lo que dijo su amiga era cierto, ya que está empezando a enamorarse del castaño con mechones dorados con rojo.

 **En la Parte Superior de un Edificio…**

Aaahhhh - Ryomou se lanzó para golpear a Kanu con el puño derecho pero la pelipurpura se movió a un lado para esquivar haciendo que la peliazul se cayera al igual que se goleara al suelo - Uuuaaahhh… jah… jah… - La peliazul se levanta mientras se jadeaba para tratar de acertar un golpe con puños y patadas a la guerrera de seito que solo esquivaba sus ataques con gracia, en eso la pelipurpura golpeo en el pecho de la peliazul con la palma abierta de su mano derecha haciendo que saliera volando a unos metros al tiempo que su traje de maid se rasgara dejando expuesto su vientre al igual que sus pechos que están cubiertos por un sostén blanco para luego caer de espalda al suelo.

La peliazul se levantaba con dificultad por el cansancio que tiene y levanto la mirada solo para ver que la pelipurpura estaba delante de ella.

… Estas decepcionándome, no eres tu shimei ryomou? - Dijo Kanu con un tono de decepción ya que creía que pelear contra la peliazul sería bueno pero eso lo descarto.

La peliazul se levantándose con dificultad mientras se sujetaba el pecho donde la pelipurpura lo golpeo con su mano izquierda, la chica de seito al ver esto se retrocedió con normalidad hasta una distancia segura para luego ponerse en posición de pelea.

Esto es todo - Dijo Kanu.

OOOAAHHH! - Grito Ryomou para luego lanzarse hacia a la pelipurpura la cual hizo lo mismo.

La peliazul iba a golpear con su puño derecho hacia el rostro de la pelipurpura.

El mismo ataque… - Dijo el réferi al ver la pelea de las 2 chicas.

La pelipurpura ladeo su cabeza a su derecha para esquivarla para luego dar un ataque con su mano derecha, pero…

¡! - Kanu amplio sus ojos al ver que la peliazul se agacho con rapidez antes de que el golpe de la pelipurpura hiciera contacto, en eso, la peliazul le sujeto el brazo derecho de la chica de seito con ambas manos para luego hacer una llave de sometimiento y moverse hacia atrás para que ella y la pelipurpura cayeran al suelo - Ya entiendo, ella solamente estaba esperando en este momento - Decía a sí misma.

La tiene inmovilizada… ni siquiera kanu - Dijo el réferi con sorpresa.

 **En el Otro Lugar…**

POW!

WHAM!

Si! - Dijo un espectador.

Bien, bien - Dijo un segundo espectador.

Pégale duro contra el - Dijo un tercer espectador.

En el puerto de la cuidad, la gente reunida gritaban de emoción mientras que miraban la pelea, en el centro podemos ver el moreno de kyosho peleando con un tipo sin camisa mientras aun lado están 4 peleadores que están inconscientes debido que fueron derrotados por el moreno.

El pelinegro golpea en el rostro del sujeto sin camisa con su puño derecho para luego dar un gancho izquierdo en la barbilla con su puño izquierdo haciendo que volara hacia atrás para luego caer de espalda al suelo mientras salía sangre en la nariz al tiempo que fue noqueado.

Kyosho gana este duelo 5-0 - Dijo el réferi que dio el anuncio.

Woow! - Dijo un cuarto espectador.

Sii! - Dijo un quinto espectador.

Lo básico! - Dijo Kakouton con una sonrisa y levanto el puño izquierdo hacia arriba en señal de victoria.

Venció 5 él solo - Dijo un tipo de cabello castaño con sorpresa de que el pelinegro venciera sus oponentes.

Ahora, vamos a reparar el lugar - Dijo Kakouton mientras en sus manos tenía una lija y una mansilla para luego empezar a reconstruir el sitio.

Cielos, eres muy consciente - Dijo la mujer pelinegra que estaba de pie y miraba al pelinegro el cual pasaba una lija en la pared el cual donde antes tenía un agujero pero fue rellenado por la mansilla.

No, no estoy consciente, esto es solo lo básico - Dijo Kakouton con una sonrisa mientras seguía haciendo su trabajo.

Es muy fuerte - Dijo un guerrero castaño que miraba el pelinegro.

Pero muy estúpido - Dijo un guerrero con gorra negra para que su amigo asintiera por la opinión.

No había visto nadie asi, el poder de kyosho está limitado - Dijo el guerrero castaño mientras que el pelinegro limpiaba el sudor de su frente.

Lejos de los demás… en un contenedor verde están 3 hombres que son de la academia kyosho, un pelichocolate opaco, un pelicafé oscuro y un pelirrojo oscuro el cual seguía durmiendo.

Ay, ya me duele el trasero por estar sentado - Dijo Kakuka mientras se sobaba el trasero por tanto sentarse en el contenedor - Ousou, cuales son los resultados de los otros duelos? - Pregunto al pelicafé oscuro.

Kanu y ryomou están peleando en este momento - Respondió Ousou mientras miraba el teléfono.

Kanu y ryomou? eso debe ser interesante - Dijo Kakuka y en eso el líder de kyosho abrió sus ojos.

No me gusta - Dijo Sousou para que ambos muchachos le miraban.

Estas despierto? - Dijo Kakuka.

Que es lo que no te gusta? - Dijo Ousou mientras que el pelirrojo oscuro se mantuvo callado unos segundos para luego hablar.

No lo sé… algún presentimiento - Dijo Sousou al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos.

Volviendo al centro, la gente se han retirado y solo quedaban 2 personas, uno era el pelinegro esta arrodillado en el suelo mientras pasaba la lija en la masilla que fue rellenado el cual antes esta un agujero y la otra era la mujer pelinegra que seguía de pie mientras le miraba.

Y cuando tendrás tu pelea con nanyo - Dijo la mujer pelinegra.

Con nanyo? no lo sé, si ellos ganan tal vez sean los siguientes - Dijo Kakouton de forma pensativa.

Entiendo… ya sabes lo que harás? - Dijo la mujer pelinegra al pelinegro el cual se acordó esa conservación que tuvo con ella en la noche anterior.

 **Volviendo a la Parte Superior de un Edificio…**

La puerta de la azotea se abrió para ver a un castaño con mechones dorados con rojo y la pelinaranja los cuales llegaron justo a tiempo para ver a la peliazul que seguía inmovilizando el brazo derecho de la pelipurpura.

Mou-chan - Dijo Hakufu al ver a la peliazul mientras que el castaño noto que ella está cansada.

Si no te rindes ahora, tendré que romperlo - Dijo Ryomou mientras le apretaba más el brazo de la pelipurpura.

Es solo un brazo… - Dijo Kanu mientras se levantaba con esfuerzo.

Su brazo… se… - Dijo Hakufu con sorpresa al ver la escena.

No puedo entregar mi honor por un brazo - Dijo Kanu y cuando la peliazul estaba a punto de romper su brazo…

Tiempo fuera! - Dijo Issei que intervino la pelea entre la peliazul y la pelipurpura las cuales ambas miraban al castaño.

Issei - Dijo Ryomou al chico.

La pelipurpura se fijó al castaño el cual lo miraba detenidamente al igual que ella a él.

Estas bien, ryomou? - Dijo Issei sin dejar de ver a la pelipurpura.

Si, solo que estoy adolorida - Dijo Ryomou de forma cansada al castaño.

Toma un descanso ryomou - Dijo Issei - Déjame pelear contra ella, si?

Pero… - Dijo Ryomou pero el castaño se le adelanto.

Por favor, mou-chan… - Dijo Issei mientras volteaba a ver a la peliazul la cual se sonrojaba por ser llamada por ese apodo.

Está bien, con una condición - Dijo Ryomou.

Y cuál sería? - Dijo Issei.

Que mañana me invitas a comer - Dijo Ryomou.

Hecho - Dijo Issei a la peliazul la cual solo sonrió de forma cansada de que el castaño aceptara su propuesta para luego soltar el brazo de la pelipurpura la cual se levantó y el castaño le extendía su mano izquierda a la peliazul, cosa que tomaba la mano del chico con gusto para luego levantarse forma lenta.

Me rindo - Dijo Ryomou al réferi.

Ryomou de nanyo se rinde, la victoria es para kanu de seito - Dijo el réferi.

El castaño se fue junto con la peliazul por donde está la pelinaranja para luego quitarse la camisa blanca dejando solamente su favorita camisa roja para luego dársela a la peliazul.

Ponte esto - Dijo Issei mientras que la peliazul le miraba - Tu traje está dañado, si vas asi por las calles la gente te miraría - Decía mientras miraba al otro lado aunque no se negaba de que los pechos de la peliazul eran lindos y firmes.

La peliazul vio que el castaño fuera generoso, recibió la camisa y se la puso al tiempo que sentía el aroma de la camisa del castaño mientras que la pelipurpura que inexplicablemente sentía unos celos repentinos hacia la chica del parche.

Bueno… aquí voy - Dijo Issei mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

Pero estas lastimado - Dijo Hakufu.

No te preocupes hakufu-chan, estaré bien - Dijo Issei mientras fue a caminar hacia el centro de la pelea.

Issei… - Dijo Ryomou al castaño el cual se detuvo un segundo y se volteaba para mirarla - Ten cuidado.

Lo tendré -Dijo Issei con una sonrisa sincera haciendo que la peliazul se sonrojara al verlo, volvió a retomar el camino y se detuvo en el centro de la pelea.

[Cómo te sientes, compañero?] - Dijo Ddraig en su mente.

(Algo nervioso) - Dijo Issei - (Además, es la primera vez que peleare con una chica)

[Tranquilízate compañero, por ahora debes tener cuidado con ella como dijo la chica ryofu, esto te pondrá a prueba asi mantén la guardia en alto] - Dijo Ddraig con un tono de advertencia a su portador.

(Ok ddraig, tomare tu palabra) - Dijo Issei para luego soltar un suspiro y mirar a la pelipurpura - (Cabello largo purpura, ojos azules, unos pechos que están balanceados que el de hakufu-chan, ryofu-chan y mou-chan, un cuerpo de modelo y su uniforme es provocativo… en conclusión, es una belleza en toda regla, mnn… se nota que tiene experiencia en el combate y es muy fuerte) - Pensó Issei.

Por otra parte, la pelipurpura pensaba.

(Asi que es el chico de aquella vez… mnn, aunque su peinado es diferente, y más con esos flequillos dorados y rojos… se nota que no es de por aquí, por otro lado, siento un poder oculto pero también una calidez en él, que raro, por qué siento celos de ryomou shimei por tener puesta su camisa… podría ser esto un sentido femenino?) - Pensó Kanu para luego tomar la palabra -Tu nombre es issei hyodou, verdad? - Pregunto al castaño - La persona que derroto a los peleadores de nanyo desde el dia del decreto imperial.

Si, lo soy y tú debe ser kanu unchou - Respondió Issei a la pelipurpura - La famosa rumoreada "Diosa de las Artes Marciales".

Veo que has oído sobre mí reputación - Dijo Kanu.

Un poco - Dijo Issei.

Es tu primera vez en una pelea real? - Pregunto Kanu.

Sí, estoy probando mi suerte en esto - Respondió Issei.

Ya veo - Dijo Kanu para luego poner en posición de karate tradicional - Espero que estés listo porque no seré suave contigo.

Lo mismo digo contigo, eso sí, no tendré compasión - Dijo Issei mientras que tomara en posición de karate kyokushinkai.

La pelinaranja, la peliazul y el árbitro de la pelea sentían la intensidad del intercambio de miradas entre el castaño y la pelipurpura.

El combate entre la academia nanyo y la academia seito, están listos? - Dijo el réferi a lo que el castaño y la pelipurpura asintieran - El segundo combate comienza… ahora!

Inmediatamente, la pelipurpura se movió con una velocidad muy sobrehumana para estar en frente al castaño y darle una patada de su pie izquierdo en el pecho cosa que el chico reacciono a tiempo parar usar sus brazos en forma de X para bloquear el golpe pero eso hizo que saliera volando hacia atrás hasta estrellarse en una pared cerca de la puerta por donde él y la pelinaranja entraron al tiempo que levantara una cortina de humo.

PPOOFF!

Issei! - Gritaron Hakufu y Ryomou con preocupación.

Uuufff... ese golpe sí que fue un poco más fuerte que el de taishiji - Dijo una voz para que todos a mirar a la cortina de humo que se creó a partir del ataque lanzado por la guerrera de seito y cuando se dispersó lo que vieron hizo que se sorprendieran, era Issei que se separaba del cráter como si nada, se encontraba limpiándose el polvo que tenía mientras las partes de su ropa estaban algo destruidas - Mi turno… haaaa! - Decía para luego lanzarse hacia la pelipurpura con puño izquierdo pero la chica formo sus brazos en forma de X para bloquear el golpe pero eso hizo que fuera empujada hacia atrás hasta chocarse contra las rejas.

Le pelipurpura se recompuso rápidamente para luego mandarle un golpe de su puño derecho al rostro del castaño quien esquivo con un movimiento de su cabeza, luego la pelipurpura le mande una patada vertical de su pie izquierdo que fue parada por la mano derecha del chico.

La pelipurpura comenzó una serie de golpes y patadas contra el castaño quien reaccionaba por reflejo, esquivaba y bloqueaba sus ataques con esfuerzo para luego detener el último golpe de la peleadora de seito, el chico sujetara la mano izquierda de la pelipurpura con su mano derecha para luego darle una patada de su pie izquierdo en el estómago haciendo que le escapara aire para después recibir un golpe de una palma abierta de la mano izquierda del castaño en el pecho para que mandara a volar hacia atrás hasta caer de espalda al suelo.

 **Con los Demás…**

La pelinaranja, la peliazul y el réferi tenían los ojos abiertos al ver la pelea entre el castaño y la pelipurpura.

(Sorprendente…) - Pensó Hakufu que estaba sorprendida de que su amigo sepa luchar.

(Él lo ha dado… increíble) - Pensó Ryomou con sorpresa al ver que el castaño ha acertado unos golpes a la pelipurpura.

 **Con Issei**

Eres el primero en lastimarme, issei hyodou - Dijo Kanu mientras se levantaba para luego ponerse en guardia.

Dime issei… - Dijo Issei mientras dio un respiro para luego exhalar antes de ponerse en guardia - Continuemos.

En eso, ambos se lanzaron hacia adelante para que empezarán a intercambiar puñetazos y patadas al tiempo que evadían o bloqueaban.

El castaño se agacho con rapidez para esquivar una patada vertical de la pelipurpura para luego dar un golpe de su puño derecho a la chica la cual lo detuvo con su antebrazo izquierdo, ambos seguían luchando en unos minutos para luego separarse y tomar distancia al tiempo que el sudor bañaban en sus cuerpos.

Cuando se recuperaron el aliento, el castaño y la pelipurpura volvían a enfrascarse en otra ronda de golpes y patadas, cada golpe que chocaba hacia que el área empezara agrietarse por la fuerza de los golpes del otro, en un momento, la pelipurpura quiso darle un golpe de su puño derecho en el pecho al castaño, pero este sujeto su brazo para luego aplicarle una llave mientras sostenía su brazo izquierdo y lo colocaba en su espalda evitando que se moviera.

La pelipurpura soltó del agarre para luego mandarle una patada de su pie derecho al castaño el cual se arqueo hacía atrás para esquiarla pero no espero que ella se giró sobre su eje para volver a darle hacia el pecho que mandó a volar al chico y estrellarse de espalda contra el suelo.

El castaño puso sus manos en el suelo mientras levanto sus pies hacia arriba para luego dar un impulso para después arrodillarse al tiempo que se levantara.

Eres buena, pero dejémonos de todo este juego… - Dijo Issei

Asi que te diste cuenta, bien… prepárate porque esta vez iré enserio! - Dijo Kanu mientras un aura de color verde esmeralda rodea su cuerpo.

(Ddraig, es hora) - Dijo Issei al dragón rojo.

[Muy bien compañero] - Dijo Ddraig.

El castaño comenzó a liberar un aura de color rojo-negro mientras volvía a retomar su posición de pelea.

La pelipurpura miraba fijamente al castaño, pero por dentro estaba sorprendida.

(Como supuse, su aura es parecida que el de ryuubi pero muy diferente…) - Pensó Kanu para luego hablar - Estoy lista - Dijo mientras tomaba su posición de pelea.

Sí, eso lo veo... - Dijo Issei - En guardia.

 **Con los Demás…**

La pelinaranja, la peliazul y el réferi estaban atónitos al ver las auras de ambos.

(Ellos están liberando sus auras) - Pensó Ryomou mientras seguía mirando la pelea pero por alguna y extraña razón, su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse - (Porque siento una excitación en mi cuerpo?) - Pregunto a si misma mientras que Hakufu sentía lo mismo ya que se frotaba sus piernas con inquietud.

El resplandor de sus auras se notaba mucho más en el cielo el cual está a punto de ser de noche, haciendo que varias personas por las calles veían eso.

 **Con Issei**

El castaño y la pelipurpura se vieron fijamente a los ojos del otro sin apartarse la mirada, y salieron volando en la misma dirección, cuando estuvieron enfrente ambos dieron un pisotón de sus pies derechos en el suelo haciendo que formara un cráter para luego chocar sus puños del uno con el otro.

PPPOOOOWWW!

Eso hizo la onda de choque formara una fuerte brisa por el cual la pelinaranja, la peliazul y el árbitro se cubrieran los ojos con sus brazos.

El castaño y la pelipurpura se separan para luego volver a atacarse entre ellos, solo que sus golpes ahora eran casi tres veces más fuertes que antes y su velocidad casi se había duplicado.

En un momento, la pelipurpura quiso golpear al castaño en el rostro con su puño izquierdo, pero este solo dio un giro sobre su propio eje para luego quedarse detrás de la chica mientras le daba la espalda.

La pelipurpura se giró para dale otro golpe con una patada giratoria de su pie izquierdo, pero luego…

POW!

Sintió un dolor en su estómago que hizo que escupiera un poco de saliva y sangre, ella bajo la mirada para ver al castaño que esta arrodillado el cual antes reacciono por instinto para agacharse y golpear con su codo izquierdo.

La pelipurpura se aleja para luego dar un salto para darle una patada de hacha con su pie derecho al castaño quien se rodó hacia el frente para esquivar el golpe de la pelipurpura el cual creo un cráter en el lugar.

El castaño se detuvo a una distancia para quedar mirando a la pelipurpura para luego levantarse y correr hacia ella para dar una patada voladora de su pie derecho la cual la chica lo esquivo por poco, pero…

RRRAAASSS!

La camisa de su uniforme fue rasgada dejando expuesto sus pechos, dando entender que no llevaba sostén.

El castaño aterrizo para girarse para atacar solo para recibir una poderosa patada giratoria en el estómago de parte de la pelipurpura que mando a volar al chico el cual se recompuso con rapidez para luego dar unos giros y caer de pie para volver a retomar su postura.

El castaño tenía un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca, su mejilla izquierda estaba muy magullada y unos cuantos golpes en el torso, pero nada importante, la pelipurpura tampoco está ilesa, tenía un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca, sus brazos estaban demasiado golpeados y la zona de su estómago había recibido por una buena cantidad de daño, pero sus piernas también dolían bastante, no solo por el cansancio de patear constantemente, sino por los bloqueos y los brazos del castaño.

Después de eso, el castaño y la pelipurpura se lanzaban para volver a atacarse con puños y patadas mientras se evadían entre sí, la pelipurpura da un golpe de su puño derecho en el costado derecho del castaño el cual contraataco con un rodillazo izquierdo en el estómago, el chico iba a dar una patada directa de su pie derecho en el pecho pero ella lo bloquea con su antebrazo izquierdo, seguían luchando hasta que el castaño dio una salto para lanzar un ataque de su puño izquierdo a la pelipurpura lo cual por instinto dio un salto hacia atrás para que...

PPPOOOWWW!

El castaño golpeara su puño en el suelo haciendo que formara un hueco de un tamaño pelota de futbol casi grande al igual que dejara unas grietas, luego se levanta para luego volver a lanzarse a la pelipurpura la cual hizo lo mismo para que ambos chocar sus antebrazos haciendo empujarse con fuerza del uno al otro, al tiempo que se miraban a los ojos.

La pelinaranja, la peliazul y curiosamente el réferi contuvieron el aliento al ver la demostración de la pelea entre el castaño y la pelipurpura.

Luego de eso, el castaño y la pelipurpura se alejaron, de un rápido movimiento, la chica de seito llegó hasta al chico para empezar a darle una serie de golpes consecutivos los cuales el castaño se dificultaba para evitar o bloquear los ataques, hasta que la pelipurpura con su pierna izquierda que está cargado con su chi le dio un golpe en el estomagó del castaño haciendo que escupiera sangre y hacer una mueca de dolor al sentir su intestino ser abusado de tal manera que lo mandó a volar y estrellarse contra el suelo.

El castaño se había levantado con esfuerzo mientras tomaba su posición de pelea para luego lanzarse hacia la pelipurpura la cual se balanceara con rapidez hacia él, cuando quiso golpear en el rostro con su puño izquierdo, este lo detuvo con la palma abierta de su mano izquierda para luego dar un golpe de su puño derecho hacia a la pelipurpura la cual recibió un grave daño.

PPOOWW!

Kyaaaaaaaaa - Kanu se fue volando hasta chocar contra las rejas que casi se rompió por el contacto y caer de rodillas al suelo.

Jah… jah… estas bien? - Dijo Issei de forma cansada y con un tono de preocupación.

Jah… jah… si, lo estoy - Dijo Kanu con un tono débil y cansado al tiempo que se levantaba con dificultad - Debo admitir que… jah… esta batalla ha sido divertido e increíble - Decía mientras que sentía una rara sensación en su cuerpo.

Si… jah… lo mismo digo, puedo decir que eres la peleadora más fuerte que he enfrentado - Dijo Issei a la pelipurpura la cual inflo un poco el orgullo por ese cumplido.

Gracias, puedo decir lo mismo de ti ya que nadie ha podido seguirme el ritmo de mis movimientos - Dijo Kanu al castaño que solamente sonrió.

Bien, que te parece si terminemos con esto de una vez - Dijo Issei mientras volvía a tomar en posición de pelea al igual que la pelipurpura.

De acuerdo - Dijo Kanu.

Y sin perder tiempo, el castaño y la pelipurpura se lanzaron para seguir peleando, usaban toda su fuerza para luego empezar a sentirse débiles por gastar toda su energía, con los minutos se volvió una pelea normal, se daban golpes y no se paraban de darse del uno al otro.

La pelipurpura les dio un golpe de su pie izquierdo en el pecho del castaño haciéndolo caer de espalda al suelo pero luego se levanta con mucha dificultad y ponerse en posición de defensa.

El castaño y la pelipurpura seguían dándose golpes y aún seguían golpeándose, no paraban de golpearse hasta que…

OOOAAAHHH! - Dijeron Issei y Kanu para luego darse un último golpe con sus puños izquierdos hacía la mejilla derecha de sus rostros.

POW!

POW!

Y que ambos cayeran de espaldas al suelo e inconscientes, podemos ver que el rostro del castaño y la pelipurpura tenían una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Al mismo tiempo… - Dijo Hakufu que estaba atónita por la pelea.

Sí, eso parece… - Dijo Ryomou que esta igual que la pelinaranja.

… N-ni kanu unchou, ni issei hyodou pueden continuar el combate, pero aquí hay dos guerreros de nanyo, así que, por falta de peleadores, seito pierde el encuentro y nanyo pasa a la siguiente ronda - Dijo el réferi cuando dio un anunció luego de recuperarse de la sorpresa.

Ninguna de las dos chicas de nanyo contestó, ya que aún estaban anonadadas por la demostración del castaño y la pelipurpura.

Después de 1minuto, la pelinaranja y la peliazul sentía que el calor sus cuerpos desaparecían misteriosamente, se recompusieron para llevar al castaño y la pelipurpura hacia el hospital.

Todo esto es visto por una chica de edad 16, su altura es de 155 cm, cabello corto despeinado casi puntiagudo de color negro, ojos azules, su piel bronceada como la peliverde pero un poco claro, llevaba un uniforme académico que consiste una camisa de botones manga corta de color blanco con una cinta roja que está amarrado en su cuello junto con un chaleco gris sobre ella, una pequeña falda del mismo color por el cual mostraba sus bellos muslos que están a la par que la pelinaranja, medias largas que le llegan casi hasta las rodillas de color negro y zapatos cafés oscuros, lo más llamativo de esto eran las pesas rojas que están atadas en las muñecas y en los tobillos (Medidas: Pecho:80 - Cintura:55 - Caderas:83)

Se encontraba está sentada en un tanque de agua durante 10 minutos desde el inicio de la pelea de nanyo y seito, mientras en su rostro tenía una expresión de intriga y curiosidad, desde los días anteriores, ella observaba al castaño desde el techo de un edificio y en la tarde por el puente ya que sentía una energía distinta en él.

(Asi que está evitando que el conquistador supremo surge de nuevo, es alguien muy diferente que los demás peleadores y de la gente normal, a pesar que es ajeno al destino su poder es alto en su interior pero no es el flujo chi… que eres en realidad, issei hyodou) - Pensó la chica para luego levantarse y dar un salto para retirarse del lugar.

 **Academia Rakuyo - Sala de Orquídeas**

RING RING RING

La pelinegra de lentes reviso su teléfono para leer el mensaje.

Issei hyodou de nanyo y kanu unchou de seito tuvieron un empate, pero por falta de guerreros, nanyo pasa a la siguiente ronda - Dijo Kaku.

El castaño oscuro al escuchar el reporte de su segundo al mando, quedó algo sorprendido pero no le demostró.

… Parece que ese issei evitó que ambas guerreras se destruyeran de una a la otra, qué lástima - Dijo Toutaku para luego dejar de recostarse de las piernas de la pelinegra con lentes mientras que la peliverde que tenía una expresión de sorpresa ya que no esperaba el resultado de esa pelea.

Ryomou y kanu, sus habilidades de combates son completamente diferentes pero el problemas es que sus cuentas sagradas son compatibles - Dijo Kaku mientras se acomodaba sus lentes - Ryomou está algo cansada que ni logro golpearla, kanu estaba en su 100% para que issei tuviera una lucha con ella para evitar que sonsaku pelee y que ambos usaron toda su fuerza hasta caer cansados e inconscientes.

Ya veo - Dijo Toutaku mientras miraba la orquídea que tenía en su mano izquierda.

Pero por otra parte, no esperaba que kannei apareciera - Dijo Kaku - No sé por qué enjutsu lo sigue conversando con un demente - Decía mientras que el castaño oscuro quitara un pedazo de orquídea.

Sea como sea - Dijo Ryofu está sentada en seiza junto con su amiga Chinkyuu la cual escuchaba en silencio - Nanyo tendrá que pelear contra la academia kyosho donde esta sousou… si nanyo logra sobrevivir con eso, yo los venceré en la ronda final.

En eso, el castaño oscuro se reía para que la peliverde hiciera una expresión confusa.

Jajaja… ronda final? no… - Dijo Toutaku mientras el flequillo de su cabello cubría sus ojos para luego levantar la mirada al tiempo de girar su cabeza y mirar a la peliverde junto con la pelicastaña corta las cuales están en shock por ver la enfermiza sonrisa sádica del castaño oscuro - No lo habrá… ryofu.

Pero y entonces… - Dijo Ryofu ya que tenía un mal presentimiento de esto.

 **Hospital Nanyo - Noche - Mente de Issei**

Au, no creí que mi cuerpo me doliera tanto a pesar de estar aquí - Dijo Issei mientras se sobaba su brazo derecho.

[Tu mente y tu cuerpo están conectados es normal] - Dijo Ddraig que está delante del castaño el cual soltó un suspiro.

Por cierto, cuanto tiempo tomara para que este recuperado - Pregunto Issei.

[Antes de caer inconsciente, me he tomado el tiempo de curarte y más por ser un hibrido por lo que te recuperas en 10 minutos] - Respondió Ddraig.

Gracias ddraig - Dijo Issei.

[No hay de que] - Dijo Ddraig - [Por cierto las chicas están preocupas desde hace 2 horas]

Está bien - Dijo Issei para luego cerrar sus ojos.

 **Mundo Real**

El castaño abría lentamente los ojos, su vista esta borroso para que en unos segundos se aclaro solo para ver un techo blanco, noto que está en la cama de la enfermería, tiene una venda en la cabeza, varios moretones y raspones menores por todo el cuerpo los cuales están desapareciendo poco a poco, y por ultimo una gasa visible su mejilla izquierdo.

De pronto, la puerta a su habitación se abrió para que entraran a una pelinaranja que está acompañada con la peliazul y cuando ellas ya están adentro…

Issei! - Dijo Hakufu mientras fue abrazar al castaño.

Gah! - Issei fue tomado por sorpresa cuando su cabeza de pronto estaba entre los pechos de la pelinaranja.

La peliazul, al ver esto se molesta para luego tomar la oreja derecha con su mano izquierda y la apartó del castaño.

Ay, mou-chan! duele! - Dijo Hakufu que se quejaba de que la peliazul le jalara su oreja.

Qué bueno que despertaste issei, como te encuentras? - Preguntó Ryomou luego soltar la oreja de la pelinaranja cual está sobando con su mano derecha.

Supongo que bien, el dolor ha ido disminuyendo - Dijo Issei para luego moverse hasta quedar sentando en la cama.

Qué bueno, el doctor nos dijo que despertarías hasta mañana o en 2 días por tus heridas - Dijo Ryomou con un tono feliz y también estaba sorprendida por la resistencia del castaño.

No esperaba que fueras bueno en el combate issei - Dijo Hakufu - Quién te enseñó a pelear? - Pregunto por curiosidad.

Ahora que lo pienso, donde aprendiste a luchar? - Preguntó Ryomou que esta igual que la pelinaranja por saber qué clase de entrenamiento tuvo el castaño - Nunca he visto alguien pelear con rapidez.

Quisiera decirlo pero como ya es tarde, será para otro dia, si? - Respondió Issei mientras que la peliazul solamente asentía con la cabeza al tiempo que él pensaba - (Aun no estoy preparado para decirlo… será hasta que llegue el momento adecuado).

Mouu~ que malo eres issei - Dijo Hakufu mientras hizo un lindo puchero para que el castaño solamente se rió al ver lo divertida que se veía.

Por cierto, que hora es? - Pregunto Issei.

Son las 7:52 pm - Respondió Ryomou luego de ver la hora de su teléfono.

Gracias, ryomou - Dijo Issei con una sonrisa para que la peliazul tuviera un sonrojo para voltearse a otro lado para que el castaño no le viera, y cuando estuvo segura… formo una dichosa sonrisa en su rostro, por otro lado la pelinaranja sentía opresión por ver la escena, en eso, el chico recordó algo - Kanu… - Decía para que las dos chicas le miraban - Qué pasó con Kanu?

La peliazul estaba algo molesta y celosa por la aparente preocupación del castaño a la pelipurpura, pero rápidamente lo desestimó.

Está en la habitación de al lado - Dijo Hakufu al castaño.

El lado izquierdo o derecho? - Pregunto Issei.

Mnn… el lado izquierdo, creo que ella aun no despierta - Respondió Hakufu.

Ya veo - Dijo Issei.

RING RING RING

El teléfono de la peliazul sonó el timbre, ella lo sacó del bolsillo de su falda para luego ver el mensaje.

Bueno, ya mañana tendremos que luchar contra la academia kyosho en el puerto que está cerca del muelle - Dijo Ryomou luego de leer para luego guardarlo.

Crees que sobreviremos la siguiente ronda? - Dijo Hakufu.

Es posible - Dijo Issei mientras se levantaba de la cama con normalidad - Me pueden esperar en la salida del hospital porque debo ponerme mi ropa.

Claro - Dijo Hakufu para que ella y peliazul salieran de la habitación.

El castaño espero 3 minutos para asegurarse que ambas chicas fueran a la salida del hospital, miro su ropa que esta doblada en una pequeña mesa, luego de cambiarse, se dirigió a la salida de su habitación, cuando volteó a ambos lados del pasillo para asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún doctor o enfermera pasando por ahí y una vez comprobado, fue a la otra habitación que había al lado de la suya, abrió la puerta con lentitud solo para ver a la pelipurpura que esta acostada en la camilla con una venda en la frente, una bandita en su mejilla derecha y usando una bata de hospital, entro a la habitación para luego acerarse lentamente sin despertarla.

Es increíble que una hermosa chica como ella sea una experta guerrera de alto nivel - Dijo Issei mientras que miraba a Kanu la cual seguía durmiendo.

[De eso estas en lo cierto compañero, ella también tiene una cantidad abrumadora de chi en su interior y sus ataques con demoledoras casi que el acero que podría romper los huesos en un instante] - Dijo Ddraig.

Cierto - Dijo Issei que inconscientemente empezó a acariciar el suave pelo de Kanu para que luego de unos momentos empezara a acariciar su mejilla con su mano izquierda - Ddraig, cuánto tiempo se recuperara? - Pregunto al dragón rojo.

[Para ser exactos compañero, la chica ha limitado su chi como también sus síntomas del cansancio de usar toda su fuerza, diría que se despertara en 3 días] - Respondió Ddraig hasta que...

Creo que tengo una idea… - Dijo Issei.

[Y esa idea cuál es?] - Preguntó Ddraig.

Ddraig, hay alguna forma de acelerar tu tasa de recuperación - Dijo Issei al dragón rojo.

[Ohh, asi que quieres ayudarla, cierto?] - Dijo Ddraig.

Si - Dijo Issei.

[Bueno compañero como aun te falta mejorar tu condición física, voy a decirte lo que harás y yo hare el resto] - Dijo Ddraig para comenzar a explicar al castaño.

 **Salida del Hospital**

Ya vine - Dijo Issei que se acercaba a la salida por donde están la pelinaranja y la peliazul.

Te tardaste - Dijo Ryomou al castaño.

Perdón, es que estuve conversando con el doctor - Dijo Issei con un pequeño tono de mentira.

Entiendo - Dijo Ryomou que le creyó sus palabras.

Bueno, yo les voy a acompañar a sus hogares, les parece? - Dijo Issei a ambas chicas.

Si/claro - Dijeron Hakufu y Ryomou al mismo tiempo.

Entonces, vamos - Dijo Issei para que él, la pelinaranja y la peliazul empezaron a caminar en las calles de la noche mientras que pensaba por la peliverde - (Que estará haciendo, ryofu-chan?).

 **Academia Rakuyo**

Podemos ver a una peliverde conversando con una pelinegra de lentes en un puente tradicional cerca de un rio.

No estoy de acuerdo con eso! - Dijo Ryofu con un tono molesto a la pelinegra de lentes.

Todavía no lo entiendes - Dijo Kaku para luego dar una pequeña mirada en el rio - El torneo es la recreación de un hecho histórico… el torneo de grandes peleadores solo existe por ese propósito, toutaku consiguió la máxima posición de todas las academias en el último torneo, esta vez, todos buscan derrocar de toutaku de rakuyo, porque él está ejerciendo su autoridad desde la cima… si las cuentas sagradas están controlando el destino, toutaku será derrotado de ese torneo, y probablemente pierda la vida - Decía para que la peliverde ampliara sus ojos por la sorpresa - Al menos que él vaya contra la historia, no hay futuro para rakuyo o cuando menos eso es lo que él cree, por lo tanto, él jamás haría algo tan idiota como participar en ese torneo… lo único que queremos es que los enemigos de toutaku se maten del uno a otro al tiempo que se debiliten entre ellos mismos.

Pero entonces… como defenderemos la posición? - Dijo Ryofu solo para que la pelinegra de lentes le mirara.

El poder y la fuerza no se puede solucionar solo, todo lo que tienes que hacer es seguir y obedecer las órdenes de tu superior, es todo - Dijo Kaku de forma directa para luego dar una vuelta e ir caminando.

Guh… kaku - Dijo Ryofu con molestia.

Te sugiero que no interfieras o podrías salir muy mal, ryofu housen - Dijo Kaku que se iba alejando dejando a la peliverde que todavía está de pie en el puente al tiempo que una pequeño pez diera un brinco antes de volver al agua del rio.

La peliverde solamente gruño molesta por la pelinegra de lentes para luego ir a su habitación y cuando entro fue a sentarse en posición de seiza mientras que miraba a la nada.

Señorita ryofu, está bien? - Dijo Chinkyuu que estaba detrás de la peliverde cual no dijo nada por lo que se sentó cerca de ella - No debes confiar con esa chica, kaku, es obvio que está tratando de hundirte y de convertirse en la numero 2.

La numero 2… - Dijo Ryofu para luego tomar la mano izquierda de la pelicastaña corta para luego jalarla al tiempo que agarrara su cabeza para atraerla hacia sus pechos.

Ahh… ryofu - Dijo Chinkyuu con un sonrojo.

Chinkyuu, he tomado la decisión de ser la numero 1 - Dijo Ryofu mientras que la pelicastaña corta le miraba - Vendrías conmigo?

Sin importar lo que pase, yo ya tome la decisión de seguirla por el resto de mi vida - Dijo Chinkyuu con una sonrisa y determinación.

En eso, la peliverde y la pelicastaña corta se acercaran lentamente sus rostros hasta que se besaron del uno al otro mientras que se desvestían sus ropas.

En la era de los romances de 3 reinos, Ryofu housen, fue admirada como la guerrera más fuerte, su deseo de poder lo mantuvo en pie de lucha constante y viajando sin parar donde la guerra se extendía, era el hijo de la guerra… también conocido como el general errante.

 **Fin del Capitulo**

Espero que le hayan gustado el capítulo, bueno chicos como estamos en febrero y a pesar de que no he conseguido un empleo, creare mi propio negocio en mi casa a pesar de la terrible situación de mi país, por ahora seguiré escribiendo en borrador de mis historias como Red Punisher o reescribir el fic Dragon Maou no Testament.

Reviews:

God Yamcha Stronger: Gracias amigo aquí está el capítulo que tanto esperabas.

Omega Zeta: Que bueno que te gustara el nombre del capítulo, esta es la oportunidad perfecta de Issei de su cambio para mostrar sus habilidades de pelea, y su entrenamiento todavía está en proceso y bueno que te gusta sobre el tema de fortalecer el estado base de issei.

EvilJack: Si, lamento mucho por la tardanza de esta historia, entiendo que desagradas al Issei original y me alegro que te gusta este nuevo Issei versión nanyo, que bueno que te gusta por como explico los detalles del entrenamiento de issei el cual se enfoca en esforzarse tanto físico como mental para dejar su pervertido aun lado con el objetivo de proteger y ayudar a hakufu como también sus chicas y amigos.

Lucas Damicco: Si, han pasado un año que no he subido ni actualizado esta historia o mis fics, he me quedado hipnotizado por el bello y hermoso diseño de Yasaka la cual lo agregue en la lista como también a tsubaki, asi será la lista porque no será necesario agregar personajes repetidos, es claro que tsubaki se fijaría al nuevo issei, porque si fuera el original se alejaría sin dudar por saber su naturaleza pervertida.

Kasumi Kenshiro: Que bueno que te gustara el capítulo, sobre de que fuera entrenado por Ophis y Gran Rojo, pues eso es valiosa propuesta que él sea entrenado dos seres más fuertes del dxd lo cuales estarías de acuerdos del uno al otro para entrenar al nuevo anfitrión de ddraig y tomare esos votos.

AlucardHellsing Dracul: Si, era claro que issei se complica para luchar con una chica como kanu, es por eso que pondría a aprueba sus habilidades de combate con el poco entrenamiento que tuvo con los ex sekiryuuteis.

Sasuke Ojo Sharingan: Viejo era cierto que se pasaron de la mano por el lado pervertido del original desde la 4° temporada, tranquilo que en mi historia no pasara con eso y tomare esos votos.

Kenshiro64Hokuto no Ken: Si, esa parte lo olvidaron pero que bueno que lo notaste y tomare esos votos.

Goblin Slayer: Aquí está el capítulo, era más que obvio que issei y kanu terminaran en un empate.

Antifanboy: Gracias y si, ya he oído sobre ese spin-off de dxd, slash dog.

Narutoxasuna25: Gracias por leer, es bueno regresar para continuar la historia, si es posible agregar esas 3 mencionadas a la lista, pero tranquilo viejo, yo no pienso agregar a rias y akeno al harem.

Manuelhector09: Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, estoy de acuerdo de tus palabras y tomare esos votos.

Flarius: Gracias por leer, es cierto que están ocurriendo cosas muy intensas en kanto lo que se refiere a los combates, si tiene alguna sugerencia puede mandarme en PM sin problema.

Aten92: Que bueno que te gustara el capitulo amigo, era claro que issei se esta probando asi mismo por el progreso de su entrenamiento, si, kanu es la personaje más fuertes de ikkitousen tanto el anime como el manga, y era claro que issei terminaría con un empate con ella ya que lo que dijiste era muy cierto, seguiré que issei sigua entrenado para que su hibridación este equilibrada y gracias por el éxito.

Alexzero: Gracias por eso y aquí está el capítulo que tanto esperabas.

Vergil Sparda Yamato: Si, han pasado un año que no actualizo la historia debido a la crisis que está pasando en mi país, pero bueno lo que importaba es que he regresado para continuar el crossover.

Walter477: Gracias, me alegra que te gustara el dibujo, era claro que issei se está madurando poco a poco en esta historia porque tiene una determinación devolverse muy fuerte e ir muy lejos.

Kratos War: Gracias por leer y si, es bueno volver de regreso, si hermano y espero que esta crisis y horripilante situación de mi país termine.

DioBrandoVampire: Era más claro que esta nuevo issei se esfuerza mucho para volverse fuerte e ir muy lejos y ddraig no será humillado como el oppai dragón sino que sea respetado como debe ser por su título: "El Dragón Emperador Rojo".

Nomura Fudou: Es bueno de lo que estoy haciendo la historia, lo de agregar a elsha en la lista… mnn, lo pensare.

Blamasu: Que bueno que te gusta el issei versión nanyo, era más que claro que omitirá las palabras de rias sin importar que sea princesa o heredera del clan gremory, tendrás que aguantar en el futuro donde se formaría la alianza con las 3 fracciones.

Osvaldoelbarce: Gracias por el alago de mi dibujo, y si, issei tiene diferente que el original.

Lord Freezer: Que bueno que te gustara el capítulo, aquí está la continuación.

Shiro Emiya: Si, te entiendo que no te gusto el issei original desde que paso en la 4° temporada, en este crossover será diferente asi que él sabrá lo que espera en su aventura, si y me disculpo por la larga tardanza pero bueno regrese, aquí está el capítulo, es cierto que existe Ikkitousen: Western Wolves por el autor Yuji Shiozaki?

Darkcrizer: Si viejo he regresado, aquí está el capítulo, por cierto sobre elsha… creo que ella y belzard tengan una 2° oportunidad para regresar al mundo de los vivos.

Ebullientpixie: Yo no abandone la pagina solo que estoy ausente, gracias por leer, que bueno que te gusto el título y aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, bueno podría ser el estilo de pelea de Iori Yagami para issei o el de Jin Kazama, podría ser.

Urizen V: Gracias por leer, entiendo que te arrepientes mucho por estar a favor de que Issei sea un poco pervertido, y asi será pero sin exagerar mucho su personalidad como lo hicieron en la 4° temporada, como he dicho que en esta historia será diferente pero unos pequeños toques de humor del original y tenga el privilegio de ser entrenado por Ophis y Gran Rojo, será después de aprender todo por Elsha y Belzard.

El Guerrero Goku: Aquí está el capítulo, sé que no te agrada al issei original, pero este Issei versión nanyo será es alguien que se concentra en la pelea y lo que pasa a su alrededor, y de que sea entrenado por Ophis y Gran Rojo será una dura prueba nivel tártaros, pero será más adelante.

Darwin82: El favor de que issei sea entrenado por Ophis y Gran Rojo está tomada, como dije este issei es diferente que su contraparte original, este es muy decidido para volverse más fuerte y con la determinación de proteger a sus mujeres y amigos, el orgullo de vali se romperá por mil pedazos por ser lucifer al enfrentarse con alguien que se esforzó mucho el entrenamiento como issei, y que sea entrenado por las dos existencias más fuertes como Ophis y Gran Rojo será más adelante, que bueno que te gusto de que tsubaki esté en la lista de harem.

ZeroExK: Si, han pasado 1 año pero no abandone ni deje la página de fanfiction solo que estoy ausente, si es bueno estar de regreso, que bueno que agrada los detalles del entrenamiento de issei, y si, este issei versión nanyo será alguien de respeto y no como el humillante original.

Themaximus: Gracias por leer como también que te agrado el dibujo, bueno responderé a tus preguntas: 1°) Bueno es posible que Grayfia, Lady Phoenix y Lavinia Reni (personaje de la novela spin-off de Dxd, Slash Dog) pero será más adelante - 2°) Yasaka está en la lista, pero Venelana, Goei y Ophis(en su forma adulta) será más adelante y que las milfs sean las chicas ''principales'' del harén, de eso lo pensare - 3°) De eso tendrás que saberlo en esta historia - 4°) Los padres de Issei serán como debe ser, normales, si issei le revela su secreto, ellos lo comprenderían y estarían con su único hijo como lo es - 5°) Si, podría añadir algunos pequeños elementos de otras series pero lo sabrás más adelante - 6°) Lo de ikkitousen serán iguales que el manga/anime pero las chicas y amigos les tengo una sorpresa - 7°) Si, creo que si, porque no es una mala idea de que issei tuviera una duelo con el actual satán carmesí y el dios del trueno.

Lo que dijiste de issei sea entrenado por Ophis y Gran Rojo, como dije será más adelante, ya que ambos dioses dragones buscarían a un candidato perfecto para ser el representante de la fracción de dragones, uno que sea decidido sin ningún vínculo de linaje como por ejemplo, uno que no sea un hibrido dragón/lucifer, más adelante Issei tendrá un entrenamiento infernal nivel tártaros que será mucho peor que el de Sairaorg e Ikki (saint seiya), y eso le tengo una pequeña sorpresa… y no será nade agradable.

Pregunta es para ustedes y como salvar a ryofu de su enfermedad terminal.

Harem de Issei:

(Ikkitousen)

Hakufu Sonsaku

Ryofu Housen

Kanu Unchou

Ukitsu

Ryomou Shimei

Ryuubi Gentoku

Koudai Chinkyuu

Chouun Shiryuu

Koumei Shokatsuryou

Mouki Bachou

Youjou Bashoku

Kanpei

Chousen

Kakouen Myousai

Musashibo Benkei

Shibai Chuutatsu

Teni

Chuukou Kyocho

Yoshitsune Minamoto Kuoru

En Proceso…

(DxD)

Rossweisse

Xenovia

Irina Shidou

Tsubaki Shinra

Asia Argento

Koneko Toujou

Ravel Phoenix

Yasaka

En Proceso…

Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, reviews y criticas de esta historia, si le gusto o no.

 **Adelanto de la Historia:**

\- Ise-kun! Por favor no lo hagas… -

\- Ryofu-chan… -

\- No quiero perderte, quédate conmigo… (snif) -

\- Nunca me ha gustado verte llorar, ryofu-chan. Perdóname por no estar a tu lado, pero tienes que tener una vida tranquila por delante -

\- Ise-kun, no IIIIIIISSSSSSEEEEEEEEE! -

\- (Que era eso, esa visión es tan real que no es pura coincidencia, Ise-kun… que estas ocultando?) -

\- Podrías contestarme el por qué te reuniste ayer en la mañana con issei hyodou de nanyo en la estación de tren? ryofu housen -

\- De qué querías hablarme? -

\- Bien, seré franca y directa… quiero que pierdas el combate -

\- …Qué?! Porque, que pasa con eso? -

\- Escucha, no te puedo decir mucho, pero tienes que creerme, es por la seguridad de hakufu-chan -

\- A qué se refiere? -

\- Como dije, no tengo mucho tiempo, por ahora solo te puedo decir que vayas con hakufu-chan a su departamento, la sra goei te explicara todo con detalle por la llamada -

\- …V-venció a… kakuka… el chico… l-lo venció -

\- … I-issei de nanyo es el ganador de la pelea -

\- Oye, aún queda 2 peleadores de kyosho -

\- …. La academia nanyo se retira del torneo -

\- QUE?! -

\- Fue entretenido... además, estoy satisfecho porque ya he tenido una buena pelea -

\- Entiendo, nanyo se retira, kyosho gana este duelo! -

\- (Maldita seas issei hyodou, porque mou-chan y el conquistador supremo están tranquilas con alguien que ni siquiera posee una magatama como también de que tenga una relación con ryofu-chan, esto no se quedara asi, te haré pelear con toutaku para ver si tienes el valor de hacerlo) -

\- Gakushu, hay algo que sepas de lo que te voy a decir -

\- Mnn, de qué? -

\- Es sobre un loco llamado kannei -

\- Kannei? -

\- Fue por orden de enjutsu? -

\- Si, el apareció de la nada e iba a matar a hakufu-chan -

\- Qué extraño, esa orden fue retirada hace tiempo -

\- Enjutsu ha estado haciendo cosas muy extrañas que ni yo puedo entender, creo que es hora de visitarlo en persona -

\- Pero he oído que él se encuentra encerrado -

\- Es ridículo y vergonzoso que el líder de nuestra academia no se aparezca en 6 meses y si no quiere recibirme, entrare a la fuerza -

\- Aceptas cuidarla sin importar que pueda significar tu propia muerte? -

\- Por supuesto -

\- … Me alegro de que hakufu encontrara a alguien como tú -

\- Gracias -

\- No, gracias a ti, por cuidar de mi hija -

En el Próximo Capitulo: La Retirada de Nanyo y La Tristeza de Goei.

Se despide neo-159, nos vemos luego.


End file.
